SCAPE CASTLE
by Chonik
Summary: GÉNERO: YAOI - COMEDIA (CON ALGUNAS ESCENAS DE ADULTOS) PAREJAS: SONIC/SHADOW MEPHILES/SILVER RESUMEN: Silver y Sonic son arrastrados a un aburrido y mal hecho videojuego de Point and Click, y para avanzar más rápido por los niveles no tienen mejor idea que disfrazarse de mucamas...
1. Chapter 1

ESCAPE CASTLE

Capítulo 1

_ Ohhh… _Silver se frotó los ojos y se incorporó_ ¿En dónde estoy?  
El erizo plateado se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la tierra. Miró alrededor. Todo parecía como sacado de una película sobre la edad media…  
"Todo esto es muy extraño." Pensó Silver. "¿Acaso estoy en medio de un sueño extraño? Aunque no suelo soñar con películas estilo el Rey Arturo y sus caballeros…"  
No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí… hasta que:  
_ ¡Silver! _Sonic llegó corriendo junto a él_ ¡Que bueno que estás aquí para ayudarme! _lo abrazó.  
_ ¿Sonic? _Silver también lo abrazó, pero seguía sin entender demasiado.  
_ ¡El mismo! ¿Estabas admirando toda esta escenografía barata de la edad media…?  
_ Sí, bueno más o menos… Aunque ahora que lo pienso sí luce bien barata… _Silver volvió a recorrer el lugar con la vista_ ¿En dónde estamos exactamente?  
_ Bien, te lo explicaré por partes… _Sonic pensó en la manera más rápida de explicar_ Estamos a la mitad de un nuevo videojuego de Sonic el erizo, y eres mi jugador Nº 2! ¡Felicidades Silver!  
_ ¡¿Qué?! En serio?! Jugador Nº 2? _Silver se puso a saltar de la emoción_ ¡No puedo creerlo, qué emocionante! Creí que SEGA se había olvidado de mí pero… pero… ¡Es increíble!  
_ Eh… Silver… Ahora la mala noticia…  
_ ¡Estoy listo para enfrentarme al malvado Dr. Huevo, e impedirle que lleve a cabo sus malvados planes! _Silver se puso en posición de batalla_ Ya lo verás Sonic, ¡no te decepcionaré!  
_ Que bueno que tengas esa actitud… _Sonic le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro_ Pero no vamos a pelear contra el Dr. Huevo…  
_ ¿Vamos contra Black Doom?  
_ Nop.  
_ ¿Contra Shadow…?  
_ Nop.  
_ ¿Entonces quién es el villano de turno…?  
_ No hay villano de turno. _Sonic suspiró y le corrió una gota por la cabeza_ Es un juego de Point and Click.  
Silver levantó una ceja;  
_ ¿D-de Point and Click…? ¡No puede ser..! _los ánimos se lo cayeron al suelo_ ¿Por qué SEGA haría algo como…?  
_ No es un videojuego de SEGA. ¿O acaso ves el logo de SEGA en algún lado?  
_ ¿Es un videojuego pirata?  
_ No lo sé, algo así… _Sonic se encogió de hombros_ Lo hizo una fangirl que desgraciadamente tiene algunos conocimientos de gráfica y diseño de sitios web… y me involucró en esto contra mi voluntad.  
Esta vez fue Silver el que suspiró pesadamente:  
_ No me lo digas; tú estabas comiendo chilidogs, corriendo y ocupándote de tus asuntos cuando de repente apareciste en el cielo y te estrellaste contra el suelo en este extraño lugar.  
_ ¡Exacto! _Sonic estaba bastante molesto con la situación, aunque su enojo no se comparaba con la decepción de Silver en ese momento.  
_ ¿O sea que cuando me toca ser un personaje relevante en un videojuego resulta que se trata de un videojuego trucho hecho por una fangirl…? _el erizo plateado empezó a hacer pucheros.  
_ Hey, hey… ¡Tranquilo Silver, no llores! No es tan malo… _Sonic le dio un abrazo_ Bueno en realidad sí es bastante malo. ¡Estoy atrapado aquí desde hace horas, y no he podido pasar ni el primer nivel…! De verdad necesito que me ayudes…  
_ Pero Tails es más listo que yo… ¿Por qué no le preguntas?  
Sonic negó con la cabeza;  
_ Tails es parte del juego. No recuerda quién soy… igual que en ese videojuego en el que en vez de correr tuve que pelear con espadas.  
_ ¿Sonic and the Black Knight?  
_ No, ese que transcurría en Camelot… Y yo tenía la espada escalibur…  
_ Sonic and the Black Knight. _insistió Silver.  
_ ¡No, uno de esos videojuegos que no tenían sentido! Cómo se llamaba… _Sonic siguió pensando unos segundos más en vano_ Bueno, como sea… Ya lo recordaré. El punto es que nadie más en el videojuego nos reconoce, o te confunden con otra persona acorde a la historia del juego.  
_ Entiendo… es una especie de universo alterno. ¿Y a quienes de nuestros amigos has encontrado hasta ahora?  
_ A Cream y a Knucles… ¡Sígueme! _Sonic empezó a correr, ansioso y esperanzado. Tal vez con la ayuda de Silver pudiera terminar con esa mierda de juego lo antes posible y regresar a su verdadero mundo a correr y comer chilidogs.

MISIÓN Nº 1: SACAR A TAILS DEL CALABOZO REAL

Sonic recorrió el lugar ambientado como en la edad media o algo así… hasta dar con Cream, que seguía parada en el mismo sitio en donde la había encontrado anteriormente:  
_ Hola pequeña Cream… _saludó Sonic.  
_ Señor, por favor, ayúdeme a rescatar a mi hermano… está preso en los calabozos reales, porque lo han acusado de un crimen que no cometió…  
_ Sí, ya lo sé. Me dijiste lo mismo las otras 200 veces que pasé por aquí… ¿Dime, te acuerdas de mi amigo Silver? Una vez lo invitaste a tomar el té y el dejó que lo peinaras y le hicieras trencitas con moños rosa en las puntas…  
_ ¡Sonic! _Silver se sonrojó al recordar aquel episodio_ ¿Es necesario que le des todos eso detalles?  
Cream los interrumpió;  
_ Me temo que no recuerdo a su amigo señor… Pero por favor, necesito de su ayuda cuanto antes. Mi hermano es el único sostén de mi familia…  
_ Está bien, ya te dije que sí varias veces… _Sonic se masajeó las sienes.  
_ ¿Y quién es el hermano de Cream según el juego…? _preguntó Silver.  
_ Es Tails. Se supone que está por allá… _Sonic le señaló una diminuta ventana con barrotes a los pies de un edificio.  
_ Ya veo… ¿Trataste de hablar con él?  
_ Lo intenté pero no pude. Es apenas una ventana con barrotes, y los calabozos reales son subterráneos o algo así porque está muy oscuro y no se ve nada sin luz. _le explicó Sonic _ Sólo sé que Tails está ahí porque me lo dijo Cream.  
_ ¿Y qué hay de entrar al castillo? ¿Se puede?  
_ Podríamos entrar… pero Knuckles no me deja pasar.  
Los dos erizos fueron hasta las puertas del castillo, y como Sonic lo había dicho, el equidna les salió al paso vestido con una elegante armadura color cobre;  
_ ¡Alto ahí! ¡Los plebeyos no pueden entrar al castillo! _gritó Knuckles apuntándoles con su espada.  
_ Hola Knuckles, cuanto tiempo sin vernos… _saludó Sonic_ Veo que sacaste tu disfraz de Sir Gawain del armario…  
_ ¿Knuckles no te acuerdas de nosotros? Somos tus amigos…  
_ ¡Si dan un paso más los echaré del castillo a patadas! _repitió Knuckles.  
_ ¡A mí nadie me saca a patadas de ningún lado! ¡Toma esto! _Sonic se preparó para hacer un SpinDash pero entonces…  
_ ¡¿Qué está pasando?! _Silver vió como todo se volvía blanco, casas, personas, y escenografía desparecieron por un minuto y luego volvieron a aparecer de la nada. Y él y Sonic otra vez estaban de pie frente a Cream.  
_ Señor, por favor, ayúdeme a rescatar a mi hermano… está preso en los calabozos reales, porque lo han acusado de un crimen que no cometió…  
_ ¡Ya cállate, Cream! _Sonic se tapó las orejas_ Si vuelvo a escuchar esa voz de rompe vidrios otra vez te juro que voy a enloquecer…  
_ ¡¿Qué fue eso?! _Silver miró alrededor. Todo parecía estar intacto… ¡pero si lo había visto desaparecer hacía unos segundos!  
_ Eso fue el juego reiniciándose… _le explicó Sonic_ Cada vez que quiero hacer las cosas a mi modo y no respeto las reglas del juego el nivel vuelve a empezar. Es por eso que hace horas que estoy sin poder pasar de nivel…  
_ ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? Woah… Vaya susto… Casi creí que desaparecería yo también. _Silver se rascó la nuca_ Entonces supongo que tendremos que jugar con las reglas del juego… no hay de otra.  
_ Pfffff… _Sonic resopló_ ¡Ni siquiera tengo claro del todo qué hay que hacer en los juegos de Point and click!  
_ Bueno eso varía de juego en juego… pero por lo general hay que resolver acertijos, rellenar el inventario con los objetos que te piden y completar misiones. ¡Y está claro que nuestra primera misión es rescatar a Tails!  
_ Para eso tendremos que entrar al castillo. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos si no podemos usar nuestras habilidades para patearle el trasero a Knuckles?  
_ Mmmm… Me pregunto si mis poderes aún funcionan… _Silver alzó una mano e hizo flotar un montón de piedras que había a un lado del camino. Pero las piedras de pronto desaparecieron. _ ¿¡P-ero qué…?!  
_ ¡Hey Silver, mira! _Sonic señaló a un punto de la pantalla_ ¡Es el inventario, y las piedras aparecen en el! Igual que cuando junto anillos…  
_ ¡Excelente! O sea que las piedras sirven para algo… se supone. Sino no entrarían al inventario.  
Sonic miró alrededor y de repente se le iluminó el rostro;  
_ ¿Qué te parece si las usamos para tirar ese enorme panal que está sobre la cabeza de Knuckles? _propuso con una sonrisa.  
Antes de que Silver levantara la cabeza para ubicar al panal, Sonic ya había agarrado las piedras;  
_ ¡A ver qué te parece esto, Knuckles! _el erizo azul le apuntó tan bien al panal, que se lo tiró justo encima de la cabeza al echidna.  
_ ¡Aggghhhhhrrrrr! _Knuckles salió corriendo con un enjambre de abejas siguiéndolo, y dejando libre el camino para Sonic y Silver.  
_ ¡Eso fue genial! _Silver dio un brinco_ ¡Entremos antes de que regrese!  
_ Siii! _Sonic empezó a correr_ Me empieza a gustar este juego!

DENTRO DEL CASTILLO….

_ Qué elegancia la de Francia… _canturreó Sonic mientras caminaba por el suelo alfombrado de rojo_ Debo reconocerle a la creadora del juego, que las gráficas del castillo mejoraron un poco.  
_ Sí… Tengo la sensación de que aquí va a transcurrir la mayor parte del juego… _acotó Silver. Miró alrededor y distinguió a alguien en un pasillo_ ¡Eh, mira! ¡Es Amy!  
Amy acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones vestida con un traje de mucama corto y lleno de encaje y cintas. Silver le dio un pequeño codazo a Sonic;  
_ A ver si ahora que está vestida así le prestas más atención… Jejeje…  
_ Nah… _Sonic dio vuelta los ojos_ Si Amy quiere llamar mi atención que se ponga un disfraz de Chillidog gigante…  
_ Hey hey! ¿Adónde crees que vas? _Silver lo agarró del brazo_ ¿No vamos a intentar hablar con ella?  
_ ¿Para qué? Amy seguramente es uno de esos personajes que hablan y hablan pero no te dicen nada importante…  
_ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
Sonic se encogió de hombros:  
_ Así es ella en la vida real… _argumentó.  
_ Bueno. Te lo reconozco, así es Amy… _Silver le dio la razón_ Pero si no le hablamos podríamos perdernos de algo importante. ¡Vamos!  
_ Está bien… _suspiró Sonic.  
Silver fue el primero que se acercó a Amy;  
_ Disculpe, señorita…  
_ ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡INTRUSOS EN EL PALACIO! _Amy le dio un golpe a Silver con la escoba que estaba usando para barrer.  
_ ¡Ouch!  
_ ¡Hey, hey tranquila Amy! _Sonic le quitó la escoba, pero ésta desapareció y apareció en el inventario_ Eh, mira ¡conseguimos una escoba! ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí… No somos intrusos… Cálmate.  
_ ¿C-cómo sabe mi nombre? ¡Llamaré al guardia!  
_ ¡No por favor, no haga eso! _Silver dejó de tocarse el chichón en su cabeza por un momento_ Señorita, sólo hemos venido a visitar a un amigo que está en los calabozos, pero el guardia lo ha malinterpretado y ahora nos está persiguiendo…  
_ ¿Cómo sé que no están mintiendo? ¿Qué tal si son ladrones o…?  
_ Por favor ayúdenos, al menos escóndanos del guardia por un momento para que no tengamos problemas… y luego nos iremos del castillo. _le prometió Silver.  
_ ¿Irnos? ¡Pero si apenas logramos entrar! _protestó el erizo azul.  
Silver le dio un golpe en la nuca;  
_ ¡Auch! E-es decir… Sí, así es. Ayúdenos por favor… _Sonic hizo un esfuerzo y besó la mano de Amy_ Señorita…  
Amy se sonrojó y se dejó comprar con aquel gesto:  
_ Ehhmmm… Bueno, está bien. Parecen buenos chicos… _Amy sacó una llave y abrió la puerta por donde había salido instantes atrás_ Los esconderé del guardia por unos momentos, pero cuando venga a buscarlos prometan que se irán del castillo, o tendré problemas…  
Sonic y Silver entraron en la habitación y Amy los encerró con llave.  
_ Vendré por ustedes en un momento… _les prometió antes de irse.  
_ Grandioso, ahora estamos encerrados en… _Sonic observó la habitación_ En una habitación con un estampado horrible… ¿Y ahora qué haremos?  
_ Tocar todo lo que podamos para ver si algo entra al inventario. Luego veremos…  
Sonic y Silver recorrieron la habitación tocando todo lo que había, para ver si algo aparecía en el inventario; aunque al parecer lo único que quedaba por juntar era una palanca junto a la puerta.  
Sonic abrió un armario y encontró algunos vestidos de mucama y zapatos;  
_ ¡Pero mira nada más! _Sonic descolgó un mono uniforme azul_ Aquí debe ser donde se cambian las mucamas del castillo…  
_ Qué interesante pero… _Silver vió que Sonic se medía el vestido en el espejo_ Ehh ¿qué estás haciendo con ese vestido, Sonic?  
_ ¡Nada! Solo estaba… ya sabes… probándomelo. _admitió Sonic.  
Silver se rió;  
_ ¿A Sonic el erizo le gusta probarse vestidos? Eso suena un tanto raro…  
_ ¡Hey, no es tan raro! Te sorprendería la cantidad de héroes rudos y varoniles que se disfrazan de mujer para pasar el rato… y de paso aliviar el stress.  
_ Tal vez pero yo no te describiría de esa forma exactamente… _Silver se rió todavía más.  
_ Bah, no entiendes de lo que hablo… _Sonic se miró al espejo una vez más. _ ¿Sabes qué? Voy a probármelo… _Sonic fue detrás de un cambiador con el vestido en la mano_ Pásame unas medias y un par de zapatos, por favor...  
_ Muy bien. _Silver eligió unas medias haciendo juego y unos zapatos_ De todas formas hay que pasar el rato aquí adentro…  
Sonic tardó bastante, pero al cabo de unos minutos salió de detrás del cambiador disfrazado de mucama…  
_ ¡Jajajajajaja! _Silver estalló en carcajadas_ ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad te queda!  
_ Sí, lo sé, me queda como guante… _Sonic admiró su figura en el espejo. En serio que ese vestidito azul le quedaba bien_ Mmmm… Los zapatos son incómodos, creo que sólo usaré los míos…  
Cuando se agachó para cambiarse los zapatos, Silver vió que tenía puestas no solo las ligas de encaje para sostener las medias, sino que también se había puesto unas lindas y rosadas… braguitas.  
_ ¿¡Sonic también te pusiste ropa interior de niña?!  
_ ¿Eh? Ah sí venía con el vestido… _Sonic se levantó el vestido y le enseñó a Silver sus inocentes braguitas rosas sin el menor signo de timidez_ Son muy cómodas. Igual que las ligas, son parte del uniforme.  
Silver se puso rojo y apartó la mirada. Tragó saliva antes de hablar;  
_ Se nota que estás acostumbrado a disfrazarte… Yo ya empiezo a sentirme perturbado…  
_ Claro, ¡justo cuando es tu turno! _Sonic volvió a abrir el armario.  
_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, yo no voy a ponerme un vestido! ¡De ninguna manera!  
_ Cálmate, Silver. Te elegiré uno acorde a tu talla… _Sonic sacó un vestido un poco más discreto que el suyo, en blanco y negro_ ¡Este es perfecto!  
_ Sonic, NO VOY A USAR UN VESTIDO. _le repitió Silver.  
_ Tú no entiendes, tengo un plan. _Sonic comenzó a descolgar el vestido_ Si estamos vestidos así nos será más sencillo movernos por el castillo sin que nos acusen de ladrones o intrusos, ¿no lo crees?  
_ ¿¡Te refieres a salir de aquí vestidos así?! _Silver se escandalizó_ ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca funcionaría!  
_ Vamos, silver… ¡Así todo nos será más fácil y rápido! _Sonic se acercó a él con una sonrisa maliciosa_ Te ayudaré a ponértelo, y si aún piensas que es mala idea, me olvidaré del plan…  
Silver miró el vestido y luego a Sonic;  
_ ¿Lo prometes?  
_ Claro que sí… ¿No confías en mí? ¿Ni en mi buen gusto?  
_ No. En ninguno de los dos…

Minutos después…  
_ ¡Te odio, Sonic el erizo! _Silver se miró al espejo_ No sé por qué te hice caso en primer lugar, me veo ridículo…  
_ Sin embargo el de Amy te gustó…  
_ Se ven bien en una mujer… pero esto fue una idea tonta. ¡Y las medias se me caen! _se quejó.  
_ Necesitas unas ligas que sostengan las medias… _Sonic buscó unas en el armario_ Vamos Silver, no es tan malo. Admite que mi plan podría funcionar…  
Sonic se arrodilló frente a Silver y comenzó a ponerle las ligas de encaje en sus delgadas piernas.  
_ Así… levanta una pierna primero. Muy bien, ahora la otra. _Sonic colocó las ligas en su lugar y luego empezó a subir las medias_ ¿Podrías sostener la falda así un momento?  
Silver gruñó y se levantó un poco la falda. Si bien su traje era algo más discreto que el de Sonic, tenía tanto tul y encaje en la parte de la falda que el vestido se levantaba con facilidad… además era tan corto como el de Sonic.  
_ Ehhh… Sonic… _Silver se sonrojó cuando sintió la caricia de las medias por sus piernas. Sonic no estaría tocándolo más de lo necesario… ¿o sí?  
_ Ya está, casi termino. _el erizo azul acomodó las medias en el liguero_ Muy bien, ya está. Mírate… Qué mucamita más sexy…  
Sonic lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su vientre para luego darle un besito. Silver se sonrojó aún más con ese gesto y trató de sacudirse a Sonic de encima;  
_ ¡Ya estuvo bien, Sonic! ¡No me hace gracia! _gruñó alejándose del ojiverde. Comenzó a ponerse los zapatos de charol negros que Sonic había elegido para él.  
_ ¿Entonces en qué quedamos…? _Sonic se levantó del suelo_ Seguimos adelante con el plan, ¿o no te resultan convincentes los disfraces?  
_ Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas. _Silver se abrochó correctamente los zapatos y escondió sus modernas botas bajo la cama de la habitación.  
_ ¡Excelente! Pero… ¿Acaso no olvidas algo…? _Sonic le mostró al erizo plateado unas braguitas blancas y comenzó a caminar hacia él.  
_ ¡No, eso no! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! _Silver se vio acorralado contra un librero_ ¡Aleja esas cosas de mí! ¡No voy a usar ropa interior de niña!  
_ ¡Vuelven más convincente el disfraz! Vamos Silver, no seas malo conmigo… _Sonic le levantó la falda y trató de mantener a Silver quieto_ Déjame ponértelas…  
_ ¡No! _Silver se sonrojó y trató de bajarse la falda pero Sonic se lo impidió.  
_ ¿Por favor…? _el erizo azul comenzaba a tomarle el gusto a eso de poner nervioso a Silver.  
_ ¡Ya basta Sonic, no es gracioso! _Silver usó su telequinesis y le quitó las braguitas a Sonic para luego arrojarlas por la ventana.  
Sonic vio salir volando la prenda por la ventana y frunció el seño:  
_ Qué inmadurez, Silver.  
_ ¿¡Inmaduro yo?! WOAHHHH! _Silver le dio un codazo al librero y éste giró, arrojando a los dos erizos dentro de un pasadizo secreto.  
Sonic y Silver aterrizaron sobre el suelo polvoriento de un oscuro pasadizo;  
_ ¿Estás bien, Sonic? _Silver se incorporó y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
_ Sí, estoy bien… Creo que aterricé sobre mi trasero… _se levantó_ ¿Dónde estamos?  
_ Parece un… pasadizo secreto.  
Sonic se sacudió el polvo de su vestido y acomodó su delantal. Luego miró al frente con expresión decidida:  
_ ¡Pues hay que ver hacia dónde nos conduce!  
_ Supongo… _Silver iba a decir algo más pero Sonic le dio una palmada en el trasero_ ¡SONIC!  
_ Después de ti, sexy mucamita… _el erizo azul se burló de él una vez más antes de empezar a caminar.  
_ Eres un idiota, Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS... RESCATANDO A TAILS!

********************************************************************************

Resultó que el pasadizo daba a una pequeña habitación llena de armas de todo tipo colgadas en la pared;  
_ Sonic, esto no me está gustando… _el erizo plateado miró unas hachas de aspecto amenazador.  
_ Vamos Silver, Shadow colecciona éstos cachivaches todo el tiempo. Serían aterradores si tuvieran sangre encima o algo así… _Sonic recorrió la colección_ ¡¿Una lanza?! ¿Toda una habitación llena y lo único que el juego nos permite juntar es una mugrosa lanza?!  
Silver suspiró aliviado, eso significaba que el juego no requería estar armados;  
_ Seguramente sirva para escarbar una cerradura o algo así… ¡Mira, otra puerta!  
_ Está abierta… no hace falta la lanza por ahora.  
Silver y Sonic atravesaron la puerta, un pasadizo, un laberinto… hasta encontrarse con la entrada principal al calabozo real; custodiada por Big the Cat.  
_ ¡Hey, pero si es Big the Cat! _dijo Sonic_ Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿nos dejas pasar? Queremos visitar a un amigo…  
_ El señor Shadow me pidió que no deje pasar a nadie… _respondió Big.  
_ ¡Vamos, por favor!  
_ ¡NO!  
Silver decidió intentar algo también;  
_ Trabajamos aquí y se nos ordenó limpiar el calabozo… ¿No crees que vas a tener problemas si no nos dejas hacer nuestro trabajo?  
_ Aún así, no quiero correr riesgos… el señor Shadow es muy estricto.  
_ También se nos ordenó traer comida a los prisioneros…  
_ ¡Todos los prisioneros son condenados a pasar hambre sin excepción!  
Sonic se acercó al oído de Silver:  
_ Parece que el Big de esta dimensión es más inteligente que el otro… _susurró.  
_ Ni tanto, sólo tenemos que comprarlo con algo… _insistió Silver_ Debe haber algo que quiera…  
Sonic lo pensó un momento:  
_ Hey Big, ¿no quieres ésta hermosa lanza nueva? Va bien con tu armadura… _dijo.  
_ No. _respondió Big de mal modo_ ¡Ya váyanse, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones al señor Shadow!  
_ Vaya, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… _Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
_ ¿Qué te ocurre, Big? Nunca estás de tan mal humor… _dijo Silver.  
_ Oh… Es que este trabajo es un aburrido y solitario… _Big se entristeció de repente_ Si tan solo tuviera alguien que me hiciera compañía o algo así…  
A Sonic se le prendió la lamparita:  
_ ¿Algo así como una mascota? _preguntó con una sonrisa.  
_ Sí… una mascota estaría bien…  
Sonic tomó a Silver por el brazo y comenzó a correr de regreso:  
_ ¡Ehh! ¡Sonic, qué pasa…!  
_ ¡Bingo! Ya sé con qué comprar a Big, ¡tenemos que encontrar a Froggy!  
_ ¿Una rana? ¿Y en dónde encontraremos una?  
_ Preguntémosle a Amy cuando venga a sacarnos del cuarto… _resolvió el erizo Azul.  
_ Vaya, sí que estás usando la cabeza… _se sorprendió Silver_ Tal vez que aterrizaras en éste videojuego fue algo bueno…  
_ Sí, puede ser…

Cuando hicieron el camino: entrada al calabozo custodiada por Big – pasadizo – laberinto – cuarto de armas – pasadizo – entrada secreta detrás del librero – habitación, de regreso… se encontraron con que Amy había dejado abierta la puerta.  
_ Seguramente vino a buscarnos mientras estábamos hablando con ese gato… _Sonic y Silver salieron de la habitación_ Ahora pensemos… ¿en dónde podemos hallar una rana en un castillo?  
Fue entonces cuando escucharon un agudo y aterrado grito de mujer;  
_ ¡¿Qué fue eso?!  
_ ¡Vino de por aquí! _el instinto de héroe de Sonic no se aplacaba a pesar de estar vestido como mucama_ ¡Vamos!  
Los erizos corrieron por el castillo hasta llegar a una cocina, de donde provenían los gritos. Silver abrió la puerta con su telequinesis, dando un portazo;  
_ ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! _Rouge gritaba subida a una silla_ ¡Un ratón!  
Sonic y Silver se quedaron mirando la ridícula escena: un inocente ratoncito comía algunas migajas del suelo mientras Rouge armaba tremendo escándalo sobre la silla…  
_ ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADAS, HAGAN ALGO! _les gritó la murciélago.  
_ E-está bien… _Silver se recuperó de su aplomo y sacó la escoba del inventario para espantar al ratón_ ¡Shu, Shúuu! ¡Fuera de aquí!  
El ratón corrió a esconderse en un hoyo en la pared y Rouge se bajó de la silla:  
_ Uff… ¿¡Pero que les pasa?! ¡¿Iban a quedarse mirando o qué?! _les reprochó_ Como sea… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
_ Ehhhh… _Silver miró a Sonic.  
_ ¡Somos las nuevas empleadas! _respondió Sonic_ ¡El señor Shadow nos contrató esta mañana!  
_ S-sí así es… _añadió Silver, algo temeroso ya que no tenían muy en claro quién era Shadow exactamente y decir que los había contratado era arriesgado.  
_ ¿Shadow las contrató? Lo que faltaba, no sólo mi sueldo de ama de llaves es una miseria sino que ahora contratan personal sin consultarme… _se quejó Rouge. Acto seguido fue a servirse una copa de vino_ ¿Creen que tienen lo necesario para este trabajo?  
_ Bueno… En realidad… _comenzó a decir Silver.  
_ Olvídenlo, no importa. De todas formas ya están contratadas… _Rouge se acabó el vino de un sorbo_ Bien, no se entusiasmen demasiado con éste trabajo, el Rey casi no nos paga y se trabaja mucho. ¡Se los advierto soy un ama de llaves exigente y no tolero tonterías de las empleadas! ¿Quedó claro?  
_ ¡Sí, señora! _respondió Sonic.  
_ Ya ya… No me interesa saber sus nombres así que empezaré directamente con las tareas que deben realizar, ¡síganme!  
Rouge se los llevó a través de todo el castillo mostrándoles la biblioteca, la sala principal, el salón de baile, las habitaciones de huéspedes… y por supuesto aclarando en dónde iba a limpiar cada uno y cuántas veces por día.  
_ ¿Aún crees que fue buena idea hacer esto de los disfraces? _le susurró Silver al ojiverde.  
_ Oye, Rouge no nos ha reconocido… y nos ha dado nuestro propio juego de llaves, ahora podemos entrar y salir de las habitaciones. _respondió Sonic. Iba a decir algo más pero entonces algo llamó su atención_ ¡Mira eso!  
Sonic señaló una inmensa pintura al final de un pasillo. En ella estaban el Dc. Huevo, vestido como el Rey y a su lado estaba María… vestida como la princesa.  
_ Bueno bueno… _Sonic se rió un poco_ Creo que cara de huevo obtuvo un ascenso en éste juego… ¡Es el Rey!  
_ Y María la princesa… _Silver admiró la pintura y de pronto empezó a reír también_ ¿Oye, te has preguntado por qué lo hombres feos como Eggman siempre tienen hijas tan bonitas?  
_ Jajaja buena pregunta... _Sonic contuvo la risa al ver que Rouge se acercaba.  
_ No se queden atrás, tengo cosas que hacer como para que me hagan perder el tiempo… _los reprendió.  
_ Lo sentimos… _Silver ensayó una disculpa_ Es que nunca habíamos visto una pintura tan… tan… hermosa. _esa última palabra no se aplicaba a un retrato de Eggman pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió al erizo.  
Rouge contempló la pintura un momento;  
_ Sí… Shadow se ve completamente apuesto y distinguido… _opinó, olvidando por un momento su papel de ama de llaves estricta_ Como todo consejero del Rey debe verse…  
_ ¿Shadow? _Sonic miró de nuevo el cuadro y vió que efectivamente, el mencionado erizo aparecía a un lado del Rey_ ¿Consejero de Eggman…?  
_ Suficiente recreo… ¡Sigamos con el recorrido! _anunció la murciélago reanudando su caminata.  
Silver se acercó a Sonic mientras caminaban;  
_ Nosotros tenemos que usar un uniforme completo de mucama para que no nos reconozcan; pero la creadora del juego le puso a Shadow un cuello de encaje y botas y con eso ya es de la realeza? _se quejó.  
_ Así es la vida, mi querido Silver… _Sonic se encogió de hombros.  
Rouge los miró por encima del hombro y arqueó una ceja;  
_ Momento, ¿pero qué tan jóvenes son ustedes dos? _preguntó.  
_ ¿Por qué nos pregunta eso, señora? _Sonic sonrió un poco_ ¿Le parecemos tan jóvenes?  
_ Son planas como tablas…  
Los dos erizos se quedaron como de piedra con aquella afirmación. No sabían que contestar exactamente… pero al parecer Rouge recordó que tenía prisa y comenzó a caminar de nuevo antes de obtener respuesta.  
_ Bah… Tal vez les vaya mejor así, serán menos acosadas por los guardias. _dijo_ Todos aquí creen que porque eres personal de limpieza tienen que respetarte menos, ¡pero yo sé defenderme! Oh, si tan solo me acosara el consejero del rey en vez de esos idiotas… eso no me molestaría en absoluto…  
Los dos erizos se miraron confusos, la conversación no sólo venía de un solo lado sino que también se estaba tornando extraña:  
_ Pero el pobre anda muy metido en sus cosas últimamente… _se lamentó Rouge_ desde que la princesa María desapareció no ha sido el mismo…  
_ ¿La princesa desapareció? _preguntó Sonic.  
Silver le dio un codazo;  
_ ¡Tienes que seguirle la corriente, idiota! _le susurró.  
_ E-es decir… ¡Es un asunto terrible esto de la desaparición de la princesa! El Rey debe estar muy angustiado…  
_ Ni que lo digas, niña… _Rouge sacó su manojo de llaves y comenzó a buscar una en especial_ Y eso que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de angustiarse con todos los problemas que el reino tiene últimamente…  
Sonic y Silver comenzaban a sentirse más y más intrigados;  
_ Sí… Estos problemas que tiene el reino son… realmente… ehhh _Sonic miró a Silver con cara de "ayúdame a terminar la frase".  
_ ¿Cuál le parece que sea el más urgente a resolver, Señora? Después de encontrar sana y salva a la princesa por supuesto… _ensayó Silver.  
_ Todos son urgentes, ¡niña tonta! _Rouge seleccionó una llave pequeña y abrió la puerta frente a ellos_ Hay un dragón acosando a las personas inocentes del reino y los ejércitos del Rey no dan abasto para detenerlo, y ahora resulta que Black Doom quiere declarar la guerra por haber cancelado la boda de su hijo con la princesa María… Es algo que…  
Rouge se quedó repentinamente callada al abrir la puerta;  
_ Oh, señor Shadow… _hizo una coqueta reverencia_ No sabía que se encontraba aquí, creí que estaba en conferencia con el Rey…  
_ La conferencia terminó. _respondió una voz.  
"¡Esa voz…!" Silver abrió muy grandes los ojos "¡La reconocería en donde sea…!"  
Rouge dejó la reverencia para después y se enderezó;  
_ Les enseñaba a las nuevas empleadas que contrató su habitación, para que la limpiaran… _ informó.  
Mephiles salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él. Ambos erizos lo reconocieron al instante, ese era Mephiles, no podía tratarse de Shadow de ninguna manera…  
_ No quiero que nadie entre a mi habitación hasta que yo lo disponga. _dijo Mephiles con voz severa.  
_ Pero señor…  
_ ¡He dicho nadie!  
_ S-sí señor… _Rouge se apartó_ Con permiso, señor…  
Rouge iba a llevarse a Sonic y a Silver con ella, pero Mephiles hizo una última pregunta:  
_ ¿Dijiste que yo las contraté…? _los ojos verdes de Mephiles se posaron en Silver y se quedaron ahí largo rato.  
_ Sí, señor. Esta mañana… _le respondió Rouge.  
Mephiles se acercó más al erizo plateado y éste tragó saliva. Sonic se puso en guardia cuando lo vió alzar la mano y acariciar el mentón de Silver;  
_ Ya veo… _Mephiles miró a Silver a los ojos y sonrió_ Estoy seguro de que serán muy útiles por aquí…  
El erizo más oscuro soltó a Silver y siguió por su camino;  
_ Voy a dar un pequeño paseo. No quiero ser molestado. _le advirtió a Rouge.  
_ Sí, señor. Lo que usted diga… _Rouge lo observó desaparecer por uno de los pasillos y luego negó con la cabeza_ A esto me refiero con que no es el mismo, se ha vuelto un hombre aterrador…  
Sonic se acercó más a Silver, que estaba aún parado en el mismo sitio, sintiendo el fantasma de las heladas manos de Mephiles en el mentón:  
_ Silver, ése era Mephiles ¿verdad? _le susurró.  
_ Sí… Era él, lo reconocería donde sea… Aunque ahora tenga boca.  
_ Es cierto, se ve algo raro con boca… Me pregunto qué está haciendo en el castillo y por qué se está haciendo pasar por Shadow…

Más tarde Rouge los dejó solos para que empezaran con las tareas que les había asignado, y se marchó por un pasillo;  
_ Iré a ver qué le pasa a Amy, creo que mencionó algo de unos intrusos en el castillo… ¡Trabajen! _se despidió.  
Sonic y Silver se habían quedado solos una vez más. El erizo azul se rascó la cabeza:  
_ Volvamos a lo nuestro… ¿En dónde encontraremos una rana para dársela a Big?  
_ Bueno… un estanque, un lago… ¿Una fuente?  
_ Eso podría ser, Rouge mencionó un patio o algo así. ¡Vamos!

En efecto, había una fuente en el patio del castillo… pero estaba seca. Y desde luego que no había ranas.  
_ ¿Y ahora qué…? _Silver recorrió la fuente_ No hay ni rastros de ranas ni de agua…  
_ Puede que esté rota o algo así. O tal vez está atascada… _Sonic miró más de cerca_ ¿Qué es esto?  
Sonic metió la mano en el orificio por donde debería salir el agua y sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal. Acto seguido el agua salió con la fuerza del chorro de una manguera y le dio en el medio de la cara:  
_ ¡Arghhh! _el erizo azul tragó un poco de agua_ ¡Qué asco, agua sucia!  
Silver se rió de él:  
_ Podría haber sido peor Sonic, podrías haber caído en el medio de la fuente y te habrías ahogado en estos tres pies de agua… _se burló.  
_ Oh, cállate ya! _Sonic le arrojó un poco de agua con la mano_ ¡Mira, las ranas salen de su escondite!  
_ Oh, pero… ¿Cómo sabremos cuál de todas estas ranas es Froggy?  
_ No quería decírtelo pero Froggy murió hace mucho tiempo, Tails la arroyó con las ruedas del Tornado durante un aterrizaje…  
_ ¿En serio?  
_ Sí, no tuvimos corazón para decírselo a Big así que le dimos otra rana nueva… _Sonic se encogió de hombros_ Así que supongo que cualquiera de estas ranas estará bien.

Con la rana en el inventario, los dos erizos fueron al cuarto de la ropa, abrieron el pasadizo, atravesaron la sala de armas y el laberinto… e hicieron el trueque con Big the cat quien los dejó pasar al calabozo.  
Cuando tuvieron el camino libre se pusieron a buscar la celda de Tails:  
_ ¡TAILS! _Sonic divisó a su mejor amigo en una celda al fondo_ ¡Tails, que bueno encontrarte! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
_ S-sí muy bien pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
_ Ohhhh Tails tampoco recuerda quién soy… _puchereó Sonic aferrado a los barrotes.  
_ Tu hermana nos pidió que te rescatáramos… _abrevió Silver.  
_ ¿Cómo abriremos esta celda? _Sonic pateó la puerta_ No creo que nuestro manojo de llaves tenga las del calabozo…  
_ Déjamelo a mí… _Silver sacó la lanza del inventario y se puso a calentarla en una de las antorchas del calabozo_ Siempre quise probar hacer esto, se lo vi hacer a Blaze una vez…  
El erizo plateado escarbó la cerradura de la puerta con las punta de la lanza al rojo vivo. La cerradura cedió al instante, dando un chasquido;  
_ ¡Lotería!  
_ ¿Tienes un guión de esto o qué? _Sonic empujó la puerta_ ¡Tails!  
El erizo azul abrazó a su confundido amigo zorro, que no entendía del todo por qué dos mucamas lo estaban rescatando…  
_ Debes haberlo pasado muy mal aquí dentro, sin agua ni comida…  
_ En realidad no fue tan malo, me traían agua y comida constantemente… era algo así como una pensión alojamiento completa. _sonrió Tails.  
Silver frunció el ceño:  
_ Pues mientras tú estás de descanso aquí adentro, tu hermana está muy preocupada por ti… _dijo_ Te sacaremos de aquí para que te reúnas con ella, pero antes dinos ¿por qué estabas encerrado?  
Tails se encogió de hombros:  
_ No estoy seguro del todo… pero creo que fue porque fui el último en ver con vida a la princesa María antes de que desapareciera. _les comentó Tails_ Pero no he tenido nada que ver con eso, simplemente soy el jardinero del palacio.  
_ Suena como si buscaran a alguien a quién echarle la culpa… _Sonic se acarició el mentón y su mirada se perdió en unos barrotes por dónde entraba la luz del sol_ ¿Esos serán los barrotes que se veían desde la calle?  
_ Eso parece… _corroboró Silver.  
_ Dame la palanca que juntamos en el cuarto de la ropa…  
Sonic quitó los barrotes con la palanca y ayudaron a Tails a que saliera por ahí;  
_ ¡Gracias por su ayuda! Iré a buscar a mi hermana… _Tails se inclinó un poco y alargó el brazo adentro de la celda una vez más_ En agradecimiento les obsequio éste mapa del reino, siempre es útil tener uno… ¡Adiós!  
_ Genial, un mapa… ¡nuestros problemas se han resuelto! _Sonic guardó el mapa y éste apareció en el inventario_ ¿Qué haces Silver?  
Silver estaba pegado a una de las paredes de la celda, tocando los grises ladrillos;  
_ Mira esto, Sonic… Son como dibujos tallados en la piedra. _dijo el erizo plateado_ Acércame una antorcha…  
Los erizos examinaron los dibujos más de cerca:  
_ ¡Ya sé qué son! _Sonic se incorporó_ ¡Son los mismos dibujos que tiene el estampado de la habitación donde está el pasadizo…!  
_ ¿Qué crees que signifique?  
_ Seguramente es un puzzle… ¡Ya vuelvo!  
Sonic corrió a toda velocidad ida y vuelta en menos de un minuto:  
_ ¡Vaya, sí que has vuelto rápido!  
_ ¡Y con un pedazo del estampado! _Sonic le enseñó la tela que había arrancado de la pared.  
_ Qué prolijo, Sonic… ¬.¬  
_ Bueno es que no tengo tan buena memoria… _se excusó el erizo azul_ Veamos el orden en el que están los dibujos…  
Tocando los ladrillos en el orden en que estaban en el estampado, se abría una puerta:  
_ ¡Lo hicimos! _Sonic dio un saltito de alegría.  
_ Esta vez tú vas primero… _Silver le dio un empujón.

CONTINUARÁ…  
**********************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO TRES…. SHADOW Y MEPHILES, ¿COMPLOTADOS?

Los dos erizos salieron por la puerta secreta del calabozo, pero pronto todo se puso muy oscuro como para seguir caminando…  
_ ¿Por qué no habré traído la antorcha? _se quejó Sonic tanteando la oscuridad_ Mejor dame la mano así no nos separamos…  
_ No creo que ésta puerta lleve a otro laberinto, eso sería demasiado repetitivo hasta para un videojuego trucho… ¡Ouchie! ¡Ten cuidado me picaste un ojo!  
_ ¿Te doy la mano y me pones el ojo…? _le reclamó Sonic, lejos de querer disculparse_ El pasadizo empieza a volverse más angosto…  
_ ¡Mira, Sonic! ¡Una luz!  
Sonic llegó primero hasta la rendija de luz y luego de tantear un poco se dio cuenta de que era madera…  
_ Ayúdame a empujar, Silver…  
La puerta cedió fácilmente. Tanto que ambos erizos aterrizaron en el piso uno encima del otro;  
_ Ohhh… _Silver se incorporó, quedando de rodillas en el suelo_ Es la segunda vez que aterrizamos de bruces en el suelo…  
Sonic miró de donde habían salido:  
_ ¿Qué te parece? Estábamos en un armario… _Sonic se levantó del suelo y observó a Silver, que se estaba sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido. Lo abrazó por detrás_ …podríamos haber jugado a 7 minutos en el paraíso, vaya desperdicio de oportunidad…  
A Silver se le encendieron las mejillas, pero no por eso dejó de enfadarse:  
_ ¿¡Quieres parar de una vez con eso?! ¿O crees que porque estoy vestido de mucama voy a golpearte menos?!  
_ Jejeje no puedo evitarlo, es que te sonrojas con cualquier cosa que te diga… _se excusó el erizo azul cuando el otro le dio un empujón_ ¡Eres tan cómico cuando te enojas…!  
_ Ya déjame en paz y concentrémonos… ¿En dónde diablos estamos ahora?  
Los dos erizos recorrieron la habitación. Había escritorios, armarios, espejos y una gigantesca cama con dosel. Sonic fue hasta la puerta y la abrió con su juego de llaves:  
_ ¡Es la habitación de donde salió Mephiles ésta mañana! _Sonic se apresuró a cerrar la puerta.  
_ ¿Estás seguro? _Silver se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos_ Me gustaría saber qué oculta… ¿Por qué le dijo a Rouge que no dejara entrar a nadie a su habitación?  
_ No lo sé aunque deberíamos… _Sonic volvió a abrir la puerta para irse pero entonces vio a un caballero acercándose_ ¡Alguien viene!  
Silver se puso de pie como un rayo:  
_ ¿¡Qué hacemos?!  
_ Rápido, vamos bajo la cama!  
Silver y Sonic rodaron bajo la cama y se quedaron quietos mientras oían los pasos acercarse. La puerta se abrió y el caballero entró en la habitación sin pedir permiso. Arrojó la espada sobre el suelo alfombrado y se subió la visera del casco… era Shadow.  
_ ¡Es Shadow! _susurró Silver.  
_ Shhhh! _esta vez fue Sonic quién le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
Shadow abrió la puertas del armario-pasadizo, pero antes de entrar se llevó consigo una bandeja de alimentos y una botella.  
_ Entonces él era el que le llevaba comida a Tails… Pero Big nos dijo que no alimentaban a los prisioneros… _dijo Sonic.  
_ Mmm… Seguramente se hizo el duro con Big, pero no quería que Tails muriera de hambre ni nada parecido. Necesitaba al prisionero para algo, y no creo que sea sólo para que cuide del jardín…  
_ ¡Necesita alguien a quien culpar por la desaparición de María!  
_ Exactamente… ¡Escucha! ¡Ya notó que su prisionero no está!  
Desde la habitación se escuchaban los gritos del erizo. No sabían si Shadow le estaba gritando a Big the cat o si estaba gritando a las paredes. Luego escucharon unas puertas azotándose, y Shadow apareció otra vez en la habitación, gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.  
Tan pronto como había llegado, el erizo más oscuro se fue, dando un último portazo.  
Sonic y Silver salieron de su escondite:  
_ Eso me ha puesto la piel de gallina… _Sonic se frotó los brazos_ Era Shadow, no me caben dudas.  
_ ¡Hay que seguirlo! _propuso Silver.  
_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loco! ¿Acaso no lo viste? _Sonic abrió muy grandes los ojos_ ¡Está hecho una furia! Mejor nos quedamos aquí y revisamos a ver si encontramos lo que oculta Mephiles…  
_ Pero seguramente Shadow irá a encontrarse con alguien para avisar que el prisionero escapó… ¡Debemos saber quién más está involucrado!  
Sonic lo pensó un momento en silencio;  
_ Hagamos esto… Ya que somos dos, nos dividiremos para abarcar más terreno. _propuso_ Pero apenas termines de espiar la conversación vuelves aquí conmigo ¿entendido? Yo voy a revisar por aquí a ver qué encuentro…  
_ Sí, jefe… _Silver dio vuelta los ojos_ Deséame suerte…  
Silver salió de la habitación y Sonic se quedó revisando las pertenencias de Shadow.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del castillo…  
_ ¡Mephiles, eres un completo idiota! ¡Estoy harto de tus indiscreciones! _rugió Shadow_ ¿Acaso sabes lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Escapó mi chivo expiatorio!  
Mephiles lo miró sin expresión en el rostro. La verdad era que lo que Shadow le decía le importaba un comino…  
_ No me digas… ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?  
_ ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! ¡Escapó por tu culpa! _le recordó el erizo de ojos rojos.  
_ ¿Y se puede saber por qué es mi culpa?  
_ ¡Porque buscaste a un gato retrasado mental para vigilar los calabozos! ¡Por eso! _Shadow estaba que echaba fuego por la boca_ El muy idiota dejó su puesto para ir a jugar con su nueva mascota, ¡una rana que le obsequiaron un par de niñas de la limpieza!  
Mephiles recuperó su interés en la conversación;  
_ ¿Niñas de la limpieza? _el erizo de ojos verdes se acomodó en una de las elegantes sillas y levantó una de las tazas de la mesa_ ¿Te refieres a las que contrataste ésta mañana?  
_ ¿De qué estás hablando…? _Shadow también se acercó a la mesa y le quitó la taza de té a Mephiles_ Yo no contraté a nadie…  
_ ¿Estás seguro…? _Mephiles observó cómo Shadow se tomaba el contenido de la taza.  
_ Estuve en conferencia con el Rey, y luego fui a entrenar… _Shadow se sentía algo ridículo con la armadura aún puesta_ No he tratado con el personal desde ayer.  
_ Mira qué interesante… Hoy cuando fui a dar un pequeño paseo matutino, tu ama de llaves me las presentó. Un par de chicas muy "especiales"… por decirlo de algún modo.  
_ A qué te refieres, Mephiles. _Shadow se estaba impacientando.  
_ Sabrás de que estoy hablando apenas las veas. _Mephiles se levantó y empezó a andar por la sala_ Ellas al igual que tu dragón, no son lo que parecen…  
Shadow al oír que mencionaban al dragón, y encima en tono de burla, se puso furioso. Con un rápido movimiento sujetó a su doble por el cuello;  
_ Voy a decírtelo solo una vez más Mephiles… QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ!

Silver caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Shadow. Por estar discutiendo con Sonic no había podido seguirlo de cerca y ahora no sabía en dónde estaba…  
_ … QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ!  
_ Epa, creo que la amenaza vino de por aquí… _Silver pegó su orejita a la puerta lo mejor que pudo, justo cuando la conversación se ponía más espinosa.  
Mephiles, lejos de asustarse con la amenaza, comenzó a reír;  
_ ¿Estás amenazándome, Shadow? _le preguntó_ ¿Vas a pedirme que me largue? ¿Luego de todo lo que hice por ti? ¿Luego de que cumplí tu deseo?  
_ ¡Eso no fue lo que yo quería! ¡Lo que tú hiciste fue…!  
_ Claro que fue lo que querías… Me pediste que evitara una boda y lo hice. _Mephiles se acercó más al rostro de Shadow, enfrentándolo_ Ahora estás en deuda conmigo…  
Shadow lo soltó y le dio la espalda:  
_ Yo no te debo nada…  
_ Claro que sí. Un hechizo es un servicio y no tengo por qué hacer mi trabajo gratis_le recordó Mephiles.  
El erizo de ojos rojos apretó los puños, impotente. Mephiles se rió ante su silencio;  
_ Pero como me gusta negociar y me agrada esta nueva forma que he adquirido… _dijo_ estoy dispuesto a que me pagues dejándome vivir aquí. Es muy divertido ser tú, y que me traten como a un príncipe…  
Mephiles se puso a flotar sobre el suelo y se acercó al oído de Shadow:  
_ Y no me hagas enojar, Shadow… _le advirtió_ Aunque no lo parezca odio estar molesto, recupero mi forma original y es muy desagradable…  
Mephiles alzó una mano y sus dedos se estiraron y ramificaron… hasta transformarse en oscuros tentáculos;  
_ Ningún mortal puede contra mí, y ahora que he vuelto a la vida pienso disfrutarla… _comentó con su voz grave y tenebrosa_ ¿Nos entendemos, verdad Señor Shadow?  
Shadow se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos sin el menor atisbo de miedo:  
_ Jamás debí recurrir a alguien como tú. _se lamentó.  
_ Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de liberarme de mi prisión… ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Silver –con su oreja aún pegada a la puerta- entendía cada vez menos la conversación pero aún así le resultaba interesante…  
¿Shadow le había pedido a Mephiles un hechizo? ¿A qué se refería Mephiles con "liberarme de mi prisión"? ¿Mephiles era un hechicero o algo así?  
_ ¡Con que aquí estás!  
El erizo plateado dio un salto hasta el techo. Rouge se acercó a él y le aferró el brazo;  
_ ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme? ¡Creo que les pedí que limpiaran el salón principal!  
_ P-pero es que…!  
_ Ven conmigo ¡ahora! ¿En dónde está la otra chica?  
_ ¡Espere, antes tengo que…! _Silver buscó resistirse pero entonces se abrió la puerta en donde había estado espiando segundos antes.  
Shadow observó a Rouge y a Silver sin decir nada por un momento;  
_ ¿Hay algún problema…? _preguntó con voz grave.  
_ ¡Señor Shadow! N-no sólo estaba dándole las instrucciones a la nueva chica… _Rouge bajó la cabeza_ Lamento haber interrumpido su… ¿descanso?  
_ Estaba tomando una taza de té antes de ir a cambiarme… _Shadow salió al pasillo y dejó la puerta abierta. Mephiles ya no estaba adentro, había desaparecido_ Me retiro a mi habitación, Rouge, que nadie me moleste por favor.  
_ Sí, señor…  
Silver casi entra en pánico, ¡Sonic seguramente estaba aún en la habitación de Shadow!  
_ Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? _Rouge comenzó a caminar y tironear el brazo de Silver en dirección opuesta a la habitación de Shadow_ Tengo un trabajo para ti…  
_ ¡Pero, Rouge lo que pasa es que…!  
_ Aquí. _Rouge abrió la puerta de una patada y empujó a Silver dentro_ ¡Ordena la biblioteca y no salgas hasta que hayas terminado! ¿Me oíste?  
Antes de que el erizo le respondiera algo, Rouge cerró la puerta bajo llave y se fue.

Mientras tanto Shadow caminaba hasta su habitación. Mephiles apareció flotando a su lado, como surgido mágicamente de las sombras…  
_ ¿Lo has visto…? _preguntó.  
_ Sí. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, esa no era una mucama… solo es un niño disfrazado. _confirmó Shadow_ Y nos estaba espiando…  
_ Exactamente.  
_ ¿También el otro es un niño?  
_ Eso creo…  
Shadow dobló en un pasillo, con el seño fruncido y la mente avanzando a mil:  
_ ¿Acaso serán espías de Black Doom…? _pensó en voz alta.  
Mephiles sonrió, enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos;  
_ ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos averiguándolo?  
Shadow se paró en seco y se sonrojó al tener "malos pensamientos" casi instantáneamente con esa pregunta. Luego apretó el paso y siguió caminando:  
_ No me pongas ideas raras en la cabeza. _se quejó_ Mejor sigue de cerca al erizo plateado… quiero saber qué traman.  
_ Será un placer… _Mephiles se desvaneció en las sombras una vez más.

De vuelta en la habitación de Shadow…

Sonic seguía revisando todo cajón, baúl, y armario con el que se encontraba;  
_ ¡Bingo! _en el fondo de una mesilla de noche se encontraba una pequeña caja de madera, tallada a mano y con extrañas inscripciones_ Ven con papá…  
La caja apareció en el inventario junto con una hoja de papel que había encontrado bajo la almohada y uno de los cordones del cortinado que adornaba la cama.  
_ Bueno, creo que no hay nada más aquí… qué decepción. _Sonic se sentó en la cama_ Espero que Silver encuentre algo más interesante que yo.  
En eso estaba pensando cuando Shadow entró a la habitación. Sonic se quedó de piedra en la posición en que estaba…  
"Mierda…" fue todo lo que pensó.  
Shadow frunció el seño al verlo sentado en su cama:  
_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _le preguntó.  
_ Heee… Yo… bueno…  
_ ¡Habla de una vez! _Shadow cerró la puerta tras él y se adentró en el cuarto.  
_ M-me pidieron que ordene su cuarto, señor… _Sonic se levantó y trató de imitar una de las reverencias de Rouge lo mejor que pudo.  
El erizo más oscuro recorrió el panorama con la vista. Todo estaba revuelto. Era obvio que ese niño anduvo revisando sus cosas…  
_ Ya veo… Aunque no recuerdo haberla dejado tan desordenada.  
Sonic tragó saliva. "¿De verdad se tragó eso…?" el erizo dudó de su buena suerte un segundo y luego optó por seguir con el personaje de sirvienta para librarse de la situación.  
_ Si lo desea, puedo terminar el quehacer aquí más tarde… _caminó hacia la puerta_ Con su permiso…  
_ Espera. Tengo una tarea para que hagas… _Shadow se interpuso en su camino_ Necesito que me ayudes a quitarme mi armadura.  
A Sonic le corrió una enorme gota por la cabeza;  
_ E-es que tengo mucho por hacer y sino cumplo, la señora Rouge va a…  
_ Es una orden. Ven acá… _le ordenó Shadow con voz grave.  
Sonic no tuvo más opción que seguir en personaje por un rato más hasta que Shadow dejara de darle órdenes. Con toda la paciencia que pudo, ayudó a Shadow a quitarse la armadura parte por parte, poniendo las piezas ordenadamente dentro de uno de los baúles. Por último tomó también la espada que Shadow había dejado sobre la alfombra y la guardó.  
Cuando cerró el baúl y se dio la vuelta vio que Shadow se estaba quitando la camisa;  
_ Sudé mucho durante el entrenamiento... _le dijo_ Trae un poco de agua y una esponja, necesito refrescarme...  
Sonic se quedó de piedra. "¡Voy a matar a Silver!" prometió.  
_ ¿Y bien...? Que estás esperando… _Shadow se sentó para quitarse los zapatos_ Tienes todo lo necesario por allá...

******************************************************************  
En la biblioteca…

Silver le dio una patada a la puerta, como si necesitara comprobar por sí mismo que estaba cerrada con llave.  
"Maldita loca, ¿cómo se le ocurre encerrarme?!" pensó mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura. "Si seré tonto, ojalá le hubiera pedido a Sonic las llaves antes de ir a espiar a Shadow…" se lamentó mientras se recostaba contra la puerta.  
Rogaba que Sonic ya hubiera salido de la habitación de Shadow para cuando éste llegara… o sino…  
"¿O sino qué…? Vamos Silver, se trata de Sonic el erizo" reflexionó. "Lo peor que puede pasar es que Shadow descubra que el numerito de mucama es mentira y Sonic tenga que salir corriendo, pero nada más…"  
_ De peores situaciones ha escapado… _suspiró el erizo plateado en un intento por convencerse de sus propias palabras. Luego se incorporó y miró los bonitos sillones que decoraban el lugar.  
Si arrojaba uno contra la puerta seguro la derribaría y podría salir. Aunque eso sería difícil de justificar y seguramente haría que el juego se reiniciara y perdieran todo el progreso hasta ahora.  
Además, aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía algo de fé en eso del espionaje camuflados como mucamas… Así que descartó la idea del sillón volador y miró el desastre que era esa biblioteca. Parece que tendría que resolver la situación de la manera tradicional.  
"¿Quieres que ordene la biblioteca? ¡Muy bien, Rouge! Ordenaré la maldita biblioteca…" pensó antes de poner manos a la obra.  
Con un poco de telequinesis hizo flotar los libros y los devolvió uno por uno a su lugar.  
"Pan comido… jejeje" Silver estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no vio la sombra oscura y tenebrosa que se filtraba bajo la puerta como una mancha de petróleo viviente.  
Mephiles se escondió entre las sombras como era su especialidad, y observó el espectáculo. Ese niño tenía poderes muy interesantes en verdad… no se esperaba algo así en un espía.  
Pero eso qué le importaba. No estaba allí para hacerle un favor a Shadow… sólo le interesaba el erizo plateado, y de una manera muy particular.  
_ Listo. _Silver suspiró y admiró su impecable trabajo_ Mucho mejor…  
El erizo plateado se sentó en uno de los sillones y se desperezó. No había parado de caminar de un lado al otro del castillo desde que entró con Sonic esa mañana, y extrañaba sus botas. Esos zapatitos de charol negro no eran realmente muy cómodos…  
Un pequeño descanso le vendría bien para reponer energías.  
Cerró sus hermosos ojos color miel y se recostó cómodamente. Mephiles aprovechó la oportunidad para recuperar su forma de erizo otra vez…  
Luego haciendo gala de su cuerpo capaz de transformarse en casi cualquier cosa, estiró su brazo y sus dedos hasta convertirlos en tentáculos… que se fueron aproximando al erizo dormido.  
Pero entonces Silver se puso de pie repentinamente, haciendo que los tentáculos retrocedieran y Mephiles se ocultara en la oscuridad una vez más... No iba a dormirse sabiendo que Sonic podía estar en problemas, lo menos que podía hacer era probar algo útil y que les permitiera avanzar en el juego.  
_ ¡Ya sé…! _Silver caminó con expresión decidida hacia una de las escaleras que servían para alcanzar los libros más altos.  
El erizo plateado trepó la escalera y se puso a buscar libros relacionados con magia oscura y leyendas. "Veamos quién es el tal Mephiles…" pensó revisando la colección de libros acorde al tema.  
Silver se sumergió en la tarea una vez más, y Mephiles hizo trepar uno de sus tentáculos por la escalera… hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del vestido de mucama.  
Lentamente fue tirando de la falda hacia arriba, levantando las capas de tul en el proceso…  
"Eso es… Estaba seguro de que no era una mujer…" pensó Mephiles admirando el paisaje con una sonrisa perversa.  
_ ¿Eh? _Silver sintió una corriente de aire frío en las piernas, pero al voltear no vió nada. Pasó ambas manos por el vestido, pensando en lo incómodo que era que se levantara todo el tiempo.  
"Sonic y sus brillantes ideas…" pensó.  
Al final terminó eligiendo el tomo más grueso de la colección. De pronto ya no tenía más ganas de estar ahí arriba…  
Cuando hubo descendido de las escaleras, apoyó el pesado libro sobre la mesa y se puso a buscar en el índice…  
Aunque era difícil concentrarse con esa sensación de no estar solo…  
Y la idea de que alguien te observa…  
Y sintiendo que algo frío trepa por tu pierna derecha… y te acaricia debajo de la falda.  
…Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!...  
Silver levantó su pierna y vio el oscuro tentáculo enroscándose;  
_ ¡GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!

******************************************************************

Sonic se encontraba en el pequeño baño que estaba a un lado de la habitación, sosteniendo un bonito plato de cristal con agua limpia adentro... y sufriendo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación con Shadow.  
"Vamos Sonic, puedes seguir en personaje por un rato más…" trataba de darse ánimos. "Qué pasó con tus habilidades para la actuación…? Puedes seguirle la corriente a Shadow por un rato… ¿verdad?"  
El erizo azul tomó una toalla y una esponja… Aspiró hondo. "¡Puedo hacerlo!" se repitió por última vez.  
_ Ya era hora… _Shadow estaba sentado a los bordes de la cama cuando Sonic dejó el plato con agua sobre la mesa de noche_ Puedes empezar por mi espalda, quiero leer estas cartas primero…  
_ S-sí señor…  
Shadow continuó leyendo un par de cartas más, mientras Sonic se quitaba uno de sus guantes y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de noche.  
Sumergió la esponja en el agua fría y comenzó a pasarla por toda la espalda de Shadow con toques muy suaves… como una caricia. Pasando por el cuello, los hombros y las púas oscuras y brillantes.  
El erizo más oscuro sonrió, de espaldas a Sonic. Al parecer ese erizo azul estaba dispuesto a bastante con tal de llevar esa farsa de la mucama adelante…  
"Muy bien…" pensó "Veamos hasta donde es capaz de llegar…"  
Shadow dejó las cartas a un lado y se puso de pie:  
_ Eh… _Sonic se sorprendió por el brusco movimiento_ ¿Señor?  
_ ¿Qué pasa? _Shadow se puso serio_ Continúa, no dije que te detuvieras.  
Sonic tragó saliva. Sumergió la esponja una vez más en el agua y continuó la tarea de humedecer la piel del erizo negro. Suavemente… centímetro a centímetro…  
"¿Por qué estoy… poniéndome rojo?" pensó el ojiverde mientras pasaba la esponja por el pecho de Shadow, esquivando el mechón de pelo blanco. Ese mechón de pelo blanco que tanto le gustaba…  
El erizo levantó un poco la mirada, solo para darse cuenta de que Shadow lo observaba fijamente cono esos penetrantes ojos rojos.  
Sonic se sonrojó más todavía y apartó la mirada;  
_ ¿Qué te ocurre? _Shadow lo sujetó por el mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo.  
_ N-nada señor… Yo solo…  
_ ¿Esto… _Shadow tomó la mano de Sonic que sostenía la esponja y la acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo_ …te da vergüenza?  
Sonic abrió muy grandes los ojos al ver que Shadow llevaba su mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo…  
_ S-shadow… por favor… _Sonic apartó la mirada, con las mejillas ardiéndole.  
_ Je… _Shadow lo soltó y sonrió satisfecho, dando por finalizado el juego_ Te lo reconozco, erizo. Tienes agallas… pero ya no es necesario seguir fingiendo.  
Sonic abrió los ojos;  
_ ¿Cómo dice…?  
_ No te hagas el tonto… _le advirtió Shadow mientras se secaba el cuello con la toalla que Sonic le había traído_ Te he descubierto, así que deja de llamarme "señor" y dime quién diablos eres realmente…  
El erizo azul se lo quedó mirando un rato, y al ver que Shadow estaba muy serio no le quedó más alternativa que aceptarlo: había sido descubierto.  
Sonic dejó la esponja en el plato con agua y se secó las manos en el vestido. Luego se colocó su guante blanco otra vez;  
_ Soy Sonic… _fue todo lo que respondió. Se  
_ Sonic… _Shadow seguía mirándolo fijamente, de brazos cruzados_ ¿Qué están haciendo tú y tu amigo el erizo plateado en el castillo?  
"¡También sabe acerca de Silver…!" pensó Sonic, pero ésta vez se esforzó en disimular su sorpresa.  
_ Responde. _insistió el erizo de ojos rojos_ ¿Por qué están tan interesados en espiarme?  
_ No es así… Sólo estamos buscando algunas cosas… _improvisó Sonic, que no iba a decirle la verdad porque sabía que sonaría absurda a oídos de Shadow.  
_ ¿Acaso son espías del Rey Black Doom? _Shadow caminó hasta él_ ¡Dímelo!  
_ ¡No! ¡No somos espías de nadie! _Sonic trató de esquivar a Shadow, pero éste le aferró los brazos_ ¡Hey, tranquilo Shadow!  
_ Es mejor que no me mientas… Sonic. Dime la verdad _lo amenazó.  
_ ¿No me crees? _Sonic intentó una sonrisa amistosa pero Shadow lo sacudió y apretó más sus bracitos_ ¡Espera, qué te pasa! ¡No tienes por qué ponerte agresivo!  
_ Todavía no me pongo agresivo, créeme. _lo miró fijamente_ Empieza a hablar, erizo…  
Sonic abrió muy grandes sus ojos. No sabía cómo continuar aquella "conversación"… Tenía la impresión de que dijera lo que dijera Shadow no le creería una sola palabra…  
Shadow vio que el erizo azul guardaba silencio… y no le habría gustado nada, de no ser porque las sugerentes palabras de Mephiles aún rondaban por su cabeza. "Vamos a divertirnos averiguándolo…" había dicho…  
El erizo más oscuro reparó en la aniñada apariencia de Sonic, sus enormes ojos verdes, su mono cuerpecito… y sintió despertarse en él un poco de perversión.  
_ ¿Vas a jugar a hacerte el misterioso conmigo…? Muy bien, como gustes. _Shadow le dio un empujón y lo tiró sobre la cama_ Sé exactamente cómo hacerte hablar…

OHHH CONTINUARÁ…!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO CUATRO… "LOS PELIGROS DE ESTAR VESTIDO DE MUCAMA"

Shadow estaba tratando de hacer hablar a Sonic, pero no de la forma convencional….  
_ Ahhh… Nhhhh…. _Sonic alzó las manos a la altura del rostro y aferró las sábanas_ S-shadow…  
_ Te gusta aquí… _los dedos de Shadow hicieron presión sobre un punto preciso.  
_ ¡Ahhhhhh…! _Sonic tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió mientras los dedos de Shadow dibujaban círculos sobre su piel, frotando y presionando...  
El erizo más oscuro disfrutaba del show con una sonrisa perversa… Sonic se retorcía sobre su cama y sollozaba de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.  
Uno de los moños que adornaban las orejas del ojiverde se había deshecho, y el corto vestido de mucama empezaba a levantarse por sus piernas de tanto que se retorcía, permitiéndole a Shadow "espiar" bajo la falda las piernas de Sonic:  
_ ¿Eres muy sensible aquí, eh..? _Shadow tocó con la punta de su lengua el punto donde segundos antes habían estado sus dedos.  
_ ¡No me beses ahí…! _Sonic se sonrojó y sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Nadie lo había besado en ése lugar antes.  
_ ¿No te gusta…? Yo creo que sí…  
El erizo azul cerró los ojos, aquello era demasiado placer… casi no podía soportarlo. Shadow lo tenía en la palma de su mano mientras lo torturaba dulcemente, dándole un delicioso e inolvidable… masaje de pies.  
"Está bien, le diré todo y a la mierda con esto del espionaje…" pensó mientras Shadow continuaba con su tortura…  
_ Ohhhh… Sí… _Sonic movió los dedos de los pies, extasiado_ No te detengas…  
_ ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber…? _Shadow estaba más concentrado en observar el liguero de encaje que empezaba a asomar bajo la falda, que en el masaje… pero aún así estaba dando resultado.  
_ Bueno… Yo… _tartamudeó Sonic_ Ahhhhh… E-eso se siente tan bien…  
Jamás pensó que un masaje en sus adoloridos pies de corredor lo convertiría en una marioneta. "Nunca he sentido tan aliviado mi dolor de pies en la vida… NO NO NO tengo que ser firme! No le diré nada…!"  
_ ¿Y bien…? _Shadow dejó el pie en el que había estado trabajando y levantó la otra pierna de Sonic. Empezó por quitarle suavemente el calzado_ Estoy esperando…  
Sonic se llevó un puño a la boca y mordió el guante blanco con nerviosismo. Por un lado estaba decidido a no decir una palabra –sería injusto para Silver, y más luego de que lo arrastrara con él en eso del espionaje- pero por el otro… tenía a Shadow quitándole sensualmente los calcetines con los dientes, listo para darle otros diez minutos más de placer.  
"¡No, no, no! Tengo que parar esto antes de que llegue más lejos… además si me detengo ahora tal vez conservaré mi dignidad ¿verdad...?" Sonic se incorporó en la cama y se sentó, poniendo sus pies lejos de las manos de Shadow en el proceso.  
_ Lo siento, Shadow… Pero no puedo. _dijo con la cabeza baja_ No puedo explicarte la verdadera razón por la que mi amigo y yo estamos en el castillo porque…. Bueno… Es complicado…  
Sonic se percató de que el vestido se le había subido y se apresuró a acomodarlo, con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rubor. Seguramente había dado un espectáculo vergonzoso con eso del masaje…  
_ Ehhh… Pero gracias por el masaje de pies… jeje… _Sonic ensayó una sonrisa amistosa para ver si la situación se ponía un poco menos tensa.  
Pero la sonrisa de Sonic no bastó para que Shadow sonriera. Ni para que se fuera su mal humor. No le hacía ni la más mínima gracia toda ésa situación, y no iba a molestarse en disimularlo;  
_ ¿Complicado…? _repitió inclinándose sobre Sonic_ Complicado es que salgas tranquilamente de mi habitación, luego de haber ayudado a escapar a mi prisionero….  
_ S-shadow, espera…  
_ Y más luego de que te encontré revisando mis cosas… _empujó a Sonic sobre la cama otra vez_ Estás en el momento y lugar equivocados, Sonic… Y además, vestido de la peor manera posible…  
Shadow acarició el moño que adornaba el cuello del vestido y sonrió, acercándose a una de las orejitas de Sonic;  
_ Creo que debí mencionártelo desde un principio, pero tengo una debilidad especial por los vestidos… _susurró.  
_ N-no sé de qué estás hablando… _Sonic se hizo el tonto_ Es solo un disfraz que… que yo…  
_ ¿Solo un disfraz…? Ya veo… _Shadow se apartó un poco_ Entonces no te importará que haga ESTO!  
_ Shadow! _Sonic se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Shadow le levantó la falda_ ¡No hagas eso!  
_ Anda, déjame verte… _el erizo negro tiró de su falda otra vez, divertido_ ¿No que era sólo un vestido?  
_ ¡No! ¡Basta, ya detente! _Sonic aferró el borde del vestido y lo estiró hacia abajo, para impedir que Shadow siguiera con ese juego_ ¡Shadow!  
Shadow dejó en paz por un momento el vestido de mucama, y se acercó al rostro de Sonic;  
_ Lo de entrar a mi habitación sin permiso a sido un mal movimiento, pequeño erizo… _susurró antes de besarlo.  
Shadow colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sonic para tenerlo quieto, mientras que le quitaba el aliento con un beso hambriento. Sonic se vió atrapado bajo el cuerpo del erizo de ojos rubíes sin poder hacer nada… era demasiado tarde como para empujarlo, y de todas formas tenía las manos ocupadas aferrando el borde del vestido para que no se levantara.  
_ ¡Nhhhh…!_el ojiverde emitió una protesta contra la boca de Shadow, que no dejaba de ejercer presión sobre sus labios, para separarlos.  
Mientras que el erizo debajo de él solo gimoteaba y protestaba, tratando de apartarse, Shadow lo mordió para separarle los labios y metió su ansiosa lengua dentro de la tibia cavidad del pequeño erizo azul. Sonic estaba a punto de gritar pero un calor indescriptible lo invadió por dentro, algo dentro de su ser despertó, obligándole a devolver el beso.  
El erizo de ojos rubíes sentía como los labios de Sonic se aflojaban y abrían tímidamente, y una de sus manos dejaba en paz el vestido para apoyarse en su pecho. Aprovechando el descuido, se deslizó entre las piernas de Sonic y sus manos dejaron su cara para acariciarle los hombros;  
_ Mmmm… Eres… tan suave… _Shadow murmuró cuando el beso se interrumpió por falta de aire. Sus manos recorrían los delicados hombros de Sonic, adornados con el encaje del vestido_ Me encantas…  
_ S-shadow… _Sonic sintió que pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus caderas y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo pegado que estaba a su cuerpo.  
_ Shhhhh… _Shadow lo besó de nuevo, callándolo con otro beso apasionado y demandante. Jugando traviesamente con sus labios, para luego adueñarse por completo de su boca.  
Sonic apretó los ojos… experimentando un placer con el que nunca soñó. Por unos instantes su mente dejó de lado lo extraño de la situación, haciendo que olvidara el aprieto en el que estaba metido por unos segundos.  
Shadow cortó el beso unos momentos, para derramar una lluvia de besos sobre las mejillas y cuello del ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba contra él. Sonic se sonrojó aún más al sentir la parte baja de sus cuerpos entrando en contacto de esa manera…  
_ Mmnn… Shadow, no… _gimió_ Ya basta…  
Pero Shadow lo ignoró, comenzando a mordisquear suavemente una de sus orejitas azules;  
_ N-no para… _Sonic empezaba a temer que si la situación seguía, ya no habría vuelta atrás_ No quiero seguir…  
_ ¿Por qué no…? Creí que lo estabas disfrutando… _ Shadow buscó deshacer el moño rojo en el cuello del vestido, pero Sonic lo detuvo.  
_ Por favor, déjame ir… _le pidió.  
_ Nunca. _Shadow atrapó su boca con un beso una vez más, pero Sonic insistía en seguir hablando.  
_ P-pero no puedo… _Sonic quiso apartarlo_ Somos hombres… Ahhh…  
_ ¿Y?  
_ Es extraño...  
_ Y sin embargo es obvio que te gustan mis besos… _murmuró contra su cuello, luego buscó con la mano debajo de la falda, más precisamente entre las piernas del erizo_ Tú cuerpo no miente, Sonic…  
Ese toque tan sutil pero a la vez tan bien planeado alcanzó para que Sonic se pusiera rojo y se apresuró a sacudirse las manos de Shadow de encima;  
_ ¡No, déjame! _Sonic apartó al de ojos rojos de un empujón y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, pero Shadow frustró su escape de un tirón.  
_ No tan rápido. _La mano de Shadow se había aferrado al coqueto moño blanco que adornaba la espalda del vestido, y al estar Sonic en movimiento se había deshecho de un tirón, atrayendo al erizo azul de nuevo hacia él_ ¿A dónde crees que vas…?  
_ ¡Suéltame, Shadow! _Sonic se retorció como una lombriz al ver que Shadow lo envolvía con las cintas de su delantal, que antes habían sido un moño, y las ataba con un fuerte nudo. No podía creerlo… era prisionero de Shadow otra vez.  
_ Te dije que no ibas a escapar tan fácil de mí… y tampoco deberías. _mientras hablaba sus manos iban de las rodillas de Sonic hasta su vientre, rozando con las yemas de los dedos el encaje del ligero y levantando un poco la falda del vestido en el proceso._ Te hare sentir muy bien…  
Shadow lo arrojó sobre la cama una vez más:  
_ ¡No, no…! _Sonic aterrizó boca abajo, con la cara enterrada entre las sábanas y sus piernas colgando del borde de la cama_ ¡Shadow!  
El erizo más oscuro observó a su presa capturada e indefensa, y se pasó la lengua por los labios;  
_ Estoy estresado… _sus dedos fueron una vez más hasta el borde del vestido_ Creo que llegaste en un buen momento, voy a divertirme contigo...  
Shadow le levantó el vestido con un rápido movimiento dejándolo bien arriba… aquello era un festín para los ojos. Por unos segundos se dedicó nada más que a disfrutar del paisaje que ofrecían esas lindas braguitas rosa, las ligas de encaje aferradas a los muslos de Sonic y su colita inquieta.  
Sonic no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Casi podía "sentir" sobre la piel los ojos de Shadow acariciándole todo su cuerpo. Tenía las mejillas rojas de mortificación… ¡Jamás había vivido una situación como aquella en toda su vida! Y la verdad era que cada vez veía más difícil el escaparse… Cuando vió que Shadow se apartaba de él y se quitaba el cinturón de cuero de su pantalones, entró en pánico.  
_ ¡Shadow, espera! ¿Q-qué vas a hacer con eso?  
_ ¿Te refieres a esto…? _Shadow hizo sonar el cinturón de cuero entre sus manos. Vió como Sonic abría muy grandes los ojos, y bajaba sus orejitas al escuchar el sonido. Sonrió_ Tranquilo, pequeño Sonic… No lo usaré, a menos que sea necesario…  
Le acarició la cabeza como a una mascota, sonriendo perversamente al escuchar un sollozo bajito por parte del ojiverde. Le besó un hombro;  
_ ¿Serás un chico obediente, verdad? En ese caso no hay necesidad del cinturón… _susurró contra su piel. Acto seguido acarició el interior de sus piernas con el objeto de cuero_ Separa las piernas. _le ordenó.  
Sonic tragó saliva, pero obedeció. No quería que Shadow cumpliera con su amenaza de usar el cinturón;  
_ Más… _exigió el de ojos rojos_ Eso es, buen chico.  
Dejando de lado el cinturón, Shadow se abocó a la tarea de acariciar a Sonic…  
_ Nhhh… No, Shadow… No lo hagas…  
_ Shhhhh sin hablar, Sonic. _le ordenó mientras sus manos subían por las piernas del erizo azul, acariciándolas hábilmente, provocando suaves estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo.  
Sus dedos pasaron por el encaje del ligero y alcanzaron las braguitas color rosa. Sonic apretó los ojos, sintiendo como Shadow deslizaba sus dedos sobre la tela…  
_¡Mmmm…! _ Sonic gimió entre extasiado y asustado cuando Shadow puso la yema de su dedo a acariciar la entrada a su cuerpo.  
Shadow sintió sus ansias, y cómo las piernas del erizo azul se removían nerviosas y temblorosas, y supo que su pequeño prisionero estaba empezando a disfrutar de las atenciones aunque lo negara…  
Pronto dejó lo que estaba haciendo para bajarle las braguitas por sus piernas, hasta las rodillas. Las orbes verdes de Sonic derramaban lagrimas, y el vientre le cosquilleaba cuando los labios del otro se posaron en su piel, besando amablemente el interior de sus piernas.  
_ S-shadow… Por favor… _gimió cuando la boca de Shadow subió un poco más.  
_ ¿Por favor qué…? _Shadow acarició su colita inquieta.  
_ Ahhh… N-no sigas…  
_ ¿Temes que pueda gustarte lo que te haré…? _el erizo negro le quitó las braguitas de un tirón y las dejó a un lado_ Es un poco tarde para eso, te tengo en la palma de mi mano…  
Shadow mordisqueó sus ligas de encaje y empezó a tirar de una de ellas, quitándosela con los dientes. Mientras le dedicaba la misma atención a la otra pierna, notó que Sonic temblaba y daba pequeños respingos…  
"Ya veo…" pensó Shadow al ver el origen de las cosquillas de Sonic: el encaje de las ligas. Sin dudarlo un segundo se colocó ambas ligas en una mano y empezó a deslizarlas suavemente contra las piernas desnudas del ojiverde.  
_ Nhhh… ¡Ahh! _Sonic no pudo resistirlo más y se le escapó un sollozo de placer al sentir los suaves toques, como las alas de una mariposa, erizándole la piel_ Mnmm….  
_ Te gusta esto… eres un pequeño pervertido… _Shadow se burló de él, pasando el suave encaje por el interior de los muslos, yendo cada vez más hacia arriba.  
Las traviesas caricias de Shadow se concentraron en los glúteos de Sonic, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la piel más fina… y acercándose más a y más hasta ese punto de la anatomía del azul.  
Sonic resopló sorprendido, experimentando la excitación que comenzaba a hacerse sentir en su estómago. Cuando Shadow le separó más las piernas, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de resistirse hacía ya un buen rato…  
El de ojos rojos vió como la colita se Sonic se respingaba y éste alzaba ansioso las caderas, cuando las cosquillas se acercaron a sus partes más privadas.  
_ ¿Aún quieres que me detenga, Sonic…? _Shadow se detuvo por unos instantes, para torturar al ojiverde.  
_ N-no… _jadeó Sonic.  
_ ¿Quieres esto…? _Shadow le hizo sentir las ligas de encaje, acariciándolo en su parte más sensible, deslizándolas hacia arriba y hacia abajo… hacia arriba y abajo…  
_ Ahhh! ¡Por favor, sigue… Ahhhh! _gimió el de ojos verdes, totalmente perdido en el placer que le provocaban aquellas caricias a su entrada_ ¡No pares…! ¡Ahhhh…!  
Shadow siguió mimando la pequeña y rosada entrada se Sonic por un rato más, absorto en el rostro de su prisionero que gemía y sollozaba de placer, alzando las caderas y protestando cada vez que el erizo más oscuro se detenía para torturarlo.  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que Sonic estaba a punto caramelo, con las mejillas bien sonrojadas y todo su cuerpo completamente rendido; dejó a un lado las ligas de encaje…  
Sonic sintió las manos de Shadow en las caderas, y cómo éste lo alzaba un poco;  
_ ¿Listo para esto…? _murmuró Shadow antes de dedicarse a la tarea de besar y lamer la rosada entrada.  
Sonic cerró fuertemente los ojos y mordió su propio labio inferior… hasta que no pudo más y dejó escapar un coro de agudos gemidos. Sentía que se iba a desfallecer, su cuerpo sentía grandes y calientes descargas, los gemidos se habían intensificado;  
_ Shadow… ahhh… basta! _gimió_ Ahhh… Me voy a correr…!  
Obviamente eso buscaba Shadow, buscaba la explosión de placer de su pequeño prisionero. Las piernas del erizo azul se removían inquietas, y el vientre le cosquilleaba por la adrenalina, pidiendo liberación a ese problema.  
Shadow comenzaba a succionar, alzando las caderas del ojiverde para acercarlas a su boca y separando suavemente la carne con los pulgares, obteniendo un mejor acceso a la zona. Sonic gemía y sollozaba cada vez que la lengua de Shadow se introducía para alcanzar un punto dulce;  
_ Ahhh… Ahhhh…! Shadow! _gritó.  
El erizo de ojos esmeraldas curvó su espalda, sus piernas se abrieron un poco más y al fin se corrió salvajemente, manchando las sábanas.  
Shadow observó el trasero de sonic, brillante y rebosando de lubricante, palpitando por más atención. Mientras Sonic se recuperaba del violento orgasmo que había tenido Shadow lo dio vuelta y besó dulcemente su frente antes de desatarlo.  
_ Estás suave y a punto aquí… _con cuidado, introdujo el pulgar dentro del cuerpo del azul. Una punzada de excitación en el vientre lo estremeció al ser consciente del calor en el interior del ojiverde_ Ohhh, Sonic… Eres tan caliente y delicioso…  
El de ojos rojos lo acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo, y susurró en una de sus orejitas:  
_ Te deseo, Sonic… Por favor dime que aún tienes energías…  
La respuesta de Sonic fue tan buena como sorpresiva, hasta para el propio Shadow;  
_ Más… _gimió suplicante, mientras rodeaba al erizo más oscuro con sus bracitos_ Por favor…  
*********************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Un pequeño comentario antes de empezar, para todos aquellos a los que la idea de Mephiles con boca les resulta extraña: EL YAOI NO CONOCE LEYES DE LA FÍSICA. (¿?)  
Esta frase la dijo una escritora de fanfics de Sonic cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, pero escribió uno titulado "WELCOME TO MASQUERADE"  
Una frase muy cierta y es que era necesario que Mephiles tuviera boca para comer y beber… pero sobre todo para besar a gusto a Silver….  
SILVER: ¿¡Qué?! 0/0  
Así que ya saben… ¡Lean y disfruten!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPÍTULO CINCO…. "NO TE METAS CON MEPHILES, Y MENOS ESTANDO VESTIDO DE MUCAMA"  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…  
_ Ummmm… _Sonic ronroneó bajito, frotando su mejilla contra algo suavecito.  
"¿En dónde estoy…?" abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fueron un montón de hebras blancas:  
_ ¿Uh? _se apartó un poco y pudo ver que se trataba del mechoncito de pelo blanco de Shadow_ ¿Shadow…?  
¡Shadow! Todos los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron juntos, como un balde de agua fría.  
_ Oh Dios… _el ojiverde miró a su alrededor y vió el tremendo desorden de almohadas y sábanas, y a Shadow durmiendo plácidamente con uno de sus brazos aferrándole la cintura.  
Había hecho muchas "cosas" con Shadow la noche anterior… ¿cómo era posible que se haya dormido tan tranquilo? ¿Y en esa misma cama?!  
Y la única excusa para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo era que lo habían obligado… pero eso no era del todo cierto.  
Antes de que le diera un ataque de nervios, se apartó de Shadow y se bajó de la cama. Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de la escena, y huir de los vergonzosos recuerdos de la noche anterior.  
Camino a la puerta recogió los calcetines y sus zapatillas deportivas…  
_ ¿Vas a algún lado…? _aquella voz casi le provoca un infarto a Sonic.  
_ Y-yo… _Sonic se volteó lentamente_ C-creí que dormías…  
Shadow se desperezó. Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien… y estaba de muy buen humor gracias a esa "mucamita" que ahora lo miraba con ojos temerosos y se preparaba para salir corriendo:  
_ ¿Por qué tanta prisa? _juntó una de las ligas de encaje que estaba junto a la cama_ Te estás dejando la mitad de las cosas… _le regañó con una sonrisa.  
El de ojos rojos dejó la cama y recogió las braguitas, el delantal blanco que adornaba el vestido y las ligas de encaje;  
_ Ten, así dejarás de dar saltitos por toda la habitación buscando tus cosas…  
_ Gracias… y lamento haberte despertado. _Sonic aceptó la ropa que Shadow le estaba devolviendo.  
_ No importa... ¿Ya te marchas?  
_ Tengo que buscar a mi amigo… no sé dónde estará y seguro que está preocupado por mí.  
_ Entiendo. Escucha, no sé qué están haciendo en el castillo y por lo visto tú no vas a decírmelo… pero no pareces una amenaza y tu amigo tampoco.  
_ ¡Pero yo…! _Sonic se sintió algo ofendido con ese comentario, pero entendió que era difícil verlo como una amenaza después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior_ ¿Entonces no te molesta si nos quedamos…?  
_ Si no tienen adónde ir… Y en tanto no metan las narices en lo que no les importa. _le advirtió.  
_ Bueno… Supongo que… _el ojiverde pensaba añadir algo más pero entonces sintió algo que empezaba a escurrir entre sus piernas.  
"Oh, no… Qué vergonzoso…" Sonic apretó las piernas disimuladamente y rogó que su cara no estuviese demasiado roja.  
_ ¿Supones qué…? _Shadow lo instó a terminar lo que iba diciendo.  
_ N-nada… _Sonic le dio la espalda y se estiró el vestido para cubrirse_ Mejor me apresuro a buscar a Silver…  
_ ¡Espera! _Shadow le sostuvo un brazo_ No vas a salir así de mi habitación, estás hecho un desastre… al menos termina de vestirte…  
_ ¡No! _Sonic se puso lejos de su alcance, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su reacción tan brusca.  
_ ¿Qué tienes…? _Shadow levantó una ceja al verlo sonrojarse.  
_ Y-yo puedo vestirme sólo, en serio. _trató de llegar a la puerta una vez más, pero Shadow lo tomó por la cintura_ ¡Shadow, no! ¡Déjame ir, por favor!  
_ Tal vez puedas explicarme por qué te has puesto tan nervioso de repente…  
_ ¡Que me sueltes, Shadow! _Sonic no sabía si cubrirse, estirar el vestido, cerrar las piernas o seguir sosteniendo la ropa que tenía en brazos. Todo con tal de alejarse de ese erizo de ojos rubíes, que lo miraba atentamente.  
Al final, dejó caer la ropa al suelo y le dio unos golpecitos a Shadow;  
_ ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan agresivo? _Shadow le sostuvo las manos_ ¿Qué te pasa Sonic?  
_ Déjame ir, por favor. Esto es muy vergonzoso… _el ojiverde bajó la cabeza, mortificado por la situación.  
Shadow no entendió a qué se refería, hasta que bajó la mirada hasta sus piernas, que el erizo azul seguía manteniendo bien juntas para ocultar el motivo de sus nervios.  
_ Oh… ya veo, con que ése es el problema… _Shadow soltó sus manos y sonrió al ver que Sonic se apresuraba a estirarse el vestido_ No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Sonic.  
_ ¡No te burles de mí! _Sonic quería llorar de la frustración.  
_ No me burlo. Deja que te ayude…  
Shadow caminó hasta la mesa de noche, donde aún estaba el plato con agua que Sonic había dejado el día anterior. Tomó la esponja y la sumergió en el agua.  
_ Vamos a ver... _Shadow le hizo un gesto a Sonic con un dedo para que se acercara_ Ven aquí, pequeño Sonic. _le pidió con algo de malicia.  
El erizo azul tardó un poco en comprender las intenciones de Shadow, pero cuando lo hizo retrocedió rápidamente, hasta estrellarse la espalda con la puerta de la habitación.  
_ ¡No, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que… que…! _mientras hablaba Shadow se fue acercando, ignorando por completo lo que decía.  
Se arrodilló frente a él con la esponja húmeda en su mano:  
_ Separa las piernas un poco… y sostén tu vestido así. _le pidió levantándole el vestido. Sonic tragó saliva pero obedeció, quería terminar cuanto antes con esa situación tan vergonzosa_ Eso es…  
El ojiverde se recostó contra la puerta y mantuvo sujeta la falda del vestido bien arriba, dejando que Shadow limpiara con la esponja todo rastro del líquido blanquecino de sus piernas:  
_ E-el agua está fría... _se quejó tapándose la cara con el borde del vestido.  
_ Ya casi terminamos… _Shadow se colocó una de las piernas de Sonic sobre el hombro y sonrió maliciosamente, acercando la esponja a ese punto tan sensible de la anatomía del ojiverde.  
_ ¡Tsk…! _Sonic dio un respingo y se sonrojó aún más al sentir la esponja fría y húmeda en su entrada_ ¡Shadow!  
_ Ya está, pequeño quejoso… _se burló de él. Dejó la esponja a un lado y le colocó sus braguitas, las ligas con sus medias y los zapatos.  
Luego lo ayudó a ponerse el delantal blanco y arregló el coqueto moño de la espalda:  
_ Sonic, recuerda mis palabras… _Shadow acomodó uno de los moños que adornaban sus orejitas y que se había deshecho_ …no interfieran con mis planes o te aseguro que las cosas se pondrán muy feas. _le advirtió.  
Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, le dio a Sonic un jugoso beso en los labios;  
_ Y no quiero encontrarte a ti revisando mis cosas de nuevo… porque sino tendré que darte un castigo "mucamita"…

******************************************************************

Luego de dejar atrás la habitación de Shadow, Sonic empezó a buscar a Silver por todo el castillo, abriendo puertas con su juego de llaves.  
Tuvo que dar algunas vueltas, pero al final lo encontró en la biblioteca… profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones. Había libros tirados por todas partes, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Sonic…  
Refunfuñando, se paró junto al erizo dormido y lo observó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.  
"Por tu culpa no sólo me descubrieron sino que además Shadow hizo lo que quiso conmigo… " pensó apretando los dientes.  
Se sentó en el sofá con él. Silver, sumido en un sueño profundo, no se dio cuenta de nada… ni siquiera cuando Sonic le picó el rostro con uno de sus largos dedos.  
"¿¡Cómo te atreves a dormir?!" Sonic estaba cada vez más molesto "¿Siquiera pensaste que yo podía estar en problemas…? Estúpido, erizo…".  
Le gustaría darle una lección… entonces recordó que Silver se sonrojaba con casi cualquier cosa que él le dijera o le hiciera.  
Lo observo dormir unos segundos más, parece que tenía el sueño pesado. El erizo blanco tenía las piernas levemente flexionadas y un brazo arriba del pecho. Sonic apartó ese brazo y lo dejó sobre el sillón:  
_ Muy bien, Silver… Vamos a hacer que te avergüences un poco, así como yo pasé vergüenza anoche. _susurró.  
Comenzó por aflojar los cordones de la blusa, principalmente el moño que adornaba el cuello. Le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos, como prueba para ver qué tan pesado tenía el sueño.  
"¿Nada…? Bien, veamos aquí…" Sonic le quitó uno de los zapatitos de charol y probó hacerle cosquillas por encima de las medias. Silver sonrió en sueños, pero nada más que por unos instantes. Pronto se acostumbró a la sensación y volvió sumirse en sueño profundo.  
_ ¿Con que sí, eh…? _ Sonic le levantó la falda hasta arriba y tomó sus rodillas para separarle las piernas.  
Recorrió la biblioteca con la mirada, hasta divisar una pluma en un tintero. "Perfecto…"  
_ Cuchi-cuchicu… _el erizo azul deslizó la pluma por las piernas de Silver en unas traviesas cosquillas que fueron desde sus rodillas hasta los muslos suaves y blancos.  
Con cuidado deslizó las ligas de encaje hacia abajo y la punta de la pluma se dedicó a explorar el interior de los muslos de Silver, hasta llegar a su entrepierna…  
_ Mmmm… Ah… _observó con satisfacción que Silver se sonrojaba y murmuraba algo en sueños. Paró por un momento de trabajar en sus piernas para acariciarle la barbilla con la pluma:  
_ ¿Te gusta, Silver…? Es un poco de lo que aprendí anoche… cuando me dejaste encerrado con Shadow.  
_ Nhh… Nhhg… _Silver se removió un poco y cambió de posición, quedando de costado.  
Sonic esperó un poco antes de seguir, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien dormido… y continuó. Una vez más le levantó la falda del vestido, apartando trabajosamente las muchas capas de tul para que no le estorbaran.  
Esta vez le hizo cosquillas en la parte trasera de los glúteos, ahí donde la piel es muy fina…  
_ ¡Ah..! _Silver frunció el ceño, aún dormido y con las mejillas cada vez más rojas.  
"Un momento… ¿En serio voy a seguir con esto?" pensó. Se encogió de hombros… ya hacía un rato que no estaba haciendo eso de las cosquillas por venganza…  
Silver seguía ronroneando bajito y en sueños cuando Sonic se decidió a continuar las caricias. Levantó su colita de erizo con una mano para que no se interpusiera y acercó la pluma a su orificio.  
"Realmente… lo de anoche me pegó más fuerte de lo que yo creía" admitió para sí. "Me estoy volviendo un perverso…" pensó mientras le hacía unos "mimitos" a Silver y obtenía a cambio más gemidos y ronroneos del erizo blanco.  
_ Mmm… Ahh… ahh… _Silver murmuraba y gemía, aferrando con su mano uno de los cojines del sofá_ N-no… Ahhh…  
"¿M-mephiles…?" la posibilidad de que Mephiles siguiera encerrado con él en aquella biblioteca quedó suspendida en la mente medio dormida de Silver, que abrió los ojos, sobresaltado.  
_ Buenos días, dormilón… _lo saludó Sonic con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
_ ¡Ahhhh Sonic! _Silver le dio una patada al erizo azul, tirándolo al suelo_ ¿Qué estás?! Ehhh… ¿¡Cómo pudiste?! ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?  
Sonic se hizo un ovillo en el suelo;  
_ Ouch… Me pegaste en las costillas, Silver… _se quejó_ Y deja de hacer ése escándalo, no era para tanto… Hasta parecía que lo disfrutabas…  
_ ¡No, yo no…! _Silver se iba a levantar pero sintió algo duro entre las piernas. Se estiró el vestido y se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo para que Sonic no viera su pequeño "problema"._ ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme algo así?!  
_ No puede ser… ¿En serio te excitaste? _se rió Sonic con toda la intención de avergonzarlo_ ¿O es sólo un reflejo matutino…?  
_ ¡Cállate! _ gritó Silver, pero no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le encendieran como cerezas.  
_ Me pregunto con qué habrás estado soñando… _el ojiverde se levantó del suelo.  
_ ¡Eres un idiota, Sonic! _Silver lo golpeó con uno de los cojines en el medio de la cara.  
Sonic le devolvió el cojín con un golpe similar y el ceño fruncido:  
_ ¡El idiota eres tú! Ayer tenías que avisarme si Shadow regresaba a su cuarto y en vez de eso vienes a echarte una siesta a la biblioteca!  
_ ¡No fue así! Rouge me encerró aquí y luego… Me encontré con Mephiles.  
_ No me digas… ¿Con Mephiles? _Sonic abrió sus ojos verdes, sorprendido_ ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Habló contigo de algo…?  
Silver aferró la almohada que Sonic le había arrojado y tragó saliva. No iba a hablar de la noche anterior con nadie y menos con el erizo azul;  
_ A-algo así… Ya te contaré. _carraspeó y desvió la mirada_ ¿Te importaría darme un poco de privacidad? Para… Ya sabes…  
_ Jeje… ¿Quieres que te ayude… con tu pequeño problema? _se ofreció entre risas.  
_ ¡No, no quiero tú ayuda! ¡Esto en primer lugar es culpa tuya!  
_ Por eso mismo, déjame "darte una mano", Silver… _se subió sobre él con un rápido movimiento.  
_ ¡Ya basta, déjame en paz! _Silver le dio un firme empujón, añadiendo un poco de telequinesis en el acto.  
_ ¡Está bien, está bien…! _Sonic se apartó y caminó hacia la puerta_ Nos vemos afuera en un rato…  
_ ¿Afuera, pero dónde…?  
Sonic se rascó la nariz;  
_ En la azotea del castillo, así Rouge no nos molestará…  
El ojiverde salió de la biblioteca, y lo último que oyó de Silver fue un pesado suspiro de frustración. Sonriente, corrió hasta la cocina para robarse algo de comer sin que lo vieran… molestar a Silver le abría el apetito.  
Lo que Sonic no sabía era que Mephiles ya había "molestado" de sobra a Silver la noche anterior…  
::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Silver levantó su pierna y vio el oscuro tentáculo enroscándose;  
_ ¡GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!  
Como si el grito de pánico no hubiera bastado, el erizo plateado sacudió frenéticamente la pierna para que esa cosa lo soltara. Cuando el tentáculo se soltó, Silver se fue al suelo cayendo de espaldas y llevándose con él una pila de libros y arrastrando un poco la mesa al intentar –en vano- sostenerse.  
_ Jajajajaja…! _Mephiles surgió de entre las sombras, agitando sus tentáculos en el aire mientras reía enseñando los dientes puntiagudos de su nueva boca_ Gritas como niña, erizo…  
_ Mephiles… _Silver se incorporó un poco y se frotó la espalda_ Tú, grandísimo…  
_ ¿Qué es esa boca maleducada? ¿No sabes quién soy…? _sonrió, pasando las hojas del libro que había estado leyendo segundos atrás_ Por lo que veo sabes mi nombre, y además de todo: escuchaste la pequeña conversación que tuve con Shadow…  
Mephiles se acercó un poco más a él, extendiéndole un tentáculo:  
_ ¿Te ayudo a levantarte? _le ofreció.  
_ ¡Aleja esas cosas de mí! _Silver hizo retroceder los tentáculos con un poco de telequinesis y se apresuró a levantarse.  
_ Te ahorraré el trabajo de hacer toda ésta "investigación", presentándome… _el erizo de ojos verdes hizo una reverencia_ Soy Mephiles el Oscuro, un legendario hechicero… Soy uno con la oscuridad, y mis poderes son tan amplios como mis conocimientos en magia negra.  
Silver observó esa reverencia y tragó saliva cuando se incorporó, con esa sonrisa llena de dientes en su cara. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Mephiles con boca…  
_ Llevo muchos años encerrado en una prisión, que otros magos hicieron especialmente para mí para impedir que hiciera lo que quisiera con mis poderes. _relató_ Shadow me ha invocado, me ha liberado de mi prisión y contratado mis servicios…  
_ ¿Servicios? ¿Cuáles servicios? _preguntó Silver.  
_ Esos son asuntos de Shadow… yo sólo te aclararé las dudas que tengas respecto a mí. Soy algo egocéntrico… _Mephiles trató de acariciar la cara de Silver con uno de sus tentáculos, pero éste lo apartó de un manotazo.  
_ ¡Te dije que alejaras esas cosas de mí! _gruñó el erizo plateado.  
_ ¿No te gustan? Yo los encuentro muy útiles, puedo sostener muchas cosas a la vez… _bromeó Mephiles, haciendo retroceder los tentáculos hasta que se mezclaron con su cuerpo y desaparecieron_ Cuando decidí ser inmortal, tuve que sacrificar mi antiguo cuerpo y apariencia… Fue difícil, pero al final me acostumbré a éste nuevo cuerpo, que puede transformarse en casi cualquier cosa. Observa…  
Mephiles se derritió hasta volverse una desagradable mancha oscura que se arrastraba por el suelo, luego se evaporó, y finalmente desapareció de la mirada de Silver.  
"¿Dónde está…? Esto no me gusta…" Silver recorrió la sala con la mirada. Entonces las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas empezaron a cerrarse una por una, hasta dejar la biblioteca en penumbras.  
_ Impresionante, ¿eh pequeño…? _Mephiles se recompuso detrás de él y sopló una de sus orejitas con su aliento helado.  
_ ¡Ekk! _Silver se apartó con un rápido movimiento y sus ojos color miel muy abiertos. En la oscuridad, la piel de Mephiles resplandecía con un aterrador brillo morado.  
_ Jejeje… Aunque debo añadir que tomar la forma de Shadow ha sido muy divertido. Es muy divertido ver cómo nadie nos distingue, y que me traten como a un príncipe mientras recupero todos mis poderes. _frunció el seño_ Pero tengo la leve sensación de que tú y tu amigo ya nos distinguían desde antes… ¿por qué será?  
_ No tengo por qué explicarte nada… _Silver se cruzó de brazos.  
_ Mmm… Rebelde y bravo hombrecito… _canturreó Mephiles pasándose la lengua por los labios_ Estaba seguro de que no eras una chica desde la primera vez que te vi…  
Silver abrió muy grandes los ojos. Se había acordado un poco tarde de que tenía que seguir el jueguecito de la mucama… rayos.  
Ahora no sólo tendría que seguir lidiando con Mephiles hasta el final, sino que además tendría que explicarle a Sonic cómo había echado a perder el espionaje;  
_ ¿Tu nombre…? _Mephiles comenzó a flotar a centímetros del suelo.  
_ Silver… _el erizo plateado carraspeó_ Soy Silver el erizo...  
_ ¿Silver? Muy bonito… _reconoció el hechicero_ ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de ti, Silver? ¿Qué estás haciendo en el castillo?  
_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia. _Silver se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.  
Mephiles lo interceptó de inmediato, flotando frente a él;  
_ Claro que sí… Es de mi incumbencia porque nos estabas espiando y eso no nos ha gustado nada a Shadow y a mí. _le dijo con calma_ Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien. También me interesa saber qué son esos poderes tan interesantes que te vi usar hace unos momentos…  
_ ¿Eh? _Silver se quedó mudo por un momento. Así que Mephiles lo había visto usar telequinesis… tal vez había sido algo imprudente al usar así nada más sus poderes para ordenar la biblioteca_ N-no sé de que hablas…  
_ No te hagas el tonto, también los usaste hace un rato para apartar mis tentáculos de tu linda cara, ¿recuerdas?  
Silver apretó los puños. A veces usaba la telequinesis por instinto, era inevitable…  
_ Anda, muéstrame tus poderes… _lo instó Mephiles.  
"Ya qué…" se resignó Silver. El erizo plateado alzó una mano y devolvió los libros que había tirado al piso durante su caída a su lugar. Y acomodó la mesa. Luego se dispuso a abrir las cortinas…  
_ ¿Pero qué?! _Silver vió con ojos atónitos que las ventanas habían desaparecido, y que la pared continuaba, como si nunca hubiesen existido_ ¿Qué le pasó a las ventanas?  
_ Magia. _Mephiles se rió bajito, la confusión de Silver lo divertía.  
_ Y-ya tuve suficiente de esto. ¡Me voy de aquí! _Silver avanzó con paso decidido hasta la puerta, pero una enorme gota corrió por su cabeza al intentar abrirla. Había olvidado que estaba cerrada…  
_ Es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo, Silver… ¿Acaso no lo sabes? _Mephiles se fue acercando a él.  
_ ¡No te me acerques, Mephiles! _le advirtió el erizo plateado_ ¡O te juro que voy a…!  
_ ¿Qué…? Admito que tus poderes son interesantes, pero no se comparan con los míos… _dijo Mephiles con su sonrisa perversa_ No tienes escapatoria, yo que tú me portaría bien y no haría amenazas.  
Se acercó flotando hasta la cara de Silver;  
_ Si quieres un consejo: no te conviene meterte con un hechicero con experiencia como yo… saldrás perdiendo. _le advirtió.  
_ Me estás subestimando, Mephiles…  
_ Es difícil no hacerlo cuando estás vestido de mucama. _le respondió el de ojos verdes, haciendo que Silver rabiara.  
_ Grrr… ¡Toma esto! _Silver lanzó un puñetazo, que fue fácilmente esquivado por Mephiles.  
_ Jejeje muy lento... _se burló Mephiles esquivando más golpes.  
Silver desató una lluvia de pesados libros sobre Mephiles, que desapareció desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad como era su costumbre.  
_ Demonios… _Silver dejó caer los libros al piso por un momento, para tratar de divisar a Mephiles_ ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés y pelea como un hombre!  
Mephiles apareció detrás de él:  
_ Aquí, estoy… _le aferró la cintura con ambas manos y lamió una de sus orejitas con su larga lengua_ Sexy mucamita…  
_ ¡Maldito! _Silver se giró velozmente, dando una patada alta que no impactó en ningún lado… porque Mephiles había vuelto a desaparecer.  
"Jamás podré ganarle así… ¡No puedo atacarlo si no lo veo primero!" pensó con nerviosismo. Fue retrocediendo lentamente, mirando a todas partes.  
Tenía que ser más veloz que Mephiles… ¿pero cómo?  
_ ¡Ahhh! _un par de tentáculos lo atacaron a traición, aferrándole los tobillos para que tropezara.  
Las rodillas se le doblaron con el apoyabrazos del sillón y hubiera caído sentado sobre el mismo de no ser porque su oponente era más rápido;  
_ ¡Eeek! _Silver aterrizó sentado sobre el regazo de Mephiles_ ¿P-pero cómo..?  
_ ¿Te sorprende mi velocidad? _Mephiles sonrió maliciosamente con su sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos_ Puede que también te impresione esto…  
El brazo de Mephiles se estiró como si estuviese hecho de goma y en menos de un segundo aferró el cuerpo del erizo plateado dando dos vueltas;  
_ Nggrrrr..! Suéltame! _Silver se retorció frenéticamente sobre el regazo de Mephiles, pero se detuvo al sentir más y más presión alrededor de su cuerpo_ N-no.. no puedo respirar…! _se quejó con el último poquito de oxígeno que le quedaba.  
_ Disculpa… _Mephiles paró de estrujarlo un momento y aflojó la presión. Se quedó unos segundos observando a Silver jadear para recuperar oxígeno_ A veces uno no mide la propia fuerza. Sólo quería tenerte quieto… y observar tu hermoso rostro a gusto.  
Mephiles decía la verdad… quería observar al erizo de ojos color miel por unos momentos. Ver su delicada piel plateada mientras jadeaba, agotado por el esfuerzo de luchar contra las ataduras.  
"Es tan bello… tengo que hacerlo mío..." Decidió Mephiles. Quería al erizo plateado gimiendo entre sus brazos e iba a conseguirlo por las buenas… o por las malas.  
A continuación su mano libre trepó por la rodilla de Silver y se perdió debajo de las muchas capas de encaje del vestido;  
_ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! _Silver se sonrojó furiosamente y reanudó la lucha por zafarse, sin importarle si Mephiles lo asfixiaba otra vez_ ¡Quítame las manos de encima pervertido! _gritó.  
_ Shhh… Mira que eres rebelde… _se burló el erizo negro al tiempo que apoyaba el mentón sobre el hombro de Silver. Quería ver su cara cuando su mano recorriera sus muslos suaves y tiernos y se abriera paso entre ellos_ Pareces tan inofensivo la mayor parte del tiempo…  
Los dedos de Mephiles alcanzaron la parte interna de los muslos de Silver y pellizcaron la fina y sensible piel. Y como se lo esperaba, el erizo plateado lanzó un pequeño gemido ante aquella atrevida exploración:  
_ ¿Lo ves? Te encanta…_lo estrujó un poco más para recordarle quién mandaba en esa situación_ Te encanta que tu oponente te obligue, someta y fuerce… ¿Eh Silver?  
_ Déjame ir! _ gritó el erizo plateado, con los ojos apretados y las mejillas todavía rojas como cerezas.  
_ Te excita batallar hasta al final… ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta el extremo placer, Silver ? _ le dijo lamiendo su mejilla. Su mano exploró un poco más la entrepierna de su prisionero, comenzando a tocarlo más íntimamente_ ¿No te gustaría experimentarlo…?  
_ ¡No, eso no es…! ¡Ahh…! _Silver trató de hacerse un ovillo cuando Mephiles empezó a masturbarlo_ Nhhg… ¡Déjame!  
_ Ya conozco a los niños como tú: no admiten lo mucho que lo desean y quieren que los obliguen, para luego no sentirse mal consigo mismos por haber dicho que sí… _Mephiles lo masturbaba hábilmente, aumentando el ritmo mientras Silver se retorcía sobre su regazo.  
_ Ah… Ah… ¡Ah! _Silver se mordió los labios para no seguir gimiendo. No podía entender cómo es que su cuerpo respondía a los toques de esa mano fría y a las cosas pervertidas que Mephiles susurraba en sus oídos.  
_ Vamos, Silver… Quiero que te vengas para mí, córrete en mi mano… _susurró_ Sé que lo quieres…  
_ ¡Nhhh! ¡No! _Silver empezaba a sentir en el estómago las contracciones que le anunciaban lo próximo que estaba su orgasmo_ No voy a… No puedes… ¡Ahhhh!  
_ Shhhh… Eso es, buen niño… _Mephiles sintió la palma de su mano inundarse con el líquido tibio, que luego escurrió entre sus dedos. Besó la mejilla de Silver_ Ya está, ¿lo ves?  
Lo soltó, y Silver no dudó en sacudirse su brazo de encima y alejarse lo más que pudo de él. Se sentía humillado…  
_ ¡Maldito…! _El erizo plateado le dio una fuerte patada a Mephiles en el rostro, aprovechando su distracción.  
Pero Mephiles giró otra vez el cuello hasta su lugar y la marca de la zapatilla de Silver en su rostro comenzó a desaparecer.  
Silver vió con horror cómo su rostro se regeneraba y desaparecía el daño:  
_ Muy bien, lo haremos más difícil para ti… _declaró Mephiles con una sonrisa.  
El erizo más oscuro se quitó los guantes y se abalanzó sobre él, sujetándole los brazos bien arriba y obligándolo a recostarse sobre el sillón. Sus piernas separaron las de Silver, ubicando su cuerpo entre ellas:  
_ ¡Nhhhhhh! _las protestas de Silver se ahogaron en la boca del hechicero, cuando éste lo besó hambrientamente.  
Mephiles ignoraba todo intento de protesta por parte del otro erizo. Estaba extasiado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía unos labios tan dulces para besar, ni mucho menos una víctima tan deliciosamente apetecible como lo era Silver.  
Tanto lo ignoraba que no se dio cuenta de la falta de oxígeno que comenzaba a desesperar al de ojos color miel. En un último y desesperado intento por respirar, Silver lo mordió haciendo que un líquido rojo-morado goteara de la boca de Mephiles;  
_ Niño travieso… _Mephiles se apartó un momento, con su boca lastimada sanando rápidamente_ ¿Así que te gusta morder, eh…?  
El rostro del erizo oscuro se enterró en el cuello de Silver, comenzando a dar pequeños mordisquitos en la fina piel:  
_ Nyahhhh! _Silver alzó las piernas y pataleó, en una tonta protesta por los mordiscos que estaba recibiendo… y que disparaban pequeñas descargas por todo su cuerpo.  
Mephiles dejó de morder para succionar con fuerza, marcando sus dientes puntiagudos sobre el cuello de Silver;  
_ Ahh… Nnnn! _Silver apretó los ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en éstos_ ¡Para, Mephiles…! ¡Me vas a dejar marcas!  
_ Tontito, Silver… Obviamente eso es lo que quiero… _Mephiles lamió la luna roja de sus dientes que había quedado impresa en el cuello del erizo plateado.  
Una vez más buscó su boca para besarlo, ésta vez deslizando toda su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad. Sentía la lengua rosada de Silver escapando de la suya, hasta que Mephiles se aburrió de ese juego y empezó a recorrer cada recoveco de su boca, invadiendo… explorando…  
No dejaba de ejercer fuerza, manteniendo apresado a su prisionero. Mientras que el erizo debajo de él solo gimoteaba y se retorcía, tratando de golpear a ese diabólico ser que lo estaba llevando a la excitación. Por fin sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mojándose la una con la otra con su propia saliva, el líquido viscoso era caliente y embriagador.  
_ Ahhhh… _Silver respiró aire con un gemido cuando se separaron. Observó a su captor por entre los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas, un pequeño hilo de saliva colgaba de ambas comisuras de los labios_ M-mephiles…  
_ ¿Te agradó, pequeño…? _lamió una de sus mejillas y soltó por fin sus manos, que había mantenido apresadas hasta entonces.  
El ojiverde se apartó lo suficiente de Silver como para observar sus piernas largas y totalmente descubiertas, ya que se había retorcido tanto durante el beso que el vestido se había subido hasta su cintura;  
_ Tu vestido está algo desprolijo… _comentó Mephiles mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás en el sofá, para luego tomar una de las piernas de Silver y levantarla.  
_ ¿Q-qué estás…? _Silver vió como dejaba una de sus piernas en el respaldo del sillón y se inclinaba entre sus piernas_ ¡Mephiles! Ahhhh… ¡N-no, detente…!  
Mephiles hundió su cabeza entre las muchas capas de tul de su vestido y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral… para delicia de Silver, que no sabía qué hacer mientras ese erizo lo "complacía" de esa manera.  
Una parte de él quería luchar, sentía mucha vergüenza… tener la cabeza de otra persona entre las piernas, buceando entre las muchas capas de tul y frotándose contra los muslos, era una sensación totalmente nueva para él. Tan deliciosa como perturbadora…  
_ Ahhh… Ahhh… M-mephiles… Ssss… _Silver aferró sus púas y trató de apartarlo en vano, tenía los brazos como gelatina_ ¡Ah, no sigas! ¡Sí, sí, sí…!  
Mephiles le dio un brusco tirón a sus caderas, empujándolo más y más dentro de su boca. Su lengua acariciaba cada recoveco, esparciendo saliva por el interior de sus muslos y regresando otra vez al centro mismo de su placer.  
El erizo plateado se fue recostando cada vez más, hasta quedar tendido sobre el sofá, y sus manos acunaron torpemente la cabeza de Mephiles. Ya no podía pensar, con los ojos en blanco y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas… nada más quería dejarse hacer…  
Comenzó a gemir el nombre del erizo más oscuro… mientras su cuerpo parecía tomar conciencia propia y alzaba las caderas, pidiendo más y más de esas perversas atenciones.  
Pero Mephiles tenía otros planes. Viendo que había puesto a punto caramelo al erizo plateado, se detuvo bruscamente;  
Tal vez sea mejor que pare aquí… _Shadow salió de entre las piernas de Silver.  
_ ¿Q-qué…?  
_ Que tal vez quieras que me detenga… puede que ya no quieras seguir. _dijo muy serio para luego tratar de levantarse del sillón.  
Silver lo detuvo, aferrando uno de sus brazos:  
_ ¡No! _suplicó. Mephiles no podía dejarlo así… no entendía qué clase de juego estaba jugando.  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Hace cinco minutos te estabas resistiendo y ahora no quieres que pare…? _le preguntó el erizo más oscuro en tono burlón.  
Silver se sonrojó furiosamente al oír eso. Era cierto… Miró sus piernas abiertas y su vestido todo revuelto. Aún podía sentir la saliva fría de Mephiles escurriendo en el interior de sus muslos y se apresuró a cerrar las piernas. Estaba avergonzado.  
Cuando sintió que Silver aflojaba la presión en su brazo y apartaba la mirada, Mephiles se acercó a su rostro;  
_ Te dije que la próxima vez sería más difícil para ti, porque tendrías que pedírmelo… _le susurró.  
Silver apretó los ojos. Mephiles quería verlo suplicando…  
_ Mephiles… Por favor. _ensayó con la voz en un susurro.  
_ Tendrás que hace algo mejor que eso. _el erizo de ojos verdosos se incorporó, e iba a bajar del sillón cuando Silver lo abrazó.  
El de ojos color miel dejó de lado su orgullo por un rato y se abrazó a Mephiles, incorporándose un poco hasta quedar arrodillado al igual que él;  
_ P-por favor Mephiles… _gimió. Con labios temblorosos lo besó suavemente en la comisura de la boca.  
_ Quiero que lo digas. _insistió Mephiles, implacable.  
Silver tragó saliva y ocultó la cara en su mechón de pelo blanco igual al de Shadow;  
_ Por favor, hazlo. Ayúdame a... venirme…  
Mephiles sonrió maliciosamente:  
_ Muy bien, Silver… _lo tomó en sus brazos para volver a ponerlo sobre las almohadas_ ¿No fue tan difícil, o sí?  
_ Mmmg… _Silver apartó la mirada otra vez.  
_ De acuerdo. Te daré lo que quieres… _sujetó una de las manos de Silver otra vez_ Tócate.  
_ ¿Qué?  
_ Hazlo. Demuéstrame que lo quieres… _le ordenó_ Tócate para mí, Silver… _lentamente guió la mano de Silver hacia el sur de su cuerpo.  
_ P-ero yo nunca… No sé cómo…  
_ No mientas, claro que sabes… _le levantó el vestido con una sonrisa ansiosa y Silver flexionó una pierna, como queriendo ocultar el objetivo de su mirada_ Vamos, apresúrate… que quiero disfrutar del espectáculo…  
_ Mmm… _Silver dudó unos intantes, pero su mano empezó a ser manejada por Mephiles una vez más, llevándola hacia abajo, buscando…  
Silver empezó a tocarse muy por encima, la textura de sus guantes frotando su propia piel aún cálida por las atenciones de Mephiles:  
_ Ahh... Ah… _sintió como el hechicero le separaba las piernas para tener un mejor panorama de del asunto_Te odio.  
_ Apuesto a que sí. _lleva un par de dedos a su boca_ Lámelos…  
Silver obedeció de nuevo sin dejar de complacerse a sí mismo. Separó tímidamente los labios y dejó que los dedos de Mephiles se deslizaran dentro de su boca cálida…  
Mephiles sintió la excitación electrizándole el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la punta de las púas:  
_ Amo tu boca… _confesó, moviendo sus dedos ensalivados. Silver los lamía tímidamente, y a veces succionaba sin querer, lo que volvía loco al erizo de ojos verdes.  
Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas experimentar esa boca… pero ahora estaba más interesado en seguir mimando a Silver de todas las maneras posibles. Si había algo que lo excitara más que la boca del erizo plateado, era saber lo abochornado que se sentiría por la mañana… al recordar lo fácil que se había rendido ante él.  
Retiró sus dedos, y los ubicó entre las piernas de Silver que por suerte ya estaban cómodamente flexionadas;  
_ ¡No eso no! _Silver comprendió demasiado tarde lo que Mephiles iba a hacerle. _ S-se siente raro… _gimió mientras lo estiraba. Dos de sus dedos le llegaron de pronto y debió usar la mano que sostenía el vestido para encerrar un grito.  
_ Ya encontraré el punto… y se sentirá bien. _lo consoló_ Descuida Silver, te llevaré directo al paraíso… _ prometió mientras sus dedos se movían de nuevo, acariciando todo lo que llegaban a tocar.  
Silver se retorcía de dolor y placer… hasta sentir que Mephiles prestaba de demasiada atención a un solo punto que le hacía hervir la sangre en lujuria y en vano trato de ignorarlo. Pronto comenzó a gemir y sollozar bajito:  
_ Eso es… ¿mejor?  
_ S-sí… _ la mano con la que se estaba tocando a sí mismo empezó a moverse más y más, complementando esos estímulos.  
El hechicero masajeó el punto exacto donde Silver explotaba de placer por un largo rato, disfrutando del paisaje que tenía frente a él. El erizo plateado tenía sus mejillas encendidas como cerezas, y ya no le importaba que Mephiles lo viera tocándose… lo había olvidado…  
Su cuerpo y su mente se habían entregado al más puro y dulce placer…  
Antes de que las energías de su prisionero se agotaran, Mephiles tiró de uno de sus brazos para subirlo a su regazo, quedando enfrentados. Silver emitió un gruñido de protesta por la brusca interrupción, pero el erizo más oscuro lo calló con un beso.  
El erizo de ojos color miel no solo devolvió el beso, sino que también rodeó el cuello de Mephiles con sus bracitos, mientras éste lo acomodaba correctamente en su regazo para el gran final…  
_ Dilo de nuevo… Pídeme que te tome, que te posea… _Mephiles lamió y besó el cuello de Silver, apretándolo más y más contra su cuerpo_ Dime esas palabras mágicas y te prometo que jamás habrás sentido nada igual…  
_ Tómame, Mephiles… Haz con mi cuerpo lo que quieras… _gimió Silver mirando a la nada, preparado para lo que seguía.  
La penetración fue rápida y nada dolorosa. El cuerpo de Silver estaba tan húmedo y cálido por las caricias que no opuso resistencia alguna… simplemente recibió a Mephiles, dándole la bienvenida con su estrechez. Este se aseguró de aferrar bien la cintura de Silver, para que al ver a su amante echar la cabeza y gritar su nombre no se fuera al suelo.  
_ Ahhh… Ahhhhh! MEPHILES! _Silver aferró las manos del hechicero en su cintura y les habría clavado las uñas de no ser por los guantes. Las embestidas cada vez más salvajes lo arrastraron sin demora al paraíso… y lo retuvieron allí largo rato.  
Silver se desmayó por el orgasmo tan intenso, sólo con las manos de Mephiles salvándolo de aterrizar a los pies del sofá. Éste lo atrajo hacia él, apoyándolo contra su pecho mientras lo contemplaba.  
Lo meció en sus brazos…  
_ Es hermoso… realmente hermoso.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ¡END FLASH BACK! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ!

GRACIAS POR LEER!

SI QUIEREN VISITEN EL ALBUM DE ÉSTE FANFICTION EN DEVIAN ART!  
BÚSQUENME, SOY CHONIK-THE-PORCOPINE… PERO SI NO TIENEN UNA CUENTA NO PODRÁN VER LAS QUE TIENEN EL FILTRO DE CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS .


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO SEIS

"UNA VISITA AL MAGO MERLÍN Y A SUS AYUDANTES"

Sonic estaba sentado en la terraza de una de las torres del castillo, con un enorme frasco de fruta en conserva entre las piernas;  
_ Al fin llegas, Silver… _el ojiverde miró por encima del hombro a Silver, que se acercaba flotando hasta él_ ¿Te hiciste tu trabajito manual?  
_ Vete al carajo, Sonic… _Silver se sentó junto a él, a pesar de la vena en su frente. Había traído el libro de hechicería que había tratado de leer en la biblioteca antes de que Mephiles lo interrumpiera_ Oye dame un poco de eso, tengo hambre…  
Sonic le pasó de mala gana el frasco, y la única cuchara que había llevado:  
_ ¿No trajiste pan o tostadas…? _Silver se llevó una cucharada a la boca.  
_ Esto es lo único bueno de comer que encontré, créeme… _Sonic se desperezó_ ¿Qué es ese libro que traes…?  
Silver dejó el frasco a un lado y tomó el libro;  
_ Esto es lo que encontré en la biblioteca antes de que Mephiles se apareciera… _el erizo plateado pasó las hojas rápidamente, hasta llegar a la página que hablaba del hechicero_ Al parecer Mephiles es algo así como un hechicero legendario… y que su especialidad es la magia negra.  
Sonic hizo una mueca:  
_ No sé por qué tenía la esperanza de que dijeras algo menos aterrador… _se quejó_ ¿Qué asuntos tendrá con Shadow?  
_ Shadow fue quien realizó la invocación en primer lugar, para contratar sus servicios…  
_ No puede ser, Shadow nunca anda buscando a terceros para que le solucionen los problemas…  
_ Tal vez el Shadow de ésta dimensión sí. Además Mephiles me lo dijo…  
_ ¿Y de qué tipo de servicios estamos hablando aquí? ¿Encantamientos como en el cuento de hadas "la princesa y el sapo"? _preguntó el azul.  
Silver se encogió de hombros:  
_ No quiso decírmelo… _admitió.  
_ Y tratándose de Mephiles no estoy seguro de si deberíamos creerle todo lo que dice. _Sonic se negaba a creer que Shadow tuviera algo que ver con Mephiles si siempre se estaba negando a aliarse con el...  
El erizo plateado devolvió su atención al libro que tenía en su regazo:  
_ Vaya suerte, el capítulo que habla de Mephiles tiene las hojas arrancadas…  
_ ¡Espera un segundo, yo encontré esa página! _Sonic sacó la hoja de papel del inventario y volvió a pegarla en el libro_ La encontré en la habitación de Shadow…  
_ Entonces creo que lo que dijo Mephiles es cierto… _dijo el de ojos color miel con cierto tono de triunfo.  
_ ¿Y tú qué eres, su abogado o qué? _Sonic se cruzó de brazos.  
_ Pues tú también estás bastante empeñado en defender a Shadow. _le recordó Silver.  
_ Es que por lo que he visto éste Shadow no tan distinto del Shadow que conocemos… Y si Shadow se parece Shadow, entonces Mephiles se parece a Mephiles. Y eso no es nada bueno…  
_ Ya me confundiste, Sonic… _se quejó Silver_ ¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que Shadow no está aliado con Mephiles y de que no trama algo siniestro? Sólo conversaste una vez con él ayer… ¿Te dijo algo importante que no me hayas contado?  
Sonic tragó saliva:  
_ N-no… La verdad es que no dijo gran cosa… _tartamudeó. No era necesario que supiera de su noche jugando a la "mucamita" y el amo con Shadow.  
_ ¿Qué más encontraste en su habitación aparte de ésta página?  
_ Esta caja… _Sonic señaló la caja de madera que figuraba en el inventario_ Pero es solo un cachivache común y corriente…  
_ Es la caja de la que habla el libro! _Silver señaló un dibujo en una de las páginas_ La leyenda dice que es una caja mágica conocida como la "caja de Pandora".  
_ Continúa…  
_ "Otros magos la crearon uniendo sus poderes para encerrar allí a Mephiles para que así ya no cometiera más crímenes que ensuciaran la historia de la magia…" _leyó el erizo plateado_ Creo que Mephiles mencionó algo como esto cuando habló conmigo…  
_ ¿La caja de Pandora, eh? Voy a tratar de abrirla… _Sonic puso la caja en el piso.  
_ E-espera qué estás haciendo…?  
_ Voy a brincarle encima… ¡Uno, dos y…!  
_ ¡NO! _Silver recuperó la caja con su telequinesis y la puso fuera del alcance de Sonic justo antes de que éste le brincara encima_ ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esto bien podría ser un elemento importante del juego!  
_ ¿Y si tiene algo adentro que es más importante? _Sonic se hizo el ofendido.  
EL de ojos color miel dejó el libro a un lado y examinó la caja con más cuidado:  
_ En verdad parece antigua… _tocó con la yema del dedo una pequeña hendidura_ Parece que necesitamos una llave aquí… Sadow debe saber en dónde está, ¡debemos preguntarle!  
_ Ahhh no, no… No creo que eso sea buena idea.  
_ ¿Por qué no?  
_ Verás, Shadow me dijo que no me metiera más en sus asuntos… o que sino de verdad se enojaría.  
_ ¿Y lo mencionas recién ahora? ¿No era que no había dicho gran cosa…?  
_ ¡Pues disculpa por haber pasado más tiempo tratando de convencerlo de que sí soy una mucama que escuchando lo que me decía…!  
_ ¿Entonces él sabe lo del disfraz de mucama?  
_ Sí. Ya lo sabe… y de ti también sabe.  
_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sonic! _se quejó Silver.  
_ ¡No me reclames nada porque en parte fue tu culpa que lo descubriera!  
_ ¡Ya te dije que Rouge me encerró en la biblioteca! _Silver_ Podrías haberte hecho el tonto por lo menos…  
_ Lo hice pero de todas formas se dio cuenta… _Sonic volvió a sentarse_ El punto es que no creo que nos quiera decir nada, tendremos que averiguar las cosas por nosotros mismos. _se lamentó.  
_ Oh, bien… Entonces supongo que ya no necesitamos los disfraces de mucama, ¿verdad?  
_ Mientras estemos en el castillo los seguiremos usando... recuerda que son para pasar desapercibidos. Y además te ves lindo… _Sonic le acomodó el moño del cuello del vestido.  
_ Maldición… _Silver dio vuelta los ojos_ ¿Por qué no pudimos conseguir unos disfraces de guardias o algo así…? _se lamentó.  
_ ¿Guardias…? ¡Eso es! ¡Hay algo que todavía no hemos intentado…! _Sonic sacó del inventario una hoja de papel.  
_ ¿Qué es eso?  
_ ¡El mapa que Tails nos dio! _Sonic se lo enseñó a Silver_ Se me acaba de ocurrir que quizá no hemos hablado con todos los personajes de éste videojuego… ¿Ves ésta área de aquí?  
_ ¿El bosque?  
_ Exacto. Ya estuvimos en el pueblo y el castillo… ¡Nos falta explorar el bosque! ¡Andando!

Minutos más tarde…  
Sonic y Silver caminaban por un sendero del bosque. Estaba muy iluminado pero aún así ambos erizos estaban nerviosos. Silver se frotó los brazos:  
_ Sabes Sonic, estaba pensando… _comenzó a decir_ Creo que los servicios que contrató Shadow, tienen algo que ver con la princesa María…  
_ ¿Tú crees? Pero él nunca le haría daño a María…  
_ Sí pero, ella desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastros… Eso sólo puede ser obra de Mephiles, y si Shadow fue quien lo liberó de la caja…  
_ ¡ALTO AHÍ! ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES Y CÓMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR POR AQUÍ?  
Una voz profunda y tenebrosa los sobresaltó, e inmediatamente se pusieron espalda contra espalda, listos para enfrentar al enemigo misterioso:  
_ ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Sal a la luz! _exigió Sonic.  
_ ¡ESTE ES TERRITORIO DEL MAGO MERLÍN Y DE SUS APRENDICES! ¡VÁYANSE YA MISMO!  
Silver paró las orejas:  
_ ¿El mago merlín? ¡Sonic, eso podría ser lo que necesitamos! _susurró.  
_ Entiendo… ¡QUEREMOS VER A ESE TAL MERLÍN! _gritó el azul_ ¡DEBEMOS HACERLE UNAS PREGUNTAS!  
_ ¡NADIE PUEDE VER AL MAGO MERLÍN! _rugió la voz_ A MENOS QUE TRAIGAN UNA OFRENDA DIGNA…  
_ ¿Una ofrenda? No tenemos nada valioso con nosotros… _murmuró Sonic.  
_ Ummm…. ¿No tienes un par de anillos contigo?  
_ Ehhh pero son mis últimos anillos, los guardo para emergencias… _se resistió Sonic_ ¿Qué tal si alguien me desafía a pelear?  
_ Sonic, creo que a éstas alturas podemos deducir que no vamos a pelear con nadie… _le recordó Silver.  
_ ¿Y BIEN…? _la voz no disimuló su impaciencia.  
_ ¡Tenemos muchos anillos para ofrendar! _gritó Silver.  
_ ¡No, mis anillos no! _puchereó Sonic.  
_ ¡Callate, Sonic! ¿Con esto alcanza, verdad?  
_ SÍ… ES APROPIADO… _el dueño de la potente y aterradora voz salió de entre los arbustos_ ¡Hola! Lamento haberlas asustado, sólo estaba probando un nuevo hechizo para distorsionar la voz…  
_ P-pero si es… _Sonic abrió la boca hasta el piso.  
_ Mi nombre es Charmy, y soy uno de los aprendices del mago Merlín… _la abeja voló hasta ellos_ Ahora si me dan esos anillos, las guiaré ante su presencia señoritas…  
Silver le entregó los anillos y Charmy los escondió entre los pliegues de la túnica con la que estaba vestido:  
_ ¡Síganme, por aquí!  
Los dos erizos siguieron a Charmy, y Sonic iba refunfuñando:  
_ Estúpida abeja, de haber sabido que era él no le habría dado mis anillos…  
_ Deja de quejarte, era necesario si queríamos hablar con el mago… _trató de tranquilizarlo el erizo plateado.  
_ Pffff… El mago merlín, qué pasó con la originalidad en éste juego…

Charmy los condujo hasta una pequeña choza en un claro del bosque y los hizo pasar. Por dentro, la choza era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, y mucho más elegante… aunque poco organizada.  
Había libros, frascos con ingredientes para las pociones y escritos tirados por toda la sala. Charmy abrió una puerta al fondo;  
_ Espérenme aquí mientras voy a buscarlo, ¡no toquen nada, por favor! _les pidió.  
Charmy desapareció y Silver si Sonic se quedaron esperándolo en la sala:  
_ Qué videojuego más aburrido… Nunca antes me había sentido tan frustrado. _se quejó Sonic pateando algunas hojas con escritos que cubrían el suelo.  
_ Tranquilo, Sonic… Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto, creo que podría ser la información que nos falta para avanzar con el juego. _propuso Silver con una sonrisa conciliadora.  
_ Ummm espero y tengas razón… ¿Y qué le preguntaremos en todo caso?  
_ Pues podríamos mostrarle la caja de Pandora, y pedirle que nos diga todo lo que sabe acerca de Mephiles…  
_ Estás muy interesado con ésta versión de Mephiles… ¿por qué no lo entrevistas tú al volver al castillo? _bromeó el ojiverde.  
_ ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no estoy interesado en Mephiles, sólo quiero averiguar lo más posible para resolver el juego! _Silver se había sonrojado.  
Sonic se hechó a reír:  
_ Relájate, te lo digo porque ni él sospecharía de una dulce mucamita como tú… _argumentó_ Si tan solo pudiéramos evitar que Shadow te delatara con Mephiles… si es que como tú dices están aliados o algo así.  
_ Bueno… la verdad es que, Mephiles ya sabe que no soy una mucama. Anoche se dio cuenta de todo…  
_ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?  
_ T-te lo iba a decir, en serio… pero luego pensé que te enojarías conmigo por haberlo hechado a perder.  
_ Oh bueno, al menos ya no me sentiré mal porque Shadow me haya descubierto… ¿Y cómo fue que pasó? ¿No trataste de "hacerte el tonto" como tú dijiste? _se desquitó.  
"Es que yo lo admití y luego me acosté con él…" Silver se enojó con su propia conciencia por haber ensayado una respuesta semejante. Trató de pensar rápido en otra cosa…  
_ Bueno, e-es que yo… Él me… me levantó la falda y se dio cuenta. _no era la mejor respuesta pero tampoco era del todo mentira_ No pude negárselo después de eso…  
_ ¿El hizo qué?

Al mismo tiempo…  
_ Estoy harto de éstas "misiones especiales" que nos da Merlín… _se quejó un armadillo mientras sostenía un pesado atado de leños y caminaba hacia la choza del mago_ Es decir, ¿cuándo va a empezar el entrenamiento real? Con la magia y todo eso…  
A su lado, un camaleón realizaba la misma tarea, aunque estaba más calmado:  
_ Paciencia Mighty, estoy seguro de que éstas tareas tienen un propósito… _dijo Espio con seriedad_ No debes impacientarte. Merlín nos lo dijo: el entrenamiento empezará cuando estén listos…  
_ Sí pero no veo que Charmy haya hecho alguna de éstas tareas, y ya está aprendiendo unos cuantos trucos de magia… _insistió el armadillo_ No lo he visto recolectar ingredientes para las pociones, traer leña, limpiar el caldero… A veces pienso que nada más nos tiene como esclavos y no como sus aprendices.  
_ ¡Ya basta Migthy, un poco más de respeto por favor! Si él te escucha hablar así, nunca te convertirás en mago… Y necesitas de la magia para encontrar a tu hermana perdida, ¿verdad?  
Migthy suspiró;  
_ Sí, así es… _admitió, bajando un poco la voz_ Perdona, es que me siento tan frustrado…  
_ Descuida…  
_ ¿Sabes qué me vendría muy bien para aliviar la tensión? Una linda chica…  
_ ¿Qué? _Espio alzó una ceja y lo miró.  
_ Es que por estar aquí todo el tiempo hace mucho que no visito el pueblo… y por ende hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer, ya sabes… _Mighty se sonrojó y sonrió como un idiota.  
_ Vaya, siento pena de las pobres muchachas que se pierdan en el bosque… _se burló Espio.  
_ Sí, muy gracioso. Hazte el duro pero no puedes engañarme… _lo acusó_ Tú también estás bastante "tenso" con respecto al tema.  
_ No sé de qué hablas…  
_ Hablo de que se escucha desde mi cama lo que haces por las noches con tu mano derecha… _le soltó sin ningún rodeo.  
Espio se sonrojó pero lo disimuló bastante bien:  
_ ¡E-eso no fue lo que parece, yo estaba…!  
_ Shhh… ¿Escuchas esas voces? Parece que el mago Merlín tiene visitas…  
Espio escuchó pegando la cara a la puerta;  
_ Qué extraño, nunca recibe a nadie…  
Desde dentro de la guarida del mago se oían las voces de los dos erizos discutiendo;  
_ T-te lo iba a decir, en serio… pero luego pensé que te enojarías conmigo por haberlo hechado a perder.  
_ Oh bueno, al menos ya no me sentiré mal porque Shadow me haya descubierto… ¿Y cómo fue que pasó? ¿No trataste de "hacerte el tonto" como tú dijiste?  
_ Bueno, e-es que yo… Él me… me levantó la falda y se dio cuenta. No pude negárselo después de eso…  
_ ¿El hizo qué? Entonces sí fue culpa tuya que lo descubriera…  
_ ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?  
Justo en ese momento Mighty y Espio abrieron la puerta;  
_ ¡TE DIJE QUE DEBÍAS USAR ROPA INTERIOR! _le reclamó Sonic a Silver.  
_ Ehhh… Sonic… _Silver señaló hacia la puerta, donde Mighty y Espio estaban parados como tontos.  
_ ¿Qué? _Sonic miró por encima del hombro al "público" que no sabía que tenía_ Oh… Diablos… ¿Crees que hayan escuchado lo de la ropa interior?  
Silver se pasó la mano por la cara, mortificado. A veces Sonic podía ser un verdadero idiota…  
_ Mi deseo se cumplió… _murmuró Mighty cuando al fin reaccionó y se convenció de que la visión que tenía frente a él no era un sueño_ ¡Pido a la de azul!  
_ ¡Mighty, espera! ¡Ahhh! _Mighty le dejó los leños que traía en los brazos y el peso hizo que Espio cayera sentado sobre el suelo, sepultado bajo una pila de madera.  
Mighty se apresuró a ir junto a Sonic:  
_ Buenas tardes, damas… Bienvenidas a la guarida del mago Merlín, el mago más poderoso que existe… _saludó_ Soy uno de sus aprendices, Mighty. Significa "poderoso" en inglés… Jejeje  
_ ¿Qué, qué…? _Sonic alzó una ceja.  
_ ¿Qué trae a un par de damiselas como ustedes por aquí…? _Mighty se acercó más a Sonic_ Debe ser algo importante para atravesar solas el bosque…  
_ Bueno, de hecho… _empezó a decir Sonic.  
_ Tienes los ojos verdes más hermosos que haya visto… _lo interrumpió Mighty acercándose a su cara_ …son casi como esmeraldas.  
Sonic se apartó un poco más:  
_ Tranquilízate galán, solamente vinimos por negocios… _le aclaró Sonic, bastante incómodo con el abordaje tan directo.  
_ Yo tengo buena mano para los negocios… preciosura. _Mighty le acarició el rostro.  
_ ¿P-preciosura? _Sonic retrocedió un poco más pero dio contra una pared_ Ehh, Silver qué tal un poco de ayuda por aquí…?  
_ Estoy ayudando a Espio a salir de debajo de los leños, arréglatelas solo.  
_ Muchas gracias, Silver. _Sonic puso los brazos en jarras y se dirigió al armadillo_ Bien, escucha Mighty voy a ser "dolorosamente" sincero contigo, NO SOY UNA MUJER…  
Mighty se recargó en la pared con una mano y se inclinó sobre Sonic:  
_ ¿Te gustaría serlo…?  
_ ¿Qué? ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quise decir que…!  
_ Shhhh… Dame un besito.  
_ ¡No!  
_ Vamos, no te hagas la difícil. Un besito y ya… _Mighty le sujetó un brazo y lo tironeó para acercarlo.  
A Sonic le apareció una mano en la cabeza:  
_ ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! _gruñó retirando el brazo.  
_ ¿Por favor? Uno chiquito… _ésta vez tironeó de su falda llena de bolados.  
_ ¡Te doy tres segundos para que me sueltes o te voy a patear el…!  
_ ¡Auch! _Espio se le adelantó a a Sonic y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Mighty_ ¿¡Cuál es tú problema Espio!?  
_ Deja en paz a la señorita, ¿acaso no tienes modales? _lo reprendió.  
_ Eso dolió, tienes la mano pesada… _Mighty soltó el vestido de Sonic y se frotó la cabeza_ Debe ser de tanto que la ejercitas por la noche…  
_ ¡Callate, ya! _Espio se dirigió a Silver e hizo una reverencia_ Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi amigo. No sabe cómo comportarse con las damas…  
_ Sí, claro. Todo yo… _refunfuñó Mighty.  
Espio tomó la mano de Silver y se inclinó frente a él:  
_ Mi nombre es Espio, señorita… _besó la mano enguantada de Silver_ Y si éste idiota vuelve a molestarlas no duden en decírmelo. Yo las protegeré… en especial a usted.  
La otra mano de Espio fue hasta la espalda baja del erizo, para acercarlo mejor a su cuerpo;  
_ La protegeré con todas mis fuerzas… _reiteró entrelazando sus dedos.  
_ Sí, gracias. Ya entendimos… _Silver retiró su mano con gesto disgustado_ Dime Sonic, ¿aún piensas que fue buena idea conservar el look de mucama para venir aquí…?  
_ De saber que iban a estar éstos dos idiotas te lo habría quitado yo mismo con los dientes… _admitió el azul.  
_ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! _Vector entró en la sala, seguido por Charmy_ ¡Creo haberles pedido que encendieran la chimenea!  
_ Sí maestro… _Mighty y Espio se pusieron a recoger los leños que habían dejado en el piso.  
_ Bueno, disculpen a mis aprendices, señoritas… _Vector avanzó hasta los erizos.  
Silver y Sonic estaban tratando de no reírse en la cara del cocodrilo. La verdad era que se veía chistoso con ése disfraz estereotipado de mago (túnica azul con estrellitas) y su sombrero en forma de cono.  
_ ¿Usted es…?  
_ El mago Merlín, exacto. _Charmy respondió antes que Vector_ Deben saber que son afortunadas, nunca recibe a nadie… pero éstos anillos lo convencieron.  
_ ¡Mis anillos!  
_ ¡Ya basta Sonic! _Silver le dio un codazo_ Merlín, es un honor que haya decidido ayudarnos….  
_ No hay problema, pero que sea rápido… _Vector se sentó en su escritorio_ ¿Cuál de las dos es la que está embarazada?  
Sonic y Silver se lo quedaron mirando, horrorizados. Vector se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y trató de disimularlo riéndose:  
_ Ejem… Sólo era una prueba, ya saben… porque… ¡Yo no hago ése tipo de trabajos! _dijo con una gota en la cabeza.  
_ No los hace hasta que alguien se lo pide… _murmuró Mighty por lo bajo.  
_ Y le paga por ello… _acotó Espio apilando madera.  
_ ¡Callados los dos! _exigió el mago_ ¿Con ésa actitud planean ser mis aprendices?  
_ Perdónenos Merlín… _Mighty y Espio empezaron a encender el fuego.  
Silver fue el primero en recuperarse de su aplomo:  
_ E-em… Ehhh… Venimos por otras cuestiones… _comenzó a decir.  
_ Son sólo preguntas sobre un sujeto… _dijo Sonic.  
Vector se recargó en su silla:  
_ No no… Ya sé el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación y la respuesta es no. _declaró.  
_ ¡Pero…!  
_ Sin peros, señoritas. No hago pociones de amor, yo respeto el libre albedrío de las personas… y les sugiero que hagan lo mismo.  
_ ¡Tampoco se trata de eso! _se quejó Sonic cruzándose de brazos.  
_ ¿Quieren matar al sujeto entonces? Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo… _se apresuró a aclarar el mago_ Ni tampoco revivo a los muertos…  
_ ¿¡Quiere parar de interrumpirnos?! _Sonic sacó la caja de Pandora de su vestido y se la mostró_ ¡ES UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE!  
Vector y Charmy soltaron una exclamación;  
_ ¡LA CAJA DE PANDORA!  
_ ¿La caja de qué…? _Mighty y Espio se acercaron a la mesa.  
_ ¿En serio no saben de la caja? _Charmy miró a los otros dos aprendices como se mira a un idiota_ Está en los libros que debían estudiar…  
_ No nos digas qué hacer abejita… _Mighty se cruzó de brazos_ Sólo porque eres el favorito de Merlín no quiere decir que…  
_ ¡Silencio! _Vector-Merlín se dirigió a Sonic_ ¿¡De dónde la has sacado?!  
_ La encontramos… _dijo Silver.  
_ P-pero cómo…? ¡Un par de niñas como ustedes no deberían estar jugando con algo como eso! Mephiles podría…  
_ ¿Escapar? _Sonic alzó una ceja_ Le tengo malas noticias, Señor mago… Mephiles ya escapó, la caja está vacía.  
_ ¿Hablan en serio?  
_ Sí. Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos… _Silver tomó la caja_ Y necesitamos de su ayuda para volver a meterlo a la caja… cuanto antes.  
Vector tomó la caja entre sus enormes manos y suspiró;  
_ Vaya… Hace mucho que no la veía… La legendaria caja de Pandora… _la examinó más de cerca_ Debí saber que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, la curiosidad de los humanos siempre tratando de abrirla.  
_ Maestro, usted una vez me dijo que le preocupaba que la caja perdiese su poder algún día… _dijo Charmy_ Quizá fue eso lo que facilitó que se abriera.  
_ Eso o una invocación… _añadió Espio.  
_ ¿Todos leen los libros en éste lugar menos yo…? _se sorprendió Mighty.  
_ Pues en efecto, ésta caja ha perdido todo su poder… Mephiles debió de llevarse con él lo que quedaba cuando se escapó. _Vector la dejó sobre la mesa_ Lo lamento, señoritas. No puedo serles útil en ésta ocasión…  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _Silver tomó la caja otra vez_ Sólo tiene que decirnos qué hacer y nosotros nos encargaremos…  
_ No puedo… _el mago les dio la espalda y se preparó para marcharse.  
_ ¡Vamos, Merlín! _Sonic se inclinó sobre el escritorio, recargándose en sus dos brazos_ ¡Tiene que ayudarnos en esto! ¡Haremos lo que sea! _afirmó.  
_ ¿Lo que sea…? _Vector las miró por encima del hombro.  
_ ¡Sí, cualquier cosa que usted nos pida! _Silver se paró junto a Sonic con expresión decidida_ ¿Por favor?  
Por un momento hubo un poco de tensión en el ambiente. Nadie decía nada… hasta que a Espio empezó a sangrarle la nariz:  
_ Cualquier cosa menos "eso"… pervertido. _aclaró Sonic.  
_ Disculpen… _Espio se limpió la nariz lo más rápido que pudo.  
_ Perdonen a mi amigo, señoritas. _Mighty aprovechó para tomar la revancha contra Espio_ Está confundido y excitado al mismo tiempo…  
_ Bueno… en ese caso… _Vector se volvió hacia ellos_ Tengo un trabajo para ustedes.  
_ ¿De qué se trata? _preguntó Silver.  
_ Ya que ambas son mucamas… ¿Podrían limpiar un poco este lugar?  
_ ¡¿Qué?!  
_ ¡Es que está hecho un desastre…! _se rió Vector_ Y haber si encuentran mis anteojos de lectura, los perdí hace algunos días y si no puedo leer mis libros, entonces no podré serles de ayuda…  
_ ¡¿Por eso dijo que no podía sernos útil?! _exclamó Sonic.  
_ Sí, jejeje… Me daba vergüenza admitir que soy un despistado con mis objetos personales, ¡a veces no puede creer las cosas que se me pierden! _Vector se rascó la nuca, algo sonrojado_ En fin, comiencen. Yo iré a dormir una pequeña siesta…  
_ P-p-pero… _Silver miro el desastre de papeles, frascos y polvo acumulado en pisos y estantes_ ¿¡Por dónde empezamos?!  
_ Por donde quieran… Les va a llevar un rato…

CONTINUARÁ…!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un cap corto pero que me dio mucha satisfacción escribir… XD Perdonen si herí alguna sensibilidad con el chiste sobre el embarazo, deben saber que me gusta mucho el humor cruel y ácido de Family Guy y Cyanide and Happiness y a veces no puedo controlarme a la hora de hacer un chiste de ese estilo.  
Pero en el fondo pienso las cosas muy en serio...  
En fin, ¡FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS! =D  
Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 - La historia de Mephiles el oscuro

_ ¡Cof, cof, cof! _Silver tosía aparatosamente mientras sacudía unas almohadas en la ventana_ ¡Cuánto polvo…!  
_ ¿Cómo es que tiene tantos ayudantes y ninguno limpia? _se quejó Sonic juntando las hojas de papel desperdigadas por el piso_ Aquí hay otro frasco…  
_ Déjalo en el estante de los frascos, junto con los otros. _le indicó Silver.  
_ Pero es que éste no está vacío… Parece que tiene un polvo azul en el fondo. _Sonic lo olfateó, curioso.  
_ ¡No toques nada! Deja ése frasco en el estante…  
_ Mira, huele. ¿No crees que huele como al aerosol de mis zapatos deportivos? _Sonic le acercó el frasco a la nariz.  
_ ¿La cosa que le pones a tus zapatos cuando el olor a pies es demasiado y eres demasiado flojo como para lavarlas…?_ bromeó Silver.  
_ Jajaja qué gracioso el niño… ¡Anda huele! _le acercó el frasco más a la cara.  
_ ¡No! ¡Quítame eso de encima! _Silver le dio un manotazo al frasco y éste se estrelló contra el suelo, esparciendo su polvo azul como una nube entre los dos erizos.  
_ ¡Silver, mira lo que hiciste!  
_ No fue… ACHÚÚÚ! Mi culpa… ATCHÍSS! _el polvo azul hizo estornudar a Silver varias veces, hasta que un estornudo fue más fuerte que los anteriores_ AAACHÚUUUUUUUU!  
Silver expulsó parte del polvo azul que había aspirado accidentalmente por la nariz, y éste tomó la forma de una bella mariposa blanca, que revoloteó por todo el techo de la sala, hasta posarse sobre un estante.  
_ ¡Ohhh mira qué bonita mariposa! _exclamó Sonic.  
_ ¿¡ESA COSA SALIÓ DE MI NARIZ?! _Silver se restregó su naricita, asombrado.  
_ Atrápala mientras yo limpio éste desastre… _Sonic se agachó para recoger el frasco que Silver había tirado, y como siempre el vestido se le levantó dejando ver sus ligas de encaje y parte de su ropa interior de niña rosa.  
Claro que lo hizo sin saber que Migthy estaba parado detrás de él, disfrutando del show:  
_ Te faltó la tapa… _le indicó el muy pervertido.  
_ Ya la juntaré después. _Sonic, intuyendo que Mighty lo había estado observando, devolvió el frasco al estante.  
_ Está bien. Te traje una escoba… puede que la necesites para barrer el polvo y agilizar el trabajo. _el armadillo le alargó la escoba.  
_ Oh… Gracias. _Sonic quiso tomar el instrumento de limpieza, pero Mighty lo puso lejos de su alcance.  
_ Si la quieres… Tendrás que acompañarme al cuarto de las escobas. _le guiñó un ojo.  
Sonic le dio un puñetazo en el medio de la nariz y le quitó la escoba por las malas:  
_ ¿Al cuarto de las escobas contigo? Sí, cómo no… _empezó a barrer con una vena en la cabeza.  
Mighty se tocó la nariz. El lugar en dónde había recibido el golpe sangraba:  
_ Tienes un carácter difícil… Eso me gusta en una mujer. _comentó.  
_ Ya te dije que no soy una mujer. _gruñó Sonic.  
_ Si quieres dejar de ser una niña, te ofrezco humildemente mis servicios… preciosura.  
_ Ya me dijiste eso. _el erizo azul suspiró –otra vez el armadillo no entendía de qué estaba hablando- y amontonó el polvo para esconderlo debajo de la alfombra.  
_ Pero no me diste una respuesta la primera vez… _ésta vez Mighty se le acercó por detrás y le tocó el trasero.  
Mala idea. Sonic lo golpeó con el palo de la escoba y una vez que lo tuvo en el piso comenzó a pisotearlo.  
Mientras tanto Silver había apilado algunas sillas para alcanzar la parte superior del estante de frascos y así poder atrapar a la mariposa:  
_ Ven aquí pequeña… Vamos, no te haré daño. _su mano enguantada estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando una lengua larga y viscosa se le adelantó.  
Espio devoró a la mariposa en menos de un segundo, ante la mirada horrorizada de Silver, que de tanta impresión se resbaló y a punto estuvo de irse al suelo:  
_ ¡Te tengo! _Espio lo atrapó en sus brazos, al estilo princesa_ Está a salvo conmigo, damisela.  
_ Ehhh… Gracias.  
Espio se despegó un ala de la mariposa que se le había quedado en la mejilla y se la ofreció;  
_ ¿Quieres…?  
_ ¡N-no gracias! _Silver hizo una mueca, sintiendo pena por la pobre mariposa.  
_ ¿Segura? Es deliciosa… _trató de acercar el bocadillo a la boca de Silver, pero éste interpuso su mano.  
_ Mejor no. Estoy a dieta… _inventó.  
Espio sonrió y se comió lo que quedaba de la mariposa:  
_ ¿A dieta, usted? Si se pone demasiado delgada no será buena para tener hijos… _comentó_ Y yo quiero tener muchos hijos con usted…  
Al erizo plateado le corrió una gota por la cabeza:  
_ ¿Y cómo va a ser eso siquiera posible…? _murmuró.  
_ Bueno… _le acarició la espalda y acercó sus cuerpos_ Si quiere se lo explico…  
_ ¡Me refiero a que tú eres un camaleón y yo un erizo…! _se apresuró a aclarar Silver.  
Antes de que Espio pudiese contestar, Charmy apareció en la escena:  
_ ¡Paren de molestar de una vez! ¡Van a despertar al señor Merlín! _exclamó.  
_ ¿Qué te pasa abejita? _Mighty se levantó del suelo, con la cabeza llena de chichones_ ¿Celos?  
_ ¿Celos de qué exactamente?  
_ De que las únicas novias que tienes son las flores… jajaja  
Espio y Mighty empezaron a reírse de Charmy, que lejos de seguirles el juego mantuvo la compostura y tomó un florero que había en el rincón. Luego de sacarle las flores, hizo unos pases mágicos sobre la boca del objeto…  
_ Ahora verán… _les apuntó con él florero y éste empezó a escupir una catarata de agua helada con tanta fuerza, que empujó al armadillo y al camaleón fuera del lugar antes de que reaccionaran.  
_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Mighty y Espio salieron despedidos por la puerta de entrada, la cual Charmy cerró con dos vueltas de llave.  
Silver y Sonic empezaron a aplaudir:  
_ ¡Increíble truco, Charmy! _exclamó Silver.  
_ ¡Sí, es justo lo que necesitaban esos dos…! Una ducha de agua helada… _se rió Sonic.  
Charmy dejó el florero en su lugar:  
_ No hay problema, esos dos siempre son una molestia además de pésimos estudiantes… _juntó las flores y las dejó en el florero_ ¿Por qué no les dicen de una vez que no son mujeres? Se los sacarían de encima enseguida…  
_ Puede ser, pero también puede ser que no les importe. _reflexionó el erizo azul_ Tienen unas ganas…  
_ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no somos mujeres? _se sorprendió Silver.  
_ Sabía de antemano que ustedes iban a venir, tuve una visión. _explicó Charmy_ Estaba preocupado porque Merlín ya casi no recibe a nadie, está ocupado entrenando a sus sucesores… o por lo menos a uno de ellos.  
_ Por eso nos pediste los anillos?  
_ Así es, necesitaba convencerlo. Y además es muy conveniente que estén disfrazados… Merlín prefiere hacer encantamientos para mujeres. Nunca piden nada demasiado complicado.  
_ Entiendo… Un poco flojo éste Merlín…  
Charmy ignoró el comentario:  
_ Merlín no los hubiese atendido si fueran chicos, además habría pensado que quieren ser aprendices y lo cierto es que no quiere más alumnos por ahora… Y menos luego de estar atascado con ésos dos.  
_ ¿Y por qué no los despide y les dice que no sirven para nada? _preguntó Sonic.  
_ Es que Merlín es muy orgulloso y no se hecha para atrás con sus decisiones… Además por idiotas que sean esos dos, ambos quieren utilizar magia con buenos propósitos.  
Charmy se les acercó:  
_ Voy a decirles un secreto, tengo un muy buen presentimiento sobre ustedes dos. Sé que con lo que Merlín va decirles podrán detener a Mephiles de una vez por todas…  
_ Eso esperamos… _suspiró Silver.  
_ Bien, ahora que esos dos ya no serán molestia pueden terminar de limpiar… ¡Animo! _se despidió.  
Charmy los dejó solos una vez más y los dos erizos reanudaron la limpieza. Al cabo de una hora ya habían terminado…  
_ Ya sólo nos faltan éstos libros… Ponlos en la biblioteca. _indicó Silver.  
_ ¡Pesan demasiado! ¡Dame una mano!  
Cuando Silver levantó los libros en el aire con su telequinesis, un par de anteojos redondos y gruesos se deslizaron al suelo.  
_ ¡Cuidado! ¡Son los lentes de Merlín! _Sonic los atrapó antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo.  
_ ¡Sí, los encontramos!  
_ ¿Escuché que alguien encontró mis anteojos…? _Vector apareció de nuevo en la sala, la cual ahora estaba reluciente_ ¡Espléndido!  
El cocodrilo se colocó los anteojos sobre la nariz, y el aumento del cristal hizo que los ojos se le vieran más grandes:

_ Bueno, bueno... Ahora soy yo mismo otra vez! _celebró el cocodrilo_ Aunque ahora que las veo mejor... ¿Qué edad tienen ustedes? Son planas como...

_ Ejejem... _Charmy carraspeó, interrumpiendo la meditación en voz alta de Vector_ Maestro, recuerde que debemos ayudarlas a atrapar a Mephiles...

_ ¡Es verdad! ¡Cuanto antes empecemos mejor! _Vector-Merlín fue en busca de uno de sus libros de magia_ Vamos a ver…. "La historia de Mephiles Parte I".

Pasó rápidamente las hojas del libro y al encontrar la que quería la arrancó y la arrugó hasta volverla una bola de papel.

Luego buscó un frasco del estante, y vertió el contenido en el caldero mágico:

_ Bien, ¡que comience el show! _dijo arrojando la bola de papel en el caldero_ Les contaré todo lo necesario sobre Mephiles el oscuro. Pero necesito un poco de ayuda audiovisual para eso...

Pronto el caldero comenzó a escupir nubes de colores, que pasados unos segundos se transformaron en imágenes que poblaron la sala y la transformaron en un cine improvisado:

_ La historia de Mephiles comenzó hace muchos años atrás... Cuando la magia no era ni blanca ni negra, sino que estaba dando sus primeros pasos. _relató Vector_ Mephiles era un estudiante que sobresaliente, pero su talento para la magia sólo era superado por su inmensa maldad.

Sonic y Silver mirando asombrados las siluetas que bailaban frente a sus narices, la figura de Mephiles se recortaba y contorneaba, mostrando cómo había sido el mago en sus orígenes.

_ Nada le bastaba a ése estudiante. Siempre quería aprender más... Pronto no se conformó con dominar los cuatro elementos, ni con crear ilusiones. _Vector-Merlín caminó alrededor del caldero con las manos detrás de la espalda_ Aprendió antes que todos a invocar portales mágicos, a dominar las fuerzas de la naturaleza... incluso aprendió a reanimar cadáveres y a absorber la fuerza vital de cualquier ser viviente.

Los dos erizos se abrazaron, un poco incómodos con el rumbo que estaba tomando el relato y con las imágenes que lo acompañaban:

_ Los magos mayores, que ya habían visto la oscuridad en el corazón de Mephiles, vieron que nada bueno podía surgir de ese alumno y decidieron no enseñarle más técnicas. Significaba renunciar a un prodigio, pero es que Mephiles representaba más una amenaza a cada día que pasaba…

Charmy echó un poco más de polvo mágico en el caldero:

_ Claro que eso no desanimó a Mephiles, que siguió aprendiendo por su cuenta junto con otros alumnos tan rebeldes como él aunque no tan hábiles... y a los que con el paso del tiempo traicionó y utilizó en muchos de sus experimentos mágicos_ agregó Charmy.

_ Solía atraer a estudiantes rebeldes que no obedecían las reglas, con promesas falsas acerca de enseñarles a perfeccionar sus trucos, pero a todos los traicionaba y utilizaba, o los obligaba a ser sus esclavos...

Silver tragó saliva al ver "aparecer" en las imágenes de humo a los anteriores ayudantes de Mephiles, y se le aflojaron las piernas al ver que uno de ellos se parecía bastante a él:

_ M-merlín, ¿realmente es necesario todo éste despliegue para explicarnos lo que debemos hacer...? _preguntó con voz temblorosa.

_ En realidad... No. _Vector tapó el caldero con su gruesa tapa de hierro y las imágenes desaparecieron al instante_ Pero pensé que les gustaría y ayudaría a que no se aburrieran mientras lo contaba.

_ Pues llevamos prisa, ya perdimos mucho tiempo limpiando su desorden...

Sonic se sorprendió al ver a Silver tan decidido:

_ Silver, ¿qué te pasa? _le preguntó_ No sueles ser tan grosero...

_ ¿Qué? ¿No quieres irte lo más pronto posible de aquí? _Silver frunció el ceño_ Pues yo sí...

Sonic iba a responder lo contrario, pero entonces vio que Mighty y Espio estaban pegados a la ventana -al parecer ellos también habían estado viendo la "película"- y cambió de parecer, haciendo una mueca:

_ Sí, creo que tienes razón... _admitió_ Mejor vaya abreviando, Merlín...

_ Muy bien. _Vector se alejó del caldero_ Un buen día a Mephiles le salió mal un hechizo, o tal vez fue intencional, eso no lo sabemos, pero perdió su cuerpo y forma para transformarse en una criatura inmortal... aunque eso facilitó la tarea de encerrarlo en la caja de Pandora.

_ Para ese entonces ya nos había creado tanta mala fama entre la gente, que empezamos a ser perseguidos y odiados, y tuvimos que seguir haciendo lo nuestro alejados de la sociedad. _finalizó Charmy_ Y así es como ha sido hasta ahora…

Vector se acercó a los dos erizos:

_ Préstame la caja un momento… _le pidió a Silver_ Ésta caja tiene un funcionamiento muy especial: solo puede abrirse una vez mediante una invocación. Ese sistema es sólo para emergencias… ustedes deberán conseguir la llave para poder volver a abrirla.

_ Y en el caso de que atrapen a Mephiles la necesitarán para cerrarla, la caja se abre fácilmente desde adentro si no está cerrada con llave. _explicó Charmy_ Eso es lo primero que deben encontrar, y rápido…

_ ¿Cómo es eso de que se abre fácilmente desde adentro? _Sonic se cruzó de brazos_ ¿No pensaron en las fallas que tenía la caja antes de encerrar a Mephiles…?

_ ¡En ése entonces era una situación de urgencia y ningún hechizo es perfecto, niña lista! _gruñó Vector-Merlín devolviéndole la caja a Silver_ Yo les fabricaría una caja nueva, pero eso me llevaría mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Y cuál es el problema? Tenemos algo de tiempo, Mephiles no irá a ningún lado por ahora… _dijo Silver.

_ Eso no lo sabemos. Por el momento Mephiles debe estar débil, a la espera de recuperar todos sus poderes. _Vector señaló la hendidura de la caja de Pandora, donde iba la llave_ Encuentren la llave cuánto antes, mientras Mephiles está débil… o sino no podrán contra él.

_ ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar una llave que tiene siglos de antigüedad? _reflexionó Silver_ Si Shadow la abrió mediante una invocación quiere decir que no tenía la llave.

Vector se rascó la barbilla con gesto pensativo;

_ La llave no debe de andar muy lejos… Muchos de éstos objetos mágicos pasan fácilmente como reliquias y objetos de valor de las familias ricas. _dijo.

_ ¿Eso no les parece un poco peligroso a ustedes los magos?

_ Por el contrario, no hay mejor forma de tener a salvo esos objetos que hacer creer a todos que se trata sólo de una leyenda, y poner la caja en manos de alguien de confianza. _les aclaró Charmy_ Alguien noble y serio, que la conserve como una reliquia y nada más que eso...

_ Aún así… ¿No hay nada más que puedan hacer por nosotros? _preguntó Silver.

_ Bueno… _Vector miró por la ventana y vió a Mighty y a Espio pegados en el vidrio_ ¡Oigan ustedes dos, inútiles! ¡Vengan acá ya mismo!

Charmy les abrió la puerta y los otros dos estudiantes entraron atropelladamente:

_ ¿Sí maestro?

_ Me tienen harto ustedes dos, ha llegado el momento de probar cuánto han avanzado en sus estudios o sino… ¡Dejarán de ser mis estudiantes! _los amenazó.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _Espio abrió muy grandes los ojos.

_ ¡P-pero maestro…! _empezó a quejarse Mighty.

Vector le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al armadillo:

_ ¡Nada de peros! Quiero que preparen ya mismo éste hechizo y sin equivocaciones… _les señaló una página del libro que sostenía_ ¡Andando!

Charmy espió por encima del hombro de Vector la página del libro:

_ ¿Está seguro, maestro?

_ Sí, estoy seguro. Creo que podrán hacerlo si siguen las instrucciones… _les entregó el libro con un empujón_ ¡Muévanse!

Sonic y Silver se quedaron a un lado, expectantes:

_ ¿Merlín no está siendo un poco duro con ellos…?_Silver sintió algo de lástima por los dos estudiantes.

_ Tranquilos, Merlín se hace el duro para que no se distraigan pero nunca cumple las amenazas… _les aclaró Charmy_ Aunque hay días en que cruzo los dedos para que lo haga…

_ ¿Qué dijiste? _Mighty había escuchado eso último.

_ ¡Nada, nada! _Charmy se hizo el inocente.

_ ¡Rápido, no se distraigan porque no tenemos todo el día! _gruñó Vector_ Iré a prepararme una taza de té y cuando vuelva quiero verlo terminado…

Mighty y Espio aceleraron el proceso, atropellándose y haciendo más desorden a medida que avanzaban vertiendo los polvos y el contenido de algunos frascos en el caldero con el fuego al máximo:

_ ¡Rápido que Merlín ya no tarda! _exclamó Espio.

Mighty tenía los brazos hinchados de revolver el espeso contenido del caldero a toda velocidad:

_ ¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo! _gruñó_ Creo que ya está… Ya sólo nos falta el último ingrediente…

Espio leyó apresurado:

_ No tenemos ninguna brújula en desuso… ¡Rápido Mighty, tendremos que usar la que tienes en el bolsillo!

_ ¡P-pero era de mi abuelo…!

_ ¡¿Quieres que Merlín nos de una patada en el trasero?!

_ ¡No pero…!

_ Ups! Parece que Merlín ya terminó su taza de té y viene hacia acá… _les informó Charmy para ponerlos más nerviosos.

_ Arrggh! ¡Está bien, aquí está! _Mighty le entregó de mala gana a Espio su brújula dorada.

El camaleón tomó la brújula por la cadena y la sumergió despacio en el brebaje, como si fuese la bruja de Blancanieves sumergiendo la manzana en el veneno.

_ ¡Rápido, que ya no tarda…! _le urgió Mighty.

_ ¡Cálmate, si lo hago muy rápido podría…!

KAAABOOOOOOOMM!

El brebaje explotó justo en la cara de Espio, que estaba inclinado sobre el caldero. Justo en ése instante Vector regresó y vio que algo salía despedido del caldero.

Extendió la mano y el objeto aterrizó justo en su palma:

_ Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? _dijo.

_ ¿Lo lograron…? _preguntó Sonic.

_ Lo lograron… _admitió Charmy, algo molesto.

_ ¡Lo logramos! _celebró Mighty_ ¡En tu cara abejita!

_ Bufff… Felicidades. _gruñó Charmy.

_ Tienes razón en felicitar a tus compañeros Charmy, porque ahora serán tu problema… _informó Vector-Merlín.

_ ¡¿Qué qué?! _armadillo y abeja hablaron al mismo tiempo.

_ Que han pasado al siguiente nivel, eso… Ya no harán más los quehaceres de la casa ni trabajos pesados, desde mañana te encargarás de ponerlos al día con los hechizos que tú ya dominas bien.

_ ¿Entonces empezaremos con el entrenamiento real?

_ Sí. "Cuando el alumno está listo, el maestro aparece..."

_ ¡P-pero Maestro…! _lloriqueó Charmy.

_ ¡Excelente! ¡Al fin dominaremos la magia! _Mighty dio un saltito_ ¿Escuchaste eso Espio? ¿Espio?

El camaleón estaba boca arriba en el piso, con la cara negra por la explosión. Silver se arrodilló a su lado:

_ Cielos… _lo levantó un poco y lo acomodó entre sus brazos_ ¿Te encuentras bien…?

Espio tosió un poco de hollín:

_ E-estoy bien… _trató de sonreír con la cara quemada_ Sólo fue un chisporroteo…

Silver limpió un poco de hollín de su frente y le dio un besito allí donde había dejado la piel limpia. Espio se sonrojó un poco, poniendo celoso a Mighty…

_ Hey eso no es justo, ¿por qué yo no tengo un beso de premio? _le reclamó a Sonic.

_ No esperes nada como eso de mí, idiota… _gruñó Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¡Aquí tienes tu premio! _Vector-Merlín le dio otro golpe en la cabeza_ ¡Limpien el caldero, vamos!

_ ¡Pero dijo que ya no nos daría los quehaceres de la casa! _protestó el armadillo.

_ ¡Dije a partir de mañana! ¡¿Qué nunca me escuchan?! _gruñó.

Vector le entregó la brújula a Sonic:

_ Con esto les será más fácil encontrar la llave… _dijo_ Apresúrense, Mephiles se recuperará más rápido de lo que pensamos.

_ ¡Cool! ¡Vamos, Silver! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! _se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

_ ¡Hasta luego! _Silver siguió a su amigo azul, ansioso por reanudar la búsqueda de objetos y terminar el juego.

Los dos erizos fueron acompañados por Mighty hasta la salida, donde los despidió y les indicó el camino más corto para volver al castillo.

Espio y Mighty estuvieron un rato pegados a la ventana, miraron desde adentro cómo esas dos "señoritas" se alejaban:

_ ¿Crees que las volvamos a ver…? _suspiró Espio.

_ Yo veré a la de azul muy a menudo… _sonrió Mighty_ En mis sueños… jejeje

Vector-Merlín les arrojó los instrumentos de limpieza por la cabeza:

_ ¡A TRABAJAR HE DICHO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CONTINUARÁ...

Uffff pero qué trabajo me dió este capítulo, muy complejo... O.o  
Pero no me ha quedado tan mal después de todo, hasta me hizo reír XD ¿Y a ustedes?

(Vamossss... ¿no creen que merezco un dulce? ¿O un comentario chiquitito? Uno solito aunque sea... ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

HOLAAA! PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, ME FUI DE VACACIONES A GUALEGUAYCHÚ A VER LOS CARNAVALES … (SON INCREÍBLES!)

PERO AHORA… DE VUELTA AL TRABAJO! =D DISFRUTEN!

**Capítulo 8 – El camino más corto hacia el castillo tiene un pequeño inconveniente…**

Luego de la visita al mago Merlín y a sus ayudantes, Sonic tenía los ánimos renovados… con ésa brújula podrían encontrar la llave más rápido y terminar con ése asunto de Mephiles. Y seguramente con eso acabaría el juego… ¿verdad?

Porque si un videojuego no se acaba cuando se derrota al villano de turno, ¿entonces cuándo se va a acabar…?

Con ésos pensamientos optimistas en la cabeza, el erizo azul caminaba rápidamente y dando saltitos por el camino. A diferencia de Silver, que iba un poco más atrás que él, flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

"_Mephiles en verdad es un ser aterrador, cruel y despreciable… ¿Cómo pude haber llegado hasta ésos extremos con él…?"_ se torturaba pensando. Instintivamente se pasó una mano por el cuello y encontró el lugar en donde Mephiles lo había mordido, dejándole impresa en la piel la luna roja de sus dientes…

"_Mierda… ¿Cómo fue que cedí tan fácil…?" _Se acomodó rápidamente el cuello del vestido para nadie más notara aquella marca.

"_¿Y por qué lo hice en todo caso? ¿Valió la pena…?"_

Sí era cierto que había sentido algo que nunca antes había experimentado… Y que había sentido un placer con el que nunca soñó…

Y la forma en que lo había tocado… Despertándole todas la terminaciones nerviosas de la piel, y al mismo tiempo apagando su voluntad hasta convertirlo en un húmedo charco de…

"_¡No, no, no!"_ Silver sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado. "_Nada de esas cosas justifica lo que hice… ¡Acabo de dormir con el enemigo solo porque sí! Me siento de lo peor…"_

_ ¡Hey Silver, apresúrate! _lo llamó Sonic_ Charmy nos dijo que éste sendero es el camino más corto al castillo… ¡Andando!

_ Sí, si… Ya voy… _suspiró el de ojos color miel.

_ ¿Qué tienes? _Sonic lo miró por encima del hombro.

_ ¿Yo? Nada…

_ No es cierto. _Sonic dejó de caminar_ Algo te preocupa desde que salimos de lo de Merlín…

_ N-no… Yo solamente… _Silver quiso ensayar una mentira, pero tartamudeó tanto que al final decidió esquivar el tema_ Sigamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

_ Silver, escucha… _el erizo azul se interpuso en su camino y lo tomó por los hombros_ Está bien… No tienes que hacerte el valiente siempre…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Estás insinuando que tengo miedo? _se irritó el erizo plateado.

_ ¿No es eso lo que te pasa…? _se sorprendió Sonic.

_ ¡No! ¡No le temo a Mephiles!

_ Entonces tu problema es con Mephiles… _Sonic se rascó la barbilla_ Sabía que confesarías enseguida, no te gusta que te llamen miedoso… _sonrió.

Silver se sonrojó y se sintió tonto por haber caído tan fácil en la trampa de Sonic:

_ No es de tu incumbencia. _insistió.

_ ¿Te sientes culpable por lo que pasó con Mephiles…?

Silver dio un respingo. ¿¡Sonic sabía lo que había pasado con Mephiles?!

_ ¿C-cómo lo supiste…? _preguntó con un hilo de voz.

_ Lo adiviné, erizo tonto… _Sonic le dio un golpecito en la cabeza_ Era sabido que algo así te iba a pasar, y apuesto a que fue todo por tu culpa…

_ ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no me lo estaba buscando, simplemente ocurrió…! _el de ojos color miel se frotó los brazos nerviosamente_ ¿Crees que no me siento mal por lo que hice…?

Sonic le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro:

_ Relájate, no estoy enojado contigo por eso… _sonrió_ Me lo vi venir, desde un principio no te agradó mi plan de hacer de mucamas. Debí saber que no tenías la capacidad suficiente como para mantener la farsa frente a Mephiles…

Silver pestañeó un momento, sin entender del todo el rumbo que tomaba la conversación:

_ Aguarda un momento, ¿crees que me siento mal porque Mephiles descubrió la farsa de las mucamas?

_ ¿Tampoco es eso…? _Sonic seguía sonriendo como tonto.

El erizo plateado se pasó una mano por la frente. Casi había pensado que Sonic…

_ Sí, en realidad sí es eso… Me siento muy tonto. _mintió para terminar lo más pronto posible esa conversación.

_ ¡Lo sabía! Pero vamos a olvidarnos de ello… _propuso el ojiverde, conciliador_ Vamos a prometernos mutuamente "no volver a meter la pata" ¿quieres?

_ Me parece bien. _suspiró Silver_ Prometo no volver a meter la pata…

"Prometo no volver a llegar hasta esos extremos con Mephiles…" repitió para sus adentros, y se sintió un poco mejor.

_ ¡Excelente! Ahora sonríe… _Sonic le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice_ Tu sonrisa es lo único que necesito…

Silver sonrió a medias:

_ ¿No es lo que le dijist a la princesa Elise…?

_ Sí… Y a Amy cuando se enoja conmigo por eructar en público…

_ Se volverá una de tus frases trilladas, justo al lado de "¿Strange, ins´t it?". _dijo en tono de burla.

_ Pero te hizo sentir mejor ¿no… ? _Sonic empezó a caminar de nuevo, muy sonriente.

_ Ahhh… It´s no use… _admitió el de ojos color miel, siguiéndolo_ S-sí. Me hizo sentir mejor…

_ Por cierto, ¿cómo fue eso de que Mephiles te levantó la falda y por eso descubrió que no eras una chica…? _preguntó el erizo azul de repente.

_ Y-yo no dije eso… _se apresuró a negar Silver.

_ Claro que sí, me lo dijiste cuando esperábamos a Merlín y yo te dije que debías usar ropa interior… _insistió Sonic.

_ ¡Lo que quise decir fue que me caí y la falda se me levantó justo delante de Mephiles…! _inventó Silver con la cara roja como una cereza_ Me tropecé con el borde de la alfombra…

_ ¿Cómo? ¿así…? _Sonic le puso el pie y Silver se tropezó, cayendo al suelo de bruces y dejando su trasero expuesto ya que las capas de tul se habían vuelto a desacomodar.

_ Ahhh! SONIC! _Silver se levantó y escupió un poco de tierra y pequeñas piedras que había tragado por accidente_ ¡ERES ERIZO MUERTO!

_ Blleeeew! _Sonic le sacó la lengua y empezó a correr, riendo a carcajadas y con el erizo plateado flotando velozmente tras él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Merlín…

_ Ohhh esto no va a despegarse jamás… _Mighty insistió con una esponja en el fondo del caldero, donde la suciedad era más difícil de limpiar.

_ Déjame que te ayude… _Charmy inclinó el caldero para ponerlo de costado.

Mighty lo miró con el ceño fruncido:

_ Muy bien, abejita… ¿Cuál es el truco?

_ No hay truco. _respondió Charmy.

_ Sí, claro… ¿Esperas que crea que eres amable conmigo sólo porque sí? _desconfió el armadillo.

_ Si van a ser mis alumnos, debemos llevarnos lo mejor posible. _declaró Charmy con tono solemne_ Termina de limpiar ¿quieres?

Mighty seguía desconfiando, pero ansiaba terminar su tarea cuanto antes así que volvió a meterse en el caldero y reanudó la tarea. En cuanto lo hizo Charmy golpeó fuertemente el metal con un cucharón de bronce que tenía escondido en uno de los pliegues de su túnica:

_ ¡ARGHHHHHHHH! _el estruendo amplificado por las paredes del caldero casi deja sordo al armadillo.

_ JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAA! _Charmy estalló en carcajadas, satisfecho con su broma_ ¡ES INCREÍBLE QUE HAYAS CAÍDO CON ESO!

_ ¡Hijo de tu…! _Mighty le arrojó la esponja con la que estaba limpiando, pero Charmy la esquivó hábilmente dando una voltereta en el aire.

¡SPLAT! La esponja roñosa y mojada fue a darle en la cara a Espio, que estaba etiquetando frascos del estante:

_ ¡Qué asco! _Espio se quitó la esponja de la frente y la arrojó al piso_ ¡¿Quién a sido!?

Mighty y Charmy se señalaron mutuamente, pero eso no bastó para evitar que los tres alumnos empezaran de nuevo con sus discusiones y a los pocos minutos ya estaban rodando los tres por el piso arañándose, mordiéndose y pateándose como un montón de críos.

_ ¡CALLENSE! ¿NO VEN QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE LEER? _les gritó Vector-Merlín desde su escritorio.

_ Lo sentimos maestro. _se disculpó Charmy cuando los tres pararon de pelear y se levantaron del piso.

_ No volverá a suceder. _dijo Espio.

_ ¡Charmy empezó! _insistió Mighty cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¡No me interesa quién empezó! ¡Ahora sólo quiero concentrarme! _Vector volvió a bajar la vista al libro que leía_ Quiero saber si le dije a esas chicas todo lo necesario o si olvidé algo… Mi memoria ya no es lo que era.

_ Si se le olvidó algo nosotros podemos llevarles el recado. O traerlas de nuevo aquí… _propuso Mighty con su cara de tonto enamorado-excitado_ Y luego escoltarlas de nuevo hasta su casa…

_ Trabajan en el castillo, no creo que un habitante común y roñoso como tú pase de la entrada. _sentenció Charmy sin piedad.

_ ¡Pues entonces las alcanzaré antes de que lleguen al castillo, niño listo!

_ Bah, has lo que quieras… _Charmy se había aburrido de pelear con él_ Las envié por el camino corto, así que ya deben de haber llegado.

Mighty abrió la boca y los ojos muy grandes, y a Espio se le cayó el frasco que sostenía de las manos:

_ ¿¡Las enviaste por el camino más corto?! _gritó Espio.

_ Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

_ ¡El dragón que atacó el reino anda cerca de allí! _exclamó Mighty_ ¡Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos ésta mañana!

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! _Merlín se levantó de su asiento como un resorte_ ¿¡Por qué no dijeron nada al respecto?!

_ ¡S-se lo íbamos a decir pero luego llegamos aquí y vimos a esas dos hermosas niñas y lo olvidamos! _trató de justificar Espio.

Charmy tironeó tantos sus antenas que casi se las arrancó:

_ ¿¡Cómo que se les olvidó?!

_ ¡No me grites…! _se defendió Mighty.

_ ¡No te grito!

_ ¡¿Entonces como es cuándo gritas realmente?!

_ ¡ASSSSSSÍIIIIIIII!

_ ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y corran! _les gritó Vector-Merlín.

Los tres estudiantes salieron disparados por la puerta principal;

_ ¡Y de paso traigan más escamas de dragón, que ya no quedan! _les gritó Vector desde la puerta sacudiendo un frasco vacío.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en el bosque…

_ Está bien, está bien, me rindo! _Sonic admitió la derrota cuando Silver se le sentó encima y empezó a estirarle el brazo sobre la espalda.

_ ¡Para que aprendas! _Silver no lo soltó sino que tiró más fuerte.

_ ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía, para ya! _gritó_ ¡Me vas a hacer los brazos más largos!

_ Si es que eso es posible… _se burló Silver.

Pero de pronto dejó de reírse y se levantó del suelo con un brinco. Sonic se quedó en el suelo por un rato más, quejándose:

_ S-sonic… _tartamudeó Silver.

_ Me duele…

_ ¡Sonic!

_ ¡Eres un salvaje…! _lo acusó frotándose sus bracitos.

_ ¡Deja de hacerte el afectado! ¡Tenemos un problema más grande aquí frente a nosotros! _Silver señaló al dragón que asomaba la cabeza por una cueva.

Sonic se levantó y se puso en guardia, pero a los pocos segundos se aflojó y sonrió:

_ ¿Se supone que eso es un dragón…? Sólo es una serpiente super-desarrollada… _se rió, apuntándole con un dedo.

El dragón los observó con sus enormes y penetrantes ojos azules por largo rato, y luego se atrevió a salir de la cueva. Sí era cierto que tenía un cuerpo largo… como el de una serpiente.

Pero el caso es que no era su cuerpo, la parte que se veía era solamente el cuello del animal, que medía metros y metros de altura… finalizando de un cuerpo alado gigante y cubierto de bellas y pulidas escamas negras.

_ Oh… MIERDA. _dijo Sonic, disgustado por tener que comerse sus palabras.

_ ¿Qué hacemos…? Si peleamos contra él el juego podría reiniciarse… _susurró Silver.

_ N-no lo sé… He peleado contra bichos más grandes, pero eran en su mayoría cachivaches de Eggman… _Sonic levantó los dos puños en posición de guardia.

Ambos erizos se quedaron allí parados sin mover un músculo. El dragón avanzó hacia ellos con cautela, no parecía que quisiera problemas… ni tampoco parecía un dragón agresivo.

_ Quizá sea un bebé dragón… _arriesgó Silver.

_ ¿¡Un bebé?! Si así es el bebé de qué tamaño es la madre?

_ ¡Sólo estoy intentando adivinar el por qué no nos ha atacado todavía! _se irritó Silver_ Además… es el primer dragón que veo que camina sobre sus dos patas traseras…

_ Es cierto… _Sonic bajó los puños.

El dragón se acercó más a ellos… ahora sólo estaba a menos de un metro. Sonic podía sentir su aliento caliente haciendo volar su falda y despeinándole las púas.

_ Estaría menos nervioso si tuviera algunos anillos… _le reclamó a Silver.

_ ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! _Silver iba a decir algo más pero entonces Mighty, Espio y Charmy aparecieron en la escena.

_ ¡Alto aléjate de esas damiselas, malvada bestia! _gritó Espio arrojándole una lanza al animal.

La lanza dio en el blanco, pero no surtió ningún efecto en el dragón. Sólo hizo que se le cayeran algunas púas…

_ ¡GROOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! _el dragón, aunque no estaba lastimado, se asustó por el ataque tan repentino y emitió un rugido.

_ ¡Rápido, por aquí! _Charmy les indicó un escondite detrás de unas rocas_ ¡Corran, deprisa!

_ ¡P-pero… El dragón no ha hecho nada…! _Silver no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para el gusto de Espio, así que el camaleón lo alzó en brazos al estilo princesa una vez más_ ¡Hey, qué estás haciendo!

_ Dije que la protegería con todas mis fuerza, y eso haré. _respondió Espio mientras corría.

_ No es necesario lo de cargarme como a una princesa… _insistió el de ojos color miel, sonrojándose.

_ Para mí, sí… _Espio le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

Mientras tanto el dragón vio que todos estaban huyendo de él y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero eso sólo sirvió para que se le escapara una llamarada de fuego incontrolable:

_ Ah, no… ¡Eso no! _Mighty se interpuso entre Sonic y el chorro de fuego, usando un escudo para protegerse_ ¡Rápido, huye mientras puedas!

_ No me pidas que huya, no soy ningún cobarde… _se ofendió el de ojos verdes, quedándose parado en su lugar sin moverse de pura terquedad.

_ ¡SONIC SOLO SÍGUELE LA MALDITA CORRIENTE, QUIERES! _le gritó Silver desde donde estaba.

_ ¡Rápido, que me estoy chamuscando las manos! _gritó el armadillo con el calor del metal recalentado quemándole las palmas de las manos.

_ Muy bien, como sea… _Sonic corrió a esconderse a donde Charmy les había indicado, aunque en su opinión eso de esconderse no era para un héroe del calibre de Sonic el erizo.

Mighty se alejó del fuego también, y aunque tenía sus manos chamuscadas aun así sacó fuerzas y le arrojó al dragón su escudo a medio derretir por la cabeza.

El metal caliente hirió los ojos de la bestia, que se los restregó con un aullido y luego huyó volando bajito, atropellando a algunos árboles del bosque.

_ Uff… _Charmy se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor_ Eso estuvo cerca… Tenemos suerte de que el dragón huyera…

_ Sí, no gracias a ti… _le reclamó el armadillo acercándose a ellos.

_ Gracias por venir a ayudarnos, pero podíamos cuidarnos solos… _dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

_ Si sigues con ésa actitud de brazos cruzados, empezarás a parecerte a Shadow… _le respondió Silver, y Sonic emitió un gruñido.

_ Como sea…

_ ¡Oh, miren eso! Escamas de dragón! _Charmy distinguió las brillantes escamas negras que la lanza de Espio había arrancado_ Se las llevaré a Merlín… mientras ustedes escóltenlas hasta el castillo, para que ya no haya más problemas.

_ ¡Es una gran idea! _aprobó el camaleón sonriendo.

_ Sí, aplausos… _Mighty se molestó, ya que la idea había sido en principio suya.

_ Yo no creo que tú vayas a aplaudir mucho… _se burló Espio.

_ Jaja muy gracioso… _el armadillo sacudió sus manos quemadas.

Sin embargo los dos erizos no estaban tan contentos con la idea;

_ No hace falta que nos acompañen, en serio. No creo que vayamos a encontrar nada peligroso de ahora en adelante… _argumentó Silver.

_ No me arriesgaré… _afirmó Espio tomándolo de la mano_ Podría morir sabiendo que la lastimaron y que no hice nada para protegerla, damisela.

Al erizo plateado le apareció una nueva gota en la cabeza:

_ ¿Nunca te he dicho lo chocante que me resulta la palabra "damisela"…? _se quejó retirando la mano.

_ Puede hablarme de lo guste por el camino, escucharé cada palabra que salga de sus hermosos labios… _al parecer nada desanimaba a Espio.

_ Olvídalo… _Silver volvió junto a Sonic.

El erizo azul se rascó la nariz antes de empezar a hablar:

_ Muy bien, que nos acompañen… _aceptó, y luego señaló a Mighty_ ¡Pero que éste pervertido mantenga sus manos donde pueda verlas…!

_ Eso no será difícil… _lloriqueó el armadillo de manos chamuscadas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y así fue como estos cuatro personajes emprendieron el camino de vuelta hasta el castillo...

Espio cada vez que podía tomaba a Silver de la mano, o lo alzaba en brazos para evitar los peligros del camino tales como ardillas, hojas y raíces de árboles con las que el erizo pudiera tropezar.

Y Silver ya comenzaba a cansarse de aquella situación:

_ Espio si me sigues cargando todo el camino olvidaré cómo caminar… _le dijo con ironía.

_ Eso no suena tan mal… así podré llevarla en mis brazos para siempre. _recitó el camaleón.

"Si no deja de decir ésa clase de cosas pronto, se me va a subir el azúcar a tal punto que me quedaré ciego por la diabetes…" pensó el erizo plateado.

_ ¡Ya fue suficiente, bájame! _chilló dándole un empujón a Espio.

_ Está bien… _Espio se sorprendió por la brusca reacción de Silver, pero a la vez se entristeció profundamente_ ¿Por qué no me deja cuidar de usted…?

Silver se alejó y lo miró por encima del hombro:

_ Qué te importa. _gruñó_ Sólo quiero que te calles… y que me dejes caminar tranquilo ¿está bien?

Espio se quedó en silencio, y caminó detrás de Silver sin emitir ningún sonido por unos momentos.

_ Además… no me lo merezco. _oyó que Silver murmuraba al caminar.

_ ¿Cómo dice?

_ No me merezco que seas tan caballeroso conmigo… _repitió el de ojos color miel.

_ Eso es absurdo, damisela. _Espio le sonrió suavemente_ ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido tal cosa?

_ Hice… hice algo muy malo con alguien que no debía… _Silver no le contó todos los detalles ni mucho menos mencionó a Mephiles mientras hablaba_ Y aunque me siento muy mal conmigo mismo yo…

Espio posó un dedo sobre los labios de Silver, para hacerlo callar:

_ Algunas veces se hacen cosas malas, pero si no modifican los objetivos principales de una persona no hay de qué preocuparse…

_ Espio…

_ Si sabe que eso tan terrible que hizo estuvo mal, puede estar segura de que no cometerá el mismo error dos veces. _finalizó, muy sonriente.

_ ¡No, eso no! ¡No volverá a suceder! _prometió Silver con toda la chispa que pudo, luego sonrió_ Gracias, Espio... por tus buenos consejos.

Espio no dijo nada, solamente lo tomó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano sujetó la de Silver:

_ También quiero decirle que cualquier mujer tan hermosa y valiente como usted, merece que un caballero se porte bien con ella… _añadió entrelazando sus dedos.

Silver se sonrojó:

_ Oh, Espio… _susurró_ ¡Ouchie…!

_ ¿Qué le ocurre? _se sobresaltó el camaleón.

_ Tengo… tobillos frágiles… _mintió el erizo plateado, sólo para que lo alzara en brazos de nuevo.

Espio no esperó a que se lo explicara dos veces. Ni lerdo ni perezoso lo cargó en brazos al estilo princesa, y empezó a caminar con el erizo a cuestas, sonriendo de felicidad.

Silver le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y se puso cómodo. Si a Espio le hacía feliz cargarlo… entonces iba a disfrutarlo.

Claro que no contó con que Sonic estaría ubicado detrás de ellos, caminando y mirando la escenita:

_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso? _le preguntó a Silver_ Fue algo ridículamente nena…

Silver se encogió de hombros;

_ No lo sé… sentí que se merecía una recompensa, es muy amable conmigo.

_ ¿Sabes que luego va a querer llevarte al nidito de amor, no…? _se burló_ Y yo no te ayudaré porque estaré ocupado riéndome de ti…

El erizo plateado se limitó a enseñarle el dedo medio:

_ Sólo estás celoso porque mi galán es más apuesto y atento que el tuyo… _respondió_ Que por cierto ya se quedó atrás, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo?

_ Uff… Así nunca vamos a llegar al castillo… _protestó el ojiverde antes de regresar a buscar al armadillo.

Mighty se había quedado atrás porque quería sumergir un rato las manos en el agua del lago. Hizo una mueca cuando las introdujo, pero luego suspiró aliviado al sentir que el dolor aflojaba un poco con el agua fría:

_ ¿Te encuentras bien…? _Sonic salió de entre unos arbustos, sobresaltando al armadillo.

_ ¡Hey! Vaya susto… jeje _Mighty sacó las manos del agua_ Estoy perfecto, voy enseguida…

_ No seas tonto, déjame ver… _Sonic se arrodilló junto a él en la orilla del agua.

_ ¡N-no no hace falta! Ya casi no me duele… _Mighty puso las manos lejos de Sonic.

_ ¡He dicho que me dejes ver! _Sonic le jaló una de sus orejas con fuerza.

_ AUCH! ¡Está bien, está bien! _ a Mighty no le quedó de otra más que cooperar y enseñarle las manos al erizo.

Sonic sacó un pañuelo y lo rasgó a la mitad para obtener un par de vendas improvisadas. Comenzó a vendarle las manos con cuidado;

_ Eres un armadillo estúpido, no necesitaba que fueras a rescatarme… _lo regañó.

_ Es que en cierta forma fue culpa nuestra que se toparan con ésa bestia… olvidamos decírselo a Charmy y por eso las envió por el camino corto. _se excusó el armadillo.

_ Aún así… _Sonic terminó de vendarle la primera mano.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras Sonic terminaba de hacer de enfermera. Mighty recorrió el lugar con la mirada;

_ ¡Mira esa piedra! _le señaló.

_ ¿Qué tiene de especial…? Es sólo una roca…

_ Es verde. _insistió Mighty.

_ Porque está cubierta de musgo…

_ Exacto. Como tus ojos… _sonrió el armadillo.

_ Yo no tengo los ojos cubiertos de musgo…

_ Quiero decir que es de un verde hermoso, como tus ojos. _se corrigió el de ojos azules_ A mí no me interesa el musgo, ni en general las cosas verdes… ¡odio comer ensalada!

_ Ve al grano, Mighty. _lo apuró Sonic, finalizando el vendaje en la otra mano.

_ Si tú me dieras alguna esperanza, todos los días me sentaría en una roca cubierta de musgo a estudiar los libros de magia… sólo para que me sigan recordando a tus ojos.

Sonic trató de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero así y todo el rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Mighty era bastante malo haciendo cumplidos, pero le había conmovido que lo intentara;

_ Eso… eso es muy dulce… _dijo bajito.

_ ¿En serio?

_ No, es malísimo… Pero aprecio el gesto.

_ Oh…

_ Y gracias por ayudarnos con el dragón… _admitió el erizo azul.

_ Fue un placer… _Mighty quiso aprovechar la situación_ ¿Puedo tener un beso de recompensa…?

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Siquiera uno chiquito y en la frente? _suplicó como un perrito.

_ Tampoco.

_ ¿Qué tal un abrazo…?

_ Ummm… Bueno, un abrazo no se le niega a nadie… _dudó Sonic_ Está bien…

Sonic lo abrazó –aún estando un poco dudoso- y Mighty hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron por un rato, hasta que a Sonic le apareció una vena en la frente… ¡Mighty le estaba tocando el trasero otra vez…!

_ ¡PERVERTIDO! _Sonic lo golpeó con el puño bien cerrado en el medio de la cara. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo arrojó al lago, espantando a todos los peces y patos que pasaban justo por ese sector.

Luego se alejó y pasó zumbando junto a Silver y Espio:

_ Hey, al fin nos alcanzas… ¡Espera, Sonic! ¿Adónde vas? _le gritó Silver.

_ ¡ALGO EN ESE ARMADILLO DESPIERTA LO PEOR EN MÍ…! _le respondió Sonic caminando más rápido todavía, yendo primero por el camino y sacándoles a los tres una ventaja de tres cuadras.

Más tarde los alcanzó Mighty, que venía chorreando agua y con un pez saltando en su cabeza. Cuando Espio y Silver lo miraron pidiendo explicaciones, Mighty sólo sonrió:

_ ¡La amo…! _fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir caminando.

Espio y Silver se miraron confusos, pero luego reanudaron la marcha otra vez… cada vez estaban más cerca del castillo, hasta que por fin llegaron.

Sonic y Silver vieron que podían entrar sin problemas –al parecer Knucles aún no se había recuperado de su alergia a las abejas- y se despidieron:

_ Gracias por su ayuda… _dijo Silver cuando Espio lo depositó en el suelo_ Han sido muy buenos con nosotros…

Espio le tomó la mano y lo detuvo antes de que entrara:

_ ¡Espere! ¿Cuándo volveré a verla otra vez…? _preguntó.

_ Déjame pensarlo… Nunca. _respondió Silver coquetamente, para luego inclinarse y darle un rápido beso en los labios_ Adiós…

Sonic dio vuelta los ojos cuando Espio cayó de rodillas en el suelo, muerto de amor por Silver:

_ Adiós… damisela.

_ ¡Qué dramón…! _Sónic se pasó la mano por la cara_ Silver es un empalagoso cuando quiere serlo…

_ Creo que es hora de que tú y yo también nos despidamos. _lo llamó Mighty.

_ Sí… _Sonic le extendió la mano para darle un saludo formal_ Hasta luego, idiota…

_ Sabes que no puedo… _Mighty levantó sus manos lastimadas, encogiéndose de hombros._ ¿Qué tal un beso?

_ Ummm…

_ Te prometo que ésta vez me portaré bien… _Mighty cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda, sonriente.

_ Está bien, pero en la frente… _se resignó Sonic.

Los dos erizos entraron al castillo para seguir con su misión… ¿habían perdido ya demasiado tiempo? ¿Funcionaría la brújula que Mighty y Espio habían fabricado? ¿Mephiles habría recuperado ya todo su poder…?

¿Se encontrarían de nuevo con los aprendices de Merlín alguna vez…?

_ Es la mujer más increíble y hermosa que jamás conoceré… _suspiró Espio, que aún estaba de rodillas en el piso.

Mighty le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo:

_ Ánimo, compadre… _le dijo_ Al menos puedes alegrarte por mí: ¡las clases que me diste sobre decir cumplidos funcionaron de maravilla!

_ Te aplaudo a dos manos… _respondió el camaleón molesto por ese consuelo tan poco efectivo.

Mighty respondió levantando su mano derecha vendada:

_ Es una pena que no veas qué dedo quiero mostrarte…

Los dos estudiantes regresaron caminando hasta la guarida de Merlín, a donde Charmy ya había llegado horas antes que ellos… y se había sorprendido al ver que las escamas de dragón que había juntado cuidadosamente se habían transformado en cabello durante el viaje.

Se habían transformado en mechones de cabello rubio…

CONTINUARÁ…! (No creo que Mighty y Espio vuelvan a aparecer en el fic, así que quise poner un poco de romance antes de eso… disculpen si a alguna se le subió de más el azúcar en sangre… XP)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quiero aprovechar a mandar saludos a todos los que están dejando reviews… Gracias por leer, estoy muy contenta! =3

Y un beso muy grande para Kureymo, que se tomó la molestia de saludarme vía DeviantArt para felicitarme por el fic (ídola! Amo sus trabajos!), y otro para Haruko que me hizo una bonita estampa de regalo… ^/^

Por ustedes seguiré escribiendo hasta que me duelan los dedos y el fic llegue a su fin! Que aún no tengo muy en claro cómo será pero no se preocupen, las ideas siempre llegan para aquellos de ideas locas como yo! Muajajjajaaaaa

Besinn! X3


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – La llave, el brujo y el armario.**

En el interior del castillo…

_ Bueno, vamos a ver hacia dónde nos guía ésta brújula… _Sonic caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con el artefacto entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto Silver vigilaba los alrededores, por si Rouge aparecía;

_ No hay moros en la costa… _anunció_ Lo cual es muy raro…

_ Bah, seguro se molestó tanto porque nos fuimos sin avisar que no volvió a buscarnos. Y cuando nos vea seguro nos despedirá… _predijo Sonic_ ¡Es aquí!

La brújula los había llevado hasta la habitación de la princesa María:

_ ¡Vaya! Es casi como usar un detector de metales… _Silver se alegró con la efectividad del aparato.

Luego de encontrar la llave correspondiente en el manojo de llaves de Rouge, la introdujo en la cerradura:

_ Muy bien, aquí vamos… _el de ojos color miel empujó la puerta y entraron.

_ ¡Amy! _Sonic se sorprendió al ver a la erizo rosa en la habitación_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La erizo se sobresaltó al verlos, y escondió las manos detrás de la espalda;

_ ¡Hey! ¡Vaya susto me han dado…! Jeje… _Amy rió nerviosamente_ ¿Q-qué hacen ustedes dos aquí…?

_ No respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta… _respondió Silver espiando su espalda a través de un espejo que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Vió que Amy sostenía un collar de perlas y algunas otras joyas en sus manos…

_ Amy… ¿Acaso estás robando? _le preguntó.

Amy se dio cuenta de que el espejo la había delatado:

_ ¡Oh…! Bueno… Yo… Las estaba por llevar a que las limpiaran… _mintió_ Ya saben… para que cuando la princesa aparezca, las encuentre como las dejó…

_ Amy… Me sorprende de ti… _dijo Sonic, y sí, en verdad estaba sorprendido_ Es algo que esperaríamos más de Rouge…

La erizo rosa suspiró tristemente y devolvió las joyas a su lugar:

_ Tienen razón, la señora Rouge me pidió que lo hiciera… _dijo tristemente_ Hace tiempo que el Rey no nos paga, y estamos hartas de trabajar a cambio de nada. Y yo tengo hermanos pequeños que alimentar…

Silver se sintió mal por ella, y Sonic también:

_ ¡Maldito Pelón! _exclamó el erizo azul_ ¡Es cruel con los que lo ayudan hasta en los videojuegos piratas!

_ ¿Qué? _Amy no entendió lo que Sonic había dicho.

_ ¡Nada, nada…! _Silver le puso el collar de perlas en las manos otra vez_ Llévate lo que necesites…

_ P-pero… _Amy ya no estaba segura si le apetecía robar ahora que lo había pensado dos veces.

_ No te preocupes, creo que la princesa lo aprobaría si supiera que el Rey no te paga como debería… _le dijo. Luego se llevó un dedo a la boca en gesto cómplice_ ¡Nosotros no te delataremos!

_ ¿En serio…? _Amy pestañeó sorprendida.

_ ¡Claro que no! _aprobó Sonic guiñándole un ojo_ ¡En tanto tú no nos delates a nosotros…!

_ ¡No lo haré! Aunque… me sorprende que hayan optado por éste tipo de disfraz. _dijo Amy observándolos con más atención_ Es muy…

_ ¿Ridículo…? _arriesgó Silver.

_ …Osado. _Amy encontró la palabra que estaba buscando.

_ Queríamos pasar desapercibidos, y fue lo único que se nos ocurrió… _Sonic apuntó el aparato una vez más.

_ ¿Cómo que "se nos ocurrió…"? _protestó Silver.

_ Creo que podría funcionar… se ven lindos los dos. _sonrió la erizo_ Seguro que les ha funcionado hasta ahora...

_ Emmm… más o menos. _Sonic cambió el tema_ ¿Puedes revisar los cofres, Silver? A veces se encuentran cosas ahí…

_ Está bien… _el erizo plateado revisó los cajones y los cofrecitos decorados con brillantes.

Amy seguía observando atentamente a los dos erizos, mientras se movían por la habitación:

_ ¿Puedo preguntarles qué hacen aquí exactamente…?

_ Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas… _afirmó Sonic, que seguía apuntando la brújula.

_ Sí… pero para que te quedes tranquila, tiene que ver con encontrar a la princesa… _dijo Silver de espaldas a ellos, mientras movía un montón de estatuillas de cristal en forma de caballos_ ¡Un pendiente!

_ ¿Lo necesitamos…?

_ Eso parece… _Silver miró en el inventario, y vió que el pendiente aparecía en él.

A Amy se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que estaban buscando a su querida princesa. Por algún motivo, esos dos le despertaban un buen presentimiento;

_ ¡Qué bueno escucharlo! _festejó juntando sus manos_ ¡Los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda!

_ Bueno… supongo que no nos viene mal un poco de ayuda extra. _dudó Sonic antes de seguir con la búsqueda. Metió su mano debajo de la cama y sacó una caja de madera con un rompecabezas encima_ ¡Silver, mira esto! ¡Al parecer lo que buscamos está dentro de ésta caja!

Silver y Amy se acercaron:

_ ¿Eso es un rompecabezas…? _Silver frunció el ceño_ Apuesto a que si no lo resolvemos, la caja no se abrirá…

_ Entonces es mejor que pongamos manos a la obra ¿no? _Sonic se arremangó unos puños imaginarios y se acomodó los guantes_ ¡Empecemos!

Les llevó un rato armar el puzzle, y como en todos los juegos de escape existentes la imagen no les quedaba del todo clara al principio… y era extraña.

Silver trató de mirar de lejos la imagen:

_ Parece que es… una señora gorda con una peluca.

_ Es algodón de azúcar. _dijo Sonic tocando las piezas.

_ Es un perro de color rosa. _intentó adivinar Amy, mientras se tapaba un ojo a ver si eso ayudaba.

Sonic estaba por darse por vencido y de abrir la caja a martillazos, pero entonces notó algo que había tenido en frente a su nariz desde que había entrado a la habitación: ¡a María le encantaban los caballos!

Si tenía todas esas estatuillas de caballos… y un tapiz de un caballo… y caballos tallados en madera adornaban las puertas del lado de adentro. Acomodó rápidamente las piezas:

_ ¡Ya casi lo logro! _festejó el erizo azul.

Al final la respuesta más acertada había sido la de Amy… la imagen era un pony con una especie de cabello rosado con horrible permanente. La caja se abrió con un chasquido:

_ ¡Bingo! ¿Uh…? _Sonic se decepcionó al encontrar dentro nada más que papeles_ ¿Qué son todas estas cartas? Si estamos buscando una llave…

Silver eligió un sobre al azar y lo abrió:

_ Tal vez son los mapas que nos conducirán a la llave… _arriesgó el erizo plateado no muy convencido. Luego de leer unas líneas empezó a reírse.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso…? _curioseó Amy.

_ Escuchen esto… Ejem, ejem… _Silver se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer.

_"__A mi princesa María…_

_Siento alegría por saber que me quieres, la vida es distinta y el aire tiene aroma de sonrisas. Siento alegría por tenerte, la misma que siento porque te pertenezco__..__. ___

_Cada beso es un sueño y cada una de tus miradas es el cielo __azul __por el que camino sin fin. Que alegría tengo cuando amanezco pensando que te veré, que alegría cuando anochezco esperando despertar para volver a verte. Siempre es alegría, __tú__ eres alegría__…___

_Y es que el mundo es alegre, hasta la tristeza es alegre si __tú__ me acompañas, si __tú__ estás conmigo. Porque el amor es alegre, es dicha y __tú__ eres el centro de cualquier felicidad. __  
_

_Oh, dulce y hermosa María… _

___El mundo me ve alegre, y yo no disimulo la alegría, es difícil oc__ultar el amor, y es imposible__ cuando se trata amarte__ a ti. Espero impaciente el día de nuestra boda, no puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…_

_Sé que te angustia que nuestros padres sean malos gobernantes, crueles e indiferentes con sus súbditos, a quienes sólo inspiran temor y han sembrado la injusticia a medida que extienden sus reinos._

_Cuando nos casemos te prometo que todo eso cambiará, crearemos un imperio perfecto. NUESTRO mundo perfecto, con el que hemos soñado… y tú serás mi reina, aunque ya reinas desde hace tiempo en mi corazón…___

_De nuevo hoy me acostaré con alegría, me dormiré con tu imagen en mi mente, sé que me am__as y con eso durará mi alegría…_

_Eternamente tuyo, Black Doom Junior."_

__ Pfff… JAJAJAJAJA! _Sonic estalló en carcajadas_ ¡¿Black Doom Junior?! ¡Esta carta es la cosa más cursi que he escuchado! _

__ ¡Jajaja…! _Silver estaba llorando de la risa, y dejó caer la carta._

_Amy la recogió con cuidado y la guardó en su sobre:_

__ No entiendo de qué se ríen… ¡Para mí es la cosa más romántica y bella que alguien ha escrito! _apretó la carta contra su pecho, molesta por las risas de esos dos._

_ ¡Jajaja… lee otra, Silver! ¡Por favor! _suplicó Sonic alcanzándole otra carta.

_ Está bien... ¡Hey! _Amy le había arrebatado la carta de las manos_ ¿Qué ocurre, Amy?

_ Lo siento… _Amy recogió todas las cartas y las puso fuera de su alcance_ Sé que dije que los ayudaría, pero no voy a permitir que se metan con la privacidad de una dama, y menos si se trata de la princesa…

_ Aguafiestas… _murmuró Sonic mirando la única cosa que quedaba en la caja: un pedacito de metal plateado_ ¿Qué es esto?

Cuando lo tocó, el cachivache apareció en el inventario:

_ ¡Es un pedacito de llave! _exclamó Silver.

_ ¿¡Sólo un pedacito?! Lo que faltaba… _rezongó Sonic al ver que tendrían que buscar la llave pieza por pieza_ Bueno… al menos sabemos que ésta cosa funciona.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando hubieron dejado atrás la habitación de la princesa, la brújula los guió sin demora hasta el final de un corredor:

_ ¿Y ahora qué pasa? Todo lo que hay aquí es ésa pecera… _observó Sonic.

_ Es la mascota favorita del Rey… _dijo Amy_ Se llama "Chucho"…

_ Umm… Creo que lo que está enterrado entre la piedritas del fondo es otro pedazo de la llave… _Silver observó más de cerca al pez_ ¿Por qué este pez tiene bigote…?

_ Porque está relacionado con Eggman, como todo lo que tiene o tuvo alguna vez bigote… _Sonic se sacó uno de sus guantes_ Sostén esto, Amy…

_ ¡Espera, no metas la mano ahí…! _trató de advertirle Amy pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_ ¡AUUUUCH! _Sonic chilló de dolor cuando Chucho le mordió un dedo con todas sus fuerzas_ ¡MALDITO PESCADO APESTOSO, TE VOY A ARRANCAR EL BIGOTE Y TE LO VOY A METER POR EL…!

Silver le tapó la boca y lo sujetó antes de que se le ocurriera patear la pecera:

_ ¡Tranquilo Sonic, sólo fue una mordida!

_ ¡CASI ME ARRANCA EL DEDO! _protestó el erizo azul.

_ ¡Cuánto lo siento, olvidé decirles que Chucho es carnívoro…! _Amy se sentía culpable por la mordida que había recibido Sonic_ Sólo Rouge se atreve a alimentarlo…

_ ¿Cómo haremos entonces para sacar el pedacito de llave del fondo de la pecera…? _preguntó Silver.

_ Yo tengo una propuesta… _dijo Sonic chupándose el dedo lastimado_ Tiremos a Chucho por el drenaje y luego…

_ ¡No podemos matar a la mascota favorita del Rey! _se escandalizó Amy_ ¡Creo que tengo una idea!

Amy fue hasta la despensa del castillo y volvió con una pata de pollo;

_ Tal vez si lo distraemos con esto… _Amy balanceó la pata de poyo sobre la pecera.

_ ¡Pero así te morderá a ti también! _la detuvo Silver_ Espera un poco…

Silver miró en el inventario algo que les sirviera: estaba el mapa, la caja de pandora, una pequeña esfera de cristal, un cordel… ¡Bingo!

El erizo plateado combinó el cordel con el pendiente que había encontrado en la habitación de María y logró una cuerda de pescar improvisada:

_ ¡Esa es una gran idea, Silver! _festejó Sonic.

_ ¿Te sorprende que tenga buenas ideas…? _Silver levantó una ceja.

_ Sólo estoy tratando de hacerte un cumplido… _Sonic se cruzó de brazos y dio vuelta los ojos.

_ ¡Ya está! _Amy terminó de enganchar la carnada a la punta de la caña de pescar.

Silver sostuvo el artilugio por un extremo y lo acercó a la pecera:

_ Muy bien, Chucho… ¡Hora de comer!

Chucho vió el apetitoso bocado y dio un brinco fuera del agua. Sonic hizo gala de su super-velocidad para meter y sacar la mano del agua antes de que terminara de comer;

_ Lo tengo! _Sonic enseñó el otro pedacito de llave que brillaba en la palma de su mano.

_ ¡Fantástico! _el erizo plateado miró lo que quedaba de su invención_ Creo que Chucho se tragó también el pendiente… Y un pedazo de cordel…

El pez le respondió con un eructo, y los tres erizos se alejaron del lugar;

_ Parece que si los uno de ésta forma… ¡Ya está! _Sonic combinó los dos pedazos de llave_ Esto claramente es el extremo de la llave…

_ Has sido de gran ayuda, Amy… _la felicitó Silver.

Amy se frenó de repente y se dio un golpecito en la frente con la mano:

_ ¡Tonta de mí! Se supone que debía llevarle la merienda al Rey… ¡Hace como una hora! _se angustió_ Y el señor Shadow estaba tomando el té en la sala, ¡él también querrá algo de comer!

_ Tranquila, Rouge ya se encargará de eso… _Sonic le restó importancia al asunto.

_ No lo creo, ella suele dejarme la comida lista para que yo me encargue de llevarla… _Amy se alejó corriendo_ ¡Volveré enseguida a ayudarlos en cuanto termine con eso!

Los dos erizos se quedaron solos otra vez:

_ Y tú dijiste que era de esos personajes inútiles de relleno… _le reclamó Silver con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Hey, así es en la mayoría de los videojuegos…! _se defendió el ojiverde_ En todo caso, retiro lo dicho…

_ ¿Hacia dónde apunta la brújula ahora, Sonic?

_ Bueno… Parece que… Emmm… _Sónic sacudió la brújula_ ¡NO FUNCIONA!

_ ¿¡Cómo que no funciona?! ¡Eso es imposible! _Silver le arrebató la brújula de las manos, y comprobó con horror que Sonic tenía razón_ ¿Las agujas se atascaron…?

Los dos erizos intentaron hacer reaccionar el aparato golpeándolo y sacudiéndolo, pero la aguja seguía firme en el mismo lugar:

_ ¡Lo que faltaba, sabía que esos dos no podían hacer nada bien! _el erizo azul tenía ganas de arrojar la brújula por la ventana, pero en vez de eso la guardó en un bolsillo del delantal_ ¿¡Es que acaso nos puede ir peor?!

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _el aterrado grito de chica de Amy los hizo pegar un brinco.

Silver y Sonic corrieron hasta donde ella estaba, para encontrarse con…

_ ¡ROUGE! _Silver casi no creyó lo que veía.

_ Está… está… _tartamudeó Sonic.

_ ¡Está muerta! _lloriqueó Amy.

Rouge estaba de pie en el medio del pasillo, petrificada, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados… todo su cuerpo se había vuelto negro y brillante como el mármol, incluso los pliegues del vestido estaban duros como rocas.

De no ser por la expresión en su cara, parecería una bellísima estatua:

_ No, Amy, ¡tranquilízate, no creo que esté muerta! _trató de consolarla Silver, aunque no estaba del todo convencido_ ¿Verdad que no está muerta, Sonic?

_ Para mí si está bien muerta… _dijo Sonic sin pensarlo, provocando que Amy saliera corriendo asustada.

_ ¡Amy, espera! ¡No lo dice en serio…! _la llamó Silver, pero Amy ya se había ido y probablemente no volviera. El de ojos color miel suspiró_ Ahí va nuestra ayuda extra…

Sonic picó el petrificado rostro de Rouge con uno de sus dedos:

_ Tal vez sea mejor así… _dijo una vez que se recuperó del susto_ Esto claramente es obra de Mephiles, y no quiero arriesgarme a que practique otro de sus hechizos con Amy…

_ Tienes razón… _Silver dio unos golpecitos en la roca con los nudillos_ Mephiles se está recuperando rápidamente… será mejor que no lo confrontemos hasta tener todo lo necesario para atraparlo.

_ Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes vamos a poner a Rouge en un sitio menos a la vista, para no provocar el pánico…

Los dos erizos arrastraron a Rouge hasta el lugar donde habían encontrado los vestidos de mucama y la dejaron allí luego de taparla con una sábana como si fuera un mueble en plena mudanza.

_ Ya está… _Silver cerró la puerta detrás de ellos cuando salieron_ ¿Qué haremos ahora?

_ Cumplir con las tareas de Amy… _repuso Sonic mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_ ¿Y eso para qué?

_ Para mantener todo lo más normal posible… _dijo con decisión el de ojos verdes_ Piensa que si el Rey y Shadow se dan cuenta de que ya no queda personal en el castillo y de que falta la ama de llaves, se olerán algo extraño y ya no pasaremos tan desapercibidos como hasta ahora.

_ Eso… eso tiene sentido. _admitió el de ojos color miel.

_ ¡Apresúrate, vamos! _Sonic abrió la puerta de la cocina.

Sobre la mesa esperaban dos bandejas con distintas comidas;

_ Y ahora… ¿cómo sabremos cuál es para Shadow y cuál es para cara de Huevo…? _Sonic se rascó el mentón con gesto pensativo.

_ Supongo que como Shadow estaba tomando el té, los productos de pastelería son para él… _Silver levantó la otra bandeja_ Y ésta otra comida es para el Rey…

_ ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no mejor le llevo yo la comida al Rey y tú atiendes a Shadow?

_ ¿Y eso por qué…? _Silver se extrañó pero igual intercambió las bandejas_ Creí que te habías entendido con Shadow…

_ No fue así, me dijo que no me metiera más en sus asuntos… _le recordó Sonic, cargando la bandeja que le correspondía al Rey Huevo; la cual contenía pan, frutas y una botella de vino_ Creo que es mejor si no ve mi cara por un tiempo.

_ Está bien, como sea… ¡Uff! ¡Cómo pesa esto! _Silver miró el contenido de la bandeja: pastel, flan, bizcochos dulces y pan con algo dulce arriba, probablemente jalea de fresas_ ¡¿Desde cuándo Shadow come tanto?!

_ No lo sé… pero empiezo a tener hambre yo también. _se quejó Sonic mirando con cariño el espléndido pedazo de pastel_ ¿Me dejas comerme la cereza aunque sea…?

_ Ni lo pienses… ¡Además es mía! _Silver levantó la cereza con telequinesis y la devoró en un instante.

_ ¡Silver! _Sonic hizo pucheros_ Qué malo eres…

_ Tranquilo, cuando términos con esto nos encontraremos en la cocina y comeremos algo antes de seguir con la misión. _le prometió al salir de la cocina.

_ Muy bien…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los erizos tomaron caminos diferentes. La última vez que se separaron no les había resultado tan bien –Silver se había encontrado con Mephiles, y Sonic había pasado la noche con Shadow- pero ahora se trataba de una tan tarea sencilla y sin riesgos como lo era servir la merienda…

O al menos eso fue lo que pensaron…

Silver entró en la biblioteca con sus manos ocupadas, así que abrió la puerta con un poco de Telequinesis y empujó con la espalda para abrirla:

_ Disculpe… ¿Señor, Shadow…? _llamó_ Le traigo su comida, perdone la tardanza…

El erizo plateado recorrió el lugar con la mirada. La sala estaba vacía…

_ ¿Shadow…? _llamó una vez más.

Sobre la mesa había una tetera y una taza de té que ya había sido utilizada. El fuego ardía en la chimenea y por lo visto alguien había estado sentado en los almohadones del sillón, porque estaban todos arrugados... pero Shadow no estaba allí.

"_Quizá se aburrió de esperar y se marchó…"_ pensó Silver con cierta alegría. Ahora Sonic y él podrían comerse lo que había en la bandeja sin preocuparse por lo que diría Rouge…

Dio media vuelta para irse;

_ Hola, sexy mucamita… _Mephiles apareció de repente y apoyó la mano en la puerta, cerrándola frente a sus narices_ Estaba pensando en ti…

_ AYY a la mierda! _Silver se asustó por el abordaje tan repentino y la bandeja voló por los aires tirando toda la comida sobre la alfombra_ ¡Maldita sea Mephiles! ¡Hiciste que tirara todo!

"_¿¡Es mi imaginación o de repente tiene más tentáculos que ayer?!"_ pensó Silver con algo de miedo. Cada vez era más obvia la recuperación de Mephiles… tanto así, que le costaba mantener su apariencia igual a la de Shadow.

Pero había bastado para que Amy los confundiera;

_ ¿Esa es la forma de hablar de una sirvienta? Debes respetar más a tu amo… _el hechicero sonrió con su sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos.

_ No soy tu sirvienta y tú no eres mi amo. _le recordó Silver con un gruñido mientras se arrodillaba para recoger las tazas y los platos que habían sobrevivido a la caída.

_ ¿Me estás dando la espalda, Silver…? _a Mephiles lo divertía el coraje del pequeño erizo plateado. _Parece que aún no entiendes con quién están lidiando tú y tu amigo el erizo azul.

Silver lo miró por encima del hombro y dejó la vajilla que había rescatado a un lado, luego se volvió para enfrentarlo.

_ Yo no sonreiría tanto… Estamos a esto de derrotarte y encerrarte para siempre.

_ Ohhh pero qué miedo tengo! Por tus palabras deduzco que han encontrado la caja mágica de pandora… _Mephiles se recostó contra la puerta_ No creo que sepan cómo usarla en mi contra.

_ Claro que sí… _insistió Silver frunciendo el ceño.

Mephiles lo observó con detenimiento, y al cabo de unos segundos borró su sonrisa:

_ Hay algo diferente en tu mirada… _dijo, estudiando los hermosos ojos color miel del erizo_ Alguien te ha estado hablando de mí, ¿o me equivoco?

Silver abrió muy grandes los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera procesar una respuesta, Mephiles se le acercó;

_ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mí! _le advirtió el erizo plateado.

_ Ummm… _el hechicero ya había detectado un poco del polvo azul "con olor a aerosol de zapatilla de deportiva" que había quedado entre los pliegues del vestido de mucama_ Ya veo, has estado hablando con Merlín…

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste…?

_ Es obvio… Él es el único que sigue utilizando algo tan obsoleto como las pociones creadas en caldero. _repuso Mephiles con una sonrisa socarrona_ Los mejores hechiceros saben que únicamente con invocaciones a los demonios se puede hacer magia efectiva y duradera…

_ En otras palabras, Magia Negra. _Silver se cruzó de brazos.

_ Jeh… Por lo visto Merlín te ha dicho muchas cosas malas sobre mí… _supuso Mephiles al ver la mirada desafiante de Silver_ Y seguro que te dijo que la caja de Pandora funcionaría sin problemas, ¿no?

Silver no respondió, así que Mephiles siguió hablando:

_ Pues te tengo malas noticias, estoy sólo a un par de horas de recuperar todos mis poderes… y ésa caja que tienen no bastará para contenerlos. Por lo menos no una segunda vez… _le informó_ Ahora, ésa caja que encontraste es sólo un cachivache sucio, viejo y obsoleto… igual que Merlín.

_ ¡Basta! ¡No te creo nada! _gritó Silver con toda la convicción que pudo, pero ya comenzaba a dudar.

"_¡¿Acaso ése cocodrilo inútil olvidó decirnos algo tan importante como eso…?!"_ Esa duda quedó suspendida como una flecha en el aire en la mente del erizo.

"_¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la caja no funcione…?"_

_ Puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero sabes que es cierto. Sin un poco de poder extra… esa caja no servirá de nada. _Mephiles hizo esa declaración final y luego cambió el tema, mirando con disgusto la comida regada sobre la alfombra_ Es una lástima, quería comer una última vez antes de irme del castillo…

_ No pensé que alguien como tú comiera… _se sorprendió Silver.

_ Por el contrario, tengo hambre todo el tiempo… _admitió el hechicero casi con un tono de queja_ Es una de las desventajas de éste cuerpo. Y también tengo muchos otros apetitos que nunca termino de saciar por completo…

Silver no entendió lo que quiso decir hasta que uno de sus tentáculos se enroscó en uno de sus muslos, por debajo de la falda:

_ Y cuando se trata de ti, jamás puedo estar satisfecho…

_ ¡Aleja tus tentáculos de mí…! _el erizo plateado sacudió su pierna y luego pisoteó el tentáculo con rabia.

Mephiles estaba algo decepcionado; creyó que luego de lo de la otra noche Silver sería más dócil con él, permitiéndole que lo acariciara y disfrutara de su cuerpo de pelaje perlado y suave, tan exquisito al tacto de sus tentáculos.

Pero no, el erizo ahora mostraba un renovado ánimo por querer enfrentarlo… y eso- aunque le despertaba cierta excitación el volver a doblegarlo una vez más- era una molestia causada por Merlín. Ése mago siempre había sido una piedra en el zapato.

_ Veo que ya te has olvidado de lo bien que la pasaste conmigo en la biblioteca… _dijo.

_ ¡Cállate! _Silver se sonrojó un poco con ésa afirmación.

_ Desafortunadamente para ti, no soy muy bueno con los rechazos… _el hechicero sacó más tentáculos de su cuerpo disimuladamente, y los escondió detrás de Silver.

El erizo plateado tragó saliva al escuchar aquello. Trató de recuperarse de su aplomo lo más disimuladamente que pudo y avanzó hasta la puerta:

_ Ya tengo suficiente de hablar contigo… Muévete. _le dijo a Mephiles.

_ ¿Cómo dices? _el mago levantó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Déjame pasar, Mephiles.

_ ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu amo! Y menos después de haber tirado toda mi comida al suelo. _dijo mientras aferraba el brazo de Silver sorpresivamente.

_ ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame! _chilló el de ojos dorados cuando otros tentáculos le aferraron el otro brazo.

Mephiles borró su sonrisa y apretó más fuerte el brazo de Silver;

_ Eres una sirvienta descuidada e irresponsable. Y como soy tu amo, voy a tener que castigarte…

_ ¿Qué?! N-no, espera! _Mephiles lo arrastró hasta el sillón más cercano y se sentó, para luego ponerlo sobre su regazo_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?!

Mephiles lo volteó, dejándolo boca abajo y le levantó el vestido con un rápido movimiento. Comenzó a darle nalgadas a Silver antes de que éste pudiera decir algo más;

_ Te enseñaré… (nalgada) a respetar …(nalgada) a tu amo..!

_ ¡Ayyy..! DETENTE MEPHILES! AYY! _Silver se retorció y trató de bajarse de su regazo pero solo consiguió unas nalgadas más fuertes. Trató de usar algo de telequinesis pero los golpes lo distraían demasiado como para concentrarse_ ME DUELE!

"_Esa es la idea…" _pensó Mephiles, que empezaba a disfrutar de la visión de Silver retorciéndose sobre su regazo.

_ Hasta que no digas: "lo siento, amo" no voy a parar… _le advirtió_ Alguien tiene que enseñarte modales…

_ ¡Ayyy! _Silver se puso rojo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de mortificación al escuchar la condición para terminar esa situación_ ¡NUNCA VOY A DECIR ESO!

_ Como quieras… _Mephiles le dio una nalgada bastante más fuerte que las anteriores, tanto que le dejó los 5 dedos marcados en rojo en el trasero. _ ¿Y ahora?

_ ¡NO! _gritó Silver apretando los ojos.

_ Olvidaba que eras un rebelde hasta las últimas consecuencias…

"¡_Esto es tan humillante..!"_ pensó Silver tratando de contener las lágrimas de rabia mientras el "castigo" continuaba. _"¿Por qué a Sonic nunca le pasan estas cosas..?" _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Sonic llegó hasta la habitación del Rey… o sea del viejo cara de huevo en palabras del erizo. Pero no parecía que todo estuviese bien ahí adentro:

_ ¡Me has decepcionado, Shadow! ¡Tus malas decisiones están a punto de llevarme a la ruina! _gritaba el Rey, enfadado.

_ Parece que llegué en medio de una discusión importante… _Sonic pegó su orejita a la puerta, esperando oír algo interesante.

_ Rey, se lo suplico, mis malas decisiones fueron porque tenía confianza en encontrar a la princesa… _se justificó Shadow_ ¡Deme un poco más de tiempo!

_ ¡No tenemos tiempo! El Rey Black Doom no nos perdonó que canceláramos la boda de la princesa con su hijo, y quiere declararnos la guerra a toda costa… le importa un comino que la princesa esté desaparecida… _el Rey Eggman se sentó en su trono y se frotó tristemente las manos_ María… Mi pobre hija, ¿en dónde estarás…?

Shadow también se miró los pies con tristeza, y apretó los puños:

_ Su majestad, debe escucharme…

_ ¡No, tú escúchame a mí! Nuestros ejércitos están muy debilitados por estar encargándose de ése endemoniado dragón y ya he tenido suficiente… _decidió el Rey huevo agitando su cetro para darle más énfasis a sus palabras_ Debemos prepararnos para la batalla que el Rey Black Doom desatará sobre nuestro reino. ¡Y tú te encargarás de ese dragón!

_ ¿Qué? _Shadow no podía creer lo que oía_ ¡Pero Majestad, yo…!

_ ¡Nada de peros! Te escogí como mi consejero porque eras el caballero más inteligente y hábil del Reino, durante mucho tiempo no has necesitado hacer uso de tu fuerza pero ahora eso ha cambiado… _dijo el Rey_ ¡Tu deber será matar al dragón y no quiero excusas!

Shadow palideció:

_ ¡Rey…! _tartamudeó el erizo_ ¡Usted no entiende…!

_ ¿¡Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendo?!

En ése momento Sonic se recostó demasiado contra la puerta, y ésta se abrió emitiendo un penoso "IIIIK!"

_ ¿Quién está ahí…? ¡¿Cómo osas interrumpir nuestra conferencia privada?! _exigió saber el Rey.

A Sonic no le quedó más alternativa que mostrarse, y ofrecer la bandeja que traía en son de paz:

_ Majestad… disculpe la interrupción, le traigo su comida. _dijo mientras trataba una vez más de imitar una reverencia. Algo que era muy difícil con la mirada furiosa de Shadow clavada sobre él.

_ ¡Tardaste demasiado! _le reclamó el viejo cara de Huevo.

_ Mil disculpas, su majestad. Estamos atareadas en el castillo…

"_Maldito pelón, qué se cree…"_ pensó para sus adentros.

El Rey hizo un gesto con la mano:

_ ¡Bah! Se me ha ido el apetito con lo mucho que has tardado… _declaró_ ¡No deseo comer nada! ¡Largo, largo de aquí los dos!

_ Pero Majestad… _comenzó a decir Shadow.

_ ¡DEJENME SOLO! _gritó el Rey dando por finalizada la conversación.

Los dos erizos salieron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta. Shadow observó a Sonic con una mirada acusadora:

_ ¿Te gustó Chismosa? _le gruñó, con toda su cara contraída por el enojo_ ¡Creí haberte dicho que no te metieras en mis asuntos…!

"_¡Glup! Ahora que peleó con el Rey, se desquitará conmigo…"_ pensó Sonic, tragando saliva.

_ ¡No fue así! Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo… _se defendió y agitó un poco la bandeja, como si eso fuera suficiente prueba.

_ Sí, claro… _Shadow le quitó la bandeja de las manos y empezó a caminar.

_ ¡Hey! _Sonic había abrigado una pequeña esperanza de adueñarse de la merienda del Rey_ ¡Espera! ¿A-adónde vas…?

_ A mi habitación… _bufó el erizo negro_ ¡Fuera de mi vista!

_ ¡Shadow, espera! _Sonic lo siguió_ ¡No sé qué es lo que te preocupa, pero Silver y yo podemos ayudarte!

Shadow lo miró por encima del hombro:

_ ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

_ Sé que estás relacionado con Mephiles… Y sé que el dragón, tú y Black Doom son parte del mismo problema, ¡lo presiento! _afirmó el de ojos verdes_ ¡Pero si no me explicas de qué va todo esto no puedo ayudarte!

_ Nadie puede ayudarme… _dijo Shadow con tristeza.

Luego entró en su habitación y azotó la puerta en las narices de Sonic.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en la sala…

_ AYYYY! ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! _Silver se rindió por fin, con su trasero ardiéndole por tanto castigo_ Lo siento… Siento haber tirado tu comida al suelo…

Mephiles se detuvo;

_ Ummmm… Casi. Pero no… _se preparó para darle otra nalgada.

_ ¡No espera! Emmm… _Silver trató de recordar las "palabras mágicas"_ ¿Lo siento, Señor...?

_ "Lo siento, amo" _le recordó Mephiles.

_ L-lo siento… Amo…

_ Mucho mejor. _Mephiles bajó la mano y observó su rojo "trabajito" en las pompas de Silver. Suspiró_ Mira cómo te dejé… tan solo tenías que decir eso desde el principio… _se lamentó.

Silver suspiró aliviado cuando Mephiles bajó su vestido y lo levantó para esta vez sentarlo en su regazo;

_ Ahora solo falta resolver el problema de la comida… _Mephiles comenzó a tironear de los cordones del vestido para aflojarlos y cuando lo hubo echo le abrió la blusa_ Estoy hambriento…

_ ¿Q-qué haces? _Silver se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Mephiles puso una mano sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo_ No irás a… Y-yo… No soy una chica…

_ Mmmm… Eso lo sé muy bien… _Mephiles ronroneó al tiempo que le besaba el cuello y su mano frotaba su pecho en busca de los pequeños botoncitos_ Pero no tengo más opción, Silver. Creo que tendré que alimentarme de ti…

Su boca descendió sobre uno de los diminutos pezones del erizo plateado, comenzando a lamer y succionar en el acto.

_ Mephiles… N-no… _Silver trataba de concentrarse para poder apartar a Mephiles de él, pero lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones… Su cuerpo se estremecía y dulces descargas de placer lo recorrían de pies a cabeza.

"_Maldición… Eso se siente tan bien…" _el erizo plateado suspiró de placer cuando el hechicero le bajó el otro hombro de la blusa y le dedicó las mismas atenciones al otro pezón, succionando incluso con más fuerza. Casi que dolía... pero seguía sintiéndose rico.

Mephiles le aferró la cintura con su mano libre y lo acercó más a él. La otra mantenía apartado el borde de la blusa para que no le estorbara;

_ M-mephiles… ¡Ah! _Mephiles lo había mordido_ Ya déjame… Ahhh…

_ Ummmmm… Delicioso. _murmuró el hechicero contra su pecho_ Pero como gustes… haremos otra cosa…

_ ¡Ahh…!

Mephiles le dio un empujón y lo tiró de su regazo. Silver cayó al suelo alfombrado, aterrizando sobre su trasero y con las piernas separadas;

_ Linda vista… _Mephiles rió, sin quitar la mirada de las piernas de Silver ni de su falda que se había levantado.

Luego lo sujetó usando sus muchos tentáculos y lo obligó a arrodillarse entre sus piernas:

_ Es hora de que me atiendas como es debido…

_ ¿Q-qué…? _Silver se sonrojó y abrió muy grandes los ojos al entender lo que quería_ ¡No, no hay forma de que yo haga… ESO!

Mephiles lo tomó de los brazos y lo incorporó un poco;

_ ¿Te da vergüenza? _le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona_ No te molestó que yo te lo hiciera a ti la vez pasada…

Silver apartó la mirada, por supuesto iba a negarse a obedecer… ¡tenía que librarse de esa humillante situación a toda costa!

Fue entonces cuando divisó un cuchillo que había aterrizado muy cerca del sofá…

_ Anda, ¡a trabajar! _le ordenó Mephiles.

_ S-sí amo… _Silver bajó la cabeza, sonrojado y todo, pero dispuesto a seguirle la corriente por el momento.

Con las manos temblorosas, desabrochó el pantalón del erizo más oscuro. Tragó saliva.

"_Debo hacerlo… No puedo actuar si Mephiles no está distraído_…" pensó. Debía atacar ahora que Mephiles estaba en su forma más vulnerable: la que era idéntica a Shadow.

Silver cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Mephiles.

_ Ohhh… Sí. A eso me refiero… _Mephiles se recostó en el sillón y entrecerró los ojos_ Buen niño… ¿no fue tan difícil o sí…?

Silver sintió que le acariciaba la cabeza, como si fuera una buena mascota y se sintió más mortificado todavía…

"_No debo dejar que me distraiga… tengo que…"_ Silver alzó disimuladamente una de sus manos y con su telequinesis acercó el cuchillo hasta él. "_S-solo un poco más…"_ pensó.

_ Mmmm… _Mephiles ronroneó y se movió un poco en el sofá, empujando sus caderas contra la boca de Silver. Su boca inexperta, pequeña y caliente_ Sigue así… pequeño…

El cuchillo se arrastró unos centímetros más sobre la alfombra y Silver por fin pudo alcanzarlo con su mano.

"_¡Lo tengo…!"_ festejó mentalmente. Desafortunadamente, en el mismo momento en que Silver aferraba el cuchillo con su mano, Mephiles se corría sorpresivamente dentro de la boca del erizo plateado.

A Silver lo tomó tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar tragarse la mayor parte de aquel líquido blanco y espeso. Era bastante y con lo que no llegó a tragar se ahogó y comenzó a toser aparatosamente.

Mephiles disfrutaba del espectáculo pensando en lo encantadoramente ingenuo que era el erizo plateado. Por su mente pasaban cientos de ideas para conservarlo siempre con él, como su mascota… solo tenía que encontrar el hechizo adecuado…

_ Ya, ya… No es para tanto… _su mano fue hasta la barbilla de Silver y le levantó el rostro, haciendo que lo mirara_ Apuesto a que no te sabe tan mal…

Silver lo miró con sus ojos llorosos de tanto toser, el calor aun resbalando lentamente hacia su estómago…

_ M-mephiles…

_ ¿Sí, sexy mucamita…?

_ ¡TOMA ESTO! _Silver le incrustó el cuchillo en una pierna, con todas sus fuerzas.

Mephiles rugió de dolor, tomado por sorpresa, y antes de que reaccionara Silver se puso de pie y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el proceso.

El erizo plateado alzó ambas manos y con sus poderes telequinéticos lanzó a Mephiles al otro lado del salón con sillón y todo…

Luego salió corriendo de la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silver corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas. Tenía tanta prisa en alejarse de allí que se le olvidó que podía flotar…

_ ¡SONIC! _Silver divisó al erizo azul paseándose por uno de los pasillos.

_ ¡Hey, Silver! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! _bromeó el erizo azul cuando Silver llegó jadeando a su lado_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¡Yo estaba…! ¡Tengo que…! _trató de explicar el de ojos color miel_ ¿Q-qué es eso…?

_ Oh… ¿Esto? _Sonic sostenía un recipiente con una pasta azucarada dentro y una cuchara_ Traté de hablar con Shadow para ver si me decía algo interesante, pero luego me echó a patadas, me aburrí, fui a la cocina y me puse a comer masa cruda para galletitas…

Silver tumbó el recipiente de un manotazo sobre el pasillo:

_ ¡Mi masa..! _se lamentó Sonic sin reaccionar del todo_ ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

_ ¡Mephiles me está persiguiendo! ¡Quiere matarme!

_ No te creo…

_ SILLLVEEEERR…! _la voz del hechicero retumbó por los pasillos, y se notaba que no estaba contento_ ¡LAS SIRVIENTAS NO DEBEN HUIR ASÍ DE SUS AMOS, SILVER…!

_ ¡Ahhhhh! _Silver se abrazó a sí mismo_ ¡¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?!

_ ¡Rápido, por aquí! _Sonic se lo llevó al patio a toda velocidad_ Nos esconderemos aquí por un rato…

Silver le contó lo que Mephiles había dicho sobre la caja, sobre lo obsoleta que era y que no tendría resultado a menos que…

_ ¡Lo tengo! _Sonic chasqueó los dedos_ ¡Sé lo que necesitamos!

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¡La única cosa que puede resolver todos los problemas de la vida y más! ¡Una esmeralda caos!

Silver se sintió un poco decepcionado con ésa idea:

_ Sonic, sé que en todos los videojuegos el objetivo son siempre las esmeraldas pero…

_ ¡Cállate, sé lo que digo! ¡Y además sé en donde hallar una!

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿En dónde…?

_ ¡En el cetro del Rey Huevo! _recordó Sonic_ ¡Se la quitaré y la combinaré con la caja…!

_ Eso es lo que quiso decir Mephiles con más poder, ¡claro! _Silver aprobó la idea luego de reflexionar sobre ello_ ¡Vamos!

_ ¡No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí!

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Para qué?!

_ Tienes que hacer de carnada viva, si mantienes distraído a Mephiles será más fácil atraparlo… _dijo Sonic con determinación.

_ ¡Ni loco! ¡Además es mucho tiempo haciendo de carnada, todavía nos falta una pieza de la llave! _le recordó_ ¡No podré hacerlo!

_ ¡Claro que sí, Silver sólo tienes que mantenerte corriendo en círculos hasta que yo regrese! _le indicó Sonic_ ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Sonic lo tomó por los hombros para darle ánimo;

_ Volveré antes de que te des cuenta… ¡Recuerda que soy Sonic, el erizo! ¡Soy el más rápido entre los rápidos y además un héroe! _le recordó_ No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Silver, te lo prometo…

_ E-está bien… _Silver no estaba del todo convencido, pero no tenía más opción. Si se arriesgaba a ir con Sonic probablemente Mephiles les obstaculizaría aún más las cosas_ ¡Más te vale que cumplas tu promesa!

Sonic levantó un pulgar hacia arriba mientras se alejaba:

_ ¡Ni siquiera notarás que me fui! _gritó.

Silver apenas lo distinguió unos segundos más antes de que empezara a correr a la velocidad del sonido y desapareciera…

"_Si me salva de ser horriblemente violado y asesinado por Mephiles, le pagaré una cena en ése tenedor libre que sirve únicamente Chillidogs…"_ prometió para sus adentros.

"_Me pregunto si Tails no desea a veces dejar de ser el jugador Nº 2…"_

_ SILVERRR…! _la voz de Mephiles sonaba muy cerca_ DEJA DE ESCONDERTE DE TU AMO, SEXY MUCAMITA…

¡Glup! Silver se mordió los labios para no gritar como niña mientras corría. Levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo, empezó con su deber de hacer de carnada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonic no había mentido, a los pocos segundos ya estaba dejando atrás la habitación del Rey Huevo con el hermoso cetro –coronado en la punta por una auténtica esmeralda Caos- en sus manos y se dirigía hasta donde estaba Shadow.

_ Jejeje… Sonic, eres un genio… _se felicitó mientras corría. Guardó la esmeralda en el inventario y se deshizo del resto del cetro_ El Rey Huevo es el mismo tonto de siempre… ¡La cara que pondrá cuando se de cuenta que le falta su cetro!

El erizo había entrado a hurtadillas a la habitación, donde Eggman estaba con la cara enterrada en unos libros, y se había llevado el cetro con él dejando en su lugar el cepillo de lavar los baños como reemplazo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shadow con el manojo de llaves de Rouge y entró:

_ ¡Shadow tienes que ayudarme, Silver está…! _Sonic se detuvo al ver que su interlocutor no lo estaba escuchando.

Y no era así porque lo estuviese ignorando… sino que el erizo negro estaba profundamente dormido sobre la cama. Seguramente era por la borrachera: la botella de vino que estaba destinada al Rey, ahora reposaba vacía en el suelo…

Al parecer Shadow ni siquiera había utilizado la copa… bebiéndose el contenido todo de una sola vez.

_ ¡Maldición! ¡Shadow, no es momento de dormir! _gritó el ojiverde sacudiéndolo_ ¡Despierta, necesito de tu ayuda!

_ Zzzz… Zzzz… _Shadow respondió con unos ronquidos bastante agudos.

_ ¡Despierta, despierta ya! _Sonic lo tomó del cuello y lo abofeteó, sin resultados_ ¡Dime en dónde está la parte de la llave que nos falta!

_ Mmmm… Sí, quítate la ropa… _las manos dormidas de Shadow aferraron el vestido de Sonic por unos momentos, y luego resbalaron, volviendo a sumirse en un sueño profundo.

_ Eso es genial… _bufó Sonic soltando su cuello y dejándolo caer sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado. Shadow no se dio por enterado del maltrato, y Sonic se sentó a su lado a pensar una solución.

El erizo azul se masajeó las sienes:

_ Qué voy a hacer ahora... _suspiró. Sacó una vez más la brújula, con la esperanza que volviera a funcionar mágicamente_ ¡Maldita cosa inservible!

Sonic la arrojó con fuerza y el artefacto se estrelló contra la pared más cercana, sin sufrir ningún daño. Al parecer era indestructible… ¿Entonces por qué ya no funcionaba?

_ Umm… _Sonic frunció el ceño, mirando fijo la aguja de la brújula. Seguía apuntando hacia el mismo sitio…

"_Quizá no está rota… quizás… ¡Ya no tiene más pedazos de llave que encontrar!" _concluyó. Se puso de pie de un salto y recogió la brújula.

Si ya habían encontrado todos los pedazos… ¿entonces por qué no aparecían en el inventario? Nada más estaba los dos pedazos que Sonic había ensamblado…

Revisó el inventario una vez más, poniendo todo lo que tenía sobre la cama junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Shadow: la caja de Pandora, la llave a medio armar, el mapa que Tails les dio, la esmeralda caos, la pequeña esfera de cristal que había encontrado en la fuente…

Silver ya había utilizado el cordel y el pendiente… Las únicas cosas que no habían utilizado todavía eran la caja, la esmeralda y la esfera de cristal.

_ ¿Para qué sirve esto…? _Sonic observó con detenimiento ésta última pieza, notando que tenía una pequeña perforación.

Sólo por probar, incrustó la llave a medio armar en ésa perforación… ¡Y entonces la llave quedó completada! Sonic lo supo porque empezó a emitir un brillo extraño y se cubrió de dibujos y símbolos iguales a los de la caja.

_ ¡Lo logré, Shadow! ¡Teníamos la parte que faltaba con nosotros todo el tiempo! _le informó a su dormido interlocutor.

_ Zzz… Zz… _le respondió Shadow.

_ Y ahora… _Sonic abrió la caja con la llave sin problemas, y ésta también se contagió del brillo. Luego la combinó con la esmeralda Caos, y el brillo se intensificó, coloreándose de verde al igual que la esmeralda_ ¡No temas, Silver! ¡Allá voy…!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¡No puede ser! _el erizo plateado se encontró con que uno de los corredores daba a una pared sin salida. Estaba acorralado…

Además, Silver estaba cansado, ya no podía correr más… es decir levitar más. De todas formas le había sacado una ventaja importante a Mephiles… ¿Verdad?

_ Ahhhhh! _Silver gritó de la sorpresa, cuando un tentáculo le aferró un pie.

Pronto un montón de tentáculos salieron de la oscuridad y trataron de sujetarlo. Silver los mantuvo a raya con su telequinesis todo lo que pudo, pero el grupo de tentáculos se multiplicó hasta transformarse en cientos… cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba rodeado, y agotado.

_ Te dije que no debías huir de mí… _Mephiles le habló con una voz nueva, por completo diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba disfrazado de Shadow.

Y la verdad es que ya no tenía cuerdas vocales, ni boca… Sus brazos y piernas se habían ramificado hasta volverse tentáculos, y todo su cuerpo era color negro, con el resplandor púrpura que Silver ya había visto en la biblioteca…

_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame los tentáculos de encima! _Silver se retorció y luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero los tentáculos le inmovilizaron las manos y los pies, y Mephiles lo levantó peligrosamente en el aire a metros del suelo.

_ Mucamita descuidada… _canturreó Mephiles_ Te enseñaré una lección…

_ ¡ADELANTE, MÁTAME! _le gritó Silver_ ¡No eres más que un maldito asesino y no sabes hacer otra cosa más que ensuciar el buen nombre de la magia…!

Mephiles le introdujo un tentáculo en la boca, para callarlo de una vez por todas;

_ No te mataré… porque quiero que seas mío para siempre. _le informó_ Pero si no quieres estar conmigo por las buenas… ¡entonces serás mi esclavo! ¿Qué eliges, Silver?

El erizo plateado le respondió mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas el tentáculo que tenía en la boca. El hechicero enfureció y retiró el tentáculo de la boca del erizo, luego lo abofeteó con él;

_ Veo que todavía no aprendes modales…

Un montón de tentáculos le recorrieron el cuerpo, un grupo se aferró a sus manos y se las levantó por encima de la cabeza. Y un par de tentáculos se enroscaron en sus muslos, separándole bien las piernas…

Silver ya estaba por entrar en pánico cuando Mephiles intentó desgarrarle el vestido, y estuvo a punto de hacerle experimentar una auténtica violación-de-tentáculos-estilo-animé-hentai… cuando Sonic llegó al rescate.

_ ¡Mephiles! _gritó.

El hechicero se dio la vuelta lentamente:

_ Bueno… Pero si es tu amigo el erizo azul… _dijo.

_ ¡Deja ir a mi amigo! _exigió Sonic.

_ ¿O qué…? _Mephiles levantó otro grupo de tentáculos y los apuntó hacia Sonic.

_ ¡O ESTO...!

Sonic sacó la caja de Pandora que tenía detrás de la espalda, y la abrió.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Mephiles dio un grito largo y monstruoso, el último que daría por ahora…

Los tentáculos soltaron a Silver mientras la caja absorbía a Mephiles como si se tratara de una aspiradora, y el erizo plateado se estrelló contra el suelo, perdiendo el sentido…

Para cuando despertó, Mephiles no era más que una leyenda otra vez.

_ ¡Silver! ¡Silver, te encuentras bien?! _Sonic corrió hacia él, con la caja de pandora cerrada en una mano_ ¡Lo logramos! ¡Atrapamos a Mephiles!

_ ¿Lo… logramos…?

Silver se rascó la cabeza, su extravagante peinado ahora estaba todo deshecho… y su apariencia en general era bastante mala. Lo cierto era que había pasado tanto miedo, que el erizo plateado no estaba para celebraciones...

_ ¡Así es! ¡Mephiles es historia, sabía que la esmeralda funcionaría! _Sonic intentó ayudarlo a levantarse_ ¿Vaya susto hemos pasado eh…?

El erizo plateado se sacudió la mano de Sonic con un golpe, y se puso de pie por sí mismo:

_ ¿Susto? ¡¿Susto?! _exclamó_ ¡Susto es una palabra pequeña para describir todo lo que me tocó pasar con Mephiles!

_ Silver, cálmate… ¡Dije que llegaría a tiempo y eso hice! _se defendió el ojiverde.

_ ¡No me pidas que me calme! _Silver estaba histérico_ ¡No tienes idea por lo que he pasado! ¡Si Tails tiene que pasar por toda esta m#*rd& cada vez que te ayuda, siento pena por el pobre chico!

Sonic comenzó a enojarse también. Para él tampoco había sido fácil transitar por ése videojuego de locos…

_ ¡Pues ojalá fueras Tails, él si tiene lo que se necesita para ser mi jugador Nº 2! _gritó_ ¡Tú tienes una actitud de mierda! ¡Le hubiera pedido a Blaze que me ayudara!

_ ¡Ojalá! ¡Ella te habría pateado el culo antes de ponerse este maldito vestido! _Silver le arrojó una pintura que estaba en la pared con tu telequinesis.

_ ¡No te estoy obligando a que me ayudes! _gritó el erizo azul esquivando el proyectil.

_ ¡Pues entonces tal vez me quede sentado de brazos cruzados y deje que resuelvas la situación solo!

_ ¡Me parece bien! ¡Lárgate! _le dijo Sonic_ ¡Y otra cosa, no eres mi jugador Nº 2, sólo te fui a buscar a la sección multijugador porque apestas!

Silver apretó los puños, el erizo azul le había tocado su punto débil:

_ ¡Como quieras! ¡Arréglatelas solo! _habiendo dicho eso, Silver lo levantó en el aire con su telequinesis y lo arrojó dentro de un armario.

Luego cerró las puertas y le puso varios muebles enfrente, para que no pudiera salir.

_ ¡SILVERRR! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍÍÍÍ! _gritó el ojiverde golpeando la puerta_ ¡SILVEEEEER!

Pero Silver ya se había ido quién sabe dónde… Sonic golpeó la puerta por un rato más hasta cansarse, y luego se sentó en el piso del armario, con los nervios de punta.

"_Estúpido Silver…"_ pensó, y luego se frotó su pancita que ya comenzaba a hacer ruidos.

"_Voy a morir de hambre aquí adentro…" _

JUJUUU! CONTINUARÁ!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias una vez más por leer! Algunos comentarios sobre el capítulo:

*EL POEMA QUE BLACK DOOM JUNIOR LE ESCRIBE A MARÍA: LO SAQUÉ DE UNO DE ESOS POST EN TARINGA! YA SABEN, DE ÉSOS EN LOS QUE EL QUE POSTEÓ QUIERE HACER UN BIEN A LA COMUNIDAD Y SÓLO CONSIGUE COMO AGRADECIMIENTO UN MONTÓN DE INSULTOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS… -.-

*LA MASCOTA FAVORITA DEL REY: UNO DE MIS PERICOS MASCOTA SE LLAMABA "CHUCHO"… Y ERA MUY MALO CON TODOS, SIEMPRE QUE PODÍA TE PICABA LOS DEDOS DE LOS PIES O TE MORDÍA =/

*TENTACLE ´S RAPE: JOJOOO LAS ASUSTÉ! CREYERON QUE IBA A DEJAR QUE MEPHILES VIOLE AL POBRE DE SILVER… XD ¡PUES NO! TODAVÍA NO ME ATREVO A ESCRIBIR NADA COMO ESO…

PERO QUIZÁ MÁS ADELANTE (EN OTRO FIC) LO HAGA… 9/9

ESO ES TODO POR AHORA…! NO OLVIDEN LOS COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN CONTI! MUAJAUAJAUA! (SOY TAN MALVADA!)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	10. Chapter 10

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 10 – Los motivos de Shadow…

"_Muy bien… está claro que ni Amy ni Silver van a venir a sacarme de aquí_…" pensó Sonic, que ya se había hartado de pedir ayuda y además había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en el armario.

"_Intentaré derribar la puerta. Pero tendrá que ser con un empujón porque aquí adentro no hay suficiente espacio como para hacer un SpinDash…" _el erizo azul se recostó todo lo que pudo contra la pared del fondo, para tomar carrera.

"A la una... a las dos... y a las... ¡TRES!" Sonic se lanzó contra la puerta, justo en el momento en que alguien la habría desde fuera.  
_ ¡WAHH! _el erizo trastrabilló en un intento por frenarse y se estrelló contra el suelo, dándose un buen golpe.  
Cuando levantó la vista para ver quién había abierto la puerta, se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Shadow;  
_ ¿S-shadow...?  
_ ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora exactamente? _le gruñó el erizo rojo, mirándolo como se mira a un idiota. Ya se había levantado de su "siesta de borracho", pero al parecer su humor no había mejorado en lo absoluto.  
_ Sólo estaba tratando de salir del armario por mi cuenta... _se excusó Sonic_ ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?  
_ Aunque no sea de tu incumbencia: fui a buscar más vino. _le extendió la mano_ Anda, levántate... ¿o te quedarás en la alfombra todo el día?  
_ Mff... _Sonic hubiera deseado que lo tratara con un poco más de delicadeza, pero se conformó. Por lo menos ya no estaba dentro del armario_ Gracias por tu ayuda…  
Shadow no respondió, lo distrajo demasiado la ropa interior de Sonic que quedó expuesta otra vez gracias a que la falda del vestido se había atorado en sus púas cuando se cayó;

_ Tienes… Umm… Un problema con tu vestido… _le informó, tratando de mantener la compostura.

_ ¿Qué tiene…? _Sonic examinó su disfraz pero sólo la parte de adelante.

_ Ahí…

_ ¿Dónde? _Sonic se dio la vuelta inocentemente, sin saber que estaba enseñando todo.

_ Mpff… _Shadow dejó las botellas que acarreaba a un lado y le pidió a Sonic que se quedara quieto. Luego le acomodó la parte de atrás del vestido, con las mejillas rojas y los malos pensamientos rondándole otra vez por la mente.

Ya de por sí le costaba resistirse a Sonic, y a su vestido de mucama… pero ahora tenía más ganas de escapar de sus problemas con la ayuda de una buena botella de vino:

_ Ya está… Ustedes no son muy discretos que digamos, lo único que los ha salvado de que los descubran son éstos disfraces. _lo reprendió.

_ Díselo a mi amigo… _se quejó Sonic por lo bajo.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Nada, nada… _Sonic vió que el erizo más oscuro recuperaba las botellas y se preparaba para irse_ ¡Shadow, espera!

_ ¿Qué quieres? _preguntó Shadow sin mucho ánimo.

_ ¿M-me invitas un trago…? _Sonic puso su mejor cara de niño bueno para convencer al erizo_ Acabo de pelear con Silver, y me siento muy solo…

Shadow siguió con su cara de "me importa un bledo", así que el ojiverde modificó un poco el argumento:

_ Me gustaría escapar de mis problemas por un rato, igual que tú. _dijo_ ¿Por favor?

Shadow lo observó fijamente por un rato. No tenía la menor intención de compartir nada con Sonic, y menos después de haber soñado que éste lo abofeteaba… pero al final terminó cediendo con un suspiro.

_ Como sea… _dijo empezando a caminar.

_ ¿Eso es un sí o un no? _quiso saber Sonic.

_ ¡Sígueme de una vez!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shadow condujo al erizo azul hasta su cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Luego le sirvió una copa a Sonic, llenándola casi hasta el borde del líquido rojo y perfumado.

Se la extendió, con el líquido balanceándose de un lado a otro por los erráticos movimientos del erizo negro:

_ Ten...

Sonic tomó la copa entre sus manos con una mueca;

_ Gracias pero… Y-yo no bebo tanto… _se quejó.

_ Bebe. _insistió Shadow dejándose caer en su silla favorita y sirviéndose más vino_ Con las cosas como van no creo que vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de beber un vino tan bueno como éste… ni yo tampoco.

El ojiverde se acercó tímidamente la copa a los labios y bebió un poco con un sorbido ruidoso. Esperaba sentir en la garganta la clásica sensación de quemazón que produce el alcohol, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un agradable sabor a uvas dulces, que camuflaban por completo el alcohol:

_ Wow… En verdad es delicioso… _admitió Sonic, que aún tenía hambre y el líquido dulce cayó muy bien en su estómago vacío. Bebió un par de sorbos más, pero así y todo no pudo ponerse a la par de Shadow que ya se había bajado media botella él solo_ ¿No te hace daño beber así?

_ ¿Viniste a beber conmigo o sólo a sermonearme? _gruñó el de ojos rojos mirando el techo.

_ ¿Sólo me preocupaba por ti, sí? _se enojó Sonic, cansado del humor de perros de Shadow_ Si tanto te molesta el sonido de mi voz beberé en silencio…

El erizo azul le dio la espalda y se llevó la copa a los labios, refunfuñando para sí mismo. Shadow permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro:

_ No estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí… _dijo en voz baja_ Por lo general soy yo el que tiene que andar cuidando la espalda de los otros.

_ ¿Uh…? _Sonic lo miró por encima del hombro, sorprendido por la confesión tan repentina.

Shadow tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, y aún sujetaba la botella de vino entre sus manos:

_ Siempre ha sido así, toda mi vida. Primero nos cuidábamos mutuamente la espalda con los otros caballeros, luego la espalda del Rey, y después…

_ Y después la princesa María… _completó Sonic.

_ Prácticamente yo la crié… _asintió Shadow_ Cuidar a María era lo único que me importaba y ahora… no sé qué hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran.

_ Shadow… Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a María. _dijo Sonic_ ¡Todavía no es tarde para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad!

_ Tú no entiendes… _lo interrumpió Shadow_ Yo ya sé en dónde está María…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Lo sabes?

_ Sí…

_ ¡¿Entonces qué estás esperando para rescatarla?!

_ No puedo.

_ ¿Por qué no…? ¿Es por el dragón? _Sonic dejó su copa a un lado_ ¡Silver y yo podemos ayudarte a matar al dragón, justo como el Rey te lo pidió! ¡Ya verás que fácil se arreglará todo!

_ ¡No es tan sencillo! _lo frenó Shadow.

_ ¡Pero…!

_ ¡SONIC, NO PUEDO HACER LO QUE EL REY ME PIDIÓ! _gritó Shadow_ No puedo matar al dragón porque…

Shadow hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de vino. Necesitaba algo de ayuda para admitir algo tan difícil;

_ María… María es el dragón. _dijo por fin.

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ Lo que escuchaste. Mephiles la convirtió en el dragón que ahora el Rey me ordena matar…

Sonic estaba más confundo que antes. ¿María era el dragón? ¿El mismo dragón que habían visto en el bosque…?

_ ¿P-pero cómo…? ¿Por qué Mephiles…?

_ Es una larga historia. _lo interrumpió Shadow poniéndose de pie y empinándose la botella que sostenía.

_ Tengo tiempo para escucharla…

_ Es una larga historia… y no estoy en condiciones de contarla. _completó Shadow dejando la botella sobre una mesita.

_ ¿Pero cómo lo permitiste…? _insistió Sonic_ Si tú dijiste que María…

_ Shhhhhhhh… _Shadow le puso un dedo sobre los labios_ Con tantas preguntas harás que me duela la cabeza...

_ ¡Es que me dejas con la intriga! _protestó el erizo azul_ Además la cabeza te iba a doler de todos modos…

_ ¿Y a ti no? _Shadow sonrió por fin y le acarició el rostro con el pulgar_ Gracias por preocuparte…

_ N-no es para darle tanta importancia… _Sonic bajó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente con ese toque.

_ A veces para espantar los demonios de un hombre, sólo basta con escucharlo… _recitó el erizo negro, acercándose más a Sonic y tropezando en el intento.

_ ¡Epa…! _Sonic lo sujetó para que no se cayera_ Creo que ya tomaste demasiado… otra vez.

_ Quizá… Pero descuida, no soy un ebrio peligroso… _se acercó más al rostro de Sonic_ Aunque depende de qué entiendas tú por "peligroso"….

_ S-shadow, estás muy cerca… _le señaló Sonic poniéndose rojo.

_ ¿Muy cerca para qué? _Shadow miró la boca de Sonic con deseo_ ¿Para que me apartes de un simple empujón, o para que me adueñe de tu boca con un beso…?

_ N-no yo…

_ Bésame, Sonic… No te arrepentirás.

Sonic se mordió los labios, nervioso… Jamás pensó que Shadow cambiaría tan rápido su humor de perros. Pero cuando Shadow se inclinó hacia él, acercando sus bocas… se dejó besar.

_ Mmmmm… _el ojiverde ronroneó cuando se le separaron los labios y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, con la mano de Shadow acariciándole las púas de la nuca.

Shadow lo besaba hambrientamente pero sin descuidar la técnica. El vino había endulzado su saliva… y su lengua recorría de memoria todos los puntos sensibles en la boca del erizo azul.

Lo apretó contra su cuerpo y Sonic sintió sus manos a través de la tela, por toda su espalda, su cintura, sus brazos y…

_ ¡Shadow!

_ ¿Qué…? _Shadow se hizo el inocente.

_ ¡Deja en paz mi cola! _protestó el erizo azul.

Shadow no quitó la mano que se había escabullido bajo la falda del vestido;

_ No te molestó que jugara con ella la otra vez… _le recordó sin dejar de acariciar aquella inquieta colita azul_ Es tan pequeña y suave, y se vuelve respingada cuando estás excitado…

_ N-no es verdad. Siempre es así… _Sonic se sacudió la mano de Shadow.

_ ¿Siempre tienes que tener la razón, no? _Shadow sonrió, divisando la bandeja de frutas que reposaba sobre la cama_ Dime Sonic, ¿te interesaría jugar un pequeño juego conmigo…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silver se cansó de flotar por encima de las torres del castillo y se sentó. Habiendo pasado el calor del momento, ya no se sentía tan enojado con Sonic… se sentía culpable por haber peleado con él. Y un poco tonto por no haber sido lo suficientemente maduro como para mantener la sangre fría y no andar reclamando las cosas.

Sonic no tenía la culpa de que Mephiles se haya obsesionado con él… ni de que casi le hubiera hecho experimentar una "tenctacles´s rape"… lo cierto era que le había prometido volver a tiempo y eso había hecho.

"Él nunca me abandonaría en una mala situación… " reflexionó. Y a cambio de haberlo salvado de Mephiles, Silver lo había encerrado en un armario. A veces Blaze tenía razón cuando le decía que debía comportarse menos como un niño y más como un adulto.

"Y debemos trabajar juntos si queremos terminar éste juego de una vez por todas…"

Con ése pensamiento en mente, Silver fue a buscar al erizo azul para disculparse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volviendo a la habitación…

_ ¿Es una cereza…? _intentó adivinar Sonic con sus ojos vendados.

_ No… Prueba de nuevo… _Shadow le acarició los labios con una fresa bien roja_ Aunque no creo que adivines…

_ No si cada vez que adivino me mientes y cambias de fruta. _protestó el erizo azul abriendo la boca_ Es una uva…

Los erizos estaban jugando a las adivinanzas con la bandeja de frutas que Sonic había intentado llevarle al Rey. Shadow le había vendado los ojos a Sonic con pañuelo, y lo hacía adivinar siempre, para poder contemplar a gusto el movimiento de su pequeña y dulce boca:

_ Mmm, tampoco. _Shadow puso la fruta lejos de su alcance_ Creo que deberías darte por vencido… _se burló.

_ ¡Estás haciendo trampa! _Sonic se lanzó sobre él con la boca abierta_ ¡Dámela de una vez!

_ Tienes que ganártela primero… _se rió Shadow, apartándolo.

_ Vamos, Shadow, sabes que tengo hambre… _puchereó Sonic_ ¡Así que deja de torturarme!

_ La respuesta es no. Aunque puedo darte otra cosa similar… _Shadow lo besó, tomándolo por sorpresa.

_ ¡Mmmmmm! _el de ojos verdes siguió quejándose por unos segundos más, pero no por eso dejó de disfrutar de la atención. Shadow tiraba de su vestido para acercarlo más a él, y al final Sonic terminó cediendo… permitiéndole que lo acariciara un poco antes de apartarse.

Se quitó la venda de los ojos, sintiéndose más y más acalorado;

_ Aquí tienes… _Shadow le obsequió la fresa, acercándola a su boca_ Te lo has ganado.

_ Umm… _Sonic permitió que Shadow empujara la fruta dentro de su boca_ ¿Tu no vas a comer nada?

_ No. _respondió el erizo más oscuro_ Ni tampoco creo que deba beber más…

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Temes quedarte dormido…? _bromeó el ojiverde.

Shadow negó con la cabeza:

_ No me hace falta, tú ya tienes los labios más dulces y adictivos que jamás he besado…

Sonic se sonrojó furiosamente con aquella declaración;

_ E-ehh… P-por qué no pruebas una de éstas… _el ojiverde trató de cambiar de tema y tomó una uva. La acercó a sus labios_ Son deliciosas…

Shadow sonrió pícaramente y abrió la boca, sin dejar de mirar a Sonic. Devoró la fruta sin problemas, pero cuando el erizo azul quiso retirar la mano no se lo permitió, sujetándole la muñeca.

_ ¿S-shadow? _Sonic vió como le quitaba sensualmente el guante blanco con los dientes, y luego lo dejaba a un lado.

_ Quiero otra. _anunció el erizo de ojos rojos, soltándolo.

Sonic pensó un momento en hacerle caso. Dudoso, tomó un segundo pedazo de fruta –un trocito de melocotón- y lo acercó de nuevo hasta él.

Shadow abrió la boca y esperó a que el erizo azul se decidiera a introducir el bocadillo, entonces atrapó sus dedos y los lamió sensualmente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sonic.

El erizo azul se sonrojó más que antes, pero no retiró su mano de allí. Shadow empezaba a succionar, chupando dos de sus dedos vigorosamente y acariciándolos traviesamente con su lengua de vez en cuando.

Sonic entrecerró los ojos… esa boca se sentía tan bien. Era tan húmeda y caliente, apuesto a que se sentiría igual besando su cuello, sus brazos, su vientre… Bajando más y más hasta llegar a…

Los recuerdos de la noche que pasó con Shadow acudieron a su mente, y se sorprendió a si mismo queriendo repetirlo…

El erizo de ojos rojos no le había preguntado ni le había pedido permiso antes de tomarlo prisionero y hacerle experimentar el placer de verdad. Se vió a si mismo atado sobre la cama, boca abajo… mientras él lo acariciaba y besaba hasta hacerlo enloquecer y suplicar por más.

¿Y Shadow? ¿Él también querría tomarlo entre sus brazos y volverle a hacer "cosas malas" bajo las sábanas…?

"_Se me está subiendo muy rápido el vino a la cabeza…"_ pensó, sorprendido con tantos malos pensamientos.

¿Shadow realmente lo desearía con la misma intensidad que aquella noche? ¿Realmente quería volver a estar con él o era sólo el alcohol…?

"_También puede que se quede dormido en cualquier momento…"_ pensó Sonic, dudando si debería seguir adelante con eso.

Retiró la mano bruscamente, lo que sorprendió a Shadow. Tenía tantas ganas de jugar a la mucama y al amo con Sonic… pero el erizo azul parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte esa noche:

_ ¿Qué ocurre…? _preguntó.

_ Shadow, no vayas a creer que… Por lo de la otra noche… _tartamudeó el erizo_ Yo no acostumbro… N-nunca antes había…

Shadow trató de no reírse;

_ Pon en orden cada palabra antes de hablar, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonic frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos:

_ No te burles de mí…

_ No me burlo. _afirmó Shadow_ ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

El ojiverde respiró hondo:

_ Nunca había hecho esas "cosas" con un hombre antes. _se aseguró de poner bastante énfasis en la palabra "cosas"_ No quiero que pienses que voy siempre por ahí acostándome con todos lo que se me cruzan o algo así…

Sonic se sonrojó más con ésa última imagen mental. Shadow permaneció callado, así que continuó:

_ De acuerdo, a veces coqueteo con Silver pero es sólo porque me gusta hacerlo enojar… _admitió_ O tal vez me guste un poco, no lo sé… Lo que trato de decir es…

_ Soy tu primero… _dijo Shadow de pronto.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Que soy el primer hombre con el que has estado en tu vida…

_ ¡No tanto como eso! ¡No lo hagas sonar como que soy virgen o algo así!

_ Claro que sí. _se burló Shadow entiendo el problema de Sonic_ Eres un tierno virgen…

_ ¡No lo soy! _Sonic le dio un empujón cuando trató de abrazarlo_ Por lo menos ya no más… _admitió.

_ Y tienes miedo de que por eso yo ya no tenga el mismo interés en ti… _continuó Shadow tomándolo por el mentón_ ¿Crees que te estoy provocando sólo porque estoy algo borracho?

_ S-shadow… _Sonic vió que se acercaba a él y se puso nervioso sin poder disimularlo, pronto se dio cuenta de que se le habían erizado todas las púas de la espalda.

_ ¿Crees que ahora mismo me conformaría con cualquier otro que no seas tú…?

_ E-eso no lo sé… ¡Mmm! _Sonic apretó los ojos cuando la mano de Shadow se escabulló bajo su vestido y acarició uno de los broches que sostenían las ligas de encaje.

_ Jeje… Amo tu timidez… _susurró el de ojos rojos contra la boca de Sonic_ Y no perderé cada ocasión que tenga para probarla…

Luego de prometer eso, Shadow lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo besó. Fue un beso jugoso, hambriento, ni siquiera pidió permiso para asaltar el interior de su boca…

Sonic se dejó derribar sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y abriendo las piernas para que Shadow se ubicara entre ellas;

_ Te deseo, Sonic… _susurró Shadow revolviendo su vestido_ ¿Tú me deseas…?

_ S-sí… _jadeó el ojiverde_ Mucho…

_ En ese caso… _El erizo más oscuro tiró de un cordón, y las cortinas del dosel se cerraron alrededor de los dos erizos, ocultándolos del mundo.

Nada podía molestarlos ahora…

Nada, excepto…

_ ¿Sonic...? ¿Sonic, estás aquí? _La voz de Silver se escuchó detrás de la puerta_ Quiero disculparme contigo... ¿Sonic?

Sonic apartó a Shadow de un empujón y se sentó en la cama como impulsado por un resorte;

_ ¿¡Silver?!

_ ¿Quién es? _preguntó el erizo más oscuro, molesto por la interrupción.

_ Creo que es mi amigo Silver...

_ Tal vez oíste mal y solo sea una de las mucamas haciendo la limpieza.

Silver lo llamó un par de veces más, y su voz retumbó en los pasillos:

_ No, ese es Silver... _afirmó Sonic_ Reconocería esa voz de nariz tapada en donde sea...

_ Habla con él después... _le pidió, atrapando su cintura otra vez_ Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. _ronroneó.

_ No, no lo entiendes… _Sonic trató de apartarlo, empujando sus hombros_ No quiero que nos vea…

_ ¿Te da vergüenza? _Shadow le acarició la barbilla y luego ese dedo descendió juguetonamente por todo el uniforme de mucama_ Sólo estás cumpliendo con tu amo, como toda mucama obediente que se precie de serlo…

_ ¡Shadow, basta!

_ Relájate. La puerta está cerrada con llave. _le recordó Shadow.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió;

_ ¿Sonic…? _Silver entró en la habitación, buscando a su amigo.

_ ¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé que él tiene el manojo de llaves de Rouge…! _susurró Sonic apartando a Shadow de un codazo_ ¡Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido!

_ ¿Sonic, eres tú? _Silver estaba por correr la cortina del dosel cuando Sonic salió atropelladamente.

_ ¡Hey, Silver! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _lo saludó Sonic de la manera más natural que pudo.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? _Silver notó al ojiverde más desalineado y despeinado que se costumbre. Y además descalzo y sin un guante_ ¿Te encuentras bien…?

_ Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? _Sonic se hizo el ofendido_ Puedo cuidarme solo…

Silver hizo una mueca culpable ante ésa declaración;

_ Qué bueno… _se frotó un brazo_ Sé que dije lo contrario pero… estaba preocupado por ti.

_ Umm… _Sonic no quería dejárselo tan fácil para disculparse_ ¿Por qué estabas buscándome? Creí que ya no ibas a ayudarme…

_ Sí, quiero disculparme por eso también. Lamento todo lo que dije… _se disculpó el de ojos color miel_ Para ti tampoco has sido fácil pasar por toda ésta locura de videojuego.

Sonic tragó saliva con aquello último. No porque lo conmoviera, sino porque acababa de recordar que Shadow estaba detrás de las cortinas de la cama, escuchando, y algunas de las cosas que dijera Silver podían ser difíciles de explicar:

_ Emmm… Sí, disculpa aceptada, hay que seguir con nuestras vidas… _Sonic empezó a empujarlo para que se fuera del cuarto.

_ ¡Espera! También lamento eso de que ser tu jugador Nº 2 es una mierda… no era cierto. Haré lo que tú me digas de ahora en adelante…

_ ¡Ya no digas más, Silver! ¡Te perdono! _Sonic lo empujó con más énfasis.

_ ¿No vas a ponerte tus zapatos? ¿Y qué hay de tu otro guante?

_ Volveré por ellos luego… ¡Vamos!

_ ¿Cómo saliste del armario? _preguntó Silver sin moverse ni un centímetro_ ¿Y por qué estás en la habitación de Shadow?

_ Vine a… ¡a dormir una siesta! _inventó Sonic_ La luz me molestaba así que cerré las cortinas…

_ ¿No tienes miedo de que aparezca Shadow?

_ Sigue en conferencia con el Rey y luego irá a entrenar… ¡Muévete!

_ Oh… ¿Puedo quedarme yo también a dormir una siesta? _le pidió Silver poniendo cara de niño bueno_ La cama de Shadow es tan grande y cómoda…

_ ¡No!

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque… me prometiste que iríamos por algo de comer a la cocina.

_ Pero…

_ ¿¡No que ibas a hacer lo que yo te dijera?! _estalló Sonic.

Silver lo miró sorprendido:

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? _se preocupó.

_ ¡No! No es… _Sonic suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara_ Sólo quiero que me prepares algo de comer, me dejaste mucho tiempo encerrado en el armario…

_ Lo siento por eso también. _Silver sonrió, conciliador_ Dame un abrazo y dejemos todo eso atrás ¿quieres?

El erizo azul también sonrió;

_ Está bien… _lo abrazó, dándose por vencido en su intento por echarlo de la habitación _ Me alegra que hayas vuelto, no podría haber llegado hasta aquí sin tu ayuda…

_ Lo sé… _bromeó Silver_ Gracias por sacarme de la sección multijugador para variar…

_ Jeje… Eras tú o Blaze, y me llevo mejor contigo. _admitió Sonic_ Además eres muy hábil y fuerte…

_ ¿En serio?

_ Sí… No debí decirte que apestabas… _Sonic lo abrazó con más fuerza_ ¡No nos va tan mal trabajando juntos!

_ ¡Sí, ya lo creo! ¡Logramos meter a Mephiles en su caja otra vez!

_ ¿¡QUE LOGRARON HACER QUÉ COSA?! _Shadow abrió la cortina de repente, sin poder creer lo que oía.

_ ¡WAHHH! _Silver se asustó, dando un brinco hasta el techo_ ¡¿Shadow?! ¡NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO!

_ ¿¡ES CIERTO LO QUE DIJO?! _le preguntó Shadow a Sonic, ignorando por completo al erizo plateado_ ¿ATRAPARON A MEPHILES?

_ Bueno... Sí… Jejeje _a Sonic le corrió una gota por la cabeza.

_ ¿TÚ SABÍAS QUE ÉL NOS ESTABA ESCUCHANDO? _le reclamó Silver.

_ ¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECÍRMELO? _gritó Shadow.

_ ¡Ya paren de gritar los dos! _exigió Sonic tapándose la orejas_ Shadow yo te iba a decir lo de Mephiles… después de un ratito.

_ ¡Es lo primero que tendrías que haberme dicho! Tendrías que haber dicho: "Hola Shadow! ¿Sabes que hicimos? ¡Atrapamos a Mephiles!" _le reprochó.

_ ¿Tu… estabas en la cama con Shadow…? _Silver empezaba a entender la situación poco a poco.

_ ¡Solo estábamos hablando! _se apresuró a mentir Sonic, con las mejillas rojas.

_ Y satisfaciendo los caprichos de su amo… _añadió Shadow en venganza por el olvido de Sonic.

_ ¡SHADOW!

_ Quizás deba volver después… _Silver empezó a retroceder hasta la puerta, bastante confundido y sin saber quién estaba mintiendo realmente.

_ ¡Espera! _Shadow se bajó de la cama y le sujetó un brazo_ No te vayas, tienes que decirme qué pasó con Mephiles… ¿Te llamas Silver, no es verdad?

_ Así es…

_ Silver… Es un placer conocerte, soy Shadow, el concejero real. _lo soltó_ Aunque seguramente ya sabías quién soy.

_ Sí… Y también sé que fuiste tú quién invocó a Mephiles… _lo acusó el de ojos color miel. Por carácter transitivo, sus pompas rojas eran en cierta forma culpa de Shadow, y estaba molesto por eso.

Shadow se sonrojó ligeramente, no se esperaba esa acusación tan repentina:

_ Sí… Fui yo… _admitió_ Pero lo hice por muy buenas razones…

_ Razones que nos contará ahora mismo… _interrumpió Sonic, poniéndose junto a Silver_ ¿Verdad?

El erizo más oscuro vió la expresión decidida de los ojos de Sonic y Silver… y supo que no tenía opción:

_ Está bien, les contaré… _accedió_ Pero primero pónganse cómodos, porque es una historia un poco larga…

Shadow les sirvió más vino a ambos, y luego de que Silver se sentara cómodamente contra el respaldo de la cama y Sonic se apropiara de la bandeja de frutas otra vez… empezó a narrar su historia:

_ María siempre ha sido como una hija para mí...

"Su madre, la Reina, murió durante el trabajo de parto, y el Rey Huevo me encargó su cuidado y protección desde muy pequeña ya que ella tendría que continuar el Imperio Robotnik cuando creciera.

Para ello el Rey Huevo planeó su boda con el hijo mayor del Rey Black Doom, el príncipe Black Doom Junior cuando ella tenía apenas 10 años.

Pero yo no me enteré de ello hasta hace poco tiempo. Imagínense mi reacción cuando supe que mi dulce y tierna María iba a terminar casada con semejante monstruo como lo era el hijo de Black Doom.

Naturalmente le hice saber al Rey lo que pensaba, y como su consejero, traté de persuadirlo para que cambiara de idea pero nunca lo logré. El Rey Huevo estaba decidido a agrandar el Imperio, uniéndolo con el del Rey Black Doom..."

_ ¿Y por qué no iba a querer hacerlo? _dijo Shadow con amargura_ Black Doom es el mismo tipo de soberano despiadado y sin escrúpulos que el Rey Huevo... y apuesto a que su hijo era igual. ¡Tenía que impedir esa boda a toda costa! ¡Mi pequeña María no podía terminar casada con esa... esa cosa!

Silver y Sonic intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Decidieron ahorrarse el dato de que María intercambiaba correspondencia amorosa con Black Doom Junior, para que Shadow no se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

_ Busqué en los libros de la Biblioteca los motivos diplomáticos por los que un príncipe y una princesa no deban casarse: no había nada que se aplicara a María o a Black Doom. Lo revisé todo, pero no pude encontrar nada que me ayudara. Hasta que en un momento de debilidad empecé a leer los libros sobre magia…

Di con la leyenda de Mephiles por casualidad, pero deseché la idea al poco rato. Los mitos y leyendas nunca han ayudado a nadie."

_ Desgraciadamente para mí, Mephiles era real. Esa noche me habló en sueños, me dijo que podía ayudarme, que resolvería todos mis problemas si yo lo liberaba. Que su caja era una de las reliquias de la familia Huevo, y estaba oculta, enterrada en el sótano del castillo."

Traté de resistirme, pero yo estaba desesperado y Mephiles me sedujo con sus promesas: me aseguró que nadie saldría herido, que podía evitar la boda de María, que mis problemas desaparecerían... así que lo hice. Esa misma noche bajé al sótano y desenterré con mis propias manos la caja de Pandora, que estaba exactamente en el sitio donde me Mephiles me había indicado en sueños.

_ Fue entonces cuando realizaste la invocación... con la página del libro que estaba en la biblioteca. _dijo Silver luego de darle un sorbo final a su copa de vino.

Shadow asintió tristemente;

_ Fue entonces que Mephiles tomó mi forma, y me hizo prometer que no rebelaría a nadie su existencia. Y concedió mi deseo de evitar la boda...

_ ¿Convirtiendo a María en dragón...? _Sonic levantó una ceja, confundido_ No me parece la solución más práctica que digamos...

El erizo más oscuro se encogió de hombros:

_ Mephiles me engañó. Me dijo que nadie saldría herido y es cierto: el dragón es incapaz de atacar a nadie... _dijo_ Y también evitó la boda, no conozco a ningún príncipe que se haya casado con un dragón.

_ Bueno, eso es cierto... _admitió Sonic_ Por lo general los matan y rescatan a la princesa, no al revés.

_ Gracias por la imagen mental, Sonic. _gruñó Shadow_ Debo agradecerles por haber encerrado a Mephiles otra vez... pero ahora me tortura la imagen de María convertida en dragón.

Sonic tragó saliva;

_ Ojalá Mephiles nos hubiera dicho cómo regresarla a la normalidad... _suspiró.

_ Tengo la leve sensación de que no te lo hubiera dicho aunque se lo hubieras preguntado. _Shadow sonrió con tristeza_ Es curioso, yo provoqué todo ésto para proteger a María y ahora... daría mi vida porque todo vuelva a ser como antes.

_ Eso... eso es tan... ¡TRISTE! _sollozó Silver.

Sonic y Shadow lo miraron sin entender nada:

_ ¿Silver, estás… llorando…? _se extrañó el erizo azul.

_ Es que es una historia muy triste… Quiere mucho a María… _Silver se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y luego abrazó a su amigo azul, para sollozar en su regazo.

Shadow seguía sin entender el comportamiento del erizo plateado:

_ ¿Qué le sucede? _preguntó.

Sonic se encogió de hombros y le siguió la corriente a Silver, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo. Pero entonces reparó en que la copa de Silver estaba vacía… y era la segunda vez que se servía vino.

Sonrió;

_ Shadow… ¿recuerdas hace un rato, cuando me dijiste que no eras un ebrio peligroso…?

Shadow asintió;

_ ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

_ Que al parecer Silver es un ebrio triste, de esos que lloran por cualquier cosa… _le guiñó un ojo_ Y nos corresponde a nosotros dos hacerlo sentir mejor…

El erizo más oscuro contempló la sonrisa pícara de Sonic, y sonrió con aquella propuesta;

_ Dime Silver… _Shadow tomó el pañuelo con el que le había vendado los ojos a Sonic momentos atrás_ ¿Te gustaría jugar un pequeño juego con nosotros?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en el reino del Rey Black Doom…

Un erizo de púas verdes y brillantes se encontraba muy ocupado, alimentando a una de sus plantas favoritas;

_ Aquí tienes pequeña, tu favorito… _Scourge le dio un trocito de carne a su planta carnívora_ Come, debes estar muerta de hambre. Eso es, muy bien…

Afuera se escuchaba el alboroto que armaban los soldados del castillo, dándose órdenes unos a otros. Pobres diablos, como si un grupo de soldados pudieran hacerle algo a un dragón escupe fuego de varios metros de altura…

_ El dragón se los comerá como almuerzo antes de que reaccionen… _murmuró en voz alta, y con cierto placer ante esa idea.

Scourge se levantó de su silla y con sus manos enguantadas tomó un frasco y un gotero. Dejó caer unas gotas en un cantero con tierra y semillas nuevas.

Entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Scourge emitió un gruñido, odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras estaba atendiendo a sus plantas. Volvieron a golpear y el erizo fue a abrir de mala gana:

_ Que sea importante. _fue lo primero que dijo al soldado que tenía enfrente_ Habla.

_ Señor… todo está listo para su viaje al Reino del Rey Huevo. Es preciso que parta de inmediato, mientras no haya señales del dragón. _le informó.

_ ¿Viajar de noche? Ni loco. _Scourge le dio la espalda y regresó a sus actividades_ Además, ¿quién dice que no hay señales del dragón? Una bestia así no desaparece de la noche a la mañana…

_ P-pero Señor Scourge…

_ No arriesgaré mi vida para ir a negociar la paz con el Rey Huevo… _declaró Scourge cortando unas flores amarillas que emitían un extraño olor para nada parecido al olor de las flores_ En todo caso, vamos a declararles la guerra de todas formas... Por cancelar la boda con la princesa María.

_ Son órdenes del Rey Black Doom, Señor… _dijo el soldado_ Debe partir de inmediato.

Scourge lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. Así no era como se trataba al consejero del Rey Black Doom… pero luego sonrió:

_ Tienes razón… _dijo, dejando a un lado las tijeras de jardinería_ No debemos contradecir al Rey ¿verdad…?

Se acercó al soldado, y le entregó el ramo de flores amarillas con su mano enguantada;

_ Sostén esto por favor, mientras busco mi abrigo… partiré de inmediato.

El desprevenido soldado tomó las flores con sus manos desnudas, y esperó en la puerta a Scourge para escoltarlo hasta el carruaje. Siempre se había preguntado por qué alguien tan importante como el consejero del Rey perdía el tiempo con un pasatiempo tan tonto como la botánica… Pero entonces sintió un poco de comezón en la mano que sostenía las flores.

Se rascó un poco, y observó con horror que tenía un asqueroso salpullido rojo en toda su mano… el cual trepó rápidamente por su brazo, hasta su cuello y su cara…

El soldado cayó muerto al piso sin emitir un solo quejido. Scourge salió entonces ataviado con su capa negra y elegantes botas nuevas.

Arrojó el cuerpo a las plantas carnívoras, y luego cerró la puerta del laboratorio tras de sí. Al volver de su viaje sólo quedarían algunos huesos y un poco de la ropa que las plantas no podían digerir.

_ Muy bien, Shadow… _Scourge se arregló las púas con la palma de la mano_ Es hora de hacerte una pequeña visita, viejo amigo…

CONTINUARÁ…!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU PACIENCIA, SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER! NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! =D


	11. Chapter 11

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 11 – "Mephiles se fue… pero los problemas continúan"

Sonic restregaba y frotaba su vestido en el agua con jabón, refunfuñando ante esas manchas de vino rebeldes:

_ ¡Estas manchas no se quitan ni a pedradas! _se quejó agregando más jabón_ Silver, un poco de ayuda por aquí no estaría nada mal…

Silver se frotó la cabeza;

_ ¿¡Tienes que hablar tan fuerte?! _se quejó_ La resaca me está matando…

_ A mí también me duele la cabeza y no me quejo tanto. _le recordó_ Y no hablo fuerte, ésa es Amy… ¡Anda, lava tu vestido también perezoso!

Silver levantó de mala gana su vestido del suelo:

_ Pero si no tiene manchas de vino… _el erizo plateado examinó el vestido_ No sé para qué me lo quité en primer lugar… ¿Qué es ésta mancha de aquí?

Sonic lo miró por encima del hombro, sin darle mucha importancia;

_ Oh, es una mancha de helado… Yo también tenía una en mi delantal. _dijo mientras escurría el vestido.

_ Sonic…

_ ¿Qué?

_ No hay neveras en la en ésta época…

_ ¿Y?

_ Y no existe el helado.

_ Entonces es leche hervida… _repuso Sonic inocentemente_ Aunque anoche sólo tomamos vino y frutas… y luego…

Los dos erizos se quedaron callados, cada uno atando cabos por su cuenta. Sonic miró a Silver, Silver miró a Sonic:

_ Oh… Por… Dios… _el de ojos verdes saco las manos del agua y se tapó la boca_ Creo que empiezo a recordar lo que hicimos anoche…

_ ¡También yo! _Silver tiró el vestido al suelo y entró en pánico_ ¡Oh Dios, oh dios! ¡No puede ser!

El erizo plateado empezó a correr en círculos y Sonic se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, como paralizado. Ahora sabían por qué habían amanecido desnudos en la cama de Shadow…

_ No puedo creerlo, hicimos un…

_ ¡NO LO DIGAS! _lo amenazó Silver.

_ ¡Hicimos un trío con Shadow! _alcanzó a decir el erizo azul antes de que Silver le tapara la boca.

_ ¡NO, NO FUE ASÍ! _insistió Silver, negándose rotundamente a aceptarlo_ ¡Debió ver que nosotros estábamos borrachos y se aprovechó de nosotros!

_ Yo no lo recuerdo así…

::::::::::::: FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::

_ Es una cereza. _dijo Silver, bastante seguro de sí mismo aunque tenía los ojos vendados.

Sonic bufó y dejó la fruta en la boca de Silver;

_ ¿Sabes qué Silver? ¡No es divertido si adivinas siempre! _se quejó.

_ Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de tu juego sea extremadamente fácil… _Silver se comió la cereza sin sentir culpa alguna y se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos.

_ Te dije que debías hacer trampa o sino no sería divertido… _le recordó Shadow bebiendo de su copa de vino_ Le pediré a Rouge que nos traiga más fruta, ya no queda nada…

_ ¡Espera, Shadow! _Sonic odiaba interrumpir el ambiente con tan malas noticias_ No creo que sea buena idea… Rouge está… Bueno…

_ Mephiles la hechizó y la convirtió en piedra. Lo sentimos. _a Silver se le había aflojado la lengua con el alcohol y no estaba para tartamudeos.

_ ¡Silver!

_ ¿Rouge transformada en piedra? Pero…

_ Descuida Shadow, encontraremos la forma de volverla a la normalidad, y a la princesa María también… _se apresuró a aclarar Sonic_ Te lo prometo…

Shadow se tranquilizó cuando Sonic le acarició el rostro:

_ Está bien, Sonic. Te creo… _Shadow le acarició su mano, contemplando sus hermosos ojos verdes_ Ustedes han demostrado ser capaces de grandes cosas…

_ Menos de tolerar el alcohol, jejeje… Todo me da vueltas… _bromeó Sonic_ Pero ya en serio, si a Silver no le gusta mi juego, entonces que proponga otra cosa…

Antes de que Silver pudiera responder algo, Shadow tuvo una idea:

_ Quizás no hace falta cambiar de juego, sólo tienes que… _murmuró el resto en la orejita de Sonic_ ¿Qué te parece?

_ Me parece bien… _Sonic le acomodó de nuevo el pañuelo sobre los ojos a Silver_ Muy bien, Silver… Adivina…

_ ¿Qué quieres que adivine?

_ Adivina quién está besándote.

Silver se sonrojó pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… Sonic se inclinó sobre él y lo besó dulcemente acariciándole el rostro con la yema del pulgar. Cuando se apartó vio que Silver se había quedado helado, sin saber exactamente cómo debía reaccionar… pero entonces empezó a reírse:

_ Bueno, ése beso claramente era de Sonic… Él no es un buen besador… _dijo sin dudar para nada de sus palabras.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? _Sonic estaba herido por la opinión de Silver, pero más herido se sintió cuando vió que Shadow se estaba riendo también_ ¡SHADOW!

_ Lo siento Sonic, no es que esté de acuerdo es solo que… tu amigo me hace reír. _admitió el de ojos rojos.

_ No te ofendas Sonic... _Silver se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y lo dejó sobre la cama_ No tiene nada de malo no saber besar…

_ ¡Yo sí que sé besar! _insistió el erizo azul_ ¡Mira!

Sonic se lanzó sobre el erizo plateado y trató de besarlo de nuevo:

_ ¡Sonic, espera! ¡Me estás babeando toda la cara! _protestó el de ojos color miel sujetándole los brazos y apartándolo_ Si tanto quieres aprender a besar, yo te enseñaré…

_ ¿Tú? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que besas mejor que yo?

_ Beso mejor que tú, eso es un hecho… _aseguró Silver mientras se arrodillaba en la cama.

_ Pruébalo entonces… _lo desafió Sonic con las mejillas rojas, pero muy decidido a probar que Silver se equivocaba.

_ Muy bien… _el erizo plateado tironeó de su uniforme y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas frente a él en la cama_ Te lo probaré, niño listo…

Acunó la cara de Sonic con ambas manos y se acercó lentamente, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron entibiándole las mejillas a ambos:

_ No hagas nada, yo me encargaré de todo… _susurró Silver_ Tu sólo disfruta y aprende… ¿Está bien?

_ Mfff… _Sonic gruñó débilmente antes de que sus bocas se tocaran.

Se negaba a creer que Silver pudiera dar besos tan buenos que le permitieran criticarlo a él; pero cuando éste le hizo abrir la boca, mordiéndolo con sus labios, apoyando apenas la punta de la lengua en los dientes… cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sorprendido ante el calor que le subía hasta las mejillas y calentaba a fuego lento la sangre en sus venas.

El de ojos color miel hundió una mano entre sus púas, y le inclinó con delicadeza la cabeza hacia atrás:

_ Mmmm… _el de ojos verdes ronroneó un poco cuando ésas manos le acariciaron la espalda, los hombros y los brazos. Silver por fin había entrelazado su lengua con la suya, masajeando y explorando los recintos de su boca, pidiendo una pequeña respuesta.

Sonir le respondió tímidamente, deslizando su lengua pequeña y rosada en la boca de Silver, que sonrió satisfecho al ver que el azul se aflojaba entre sus brazos y cooperaba:

_ Ummm… Qué rico besas, Silver… _suspiró Sonic cuando se separaron.

El erizo azul tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Silver le limpió un poco la saliva de la comisura de los labios con el pulgar:

_ Y tú aprendes rápido… Ahora te toca besarme de nuevo. _le propuso_ Pero aplicando lo que acabas de aprender…

Sonic no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces. Se abrazó a Silver y lo derribó sobre la cama…

El erizo plateado se dejó hacer, aceptando el beso, pero se sobresaltó al ver que Sonic le acariciaba las piernas y trataba de levantarle la falda:

_ ¡Sonic, espera! _Silver se estiró la falda hacia abajo otra vez, con las mejillas rojas_ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sonic sonrió pícaramente y acarició una de sus ligas de encaje:

_ No estoy haciendo nada malo… _repuso inocentemente antes de levantarle la falda otra vez.

Silver se sacudió las manos del erizo azul:

_ ¡Ya basta, Shadow nos está viendo! _le recordó y cerró las piernas sin dejar de estirarse la falda.

_ Pero si a Shadow no le molesta… ¿Verdad Shadow?

_ Ciertamente, estoy disfrutando del show… _confirmó el erizo más oscuro, sonriente y bebiendo de su copa de vino_ No se preocupen por mí, continúen…

_ ¿Lo ves? No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Silver… estamos entre amigos. _Sonic trató de besarlo otra vez pero Silver no dejaba que le pusiera las manos encima_ ¿No quieres que Shadow sepa tu secreto, verdad?

_ ¿C-cuál secreto…?

_ Que no quieres que te levante la falda porque no estás usando nada debajo…

_ ¡Deja de meterte conmigo por eso! _Silver le sujetó los brazos_ Si estás tan empeñado en bromear, entonces yo voy a proponer un juego…

_ ¡Qué haces! ¡Silver, déjame ir! _Sonic pataleó cuando Silver lo acostó sobre la cama, por la fuerza_ ¡Te aprovechas de mí porque estoy algo mareado!

_ Shhh… Te parecerá divertido, ya lo verás. _Silver le ató las manos con el pañuelo por encima de la cabeza_ ¿Te interesa jugar conmigo, Shadow?

Shadow sonrió y dejó su copa de vino a un lado:

_ Claro que sí. _dijo_ Soy todo oídos…

_ ¡Shadow…! _Sonic protestó otro poco, pero los otros dos lo ignoraron.

_ Se trata de un juego de desafíos. ¿Aceptas el desafío o prefieres un castigo?

_ Desafío. _eligió Shadow.

_ ¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme no es gracioso! _Sonic seguía protestando y pateando el aire.

_ Muy bien, te desafío… _Silver recorrió con la mirada el vestido de mucama de Sonic_ A encontrar el objeto que esconderé en el vestido de Sonic…

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos Silver, no puedes estar hablando en serio!

_ Muy bien. Desafío aceptado… _Shadow se quitó los guantes y le ofreció un anillo muy discreto que tenía en el dedo meñique_ ¿Esto servirá para que lo escondas?

_ ¡Sí, es perfecto! _Silver tomó el anillo_ Date la vuelta hasta que yo te lo diga…

Shadow obedeció. Y Sonic empezó a ponerse nervioso…

_ Silver, qué vas a… ¡Mmmp! _Silver le tapó la boca con su mano enguantada.

_ ¡No espíes, Shadow! _el erizo plateado sonrió con malicia_ Lo esconderé bien…

Silver escondió el anillo lo mejor que pudo, y le dió la orden a Shadow para que empezara a buscarlo:

_ Muy bien, empieza... _dijo sin quitarle la mano de la boca a Sonic_ Apuesto a que no puedes encontrarlo...

_ Apuesto a que sí. _Shadow llegó junto a Sonic y se arrodilló a su lado, listo para empezar a buscar.

Revisó primero los bolsillos del vestido, luego le quitó los zapatos y quitó los broches de las ligas de encaje.

Las medias de Sonic se deslizaron por sus piernas y aterrizaron a los pies de la cama. Silver soltó una risita:

_ Ésos son lugares muy obvios... _se burló_ Sería muy aburrido de mi parte esconder algo ahí, el juego se acabaría enseguida...

_ Tienes razón, pero debía revisar por si acaso... _Shadow tiró del lazo rojo que adornaba el cuello del vestido_ Veamos por aquí...

_ ¿Esto se pone divertido, no lo crees Sonic?

_ ¡Mmmhp! _Sonic protestó una ultima vez cuando sintió que Shadow le aflojaba el delantal y palpaba todo su pecho, por encima del vestido, buscando el anillo.

El erizo más oscuro le aflojó la parte de arriba del vestido y deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa, haciendo que Sonic se sonrojara:

_ Aquí no hay nada. _Shadow le pellizcó suavemente los pezones y al ojiverde se le escapó un gemido, que la mano de Silver ahogó.

_ Busca en otra parte... _le sugirió pícaramente el erizo plateado.

El ojirojo se tomó su tiempo para torturar a la víctima de aquel juego...

Sonic sufría en silencio mientras Shadow le quitaba el guante que le quedaba, deshacía los moños que adornaban sus orejitas para buscar también allí, y le acariciaba todo el cuerpo por encima de la ropa con sus grandes manos... hasta llegar a sus piernas: donde le levantó la falda los más alta que pudo.

El erizo azul cerró fuertemente las piernas, ruborizado:

_ Deja que yo te ayude. _propuso Silver retirando su mano de la boca de Sonic_ Te estás poniendo algo caprichoso...

Sonic no pudo responder porque los labios de Silver ahogaron sus protestas:

_ Ahora, si dices una sola palabra harás que Shadow pierda el desafío... ¿Y no queremos eso verdad?

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza, y recibió como recompensa un jugoso beso de Shadow:

_ Buen niño... _murmuró Shadow contra su boca cuando el beso terminó.

Silver tiró de una de sus piernas y se las separó un poco. Sonic se mordió los labios cuando una mano se deslizó sobre sus muslos, subiendo hasta su ropa interior...

Shadow siguió de largo y le acarició el vientre, que también había quedado descubierto. Luego siguió paseando las yemas de sus dedos por la otra pierna, disfrutando del suave interior de sus muslos, sin perder de vista la cara de Sonic que empezaba a gimotear;

_ Shhh... No sufras, pequeño. _lo consoló, besando una de sus orejitas_ Ya casi termino de buscar...

Los dedos de Shadow llegaron al límite de su ropa interior rosada, y Silver tiró más de la pierna que sostenía para que tuviera un mejor acceso:

_ ¡Nhhh! _Sonic dió un respingo cuando el erizo más oscuro empezó a acariciarlo. Primero muy por encima, con toques muy suaves, y luego de manera más atrevida_ S-shadow...

Sonic flexionó las piernas, en un intento por empezar a resistirse otra vez, pero los otros dos erizos lo mantuvieron quieto sujetando una pierna cada uno:

_ Tal vez si reviso por aquí... _Shadow deslizó toda su mano dentro de la ropa interior, buscando la parte más sensible en el cuerpo del ojiverde: cuando la hubo encontrado se detuvo allí, saboreando el húmedo calor que producía le cuerpo del azul.

_ ¡Ahhh...! _Shadow acarició y frotó, y no se detuvo hasta ver que los primeros vestigios de humedad comenzaron a aparecer._ S-shadow... Ahh... detente...

_ Dime al menos si estoy cerca, Silver. _Shadow retiró su mano, ignorando a su prisionero.

_ Casi lo encuentras... _Silver estaba más concentrado en el rostro sonrojado y acalorado de Sonic, que en el juego_ Pero ya no te daré más pistas.

_ Entonces tal vez debería revisar de nuevo, ¿verdad? _Shadow le guiñó un ojo.

_ Sí, esa es una buena idea... _confirmó Silver, que lo que en realidad quería era oír más gemidos de la boca de Sonic.

Sonic no quería admitir que estaba excitado, pero lo cierto era que la ropa interior ya no podía disimular su excitación, ni tampoco el color en sus mejillas lo dejaba mentir.

El erizo de ojos color miel se recostó a su lado y lo besó hambrientamente una vez más:

_ Me encanta cómo suenan tus gemidos dentro de mi boca… _susurró antes de besarlo por segunda vez.

_ C-creí… Ahhh… Q-que habíamos hecho las paces… _logró decir Sonic entre gemidos.

_ Así fue…

_ ¿E-entonces… ahhh… por qué…?

Silver le besó una mejilla sonrojada;

_ Aunque no me creas, no se trata de una venganza… _lo acarició por encima del vestido_ Quiero que la pases bien... y te estás divirtiendo aunque lo niegues.

_ Nhh... Ahhh... ¡Shadow, n-no hagas eso!

_ ¿Por qué? _Shadow ubicó dos dedos sobre la entrada de Sonic y presionó suavemente_ ¿Qué pasa si hago ésto...?

_ ¡Nhh...! _Sonic trató de contener sus gemidos_ Haaa... Ya detente...

_ Empiezas a ponerte muy húmedo por aquí... _Shadow volvió a hacer presión sobre ése punto y la ropa interior se hundió junto con su dedo.

_ ¡Ahhh! _Sonic dejó caer la cara de costado y sollozó de placer. Aún después de todas la cosas que había hecho con Shadow, le daba un poco de timidez que lo tocara tan íntimamente, y ahora además estaba masturbándolo frente a la mirada atenta de Silver.

_ ¿Quieres que me detenga? _el ojirojo dibujó círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre el pequeño charco que se había dibujado en la tela rosa_ Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo...

Silver empezó a mordisquear una de sus orejitas y a susurarle cosas pervertidas:

_ Vamos Sonic, admite que lo quieres... _le pidió_ Mójate para nosotros...

_ ¡Ahh...! ¡No...! _Sonic ya no podía articular las palabras, era todo gemidos y lágrimas.

_ Mucamita caprichosa... _Shadow siguió insistiendo sobre esa zona y no se dió por satisfecho hasta ver las inocentes braguitas de Sonic empapadas por completo en líquido pre-seminal y sudor.

Entonces se inclinó entre las piernas de Sonic y lo besó justo ahí, por encima de la ropa interior, probando con los labios aquel néctar tibio que comenzaba a humedecer también el interior de los muslos tiernos:

_ Creo que ya te torturamos demasiado... _Shadow le alzó las piernas a Sonic y buscó su colita inquieta, que era justo donde Silver había dejado el anillo.

_ ¡Lo encontraste! _lo felicitó Silver acariciando la frente del acalorado Sonic_ Aunque sospecho que sabías dónde lo había ocultado desde el principio... ¿No te parece, Sonic?

_ Mmmmf... _Sonic emitió solamente un gruñido como protesta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la adrenalina.

_ Descuida Sonic... _Shadow volvió a colocarse el anillo en su dedo, y recuperó su lugar entre las piernas de Sonic_ Te daré una compensación por haberte portado tan bien...

EL erizo más oscuro le quitó las braguitas de un tirón y las dejó a un lado. Luego le separó bien las piernas mientras su boca descendía sobre la entrepierna del torturado erizo azul:

_ ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Shadow, no! ¡Ahhhh! _Sonic tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de no gritar de placer; pero la verdad era que después de tanta caricia su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente alivio a ese problema.

Silver se había quedado mirando cómo Shadow le hacía sexo oral a su amigo. Ver su boca complaciendo a Sonic, al mismo tiempo que le levantaba las caderas y lo empujaba más y más dentro de ella para que no pudiera apartarse ni un milímetro y no le quedara más opción que entregarse al placer…

La boca de Shadow besaba suavemente la punta del miembro de Sonic, bañándolo primero con su aliento tibio… y luego lo acariciaba traviesamente con la punta de la lengua antes de meterlo todo en su boca.

Apuesto a que esa boca era muy húmeda y caliente… Silver pensó en eso y se sonrojó, sin perder de vista la escena. Quería ver a Sonic correrse en la cara de Shadow, y por cómo se estaba desarrollando la escena, parecía que el erizo azul no lo defraudaría:

_ ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhh, Shadow detente, me voy a…! _Sonic apretó los puños y trató de juntar las rodillas para cerrar las piernas_ ¡Me voy a correr, Shadow! Ahhh…!

Shadow ignoró por completo lo que dijo Sonic, y frustró su intento por cerrar las piernas y ocultarle su objetivo, sino que se las separó lo más que pudo…

El erizo plateado no podía dejar de mirar la escena. Ni tampoco podía. La cabeza del ojirojo subía y bajaba con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, más insistente, más…

_ ¡Ahhhhh…! _Sonic tembló como una hoja y se corrió por completo en aquella boca. Y lo que no fue a parar a la boca de Shadow le salpicó las mejillas y el interior de los muslos.

_ Ummmm… Delicioso como siempre… _Shadow limpió todo rastro de aquel líquido blanco con su lengua y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada de Silver_ ¿Te gustó lo que viste, Silver?

Silver salió de su trance y se sonrojó furiosamente:

_ ¡No, yo no estaba…!

_ Ni te molestes en negarlo. _Shadow le desató las manos a Sonic, que jadeaba recuperando el aliento_ Te gusta mirar cómo se lo hacen a otros… Es un poco perverso de tu parte.

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no te estaba mirando! _insistió Silver.

_ Como sea, ahora que completé mi desafío… puedo desafiarte a ti a hacer algo. _le recordó Shadow limpiándose las gotas de su mejilla con el pulgar.

El de ojos color miel tragó saliva:

_ O cambiar de juego… _le sugirió.

_ Jeje, buen intento Silver… Pero vas a tener que… _Shadow recorrió la cama con la mirada_ Entretenerme haciendo malabares.

_ ¿Eso nada más? _Silver alzó una ceja_ No es tan complicado…

"Aunque nunca antes había hecho malabares sin telequinesis…" se preocupó. De todas formas se puso de pie en la cama y se preparó;

_ ¡Adelante! ¿Con qué quieres que haga malabares?

_ Con esto… _Shadow le arrojó una manzana, una naranja y una copa.

_ ¡WOAHH! _Silver casi deja caer todo por la sorpresa, pero al cabo de unos minutos lo logró_ ¡Hey, miren! ¡Lo estoy logrando! _festejó sin darse cuenta de que estaba prácticamente de pie sobre la cara de Sonic.

_ Hey, Silver… _lo llamó éste sin dejar de estar acostado.

_ ¿Uh?

_ ¿Qué le pasó a tu trasero? _le preguntó el ojiverde, el cual tenía una vista muy clara de lo que había debajo de la falda de Silver_ Está todo rojo…

_ ¡Eeek! _Silver dejó caer todo y se sonrojó_ ¡DEJA DE VERME PERVERTIDO!

_ Pero es que es una gran vista… _repuso Sonic inocentemente_ Y además es aburrido ser la única víctima aquí…

_ Perdiste. _le dijo Shadow a Silver antes de aferrar la falda de su vestido_ Ven aquí pequeño erizo plateado, te toca un castigo…

_ ¡Pero no fue mi culpa, Sonic me distrajo! _Shadow lo jaló hacia adelante con fuerza, obligándolo a caer de rodillas sobre el colchón_ ¡Ten cuidado, Shadow! ¡Casi caigo sobre la cara de Sonic!

Shadow sonrió perversamente:

_ Esa era la idea… _Shadow le sujetó cada mano con una de las suyas_ Sonic, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Silver lo que aprendiste la otra noche..?

_ ¿Eh? _Silver comenzaba a estar nervioso_ ¿A-aprender qué cosa?

_ Shhhh… _Shadow lo empujó para que su retaguardia quedara justo sobre la cara del azul_ Te gusta mirar, pero ahora yo te observaré a ti mientras te dan placer...

Se ve que a Sonic también le pareció una gran idea, porque se puso a apartar las capas de tul del vestido una por una;

_ ¡¿Qué?! _Silver no tuvo más opción que sonrojarse cuando Sonic le aferró las caderas_ ¡Suéltame, Sonic!

_ Pobrecito Silver… _murmuró el ojiverde antes de lamer las marcas rojas de las nalgadas de Mephiles_ Te daré alivio… Ya lo verás…

_ ¡Nhhh! _una de las marcas rojas en su pompas ardió cuando el ojiverde la lamió, dejándole encima un rastro brillante de saliva_ S-sonic…

_ Disfruta. _le indicó Shadow sin soltarlo_ Sonic sabe lo que hace…

Silver apretó los ojos, cada vez más mortificado. Sonic revolvió el encaje de su vestido al mismo tiempo que con su lengua recorría las marcas rojas en sus pompas….

_ Ahhh… ¡No, por ahí no! _el de ojos color miel trató de cerrar las piernas, pero los hombros de Sonic le estorbaban y en todo caso Shadow lo mantenía en su lugar, obligándolo a experimentar todo que Sonic quisiera hacerle.

El erizo azul vió que Silver empezaba a ponerse nervioso, así que fue directamente al punto: con los pulgares separó un poco la carne y su lengua se dedicó a explorar la escondida cuevita de Silver con la punta, rodeándola… haciendo cosquillas… besando suavemente hasta que los primeros quejidos por parte del erizo plateado se empezaron a escuchar.

Shadow lo observaba fijamente. Jamás se había fijado, pero aquel erizo plateado era casi tan lindo como Sonic con aquellos ojos color miel enormes y su pelo plateado muy suave. Y más ahora que contemplaba su rostro sonrojado y acalorado… le parecía una exquisita combinación.

Le levantó el vestido y espió bajo su falda;

_ Parece que Sonic está haciendo un buen trabajo… _mencionó observando la creciente excitación de Silver_ Es exactamente como tú dices, hay cosas q aprende rápido…

_ ¡Ahhhh… Nhhh…! _Silver dejó escapar algunos gemidos bastante más claros que los anteriores. Se retorció cuando Sonic lo lamió allí, ayudándose con los dedos para tener un mejor acceso_ ¡S-sonic…! ¡Te dije que por ahí no…!

_ Jeje… Eres tan pequeño y… rosado… _susurró Sonic entre cada caricia_ Y terso… Ahora voy a hacer que disfrutes tú…

_ ¡Cállate! Ahhhh! _la pequeña lengua de Sonic se abrió paso y lo lubricó por todas partes, provocando que se dilatara cada vez más y más…

Cerró los ojos y dejó que Sonic le acomodara las caderas una vez más. Su lengua bailó dentro de él, que no paraba de retorcerse y mojarse, y la saliva de Sonic goteó por el interior de sus muslos… sentía su entrada empapada y caliente por tanto estímulo.

Sonic prácticamente le estaba haciendo el amor con su boca. Su lengua entraba y salía de su cuerpo, transportándolo sin remedio al paraíso:

_ Ahhh… S-sonic, lame… ¡Lame profundo! _gritó Silver fuera de sí, antes de venirse en su vestido, manchando con semen todo el encaje.

Shadow lo soltó, y el erizo plateado se desplomó sobre las sábanas, jadeando:

_ Hiciste que Silver manchara su vestido, Sonic… _lo regañó con picardía.

_ Yo solo estaba siguiendo tus instrucciones… _Sonic se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano.

_ Pervertido… _se quejó Silver.

_ Vamos no fue tan malo, lo disfrutaste…

_ ¿Por qué le haces caso a todo lo que te dice…? _le reprochó el de ojos color miel.

_ Oye, por algo soy su favorito… ¿Verdad Shadow? _Sonic hizo un ademán coqueto.

_ Pues…

_ ¿En serio es Sonic tu favorito? _quiso saber Silver, poniendo cara de berrinche.

_ Es bastante difícil decidir eso… _declaró Shadow, sonriendo_ Ahora mismo me gustan los dos… así… bien borrachitos…

Shadow se abalanzó sobre los dos erizos y los abrazó para besarlos y hacerles cosquillas por todas partes:

_ ¡Shadow, no! ¡Cosquillas no! _Sonic se retorció de risa y Silver también. El alcohol cada vez se les subía más rápido a la cabeza, y ahora la borrachera estaba en su punto máximo, quitándoles todas las inhibiciones y haciendo parecer que toda esa situación se asemejara más a un juego de niños que a una película para adultos.

El erizo más oscuro repartió entre los dos una lluvia de besos en el cuello y cosquillas bajo los brazos, pero sus movimientos eran cada vez más erráticos; por lo que Sonic empezó a temer que se quedara dormido de nuevo…

_ Esto es muy divertido, pero… ¿Sabes qué disfrutaría mucho ahora, Silver?

_ ¿Qué cosa? _quiso saber el plateado.

_ Aprovecharnos de Shadow… _Sonic le guiñó un ojo y Silver asintió, ante la mirada confusa de Shadow.

_ Me parece una idea excelente… _dijo Silver aferrando el brazo de Shadow que estaba en su cintura_ Vamos a jugar contigo, Shadow. Pero esta vez no hay desafío…

_ Sólo castigo… _agregó Sonic mientras lo ayudaba a reducir a su amo, que se dejó dominar por ellos sin poner mucha resistencia.

_ Eso no me parece nada justo. Es trampa. _les dijo Shadow mientras Sonic le vendaba los ojos para que no viera a Silver usando sus poderes.

El de ojos verdes lo besó en los labios:

_ En ese caso doy por terminado el juego…. _declaró.

Silver le quitó los guantes a Shadow y los arrojó bien lejos. Luego le levantó los brazos bien arriba con su telequinesis, dejándolo de rodillas en el medio de la cama.

Shadow no entendió cómo era posible aquello si no sentía ningún tipo de atadura en las manos, pero Sonic lo distrajo de sus pensamientos:

_ Vamos a quitarte ésta cosa horrible… _el ojiverde le arrancó su cuello de encaje y lo dejó en el piso junto a la cama, donde ya estaban las botas y los guantes abandonados.

Luego se dio el gusto de tocar su mechoncito de pelo blanco todo lo que quiso con sus manos:

_ Es tan suave… _ronroneó frotando su mejilla contra la blanca pelusa.

_ Oye, es de mala educación empezar a jugar sin mí… _lo regañó Silver poniéndose a su lado.

_ Lo siento, Silver. No pude esperar. _se disculpó el azul, sonrojándose_ El cuerpo de Shadow es tan grande… y…

Sonic no completó la oración porque estaba más concentrado en pasear su mano por todo el vientre del erizo de ojos rojos. Sintió los músculos, ocultos y duros como piedras debajo del pelaje oscuro;

_ …fuerte. _suspiró por fin.

Silver tomó la mano que estaba usando y la llevó más abajo:

_ Entonces disfrútalo… _le sugirió, obligándolo a llevar su mano más y más al sur de ese cuerpo.

_ S-silver… _Sonic se sonrojó cuando su mano rozó levemente la enorme masculinidad de su prisionero.

_ Tócalo cuanto quieras… pero antes…

El erizo plateado le terminó de desatar el moño rojo que adornaba su vestido de mucama, y usó el lazo obtenido para amordazar a Shadow, que no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo definir aquella situación.

Por un lado era el paraíso ser el prisionero y centro de atención de esos dos erizos, y por el otro era un infierno sentir cómo lo provocaban frotándose contra él y dejando que el encaje de sus vestidos lo rozara por todas partes y le haga cosquillas:

_ Mmm-mm… _Shadow quiso decir algo pero la mordaza ahogó sus palabras. Aquellas caricias le estaban elevando la temperatura y llevándolo a la locura, su cuerpo le pedía una pronta solución a ese problema pero…

_ ¿Te gusta aquí, Shadow…? _Silver estaba jugando a besar su espalda y hacerle cosquillas con la falda del vestido. Pero pronto se aburrió y empezó a besarlo detrás de las orejas_ ¿Verdad que se siente bien…?

_ ¿Qué hay de mí, Shadow? _Sonic le besaba el cuello con pequeños y traviesos besitos, sin dejar de enredar los dedos en el pelo blanco de su pecho_ ¿Acaso ya no te gusto…?

El encaje del vestido de Sonic siguió haciéndole cosquillas entre las piernas y aunque pensó que podía contenerse no pudo evitar venirse en el vestido del erizo azul:

_ Oh no, Shadow ensució mi vestido… _se quejó Sonic pícaramente.

_ También el mío está sucio… _Silver volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo _Creo que es hora de quitárnoslos y dejar de ser las sirvientas… _propuso al tiempo de dejaba de usar sus poderes y recostaba a Shadow sobre la cama.

_ Sí, tienes razón. _Sonic le quitó la venda de los ojos a Shadow y la usó para atarle las manos sobre la cabeza_ Es momento para que él nos atienda a nosotros…

Shadow abrió los ojos. Sin la venda, ahora podía observar el espectáculo que le obsequiaban esos dos: Silver estaba desprendiendo el delantal de Sonic, y luego siguió con los botones de la espalda uno por uno…

El ojiverde levantó los brazos y dejó que le quitara el vestido. Se quedó solo con las ligas de encaje y la cofia de mucama con sus moños a medio deshacer… pero lo que el erizo de ojos rojos no podía parar de observar era aquel traserito azul redondo y bien formado:

_ Shadow, no me mires… _el erizo azul puso cara de inocente y se llevó un dedo a la boca_ Me da vergüenza…

Silver se puso de pie en la cama y comenzó a aflojarse los cordones de la blusa;

_ Deja de coquetearle a Shadow y ayúdame… ¿Quieres? _le llamó la atención_ No puedo desvestirme yo solo…

_ Vaya con el niño mandón… _se burló Sonic jalando la falda de su vestido.

El vestido de mucama de Silver se deslizó hacia abajo, por sus largas y esbeltas piernas engalanadas con ligas de encaje iguales a las de Sonic. Luego de ese striptease , Sonic iba a volver con su abandonado Shadow, pero Silver lo abrazó por detrás:

_ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? _Sonic se sorprendió cuando el erizo plateado lo besó hambrientamente_ Mmmm… Creí que nos aprovecharíamos de Shadow…

Silver le sonrió:

_ Lo sé… Voy a lubricarte, tú vas primero. _llevó dos dedos a su boca_ Abre…

Sonic dejó que le deslizara dos dedos dentro de la boca. Salieron de allí humedecidos y se dirigieron a su entrada sin rodeos:

_ Eso es, ahora… separa un poco las piernas. _le indicó.

_ ¡Ayyy…! _Silver exploró su interior sin demasiado cuidado_ ¡Sé un poco más cariñoso, por favor!

El erizo de ojos color miel le dio un beso de disculpas, y retiró sus dedos:

_ Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento… _el erizo plateado lamió los dedos de su otra mano y también la llevó a la retaguardia de Sonic_ Seré más cuidadoso… ¿Así está bien?

Silver esparció la saliva de sus dedos por toda su entrada, masajeándola al mismo tiempo que apartaba las pompas de Sonic para que Shadow no se perdiera detalle:

_ ¿Te gusta lo que vez, Shadow? _Silver jugó con su entrada un rato, estirándola y dejando que Shadow observe.

_ Mmnn… S-silver… _Sonic se abrazó a su amigo y ocultó la cara en el blanco pecho de su pecho, ruborizado.

Los dedos de Silver alcanzaron por fin su punto más sensible, y se quedaron allí presionando y frotando:

_ Ahhh… Estás tan mojadito Sonic… _Silver buscó su boca para darle un beso_ Ya veo por qué vuelves loco a Shadow de esa manera…

_ Silver…

Shadow estaba empezando a excitarse de nuevo con todo ese espectáculo que le regalaban Sonic y Silver mientras se besaban y tocaban para él. Trató de romper el nudo que le aferraba los brazos pero era inútil…

Y en todo caso no se sentía en todas sus facultades como para lograrlo, lo distraía demasiado el ver a Silver penetrando una y otra vez a Sonic con sus largos dedos.

_ Creo que es suficiente por ahora, no quiero que acabes antes del gran final… _Silver dejó ir a Sonic, que puso cara de berrinche_ Vamos, ¿no crees que tenemos un poco abandonado a Shadow…?

Sonic miró a su amo, tendido sobre las almohadas, listo para lo que seguía y dudó un poco:

_ ¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo? _se atrevió a preguntar_ No sé si Shadow pueda con los dos…

_ Descuida, tengo un plan para compartirlo… _Silver le dijo su plan al oído, provocando una risita de Sonic_ ¿Qué te parece?

_ Me parece excelente… _aprobó el ojiverde, luego gateó hasta donde estaba Shadow y se subió a sus caderas_ ¿Me extrañaste?

La mirada de Shadow lo decía todo, pero de todas Silver le quitó la mordaza:

_ Claro que sí, ya empezaba a creer que no volverías… _logró decir al fin, ganándose un jugoso beso de su mucama favorita.

Silver aprovechó su distracción y le desató una sola mano. Se la llevó a la boca y empezó a lamer los dedos de Shadow, para sorpresa de éste:

_ ¿Estás cómodo? _Sonic cortó el beso y se ubicó más atrás.

_ Sí, pero… _ésta vez fue Silver quién lo besó, ahogando sus palabras.

_ Tranquilo, Shadow… Cuidaremos de ti _con las mejillas rojas, el azul tomó el miembro de Shadow en su mano_ N-nunca antes había hecho esto…

Con cuidado ubicó la erección de Shadow frente a su dilatada entrada y empujó;

_ Ahhh… _Sonic echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir sólo una pequeña molestia al hacer eso… estaba tan húmedo por las caricias de Silver…

_ No empieces todavía, espérame… _le recordó Silver.

_ Mmm… _Sonic quería empezar a moverse de inmediato, era una tortura tener que esperar, pero de todas formas hizo un esfuerzo_ D-date prisa… No puedo más, Silver…

El erizo plateado se apresuró en terminar lo que estaba haciendo: llevó la mano de Shadow entre sus piernas y empezó a tocarse con su ayuda…

_ Ahhh… Ahora sí, empieza… _consiguió decir entre gemidos_ ¿Te encargarás de los dos, verdad Shadow…?

_ C-claro… _fue todo lo que pudo prometer el ojirojo cuando Sonic empezó a mecerse suavemente sobre sus caderas_ Sonic… Ahhh… Eres increíble…

_ Mmmm… ¡Ahh! _Sonic no tardó en empezar a ir más fuerte cada vez. Silver lo había dejado a punto caramelo y ya no le faltaba tanto para llegar al orgasmo.

Justo cuando empezó a tironear del mechón de pelo blanco y a moverse más violentamente sobre el abdomen del erizo más oscuro, Silver le presionaba los dedos de las manos para que entraran en él.

Shadow empezó a dedicarle atención a Silver, penetrándolo con sus dedos, disfrutando de su húmedo y apretado calor…

_ ¡Ahhh…! _el de ojos color miel arqueó la espalda cuando Shadow añadió un tercer dedo sin avisarle. Se mordió los labios, al tiempo que se apretaba contra su mano y acompañaba los movimientos con las caderas.

_ ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi llego…! _gritó Sonic, recuperando la atención de Shadow que por repartirse entre los dos no había alcanzado a terminar junto con su hermoso erizo azul_ ¡Nnnn…! ¡Ahhhh!

Se consoló pensando en que vería el dulce rostro de Sonic cuando éste llegara alcanzara la cima del placer y así fue… el erizo azul le dio un tremendo tirón a su mechón de pelo blanco y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con las descargas de placer que lo recorrieron:

_ Shadow… Amo… _Sonic no pudo articular más palabras que esas, y se desplomó junto a Shadow para sumirse en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

_ Pobrecito Sonic… _sonrió el erizo plateado tomando el lugar que Sonic había dejado libre para él sobre las caderas de Shadow _ Estaba agotado… creí que resistiría un poco más.

_ Y yo creí que no serías tan descuidado como para desatarme… _Shadow se desató la mano restante con ayuda de la que tenía libre.

_ ¡Eeeek! _Silver no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, el erizo más oscuro lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo hizo darse la vuelta_ ¡Espera, espera Shadow!

_ Demasiado tarde, pequeño erizo plateado… _Shadow lo sentó en su regazo y se apretó contra su espalda_ Es hora de terminar con éste juego, ambos sabemos que no puede durar para siempre…

Silver se sonrojó y apretó los dientes cuando lo penetró de una sola embestida. Pero no importaba el dolor en ésos momentos… él también estaba cansado de jugar y necesitaba alivio, así que cuando sus caderas chocaron no pensó en nada más que en disfrutar.

_ S-shadow… Ayúdame… _gimió llevando una de las manos de Shadow a su entrepierna_ No estoy a mitad de camino como tú…

_ Eso puede arreglarse… _el ojirojo empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas. Cerró los ojos, escuchando los dulces gemidos de ese erizo plateado que tenía en brazos… pero al momento de llegar al orgasmo, sólo pudo mirar el dulce rostro dormido de Sonic.

Un par de minutos después, cuando el coro de gemidos se apagó y los únicos dos erizos despiertos en ésa cama se sintieron satisfechos y agotados… el silencio invadió la habitación.

Shadow se recostó sobre las almohadas y acomodó a Sonic sobre su pecho, luego invitó a Silver a que hiciera lo mismo.

El erizo de ojos color miel aceptó compartir el mechoncito de pelo blanco de Shadow con Sonic, y se acomodó gustoso sobre su pecho. Los últimos estremecimientos del orgasmo recorrían su cuerpo cuando los ojos se le cerraron…

El alcohol ya borraría todos los recuerdos de esa noche, y fingiría que no pasó nada de aquello.

O al menos eso creía…

:::::::::: END FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::

Lo cierto era que los recuerdos de la noche anterior no eran tan borrosos como Silver hubiera querido:

_ Ahora que lo recuerdo no lo pasamos tan mal… de hecho creo que… _Sonic sonrió y se tocó las mejillas, estaba sonrojado por lo que estaba a punto de admitir_ …me gustó hacerlo con ambos... Fue sexy…

Silver no podía creer lo que oía;

_ ¿¡Qué?!

_ Que estuviste increíble, Silver… _admitió_ No conocía esa faceta tuya, siempre te muestras tan dulce y tímido. Pero anoche cuando me tocaste y me hiciste…

_ ¡SHHHHHHH Cállate, cállate! ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! _el erizo plateado se sonrojó y se jaló los cabellos_ ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, desearía borrar todo lo que…!

Silver abrió muy grandes sus ojos color miel;

_ Oh no… La Wikipedia…

Sonic alzó una ceja:

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_ ¡LA WIKIPEDIA DICE QUE SHADOW ES MI PADRE! _gritó Silver_ ¡SONIC, SHADOW ES MI PADRE EN EL FUTURO!

_ Ah, eso… _Sonic se encogió de hombros y retomó su tarea de lavar el vestido_ No te preocupes por la Wikipedia, la cambiaremos al volver a casa.

_ ¿¡En serio te vas a quedar como si nada con lo que acabo de decir?! _Silver sentía como si le fuese a dar un ataque_ ¡Si llega a ser cierto Shadow es un degenerado, yo un enfermo e hicimos algo asqueroso!

_ Vamos Silver, todo el mundo sabe que no hay que fiarse de la Wikipedia…

Silver iba a seguir con su berrinche cuando la puerta se abrió;

_ ¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo?! _Rouge entró en ese mismo momento y vio a Silver tirado en el suelo en posición fetal_ ¿Qué le ocurre?

_ Ah está haciendo uno de sus berrinches… ignóralo hasta que se le pase. _Sonic se secó las manos_ ¿Ya volvió Shadow?

_ No... Desde que salió corriendo esta mañana no lo he vuelto a ver, ni siquiera entendí por qué tenía tanta prisa o hacia dónde iba.

_ Mmm... Ya veo... _Sonic sí sabía a dónde había ido Shadow: si Rouge había vuelto a la normalidad, entonces los otros hechizos de Mephiles también se habrían disuelto, y seguramente María ya no estaría convertida en dragón.

Shadow todavía tenía una chance para encontrarla, y si lo hacía... ¡El juego habría terminado al fin!

_ Oye Rouge, ¿tendrás otro traje de mucama para prestarme? _le pidió Sonic_ Aunque logre quitar las manchas de vino, no creo que se seque a tiempo...

Rouge pensó un momento:

_ Temo que sólo queda uno... y es de Amy.

_ ¿Para qué lo quieres en todo caso? Ya todos saben de nosotros y nuestro numerito de las mucamas... _se quejó Silver desde el suelo.

_ Aunque eso sea cierto, de todas formas necesito a uno de ustedes disfrazado otra vez. _dijo Rouge con autoridad_ Estoy dispuesta a seguirles la corriente con ésta ridícula farsa porque el Señor Shadow me lo pidió, pero necesito ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa. Y ya que Amy no aparece por ningún lado...

Sonic resopló, quejoso:

_ ¿Los quehaceres de la casa? Vamos, Rouge… ¿No podrías hacerlos tú sola?

La murciélago le dio un coscorrón;

_ ¡Me lo deben! Todo éste tiempo estuvieron jugaron conmigo, y si hay algo que no puedo soportar es que se burlen de mí… _declaró_ Ahora vengan conmigo, vamos a buscar ése vestido.

_ Ouchie… _Sonic se frotó el lugar donde había recibido el golpe_ Qué mal carácter tiene… ¿Oye y tú te vas a levantar de ahí algún día?

_ No, aquí me quedo. _gruñó el erizo plateado.

_ Vamos Silver, levántate y ven con nosotros. Tal vez tengas suerte y aún quede un vestido para ti… _bromeó mientras tiraba de su brazo.

_ ¡Eso no! ¡No pienso volver a vestirme de mucama nunca más, ya tuve suficiente! _Silver se levantó de mala gana_ Recuperaré mis botas y voy a volver a ser el Silver de siempre!

_ ¡Como quieras…! _Sonic empezó a caminar_ Pero primero deja tu vestido en el agua con jabón, o la mancha de "helado" nunca se le quitará.

_ Eres asqueroso, Sonic… _el de ojos color miel levantó su vestido con telequinesis y lo echó en el agua jabonosa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuarto del personal…

_ ¿Éste? ¿Éste es el único vestido que queda? _se angustió Sonic_ ¿Estás segura, Rouge?

Los dos erizos habían seguido a Rouge hasta el cuarto con el estampado horrible, donde habían encontrado los vestidos de mucama la primera vez. Lamentablemente para Sonic, el vestido que quedaba no era tanto de su agrado como el que él había elegido:

_ Claro que estoy segura, es uno de los de Amy pero creo que te quedará... _Rouge dejó el vestido sobre la cama_ Y aquí tienes los zapatos y las medias haciendo juego…

Sonic contempló el vestido en todo su rosado esplendor… no le molestaba tener que disfrazarse de mucama una vez más, pero ese vestido era demasiado. Tenía encaje no sólo en la falda, sino también en el cuello, las mangas y las medias. Moños por todos lados y por si fuera poco: era de un tono de rosa similar a la goma de mascar.

_ Cambié de opinión, yo tampoco quiero volver a vestirme de mucama… _dijo en voz alta_ ¡Quiero ser el Sonic de siempre otra vez…!

_ Lo siento, Sonic. Pero lo dijiste y se queda… _Silver pasó a su lado y se agachó bajo la cama_ ¡Oh, mis viejas amigas! ¡Aquí están, justo como las dejé!

Las modernas botas de Silver aún estaban en donde las había escondido, y el erizo plateado se las colocó con gran alegría:

_ ¡Ya está! ¡Vuelvo a ser yo mismo otra vez! _declaró mirándose al espejo. Luego miró a su amigo por encima del hombro_ ¿Celoso, Sonic?

_ ¡Oye no es justo! _se quejó el azul_ ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya tan fácil!

_ ¿Ah sí, y qué piensas hacer al respecto? _lo desafió Silver_ No pienso hacer de mucama por una segunda vez…

_ ¡Yo tampoco!

_ Oigan, no me importa cuál de los dos sea el que se disfrace, pero decídanlo ustedes y decídanlo rápido pues no tengo todo el día… _los apuró Rouge.

_ ¿Por qué tenemos que disfrazarnos? Podemos ayudarte con los quehaceres de la casa sin estar disfrazados… _insistió Sonic.

Rouge puso los brazos en jarra y los miró con severidad:

_ El consejero del Rey Black Doom, Scourge, viene de visita hoy. Van a intentar negociar la paz por última vez… _les dijo_ Y quiero que todo salga perfecto…

_ Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver con nosotros… _admitió Silver.

_ Scourge siempre quiere ser tratado de la mejor y más elegante manera posible cada vez que nos visita. Hay que servirles el té en el salón principal antes de la conferencia y durante la misma también.

_ Pff… Silver y yo podemos dejar impecable el salón principal en cuestión de segundos… _repuso Sonic. Nada de lo que había dicho Rouge sonaba tan mal…

_ Oh, y también exige ser atendido por una mucama joven y bonita. La cual era por lo general Amy, pero como ella no está disponible… Creo que entienden a dónde quiero llegar, ¿verdad?

Los dos erizos palidecieron. Luego se miraron a los ojos con actitud amenazante:

_ ¡Una razón más para no dejártelo tan fácil! _dijo Sonic poniéndose en posición de batalla.

_ ¡Yo no voy a atender a Scourge! ¡Creo que está muy claro lo que debemos hacer!

_ ¡Sí, algo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo…!

Siguió un silencio incómodo de como 5 minutos… en el que Rouge no entendía nada:

_ ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! _exclamó Sonic agitando el puño.

_ ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! _respondió Silver haciendo lo mismo_ ¡PERDISTE!

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¡No puede ser, que sean 2 de tres!

_ Muy bien, ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!

_ ¡PERDISTE! _festejó Sonic_ ¡LA PIEDRA ROMPE A LA TIJERA!

_ Grrrr… ¡Una vez más! _Silver ya empezaba a sudar frío_ ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL…

_ …TIJERAS! _Sonic enseñó una piedra una vez más_ ¡NOOOO!

_ Jajajaja! ¡PERDISTE, SONIC! _Silver levantó triunfal su hoja de papel imaginaria_ ¡Rouge, ya puedes ayudarlo a ponerse el vestido!

_ N-no es justo… Yo no puedo haber perdido… _lloriqueó Sonic mientras la murciélago lo arrastraba hasta el cambiador_ ¡No quiero ser la mucama de Scourge!

_ Shhh cállate ya, no seas llorón… _lo reprendió Rouge haciéndole alzar los brazos para ponerle el vestido correctamente.

_ Sí, Sonic… _el erizo plateado abrió un cajón de uno de los armarios_ Gané sin hacer trampas, así que es lo que corresponde.

_ Ya está… _Rouge abrochó los botones de la espalda y le ató el delantal_ Odio admitirlo, pero te ves encantador… y muy convincente.

_ El rosa me hace ver gordo… _se quejó Sonic saliendo de atrás del cambiador y mirándose en el espejo.

_ No es cierto, luces tan mono que podría comerte. _dijo Silver con ironía. Le pasó otro par de ligas de encaje y ropa interior que había sacado del armario_ Te falta esto… o se te caerán las medias.

_ Tsk… El niño listo se está desquitando… _bufó Sonic antes de ponerse esos "accesorios" en su lugar.

_ Exacto… Y se siente muy bien si me lo preguntas… _se burló Silver.

_ Nadie te preguntó nada. Antes que preguntarte a ti prefiero pedirle instrucciones a un Omochao…

Aunque ésa respuesta estuvo bastante bien, Silver optó por ignorarla:

_ Oh, mírate… Tu vestido hasta tiene una pequeña campanita de adorno en el cuello.

EL erizo plateado tocó la campanita con uno de sus largos dedos, para hacerla sonar:

_ Podría estar haciendo esto todo el día… _ser rió.

_ No sabes cuánto te odio en éste momento… _le respondió Sonic con una vena en la cabeza.

_ Muy bien, señores… ¡Basta de juegos! _Rouge les llamó la atención_ ¡Hora de trabajar!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en las afueras del reino…

El carruaje que transportaba a Scourge avanzaba rápidamente por los caminos, dejando a su paso una estela de polvo.

Adentro, el consejero del Rey Black Doom estiró las piernas sobre los asientos que sobraban, relajándose por primera vez desde que había salido del castillo.

Al parecer el dragón sí se había esfumado… lo cual era en verdad muy extraño ya que semejante criatura gigantesca no se desvanece en el aire de un momento a otro, pero qué mas daba. Mientras él estuviese seguro, nadie más importaba.

Y lo cierto era que no estaría nada bien arriesgar la vida en un momento tan bueno para Scourge. Todo le estaba saliendo bien últimamente: el Rey Huevo estaba molesto con Shadow por sus malas decisiones y ahora el Rey Black Doom les declararía la guerra… pero por lo que más sentía ganas de festejar en ésos momentos no era el sufrimiento de Shadow, sino un logro personal.

Scourge sacó un frasco largo, similar a un tuvo, de entre sus ropajes y observó el líquido rojo-naranja que se balanceaba dentro.

Una auténtica poción de amor. Cualquier botánico sobre la faz de la tierra envidiaría una pócima así… tenía entendido que ni los magos las hacían por eso del "respeto al libre albedrío".

_ Libre albedrío… ¡Bah! _Scourge guardó su valiosa poción de nuevo, ubicándola junto a su corazón. No se había atrevido a dejarla en el laboratorio, había llevado demasiado trabajo conseguirla, demasiados años destilando sueros de variadas plantas –afrodisíacas, paralizantes, somníferas pero por sobre todo aquellas que dejaban atontado al que las probara- y demasiados conejillos de indias (es decir soldados desafortunados) envenenados…

Si no fuera por ése estúpido libre albedrío no tendría que haber trabajado tanto… Pero qué mas daba, ahora su pócima estaba lista y más que comprobada su eficacia: había logrado que una criatura angelical como la dulce princesa María se enamorara de un ser horrendamente feo como el hijo de Black Doom. ¡Eso ni la magia podría haberlo conseguido!

El erizo se desperezó y miró por la ventana. No le interesaba gastar más de su valiosa pócima en princesas y príncipes… ahora era el momento de utilizarla en la persona para la que la había creado en primer lugar:

_ Manic… _Scourge suspiró el nombre de ese erizo al observar los verdes pastizales de aquellas tierras. Ése lindo y joven erizo que lo había rechazado no una ni dos sino cuatro veces…

Manic era el hermano menor de la princesa Sonia, la cual era la segunda opción ahora que el matrimonio con la princesa María se había cancelado. Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto correteando con la princesa Sonia –esos dos siempre andaban juntos, casi parecían unidos por la cadera- en los jardines del palacio, se había enamorado de él. Con locura, con desesperación… lo acechaba desde lo alto de su torre, por la ventana de su laboratorio.

Deseaba poseerlo por completo, tomar todo de él… ¡TODO!

Quería ser el único que pasara los dedos por su melena despeinada, ser el único que escuche su risa infantil y alegre… y ser el único que reclamara su cuerpo cada noche.

Si Manic hubiera sido un erizo cualquiera ya habría sufrido ese destino hace tiempo, pero era el hermano menor de la princesa Sonia y aunque no fuese heredero al trono, igual seguía siendo un príncipe. Y todo el mundo sabe que no se puede secuestrar a un príncipe sin armar revuelo…

Ese último pensamiento lo llevó de nuevo a pensar en la desaparecida princesa María. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? A Scourge no le interesaba en absoluto el bienestar de la chica, pero su mente inquisidora de científico-botánico no lo dejaba en paz elaborando teorías de lo que había pasado…

Además Shadow vivía pegado a su espalda como si fuese su hermano o su padre… y no se la dejaría fácil a nadie que quisiera ponerle las manos encima a María sin su permiso. Algo que Scourge veía como un defecto en Shadow, que había pasado de ser un extraordinario caballero a ablandarse por encariñarse demasiado con ella…

Por supuesto que Scourge le comentó esto al Rey Black Doom, le hizo considerar la idea de que hubieran inventado todo eso de la desaparición para evitar la boda apropósito y… ¡listo! La ira del Rey Black Doom cayó sobre Shadow y el Rey Huevo en forma de declaración de guerra.

_ ¡WOAHHHH! _el carruaje frenó de pronto y Scourge rebotó dentro del carruaje como una pelota de ping pong, obteniendo algunos chichones.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, furioso:

_ ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso!? _le reclamó al cochero.

_ ¡Mil perdones mi señor! _el cochero temió por su vida al ver la mirada de Scourge_ ¡No he querido frenar así, es que hay alguien tirado en el medio del camino!

_ ¡No me importa lo que haya en el camino, vuelve a hacer algo así y te voy a…! _Scourge dejó de gritar al ver el cuerpo en el medio del camino.

Esa melena… ¡Esa melena rubia!

Scourge la reconoció de inmediato, a diferencia del cochero:

_ ¿Señor…?

_ ¡Cállate! _el erizo se acercó a la chica, que yacía inmóvil sobre el polvoriento camino_ Y no avances hasta que yo te lo diga…

Scourge tomó a María en brazos. Era ella, no había duda alguna… ¡La mismísima princesa María tirada en el medio del camino, inconsciente pero sana y salva!

Ahora sí que Scourge no entendía nada de nada…

Con cuidado la alzó en brazos y la subió al carruaje;

_ ¡Avanza! _le gritó al cochero_ ¡Y si le dices esto a alguien te cortaré la lengua con un cuchillo oxidado, oíste bien!

_ S-sí Señor… _el cochero golpeó los caballos y éstos avanzaron, relinchando.

Dentro del carruaje, Scourge miraba atónito a la princesa… que dormía profundamente. Haberla encontrado representaba un problema: significaba que todo volvería a la normalidad… incluso para Shadow. No habría guerra, Black Doom Junior y María se casarían y la princesa Sonia ya no entraría en la ecuación… volviendo a su reino, y alejándolo a él de Manic.

No lo permitiría. Puede que las cosas se complicaran un poco visitando al Rey Huevo con su hija oculta en el carruaje, pero correría el riesgo.

Cortó una de las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas del carruaje, la rasgó y amordazó a la princesa. También ató sus manos y sus pies.

_ No es nada personal, pequeña… _dijo en voz alta_ Te dejaré ir cuando yo consiga lo que quiero…

Y lo que quería era obtener a Manic, y humillar a Shadow en el proceso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De vuelta en el castillo del Rey Huevo…

Sonic pasó el plumero sobre el último rastro de polvo del hermoso salón donde se reunirían Scourge y el Rey Huevo. El lugar lucía impecable y Silver había acomodado muebles, sillas y cortinas en su lugar con su telequinesis.

_ Estúpidos Rouge y Silver, me dejan aquí limpiando mientras ellos se divierten en la cocina haciendo galletas… _refunfuñó.

Se acercó a la ventana y dejó el plumero a un lado:

_ ¡Y encima tengo que usar este estúpido vestido que parece un montón de glaseado rosa…! _se quejó, estirándose la falda para que cubriera un poco más sus muslos_ Espero que el Rey Huevo tenga buena vista o me clavará un cuchillo pensando que soy un pastel…

Mientras meditaba sobre esas cuestiones tan profundas de la vida, una paloma llegó volando y se posó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana;

_ ¿Y tú qué quieres? _Sonic le gruñó al animalito e intentó ahuyentarlo_ ¡Shuuu! ¡Fuera…!

La paloma se lo quedó mirando sin asustarse siquiera un poco:

_ Vaya qué valiente… _se sorprendió el ojiverde_ Vete antes de que un halcón te haga su cena, estoy seguro de que Eggman tiene un halcón con bigote entre sus muchas mascotas…

El animalito levantó una de sus patas, y el erizo vió que tenía un pequeñísimo rollo de papel sujeto a ella:

_ ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Eres una paloma mensajera! _Sonic le quitó el mensaje con cuidado y lo desenrolló.

"_Estoy en el bosque buscando a María. Aún no puedo encontrarla. Shadow." _

_ Pobre Shadow, presentí que podías estar haciendo algo como eso… _suspiró Sonic.

Buscó papel y tinta, y escribió un mensaje de respuesta:

"_Vuelve pronto. Scourge viene a una conferencia con el Rey. ¿Sabías de eso?" _

Ató el mensaje a la pata de la paloma, y el animalito partió de inmediato. Volvió luego de algunos minutos;

_ ¡Vaya! Esto es muy parecido al Chat… _festejó Sonic desenrollando el papel.

"_Sí. El Rey me ha pedido que no participe, está demasiado decepcionado de mí. Estoy cerca, volveré en un par de horas. ¿Me extrañas?" _

Sonic se sonrojó y escribió una respuesta:

"_Claro que sí, hoy no estabas cuando desperté. Y Rouge me puso a trabajar de nuevo: me va a tocar atender a Scourge." _

El ojiverde puso eso último para hacer sentir un poquito mal a Shadow por dejarlo a merced de la murciélago, pero recibió una repuesta que lo hizo sonrojar aún más:

"_¡Voy a volver de inmediato! Anoche me divertí, pero no pienso compartirte con nadie nunca más. Y menos con Scourge_."- Rezaba el mensaje- "_Quiero que seas solo mío…"_

_ ¡P-pervertido! _Sonic arrugó el mensaje entre sus manos, justo cuando Silver y Rouge entraban por la puerta.

_ ¿A quién le hablas…? _quiso saber Silver cargando un hermoso pastel de fresa.

_ Heee… A nadie… _Sonic escondió la nota en un bolsillo de su vestido.

Rouge acomodó los otros bocadillos en los hermosos contenedores del centro del mantel, el coqueto juego de té sobre la mesa, y los platos de porcelana en las puntas:

_ Voy a buscar el resto de las cosas… ¡No toquen nada! _los amenazó_ Scourge no tarda en llegar…

_ Sí, señora. _Silver esperó a que saliera por la puerta antes de desplomarse teatralmente sobre un sillón_ ¡Caramba! ¡Ahora que sabe que no soy una dama, me trata peor que antes! _se quejó_ Nunca había trabajo tan duro en mi vida… y extraño los electrodomésticos y la internet.

_ Jejeje… Yo no tanto… _sonrió Sonic recompensando a la paloma mensajera de Shadow con migajas de pastel.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ ¡Nada, nada! ¿Qué clase de personaje crees que sea Scourge…?

_ Ni idea… _el de ojos color miel se encogió de hombros_ Quizá solo esté de relleno, no creo que nos traiga demasiados problemas…

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? El Scourge que conozco suele traer problemas siempre…

_ Sí lo sé, ¿pero qué puede ser peor que lidiar con Mephiles?

El ojiverde miró por la ventana, esperando ver a Shadow entrando al castillo en cualquier momento:

_ Ojalá tengas razón Silver… _suspiró mientras una corriente de viento hacía sonar la campanita que tenía en el cuello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

COOOONTINUARÁ!

GRACIAS POR LEER! NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR! =9


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Las cosas se complican…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

Ése día era especial por una razón: era el cumpleaños de la princesa Sonia. Los reyes le habían organizado una fiesta para que sus amigos pudieran celebrar con ella…

Bueno, sus amigos y sus no tan amigos, pero el protocolo siempre lo obligaba a uno a invitar a gente del ámbito de la realeza aunque no te llevaras bien.

Por suerte hizo un clima fantástico, lo que permitió llevar a cabo la fiesta en el jardín. Manic y Sonia corrían por el hermoso y cuidado jardín del castillo en aquel día primaveral, seguidos de cerca por algunos de los invitados:

_ Princesa, el día está hermoso y el jardín es bellísimo… ¡Tal como me lo describió en sus cartas! _dijo la princesa María, que por entonces sólo era una ingenua adolescente de trenzas rubias.

_ ¡María no seas tan formal! _se quejó Sonia_ Estamos entre amigos, podemos olvidarnos del protocolo por un rato…

_ ¡Deberíamos jugar a algo! _propuso Manic con entusiasmo.

_ Estoy de acuerdo… ¡Jugaremos a las escondidas! _dijo uno de los gemelos Merton.

_ ¡Gran idea! ¡Que sea en el laberinto de rosales! _añadió su hermano apuntando con el dedo al sitio elegido_ ¡Los hombres buscan a las mujeres!

A Manic no le gustó que ese erizo le guiñara un ojo a su hermana. Y menos le gustó cuando su hermana pestañeó coquetamente como respuesta:

_ Es una idea interesante en verdad… _dijo María retorciendo una de sus trenzas_ ¿Podemos invitar a Black Doom Junior? Está muy solito ahí debajo de ése árbol…

_ Ewww no, qué asco. No quiero jugar con él… _dijo uno de los gemelos.

_ ¡Yo tampoco, además es muy rarito y tiene la cara llena de granos! _añadió el otro y todos –menos María- estallaron en carcajadas.

_ ¡Debería darles vergüenza hablar así de alguien a sus espaldas! _los reprendió María con el ceño fruncido.

Todos se callaron repentinamente:

_ Lo sentimos princesa… _se disculparon los gemelos.

_ Bueno, empecemos a jugar… _sugirió Sonia para aliviar la tensión_ ¡Cuenten hasta diez antes de entrar al laberinto a buscarnos!

Las damiselas del grupo iban a internarse en el laberinto, pero Manic sujetó la mano de Sonia y la retuvo:

_ ¿Segura que quieres jugar a las escondidas con ése sin vergüenza de Baldrick Merton…? _le susurró sin disimular el disgusto en la voz.

_ ¡No es un sinvergüenza, es muy interesante y apuesto! _replicó Sonia soltándose_ Y tú no seas tan celoso, ¡ya no soy una niña!

_ Puede ser pero de todas formas deberías comportarte.

_ ¡Bah! Estoy cansada de pensar dos veces algo que se siente tan bien… _Sonia se cruzó de brazos y reboleó los ojos.

Manic abrió la boca hasta el piso:

_ ¿Q-quieres decir que tú…? ¿Y él…?

_ ¡No! _Sonia se sonrojó_ ¡Siempre piensas lo peor! Sólo nos besamos…

_ ¡Sonia! ¡Debes esperar hasta el matrimonio para eso!

_ Pfff… jajajaja! ¿El matrimonio? _la erizo miró a su pretendiente y después a su hermano_ Tendré suerte si me comprometen con alguien la mitad de guapo y divertido que Baldrick. Y hasta que llegue ese momento voy a divertirme…

_ P-pero…

_ Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… _Sonia alzó las capas de su hermoso vestido para empezar a correr detrás de sus amigas_ Es una lástima que no consideres guapo a Baldrick, porque tú le gustas a su hermano…

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡Princesa Sonia, vamos! _la llamó María_ Quiero empezar a jugar antes de que Shadow venga y me regañe por jugar en un lugar tan peligroso como un rosal…

María había dicho eso último con cierto tono de broma, pero Sonia lo aprovechó para ir contra Manic otra vez:

_ Parece que no soy la única que tiene un guardaespaldas ridículamente pesado… _suspiró_ ¡Ya voy!

_ ¡Sonia! Todos tienen alguien que los cuida, María tiene a Shadow y hasta Black Doom Junior vino acompañado por ese tipo raro y verde… pero yo te cuido a ti porque eres mi hermanita y no quiero que…

_ Shh basta ya Manic! ¡Entiendo que quieras protegerme pero ya no soy una niña pequeña! ¡Te lo he dicho varias veces! _Sonia iba a decir algo más pero entonces Baldrick Merton se les acercó.

_ ¿Está todo bien princesa? _preguntó con toda la intención de interrumpirlos.

_ Sí, justamente estábamos hablando de… _comenzó a decir Manic pero Sonia le dio un codazo en las costillas.

_ ¡Todo está bien! ¡Comencemos a jugar y no hagan trampa! _ésta vez fue Sonia la que le guiñó un ojo a Baldrick.

_ No me atrevería, princesa… _sonrió el erizo café.

Sonia y sus amigas se internaron en el laberinto, y mientras los otros participantes contaban hasta diez, Manic suspiró pesadamente y miró al cielo.

Siempre se prometía que no regañaría a Sonia, que la dejaría cometer sus propios errores… pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba junto a ella de nuevo sermoneándola. ¿Cómo podía Sonia decirle que no la trate como a una niña luego de una vida siendo su hermano mayor?

La mirada de Manic fue de aquí a allá, hasta detenerse en una de las torres. Ahí estaba otra vez ése erizo verde que siempre acompañaba a Black Doom Junior… ¿Estaría observando el juego?

_ ¡Manic, vamos! _lo llamaron los gemelos Merton para que se internara con ellos en el laberinto de rosas.

_ ¡Voy enseguida! _Manic miró hacia arriba una vez más pero el sujeto verde ya no estaba. Eso le dio un poco de miedo…

Luego de dudarlo un poco Manic entró en el laberinto de Rosales. Se oían risitas y pasos por todos lados, pero Manic prefirió alejarse del barullo. No sea que terminara viendo a su hermana en un rincón a los lengüetazos con Baldrick Merton.

Ante ésa imagen mental, Manic hizo una mueca:

_ ¿Por qué esa cara príncipe? _Enrick Merton le salió al paso_ ¿Le cayó mal el pastel de cumpleaños?

El erizo verde se sobresaltó. Enrick parecía haber salido de la nada:

_ ¡Vaya! Sí que me has asustado… _Manic carraspeó_ ¿Tu eres Enrick o Baldrick?

_ Soy Enrick, ¿recuerdas? _se señaló los ojos_ Soy el de los anteojos…

_ Oh… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_ Lo mismo que todos, busco ganar el juego… _el erizo café avanzó hacia él.

_ Q-qué bien… Si me disculpas voy a…

Enrick le cortó el camino con su brazo:

_ ¿Por qué tanta prisa, príncipe? _Enrick era bastante más alto de cerca de lo parecía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Manic se sintió diminuto:

_ Y-yo… Voy a… Tengo que… ¡! _Manic no pudo seguir con sus excusas improvisadas porque el otro erizo lo besó, sin permiso y de manera bastante brusca_ ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Enrick Merton solo sonrió ante el berrinche de su presa;

_ Vamos, príncipe Manic… Nuestros hermanos se llevan muy bien, ¿no cree que deberíamos tratar de llevarnos mejor nosotros también?

_ ¡Suéltame, erizo estúpido! _el erizo verde pataleó cuando Enrick lo alzó por las caderas y lo levantó algunos centímetros del suelo_ ¡Déjame bajar ya mismo!

_ ¿Cómo dices ésas cosas con ése rostro tan dulce que tienes? _Enrick trazó un camino de besos por toda la cara de Manic, hasta llegar a la frente_ Ahora verás…

Manic se encontró arrinconado contra la base de una estatua. Las rodillas se le separaron cuando Enrick se abrió paso entre ellas y se ubicó entre sus piernas, dejándolo que se sostuviera de sus hombros:

_ ¿Por qué no pides ayuda si de verdad no quieres? _le preguntó Enrick con una sonrisa perversa_ ¿O no quieres que nadie te vea en una situación tan vergonzosa como ésta?

Pero el pequeño Manic no sabía cómo responder a eso. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, o reaccionar siquiera…

Tal vez fue por eso que Enrick pudo besarlo una segunda vez… y una tercera… y una cuarta también. El erizo de púas verdes como las hojas de los rosales gimió suavemente cuando los labios se le separaron y la lengua húmeda de ese erizo se introdujo en su boca:

_ ¡Mmmm…! _su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido… y su cuerpo experimentó un agradable calor que subía desde su estómago hasta su pecho y su rostro, encendiéndole las mejillas.

"_Tiene mucha experiencia…"_ pensó Manic con sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas como manzanas. Algo duro se estaba apretando contra su pierna… y le llevó un par de minutos adivinar qué era.

_ ¿Enrick... e-eso es tu…? _Manic se retorció nervioso, pero Enrick atrapó su mano y la llevó al sur.

_ Tócalo… _le dijo el erizo café guiando su mano más y más abajo_ A que te gusta…

_ ¡No! _Manic se resistió a tocar aquel bulto. Todo eso iba demasiado rápido para él, que estaba sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo_ ¡Basta, déjame ir! _pidió.

_ ¿Te estás acobardando? Vamos, Manic ya tienes edad de sobra para éstas cosas… _Enrick tironeó de su ropa_ Y no dejaré que te me escapes…

_ ¡Yo decidiré eso! ¡Ahora déjame que me vaya…! _el erizo verde podía estar asustado pero no toleraba que lo trataran como a cualquier persona. ¡El era un príncipe!

Y como tal no iba a dejar que otra persona lo sometiera…

_ ¡Ahhhg! _Enrick recibió un rodillazo debajo de las costillas, muy cerca del hígado.

Manic salió corriendo y se ocultó entre unos arbustos, haciéndose un ovillo. Esperó unos minutos en silencio y sintió pasar a Enrick junto a él, llamándolo y maldiciendo por el golpe recibido.

"_Bah… Se lo merecía…"_ trató de convencerse Manic, aunque su corazón latía con un golpeteo y todavía sentía el cuerpo hirviendo como una caldera.

¿Acaso aquella experiencia le había gustado…?

El erizo verde salió de su escondite y se sacudió la ropa. Aún estaba temblando pero no sabía por qué exactamente: ¿miedo? ¿Emoción? ¿Excitación…?

"_Nunca había probado algo así…"_ reflexionó Manic abrazándose. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no volvería a pasar por algo así con una persona del tipo de Enrick, que cree que puede tomar lo que quiere cuando quiere. Seguro que ese erizo café había pensado en que sería tan manso y accesible como Sonia…

¡Glup! Le había llamado "facilona" a su propia hermana sin darse cuenta…

_ ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

Manic paró las orejas. ¿Esa voz tan aguda había sido obra de su imaginación o…?

_ ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor! _volvió a escucharse la vocecita.

El erizo verde miró a su alrededor. No lo había imaginado… aquella voz venía de una de las rosas.

Bueno, no de una rosa. De una de las hojas de una rosa. Más específicamente de una… ¿gota de rocío?

_ ¿Hola? _Manic esperó por el bien de su salud mental que no hubiera respuesta pero…

_ ¿Hola? ¡¿Me estás oyendo!? _respondió aquella gota de rocío_ ¡Ayúdame por favor!

Manic frunció el ceño y miró más de cerca la gotita de rocío que colgaba de una hoja. ¡Esa gota de agua no solo hablaba! ¡También tenía ojos y un cuerpito diminuto y transparente!

_ ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Una tormenta me ha dejado aquí y me estoy secando! _la gotita de agua extendió sus manitas de dedos puntiagudos y transparentes_ ¡Si no me devuelves al agua pronto moriré!

_ E-está bien… _Manic todavía no había descartado la posibilidad de estar loco, pero de todas formas iba a ayudar_ ¡Salta!

El erizo acercó la palma de su mano a la hoja, y la gotita saltó:

_ ¡Gracias príncipe, Manic! _dijo la gota de agua.

_ ¿Sabes mi nombre? _el erizo verde empezó a caminar con la gotita en sus manos.

_ ¡Claro que sí! _respondió esta_ He estado viviendo en tu jardín todo este tiempo, príncipe… ¡Lo he visto crecer, igual que a su hermana!

_ Oh, pero… Yo no sé tu nombre.

La gotita de agua hizo una mona reverencia:

_ ¡Soy Perfect Chaos, el hada del agua!

_ Gusto en conocerte, Chaos… _sonrió Manic_ ¿Qué te parece si te dejo en la fuente que está al final del laberinto?

_ ¡Eso será perfecto! Solo cuida de no toparte con Enrick de camino…

A Manic se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, y le subió la sangre a las mejillas:

_ ¿T-tú nos viste?

_ Sí, yo lo veo y lo sé todo… _le aclaró Chaos desde el principio_ Has hecho bien en darle una patada… Se lo merecía…

_ Bueno… supongo que sí… _Manic se alivió al ver la confirmación de que su actitud había sido la correcta.

_ ¿Pero…?

_ Yo no iba a decir "pero"…

_ Claro que sí, estabas a punto de decir "pero" o "aunque"… _afirmó Chaos muy seguro de sí mismo.

Manic nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con un sabelotodo del tipo de Chaos y descubrió que no era nada fácil:

_ ¿Si eres tan listo como para adivinar lo que estoy a punto de decir, entonces por qué no lo dices tú primero?

_ Está bien: estás pensando en si deberías entregarte al disfrute y gozo carnal sin pensártelo dos veces… o si debes seguir dándole rodillazos en las costillas a todo el que intente profanarte. _dijo Chaos.

El erizo verde hizo una mueca, con las púas de la nuca de punta:

_ Mejor lo hubiera dicho yo, hubiese sonado mejor si salía de mi boca… _suspiró.

_ ¿Qué no es así? _Chaos se hizo el inocente.

_ Sí… Se trata más o menos de eso… _Manic suspiró una vez más_ Sonia no se lo piensa dos veces…

¡Glup! Otra vez había llamado "fácil" a Sonia y ésta vez en voz alta…

_ Pero tú no eres Sonia. _dijo Chaos sabiamente_ Tú debes tomar tus propias decisiones…

_ Es que… No es que no "quiera"… _Manic trató de suavizar lo más que pudo sus palabras_ Sólo pienso que vale la pena reservar todo mi amor para alguien que sí lo merezca…

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Manic se sentaba en el borde de la fuente:

_ Es un pensamiento encantador… _declaró Chaos.

_ Y tonto… Ni siquiera sé si existe ésa persona. _Manic depositó a Chaos en el agua fresca_ ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que vale la pena esperar?

Chaos se fucionó rápidamente con el agua de la fuente, transformándose en una criatura mucho más grande, toda hecha de agua transparente y flores de loto:

_ ¡Ahora sí soy yo otra vez! _festejó Chaos elevándose por encima del agua.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Eres hermoso! _Manic abrió muy grandes los ojos al ver la verdadera forma de Perfect Chaos.

_ ¡Gracias, príncipe Manic por salvarme! _Chaos inclinó la cabeza.

_ No fue nada… _sonrió el erizo verde, sonrojándose levemente.

_ Tu generosidad será recompensada… _anunció Chaos_ ¡Te diré tu futuro ahora mismo!

_ ¿En serio? Creí que las hadas del agua sólo hacían hechizos relacionados al agua…

_ ¡También hago otras cosas por qué no!

_ Es que…

_ ¿Quiere oír mi predicción sí o no? _se ofendió Chaos.

_ ¡Sí quiero, sí quiero!

_ Muy bien… _Chaos inspiró profundamente, y el oxígeno se convirtió en burbujas dentro de su cuerpo_ Tú futuro es éste: encontrarás a tu persona especial.

Manic abrió más los ojos y paró las orejas:

_ ¿En serio? ¡Dime más, por favor!

_ Será un caballero valiente y apuesto… _recitó Chaos_ Con blanco pelo en el pecho y extraños zapatos…

_ ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

_ En unos años… Él caerá del cielo delante de tus narices.

Manic abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta. Eso último no sonaba tan bien para el caballero:

_ ¿Y sobrevivirá?

_ ¡Claro que sí, tonto! No te estaría diciendo todo esto si se fuera a morir así de fácil… _gruñó Chaos_ Y tú deberás guardarte para él… porque él habrá estado haciendo lo mismo para ti. Ambos serán muy felices juntos, y ya nunca más querrán separarse…

El erizo verde se llevó una mano al pecho, lleno de emoción:

_ ¡Entonces lo esperaré! ¡Haré un voto de castidad y no lo romperé hasta encontrarlo! _juró_ ¡Lo prometo!

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un aterrado grito de chica interrumpió el momento. Manic y Chaos se sobresaltaron:

_ ¡Sonia! _exclamó Manic antes de empezar a correr a través del laberinto.

Sonia gritaba de manera tan aguda que parecía el agua que sale de una tetera cuando está muy caliente. Manic llegó junto a ella jadeando y la abrazó:

_ ¡Sonia! ¡Sonia cálmate! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

_ ¡El… el está… muerto..! _lloriqueó Sonia.

_ ¡¿Quién?! _Manic siguió con la mirada la mano enguantada de Sonia, que señaló no muy lejos de allí.

Había una persona tendida sobre el césped, junto a un arbusto de rosas. Manic dejó a su hermana al cuidado de María, que también había acudido al oírla gritar, y se acercó al cuerpo con cautela.

Enrick Merton estaba tendido de costado en el suelo, con las pupilas rojas y un extraño salpullido por toda la cara. Manic empezó a gritar también.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLAHS BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¡Ahhhh! _Manic se despertó agitado de su pesadilla, para descubrir que estaba en un carruaje en movimiento.

_ ¿Manic, qué te ocurre? _Sonia le tocó la frente y el rostro_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ Sí… Estoy bien… _Manic respiró más calmado_ Sólo ha sido una pesadilla…

El carruaje se balanceó un poco más al subir una pendiente. Manic y Sonia iban camino al reino del Rey Black Doom, para que su hijo tuviera una agradable tarde tomando el té junto a su nueva prometida.

_ ¿Con qué has estado soñando? _le preguntó Sonia.

_ Es de mala suerte contar los sueños con el estómago vacío… _se excusó Manic.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque podrían cumplirse…

Sonia sacó un paquete de caramelos de uno de sus bolsillos y le guiñó un ojo a Manic:

_ ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya, verdad? _Manic tomó un caramelo.

_ ¡Ojalá…! _se entristeció Sonia, que todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de estar comprometida con Black Doom Junior.

Manic no soportaba ver tan triste a su hermana. Pero el matrimonio ya había sido acordado, y no había nada que pudieran hacer…

_ Estaba soñando con el día en que asesinaron a Enrick Merton. _dijo por fin.

_ ¿En serio? Ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso…

_ Sí, varios años… y todavía tengo pesadillas con su cara…

Sonia le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro:

_ También yo. _confesó_ Pobrecito… creo que jamás sabremos qué le pasó realmente…

Manic miró por la ventana:

_ Supongo que no. Creo que la persona que más lo extraña es su hermano Baldrick, siempre iban juntos a todas partes…

_ ¿Es curioso, no?

_ ¿Qué cosa…?

_ Si Baldrick no hubiera estado besuqueándose conmigo en ése momento… tal vez hubiera podido proteger a su hermano. _reflexionó la princesa.

_ Sí… _Manic nunca lo había pensado así_ Y si no hubiera pasado nada de eso quizá aún serían novios ustedes dos…

_ ¡Sí claro! ¡Me dejó luego de que yo no le permití tocarme los senos! _refunfuñó Sonia.

Manic se empezó a reír con aquella declaración, y Sonia trató de hacerse la ofendida pero empezó a reír a la par de su hermano segundos después. Ahora que ya no eran adolescentes caprichosos e ingenuos, la relación entre los dos había vuelto a ser como cuando eran niños. Eran tan amigos como hermanos.

_ Recuerdo que tu siempre me advertías sobre él… _suspiró Sonia_ Y al final tenías toda la razón…

_ Yo nada más estaba celoso… _Manic le besó la frente_ Y no quiero tener la razón, quiero cuidar de ti.

_ Lo sé. Pero mi esposo cuidará de mí ahora… _murmuró la erizo recostándose contra su brazo. Manic devolvió su mirada al paisaje.

Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para decepción de Sonic, el primero en llegar al castillo no fue Shadow, sino Scourge…

Su carruaje atravesó las puertas del castillo, que se cerraron tras él:

_ Bueno ahí viene Scourge… _suspiró el ojiverde.

_ En efecto, es él. Muy bien, quiero ver que hagas la reverencia una vez más antes de que entre… _ordenó Rouge.

_ Uff… _Sonic revoleó los ojos, fastidiado_ Vamos Rouge, déjame en paz…

_ ¡No me discutas! _Rouge le jaló una de sus orejitas_ ¡Vamos!

_ Sólo has la maldita reverencia, Sonic… _le alentó Silver.

Sonic se restregó la oreja que Rouge había tironeado antes de obedecer de mala gana:

_ Será un placer atenderlo hoy… _el erizo azul se inclinó hacia adelante y tiró suavemente de su delantal para hacer la reverencia_ Señor Scourge…

Silver soltó una risita:

_ Jijiji Te ves tan mono, Sonic… _tocó una vez más la campanita que adornaba su cuello con la punta de los dedos_ Espera a que Shadow te vea…

_ ¡Ya déjame en paz! _Sonic se sacudió las manos del erizo plateado.

_ ¡Suficiente! ¡Todos a sus puestos! _les ordenó Rouge tomando el brazo de Silver_ Tú vienes conmigo, harás de mayordomo…

_ ¿Qué yo qué? _Silver fue arrastrado hacia la entrada antes de que pudiera decir algo más, y Sonic se quedó esperando en la sala.

Scourge fue anunciado con las clásicas trompetas y todo el protocolo clásicamente posible. Rouge fue a su encuentro y lo saludó con una de sus impecables reverencias:

_ Bienvenido al castillo, Señor Scourge… Siempre es un placer tenerlo de visita.

Scourge respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza:

_ Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, éste castillo está cada vez más en ruinas desde la última vez que lo vi… _dijo secamente.

_ Podría decirlo si supiera mentir tan bien como Rouge… _resopló Silver ante la actitud de ese consejero, ganándose un pisotón en el pie derecho_ ¡Auch!

_ ¿Qué dijiste? _el erizo verde clavó su mirada en Silver.

_ ¡No ha dicho nada! _Rouge avanzó un poco más poniéndose delante del erizo plateado, como ocultándolo_ El Rey está en su habitación, pero acudirá en seguida a su encuentro…

_ ¿Todavía no le han notificado que llegué…? _Scourge frunció el ceño al mirar a la murciélago_ Rouge, me extraña de ti esa clase de incompetencia…

Rouge se mordió la lengua para dar la respuesta más apropiada y no la que deseaba realmente:

_ Mil disculpas, mi señor. Iré a hacer eso ahora mismo… _dijo con los puños apretados aferrando el vestido_ Lo dejaré en manos del mayordomo, él lo conducirá a la sala para que esté lo más cómodo posible…

_ Como sea… _Scourge comenzó a quitarse el saco_ Oye muchacho…

Silver levantó la cabeza:

_ ¿Sí…? ¡Hmmp…! _Scourge le arrojó su saco a la cara antes de que reaccionara.

_ Guarda mis cosas en un lugar seguro y si las tocas más de lo necesario te mataré, ¿entiendes?

_ S-sí… Señor Scourge… _Silver cargó mejor el abrigo y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de estar_ Por aquí señor…

_ No necesito de tu ayuda, conozco el camino… _Scourge empezó a caminar antes que Silver y lo dejó atrás.

"_¿¡Entonces por qué no se las arregla usted solo?!" _pensó Silver echando humo por las orejas del enojo que tenía. Scourge nunca le había caído bien pero ésta versión de realeza presumida y mal…

_ Oh, y guarda esto también… _Scourge le arrojó también su bastón, con tan buena puntería que golpeó al pobre de Silver en el medio de la frente_ ¡Inútil…!

Scourge se alejó, mientras Silver se quedaba en su lugar frotándose el enorme chichón en su frente:

_ Maldito… _puchereó_ Me pregunto cómo es que Cenicienta no mataba a sus dos malvadas hermanastras si se comportaban así todo el tiempo…

Caminó hasta el perchero más cercano y dejó allí las cosas de Scourge:

_ Mayordomo… _se quejó Silver en voz alta_ ¿Acaso la estadía en éste castillo puede ser peor…?

Entonces una mano le tapó la boca y le sujetó firmemente los brazos. El erizo plateado se retorció como un pez en un anzuelo mientras su atacante desconocido lo arrastraba hacia las sombras…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Sonic dio un respingo al oír la puerta abrirse:

_ ¡Scourge! _exclamó el erizo azul al verlo_ Es decir… Señor Scourge… ¡Bienvenido!

"_Se me olvidó el resto del discurso…"_ pensó el ojiverde con una gota en la cabeza.

Scourge sonrió al ver a Sonic:

_ ¿Quién eres tú? _preguntó.

_ S-soy… Seré quién lo atienda hoy… _Sonic hizo su torpe versión de una reverencia y como estaba nervioso le salió peor que de costumbre.

_ ¿Eres el reemplazo de Amy…? _el erizo verde se le acercó y le tomó una de sus manos enguantadas para besarla_ O mejor dicho una mejora…

Sonic se sonrojó y se apartó un poco:

_ ¿Qué le parece si le sirvo el té, mi Señor…? _propuso con una sonrisa a medias.

_ Me parece bien. Tomaré asiento por aquí… _el erizo verde se sentó en una de los elegantes sillones_ Y sírveme un pedazo de pastel también, estoy hambriento…

_ Sí, Señor… Enseguida… _Sonic cortó primero la rebanada de pastel y después se abocó a la tarea de preparar una taza de té, pero olvidó cuántas cucharadas de hebras de té llevaba la tetera… ¿O se colocaban directamente en la taza? ¿En qué tetera estaba la leche…?

¿El té de limón llevaba leche…?

Scourge apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y observó en silencio a su hermosa Maid a cargo… y a su encantadora colita azul que asomaba bajo el vestido.

Sonrió pícaramente, enseñando los dientes puntiagudos al tiempo que alargaba la mano hacia la retaguardia de Sonic:

_ ¡Eeeek! _Sonic dio un salto hasta el techo al sentir que le jalaban su colita con fuerza.

_ Ven aquí, hermosa Maid… _ordenó Scourge entre risitas al ver la cómica reacción de Sonic_ Ya me servirás el té más tarde…

_ ¡¿S-señor?! _el ojiverde se sonrojó, tratando se librarse del agarre_ ¡No haga eso, por favor!

_ Primero obedece, pequeña… _el erizo verde tiró más y consiguió que Sonic cayera sentado sobre su regazo_ Eso es… Amy suele sentarse de ésta forma en mi regazo...

_ ¿¡Que Amy qué…?!

Scourge lo acercó más a él, pasando un brazo por su cintura:

_ Shhh… _Scourge apoyó un dedo sobre su boca_ Demasiado capricho para ser Maid, deberías portarte bien… ¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

Sónic no se esperaba ésa pregunta:

_ Sonic.. a… Me llamo Sonic-a… _el azul improvisó esa última respuesta lo mejor que pudo.

Y aunque le faltó creatividad, Scourge pareció creérselo:

_ ¿Sónica…? Qué nombre más extraño… _arqueó una ceja_ Bien, Sónica… Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo como Amy solía hacerlo…

Sonic apretó los puños. ¿Ese idiota obligaba a Amy a sentarse sobre su regazo y tratarlo como un Rey…?

Cuando Scourge le pasó el plato en el que había servido una rebanada de pastel de fresas momentos atrás, tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de estampárselo en el medio de la cara;

_ Muy bien, dulzura… Aliméntame… _ordeñó el erizo verde con una sonrisa perversa.

_ Mmhp… _Sonic se tragó los insultos y tomó un tenedor.

"Me gustaría clavarle éste tenedor en trasero…" pensó el ojiverde mientras dejaba pequeños bocados de pastel en esa boca de dientes puntiagudos.

Scourge se estaba divirtiendo en grande. No era ningún tonto, sabía perfectamente que no le había agradado a esa linda Maid… pero nada en ése momento podía parecerle más divertido que obligarla a portarse bien. Hasta sentía deseos de darle unas buenas nalgadas…

La rebanada de pastel se terminó y sólo quedó la fresa que hacía de decoración rodando en el plato. Sonic la pescó con el tenedor:

_ La fresa no la quiero… _anunció Scourge quitándole el tenedor_ Ésa es para ti…

_ E-emmm… No gracias… _Sonic no quería aceptar nada que viniese de Scourge_ No tengo hambre, Señor…

_ No te la estaba ofreciendo, es una orden. _Scourge le acercó tanto la fresa a la cara que dejó un poco de crema en una de las mejillas de Sonic_ Cómetela…

_ No gracias… _repitió Sonic, pero cuando abrió la boca para pronunciar esas palabras Scourge le metió el tenedor en la boca con un rápido movimiento_ ¡Mmm…!

_ Listo, ya que la tienes en la boca lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora en tragártela… _le sugirió Scourge dejando el plato y el tenedor a un lado_ ¿Verdad?

_ Mmmf… _Sonic quería escupirle la fresa en la cara, pero se contuvo y empezó a masticar en silencio, aunque la vena que tenía en la cabeza ahora se notaba más que antes.

El erizo verde lo observó masticar. Sónica se veía adorable con los cachetes llenos… hasta le recordaba a…

Scourge dejó de sonreír y prestó más atención a los rasgos de esa erizo. ¡Sónica era idéntica a su Manic! Demasiado…

"Hay algo aquí que no cuadra…" pensó tomando la barbilla del azul, captando su atención de nuevo.

_ ¿S-señor…?

_ ¿Sabes algo? Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco… _dijo Scourge_ ¿No serás pariente suya, quizás…?

_ ¿Uh…? _Sonic no entendía nada ante ese repentino cuestionamiento_ No sé de qué me está hablando, señor…

_ Ya veo… No importa… _el erizo verde recuperó su sonrisa perversa_ Ahora mismo me interesan otras cosas de ti…

Scourge se inclinó repentinamente hacia adelante y tomó a Sonic por los codos, acercándose a su cara para lamer el cachito de crema que tenía en una mejilla:

_ ¿¡S-señor…?! _Sonic se sonrojó y trató de apartarse, pero Scourge lo abrazó_ ¡Señor, esto es inapropiado!

_ ¿Inapropiado? Pero si eres una sirvienta… _Scourge le mordió el cuello y lo estrujó entre sus brazos, notando que su cuerpo no era tan mullidito como el de una mujer_ Debes hacer lo que yo te diga…

_ ¡No, no es verdad! ¡Suéltame Scourge! _Sónic se bajó de su regazo y se alejó de él.

Scourge se levantó de su sillón. Lejos de estar molesto, sonrió con entusiasmo:

_ Conque insistes en portarte mal… _dijo_ ¿Quieres jugar al gato y al ratón, eh pequeña?

Sonic se irguió y se acomodó el vestido rosa de mucama:

_ Aunque quisiera, no creo que usted pueda alcanzarme… Me muevo muy rápido…

_ Eso está por verse… _sonrió Scourge listo para empezar una persecución alrededor de la mesa.

Pero antes de que empezara la diversión, el Rey Huevo se hizo presente en la sala, acompañado por Rouge:

_ ¡Majestad! _Scourge se paró en seco al ver al Rey Huevo.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí…? _quiso saber Rouge mirando acusadoramente a Sonic.

_ Ehhh… _Sonic quiso ensayar una respuesta medianamente ingeniosa, pero Scourge se le adelantó.

_ No ocurre nada fuera de lo normal, la Maid estaba a punto de servirme una taza de té cuando ustedes llegaron… _se acercó al Rey_ Majestad, que bueno es encontrarnos de nuevo… disfruto mucho visitarlo aquí en su hermoso castillo.

El Rey Huevo observó en silencio la reverencia del consejero:

_ Ojalá pudiésemos encontrarnos en una situación más amena, Scourge. _respondió_ Pero estoy agradecido de que el Rey Black Doom te enviara y nos diera otra oportunidad para congraciarnos con él antes de declararnos la guerra…

_ Eso no es seguro todavía majestad. Pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus argumentos…

_ Excelente. Vamos a sentarnos en ése caso…

_ Perdone majestad, pero… ¿No va a esperar a Shadow para comenzar? _preguntó Rouge, sorprendida.

El Rey frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta:

_ Shadow no nos acompañará, Rouge… _dijo con voz grave_ Puedes retirarte…

Scourge sonrió disimuladamente al oír eso, luego tomó asiento en el sillón que ya había ocupado antes:

_ Ya oíste al Rey Rouge, puedes dejarnos a solas… _le repitió el erizo verde.

_ Majestad, si me lo permite me gustaría quedarme por un rato más… _la murciélago se acercó a Sonic_ La chica nueva es un poco torpe y necesita cierta… digamos, "orientación"…

Rouge le dio algunas palmaditas en la cabeza a Sonic, que clavó la mirada en el suelo y se sonrojó levemente:

_ Rouge te he dicho que debes entrenar mejor a tu personal, pero como quieras… _Huevo se sentó en el amplio sillón destinado exclusivamente a él_ Ya no quiero demorarme más en empezar la reunión, sírvannos el té.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Mientras tanto…

_ ¡Mmmmp! ¡Mmmm! _Silver fue arrastrado hasta una habitación del castillo por su atacante, y aunque pataleó y se retorció para librarse de él no lo consiguió.

Su captor cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ellos y cuando la habitación se quedó a oscuras arrojó a Silver sobre la cama;

_ ¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué quieres de mí?! _Silver se incorporó sobre las sábanas, listo para pelear. El desconocido le sujetó los brazos con ambas manos_ ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques o te voy a…!

_ ¡Silver! ¡Silver, soy yo Shadow! _Shadow asomó su cara en el único rayo de luz que entraba en aquella habitación_ ¡Cálmate!

Silver se tranquilizó al ver que era Shadow quién lo había tomado por sorpresa:

_ ¡Casi me matas del susto! _le reclamó.

_ ¡Y tú casi me tiras un par de dientes ahí afuera! _Shadow se frotó la mandíbula, donde había recibido el golpe_ ¿Qué pensaste que te pasaría? No has dejado de patear el aire y darme codazos en las costillas desde que traje aquí…

_ No lo sé. _Silver hizo su numerito de sarcasmo_ ¿Qué hubieses pensado tú que te pasaría si te secuestran, te llevan a una habitación oscura y te arrojan sobre una cama…?

_ Está bien, tienes razón. Lo lamento… _Shadow se apartó un poco para que pudiera levantarse_ Pero no quería que nadie nos escuchase o nos viera…

_ ¿Y eso por qué? De todas formas ibas a tener que ir a la reunión del Rey con Scourge…

_ El Rey no quiere que vaya a la reunión… es complicado. _resumió el erizo más oscuro_ Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras habla con ese traicionero de Scourge a mis espaldas, aún soy su consejero y protector.

Shadow abrió las puertas de un armario y se metió dentro:

_ Sígueme…

Silver dudó un poco en seguirlo, hasta que Shadow volvió a asomar su cabeza:

_ Es un solo un pasadizo, no pretendo abusar de ti dentro de un armario… _le aclaró en cierto tono de broma.

_ ¿Crees que soy una especie de calenturiento que asocia todo con el sexo? _se molestó el erizo plateado_ ¡Estaba pensando en que no veremos nada dentro de ése pasadizo oscuro!

_ Descuida, tengo pasadizos como éste por todo el castillo y los conozco a todos como la palma de mi mano. _Shadow lo convenció para que entrase_ Nos llevará directo a la sala de estar…

_ Oh… Está bien. _Silver lo siguió a través del pasadizo.

_ No llevas tu vestido…

El erizo plateado se sonrojó:

_ No, es que... "Alguien" me lo ensució anoche… _respondió.

_ Ejem… Lo siento por eso…

_ Descuida.

_ Y también lamento si me comporté de manera inapropiada anoche, no sé qué me pasó… _Shadow empezaba a lamentar la falta de talento pidiendo disculpas_ A veces cuando bebo…

_ Está bien, no te disculpes. _Silver estaba más aferrado a su plan de fingir que nada pasó, que en aceptar unas disculpas sinceras_ Todos nos dejamos llevar de más anoche. Y si no te molesta, prefiero fingir que nada de eso ocurrió…

_ Está bien…

_ No es que no me haya divertido… Pero… _se encogió de hombros, sonrojado al máximo. Si empezaba a explayarse más terminaría por nombrar la Wikipedia y otros asuntos difíciles de explicar._ Ya sabes…

_ No te preocupes, lo entiendo. _Shadow sonrió en la oscuridad, aunque Silver no pudiera verlo_ Además, creo que será cosa de una sola vez…

_ ¿Por qué? _preguntó el erizo plateado inocentemente.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres que lo repitamos…? _bromeó Shadow.

_ ¡Sólo te estaba haciendo una simple pregunta! _se molestó Silver parando las púas de la nuca.

_ Tranquilo, sólo estoy bromeando contigo. No te enojes por favor, quiero que seamos amigos…

_ ¡Mmmhp…! Tú y Sonic tienen una extraña obsesión por hacerme enojar… _refunfuñó el de ojos color miel_ Parece que lo encuentran divertido…

_ Sí… Emmm… Y hablando de Sonic… _Shadow carraspeó_ ¿Tiene a alguien esperándolo en ése lugar de donde vienen ustedes?

Silver abrió muy grandes los ojos:

_ Shadow… ¿Estás interesado en Sonic…?

Shadow agradeció a la oscuridad que impedía ver el tono de rojo en su cara. Optó por cambiar el tema:

_ Aquí es… _el erizo más oscuro se detuvo bruscamente en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Aquí…? _el pasadizo se había vuelto muy angosto, y apenas cabían los dos. Silver tocó las paredes con cautela, y se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna puerta_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ ¡Shhhh! _Shadow deslizó un seguro y dos chorros de luz entraron en la pequeña habitación_ Hay una pintura del otro lado… no hagas ruido.

Silver y Shadow se acomodaron, compartiendo los dos hoyos en la pared de modo que quedaran uno para cada uno. Del otro lado había una pintura con la cara de una elegante dama, ahora con un ojo de cada color.

El erizo de ojos rojos clavó su mirada en Sonic, y en su adorable vestidito rosa de mucama:

_ Wow… Sonic se ve…

_ Lo sé… ¿Parece un pastel con glaseado rosa encima, verdad? _bromeó Silver.

Shadow sonrió con ternura. Amaba cómo lucían los vestidos en Sonic:

_ Luce encantador… _admitió_ Ese pequeño no hace más que alimentar mi obsesión por los vestidos…

_ Mmm… ¿Entonces de verdad te gusta Sonic?

_ Yo no he dicho eso… _se apresuró a decir Shadow.

_ No creo que me hayas preguntado por su vida amorosa sólo porque sí… _insistió el erizo plateado mirándolo fijamente_ Anda, Shadow… ¡Si quieres que seamos amigos debes ser sincero conmigo…! _lo amenazó en broma.

Shadow permaneció en silencio unos segundos, pero al final confesó:

_ S-sí me gusta Sonic… _dijo observando la reunión, pero sin prestar atención a lo que veía_ No puedo evitarlo, no se parece a nadie que yo haya conocido antes… Ese coraje, esa valentía… Y además es tan dulce y hermoso…

_ Bueno… Yo no le aplicaría por lo menos la mitad de ésos adjetivos pero…

_ Dime algo Silver, ¿crees que yo tenga una oportunidad con él? _Shadow preguntó eso muy repentinamente, provocando en Silver una expresión similar a la Poker Face_ ¿Me corresponderá Sonic si yo le confieso mis sentimientos…?

_ Ehhh… Bueno, no sé… _Silver deseó no haber molestado al erizo más oscuro de nuevo con ése asunto.

"¡Me hubiese callado!" se arrepintió mentalmente. No tenía corazón para explicarle a Shadow que Sonic no se podía quedar con él. Que a la primera oportunidad dejaría los trajes de Maid y volvería a ser el héroe de SEGA… A correr… A patearle el trasero al Dr. Huevo…

Es decir al verdadero Dr. Huevo, no al que tenían del otro lado de la pared que ahora mismo tomaba el té arqueando el dedo meñique;

_ ¡Silver…! _lo llamó Shadow.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Puedes responderme la pregunta que te hice?

_ S-sí… Es decir no… _Silver carraspeó_ Sonic no me habla de su vida amorosa, sólo vamos juntos a las misiones… _mintió_ Así que no puedo responderte nada seguro…

_ Oh… Ya veo, no quieres ilusionarme… _Shadow miró tristemente el suelo_ Está bien…

Silver quería decir algo para consolarlo, pero entonces un ruido de platos rotos los sobresaltó a ambos:

_ ¡Oh…! _exclamó Scourge, falsamente apenado_ ¡Pero qué torpe soy! He dejado caer mi taza de té…

_ No se preocupe, señor Scourge. La chica nueva limpiará enseguida… _Rouge le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sonic para que acudiera al lado del erizo verde y se pusiera a trabajar_ Y yo le serviré otra taza de té…

El ojiverde se resignó a que tendría que hacer bien su papel de Maid si quería salir vivo de aquella ceremonia de té ridícula que estaba presenciando. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que distaban las versiones de las personas que había allí, con sus conocidos de siempre: el Rey Huevo era ridículamente ñoño y pura finura…

Rouge no se valía de sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería…

Y Scourge era más odioso que de costumbre…

Mortificado, Sonic se arrodilló junto a la taza rota y empezó a recoger los pedazos que volaron sobre la alfombra y debajo de la mesa.

_ Por ahí, te falto un pedacito… _Scourge fingió que ponía atención en la conversación con el Rey, y se quitó disimuladamente uno de sus zapatos…

_ Sí, gracias, señor… _gruñó Sonic inclinándose hacia adelante otra vez sin saber que el vestido se le levantaba de atrás y enseñaba todo.

Scourge disfrutó de la vista completa –ropa interior rosa, ligas de encaje y medias- por un momento, pero no se dejó distraer…

Cuando parecía que el erizo azul estaba terminando de reunir las piezas de la taza, Scourge colocó su pie bajo la falda del vestido y le acarició su "retaguardia" con los dedos de los pies:

_ ¡Eeek…! _Sonic se sorprendió tanto que se incorporó de golpe y se dio la cabeza contra la mesa, dejando caer otra vez todos los pedazos de taza.

_ ¡Torpe! _Rouge se pasó una mano por la cara y acudió en su ayuda.

Scourge trató de contener la risa, disimulándola con una servilleta. Detrás de la pared, Shadow estaba que escupía fuego…

_ Ése sabandija de Scourge, ¡cómo se atreve a tratar así a MI SONIC! _masculló apretando los puños.

"_¡Glup! Este Shadow sí que es expresivo cuando está enojado…"_ pensó Silver apartándose un poco con disimulo.

_ Parece que conocieras a Scourge desde antes…

Shadow asintió:

_ Fue hace bastante tiempo… incluso antes de que María naciera. _respondió sin perder de vista al erizo verde_ Éramos los caballeros favoritos del Rey Huevo, pero cuando me eligió a mí como su consejero y no a él se enfureció conmigo. Y hemos estado enemistados desde entonces…

_ ¿Pero si era uno de los favoritos del Rey Huevo, cómo es que terminó con Black Doom…? _quiso saber Silver.

_ Venganza. _respondió simplemente el más oscuro_ ¿Qué mejor forma de vengarse del Rey Huevo que irse a trabajar para su enemigo más cercano?

_ ¿Entonces por qué iban a casar a María con su hijo?

_ Es un intento del Rey Huevo por mantener la paz… Pero Scourge no parará de echar leña al fuego ahora que esa boda se canceló para que haya una guerra. _Shadow devolvió su atención a la reunión_ Ya verás como el Rey le concederá todos los caprichos que quiera para que interceda por él ante Black Doom…

_ Mmm… _Silver miró atentamente la escena.

Habían acabado de tomar el té. Ya no quedaba nada más sobre la mesa más que las migas y un par de tazas sucias…

_ Entonces, Scourge… ¿Convencerás al Rey Black Doom para que lo piense acerca de la declaración de guerra…? _preguntó el Rey Huevo, esperanzado.

_ Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, majestad… _prometió Scourge_ Pero no le aseguro nada. Oh, y espero recibir la paga correspondiente por hacerme venir aquí e invertir mi tiempo…

El Rey suspiró pesadamente. Era la parte que menos le gustaba de negociar con Scourge, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas como para una guerra;

_ La tendrás. _prometió_ ¿Qué deseas esta vez? ¿Oro, plata, caballos…?

_ No, nada de eso. _el erizo verde sorprendió a todos con ésa respuesta_ Me consta que su Majestad está pasando momentos difíciles… así que esta vez le pediré algo menos complicado.

Shadow se puso tenso detrás de la pared. La sonrisa malvada de Scourge no auguraba nada bueno…

_ Lo que necesito ahora es… una nueva asistente. _dijo el erizo verde mirando a Sonic_ Y estoy muy interesado en tu nueva Maid…

La expresión de Sonic se traducía en un claro: "¿¡QUÉ?!"

_ ¿La chica nueva? _se extrañó el Rey mirando a Sonic, bastante extrañado_ Pero si es tan torpe y descuidada…

_ Creo que yo podría corregir eso… _Scourge tomó el brazo de Sonic y lo atrajo hasta él_ Puedo entrenar muy bien a todos mis sirvientes, y volverlos muy eficientes…

Scourge abrazó la cintura de Sonic, que seguía en estado de shock:

_ ¡Majestad, por favor…! _Rouger tironeó la capa del Rey con disimulo_ Estamos algo cortos de personal, no es el momento para andar regalando a los sirvientes…

_ Temo que no tengo opción Rouge… _le respondió el Rey_ Es toda tuya Scourge, puedes llevarte a la chica nueva contigo.

_ ¡No! _protestó Rouge.

_ ¿Le vas a discutir al Rey, Rouge? _le preguntó Scourge con una fingida dulzura en la voz_ Vieja amiga, creo que se te ha olvidado que es él quien toma las decisiones aquí y no el ama de llaves…

Scourge se quedó callada. No tenía caso discutir allí en el momento, ya encontrarían otra forma de sacar a Sonic de ése atolladero.

Pero Shadow no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras ese maldito de Scourge ponía sus sucias manos sobre Sonic:

_ ¡No se lo permitiré! _juró abandonando el escondite a toda prisa_ ¡Jamás le permitiré llevarse a mi Sonic!

_ ¡Shadow espérame! _Silver lo siguió en la oscuridad.

El erizo más oscuro salió acompañado de Silver del armario, abandonando a toda velocidad el lugar:

_ ¡Scourge! _gritó cuando vió al mencionado caminando hasta la salida en compañía de Rouge y del Rey.

_ Vaya, vaya… _Scourge se dio la vuelta_ ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! Aunque debo decir que me sorprende verte en una reunión a la que no fuiste invitado…

_ ¡Detente ahí mismo, Scourge! _Shadow llegó junto a ellos y tomó de la mano a Sonic, jalándolo hacia él_ ¡No irás a ninguna parte con ella, se queda aquí conmigo!

Shadow ocultó al confundido Sonic detrás de su espalda:

_ ¡Bueno! _el erizo verde miró al Rey, sonriendo con sarcasmo_ ¿Las noticias viajan rápido en éste castillo, eh majestad?

_ ¡Shadow! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a espiarnos?! _el Rey lo apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo._ ¡Últimamente no haces más que decepcionarme!

_ ¡Pero majestad!

_ ¡Nada! ¡Eres una vergüenza para mí! _gritó el Rey Huevo_ ¡Si no quieres que tu puesto quede libre, empieza a comportarte delante de Scourge! ¡Él es quién nos sacará de los problemas en los que tú nos has metido!

_ Con todo respeto majestad, yo no deseé que la princesa María desapareciera… ¡Y lejos de lo que usted cree, Scourge no lo está ayudando con sus problemas! _gritó el erizo más oscuro_ ¡Está haciendo todo lo posible para que Black Doom le declare la guerra!

_ ¡Suficiente! ¡Guardias!

Knuckles dejó de vigilar la entrada y acudió a donde estaba el Rey de inmediato:

_ ¡Llévatelo al calabozo! ¡Por insolente e insubordinado! _ordenó cara de Huevo.

_ ¡No! _Shadow fue apresado por el guardia_ ¡Majestad, comete un grave error!

_ Vamos, Scourge, no le prestes atención. Creo que con tantas presiones mi consejero ha perdido la cabeza… _se lamentó el Rey, mientras caminaba a la salida.

Scourge no tuvo prisa en alcanzarlo. Tomó a Sonic entre sus brazos otra vez y acercó su rostro al de Shadow:

_ Ohh… ¿Así que estás triste porque me llevo a tu juguete? _se burló_ Descuida, yo lo cuidaré muy bien… Jejeje…

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Suélteme! _gritó el ex consejero del Rey mientras era arrastrado al calabozo_ ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic, lo siento! ¡Soooonic!

Al erizo azul le partió el corazón ver a Shadow en ésa situación. Después de todo, se había enfrentado al Rey para ayudarlo…

Se retorció un poco y consiguió librarse de los brazos de Scourge por un momento. Corrió hacia Silver, y el erizo plateado corrió hacia él;

_ ¡Sonic! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

_ Tú no te preocupes por nada, ve tras Shadow y asegúrate que esté bien… _lo tranquilizó el ojiverde.

_ ¡P-pero y tú…! _protestó Silver_ ¡Scourge te llevará con él!

_ Bah! ¡No le tengo miedo a un ñoño como Scourge! _afirmó Sonic_ Me escaparé a la primera oportunidad que tenga, ni siquiera se dará cuenta...

Scourge se estaba acercando a ellos a paso rápido, así que Sonic abrevió el discurso:

_ Ahora necesito que cuides a Shadow por mí… ¿Lo harás?

_ Sí, pero… ¿Qué pasará si las cosas se complican y Scourge no te deja escapar?

_ Eso no pasará. Pero si sucede… _Sonic le guiñó un ojo_ Tengo a un gran jugador Nº 2…

Scourge tomó a su nueva adquisición por la cintura, y Silver se quedó observando cómo lo arrastró con él hasta el carruaje como si fuese un saco de patatas:

_ Espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos, porque no los verás de nuevo. _lo regañó.

_ Eso está por verse… _murmuró Sonic, desafiante.

El consejero se despidió del Rey y se subió a su carruaje. Sonic subió detrás de él y la puerta se cerró.

Cuando levantó la mirada vió que no era el único acompañante que Scourge iba a tener durante su viaje: había una joven rubia durmiendo en el asiento de enfrente… ¡pero estaba atada y amordazada!

_ ¡Mmhhp! _Sonic no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el erizo verde le tapó la boca y lo recostó contra el asiento.

Scourge sacó una flor blanca de su abrigo y la presionó contra la naricita de Sonic con firmeza, obligándolo a aspirar el perfume. El erizo azul se resistió, arañándole los brazos a Socurge y pateando el aire, pero cuando inhaló el perfume dulce de ésa flor las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

Los ojos se le cerraron y el mundo se oscureció…

Sonic se quedó profundamente dormido... y Scourge lo soltó con cautela.

Guardó la flor en su bolsillo otra vez, sonriendo mientras el carruaje se ponía en movimiento. Inspeccionó el rostro dormido de Sonic, sujetándolo por la barbilla. Ahora lo veía claro, ésos rasgos nunca podían pertenecerle a una chica…

Le levantó la falda y acarició el interior de sus piernas;

_ Debía haber adivinado que no eras una chica desde el primer momento en que te vi… ¿Creíste que podías engañarme tan fácil? _dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba algo con qué atarlo de manos_ Es una lástima que no lo seas, ahora las cosas serán más complicadas para ti…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CONTINUARÁ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – El Castillo del Rey Black Doom**

_ ¡Sonic, eres un pobre salado! _exclamó Silver en voz alta mientras caminaba a grandes pasos de un lado a otro por la cocina.

Todo estaba yendo mal, ¡muy mal!

Shadow estaba en prisión, y Scourge se había llevado a Sonic con él… ¡creyendo que era una mujer! Era increíble cómo podían darse vuelta las cosas: en un momento Sonic era el más suertudo del mundo, nunca le pasaban cosas vergonzosas como recibir nalgadas o un intento de violación de tentáculos y al otro momento…

Silver suspiró y sacó la caja de Pandora del inventario. Blaze siempre le decía que cuando todo fuera mal, se enfocara en las cosas que sí habían ido bien: Mephiles seguía encerradito en su caja… y ahí se quedaría por ahora.

Sonic le había prometido que escaparía de Scourge a la primera oportunidad, pero el erizo plateado no podía quitarse de la cabeza que ésa versión de Scourge era mucho más inteligente de lo que ambos creyeron en primer lugar.

"_Debo aceptarlo…"_ Silver se sentó sobre la mesa, con la caja de Pandora entre las manos. _"Si Sonic hubiera podido escapar, ya habría vuelto al castillo…"_

Guardó la caja. Tenía que ir por Sonic… ¡Eso es lo que haría un jugador Nº 2 que fuese honorable y decente!

¿Pero por dónde debía empezar…?

_ ¡¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?! _exclamó jalándose los plateados cabellos.

_ ¿Quieres que te diga qué es difícil? _protestó una voz femenina a sus espaldas_ ¡Entrar en éste vestido!

_ ¿Amy? ¡Has vuelto! _Silver estaba feliz de ver a la erizo y corrió a darle un abrazo, pero la chica lo apartó.

_ Hey hey… Tranquilo, galán! _Amy se sacudió las manos de Silver con una sonrisa divertida_ ¡No soy Amy, soy Charmy!

Silver abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta;

_ ¿C-charmy…? ¿El ayudante de Merlín? _preguntó.

_ ¡Sí! ¿No me recuerdas? _le reclamó Charmy cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de burla_ ¿O es que mi nuevo hechizo para disfrazarme es extremadamente perfecto?

El erizo plateado sacudió la cabeza, para recuperarse de su aplomo:

_ ¡Es excelente! _lo felicitó, a riesgo de inflar más el ego de Charmy_ ¡Y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte!

_ ¿En serio? ¿Por qué…? _Charmy entró en pánico_ ¡¿AÚN NO HAN PODIDO CON MEPHILES?!

_ ¡No, no! ¡Ya atrapamos a Mephiles! _Silver lo tranquilizó mostrándole la caja_ ¿Ves? ¡Aquí está!

_ ¡Ohhh, excelente! _Charmy se abstuvo de tocar la caja, ya que le daba un poco de miedo_ ¡Merlín se pondrá feliz de escucharlo!

_ Bueno, ¿por qué no tomas la caja entonces? _Silver se la extendió_ Merlín sabrá qué hacer con ella…

_ ¡No! El que abrió la caja debe encargarse de ella… son las reglas. _sentenció Charmy.

_ ¡Pero Shadow fue quién abrió la caja en primer lugar, no nosotros! _se quejó el de ojos color miel.

_ ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado! _Charmy se rascó la nuca_ Pues busca a ése tal Shadow y dile que debe terminar lo que empezó por las buenas o por las malas...

_ No puedo. Está preso en los calabozos reales…

_ Pues hay que hacer algo al respecto si no quieres tener problemas con…

_ ¡Ya tengo problemas ahora! Pasó esto…

Silver le contó a Charmy todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Cuando terminó, Charmy sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclararse las ideas:

_ Entonces… ¿Sonic no está contigo para ayudarte con ésto…?

_ ¡No! Y a éstas alturas ya debe de estar en el castillo del Rey Black Doom…

_ Ya veo. Sí que tienes problemas…

_ Lo sé, ¿pero tú vas a ayudarme verdad?

_ ¿Quién, yo? ¡No! ¡Sólo vine a decirte cómo deshacerte de la caja correctamente! _se apresuró a aclarar el aprendiz de mago_ ¡Debo volver con Merlín enseguida!

Silver no podía creer lo que oía:

_ ¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero Charmy…! _empezó a protestar.

_ ¡Nada de peros! ¿Ya olvidaste que estoy a cargo de entrenar a Espio y a Mighty? _le recordó Charmy_ Si no vuelvo enseguida, Merlín se molestará conmigo…

_ ¡No puedes dejarme sólo con todo éste lío! ¡Por favor, Charmy!

_ Lo lamento, Silver. Pero debo obedecer a mí maestro a toda costa… _Charmy estaba en verdad apenado, pero no le iba bien eso de desobedecer a Merlín_ Además éste hechizo de disfraz sólo dura un par de horas, debo salir del castillo y regresar antes de que…

Charmy no completó la frase porque alguien más entró en la cocina:

_ ¡Dios mío, Amy! _Rouge se alegró de ver a su amiga y corrió a abrazarla_ ¡¿En dónde te habías metido niña?!

_ ¡N-no, yo no…! ¡Mhhp! _Charmy se vió apresado por los brazos de Rouge y dejó de hablar cuando la cara se le estrelló contra los ya bastante conocidos "atributos" de Rouge.

_ ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! _exclamó Rouge abrazando a Charmy con más fuerza_ ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido desaparecer así y dejarme tan angustiada…?

_ ¡Mmmm, mmmmhp! _Charmy se sonrojó cuando la cara se le enterró más entre esos dos pechos enormes, pero no por eso empezó a resistirse ni nada parecido.

Silver en cambio miraba la escena y sonreía con maldad. Se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea…

Charmy acababa de mostrarle su punto débil sin querer, y era el mismo punto débil de Espio o de Mighty: las mujeres.

Antes de que se presentara la oportunidad de que Silver le aclarara las cosas a Rouge, el Rey Huevo empezó a llamar a la murciélago a gritos, porque no podía encontrar su cetro.

_ ¿¡Qué demonios quiere ahora?! _se quejó la murciélago_ ¡No te muevas de aquí! ¡Volveré por una explicación, Amy!

_ S-sí… Claro… _balbuceó Charmy con las mejillas rojas.

Rouge salió apresurada de la cocina, azotando la puerta. Silver carraspeó un poco antes de empezar a hablar:

_ Bueno, es una verdadera lástima que no puedas ayudarme Charmy… _dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta_ Te hubiera presentado a otras mujeres tan bellas como Rouge y eso… ¡Imagínate las caras de Espio y Charmy cuando les cuentes!

Charmy se quedó mirando el piso. Estaba enfrentando una dura crisis; tenía que decidir entre sus instintos y su disciplina.

¡Jamas había desobedecido a Merlín antes!

_ P-pero es que… Merlín va a…

_ No te sientas presionado, Charmy. _sonrió el de ojos color miel_ Sé lo importante que son tus deberes para ti… ¡Así que entiendo que quieras dejar pasar por alto ésta única e irrepetible oportunidad!

Amy-Charmy se mordió los labios;

_ ¿Si voy contigo, prometes ayudarme para dejar de ser virgen…?

Silver asintió, tratando de contener la risa;

_ Es una promesa. Además no necesitarás tanta ayuda, seguro que sabes sacar un ramo de rosas de debajo de tu abrigo o algo así ¿no?

_ ¿Y eso le gusta a las chicas…?

_ ¿Bromeas? ¡Les fascina! _Silver agitó los brazos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras_ Confía en mí Charmy… seguro te has pasado la vida estudiando, ¡es hora de divertirte y sacarle provecho!

_ Bueno… ¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré!

_ ¿De veras? _el erizo plateado le extendió la mano_ ¿Sin arrepentimientos…?

_ ¡Sin arrepentimientos! _Charmy estrechó la mano de Silver_ ¡Prometo ayudarte! ¿Qué hacemos primero?

_ Ehhhh… _Silver se rascó la cabeza_ No tengo idea.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos por Shadow? _propuso Charmy_ Después de todo es lo que Sonic te pidió…

_ ¡Es verdad! ¡Andando!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en el castillo del Rey Black Doom…

_ Uhmmm… ¡Qué sueño más extraño tuve! _María se despertó con una resaca terrible y al abrir los ojos se sintió tan mareada que no se atrevió a levantarse del suelo.

¿Levantarse del suelo? ¿Acaso se había caído de la cama? Abrió los ojos despacio, pero no podía ver nada por la oscuridad…

_ ¿Qué está pasando? _la princesa se incorporó despacio, esperando que su vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad.

Se pellizcó para comprobar que no seguía soñando. Todavía tenía frescos los recuerdos de su alocado sueño: había soñado que era un dagón que escupía fuego, y que era injustamente atacada por soldados y aldeanos aunque ella intentaba explicarles que no les haría daño.

Un sueño tan real… ¿Pero por qué no se había despertado en su cama?

Oyó pasos alejarse. Pasos pesados y algo así como un tintineo de cascabeles. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de seguir el sonido que se hacía cada vez más lejano… pero se estrelló contra los barrotes de la celda:

_ ¡Ouchh! _María se había golpeado la nariz contra los barrotes_ ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Hola!

Los pasos se alejaron más, y ya no se oyó el cascabel. María gritó con más fuerza;

_ ¡Auxilio! ¡Me han encerrado por error! ¿Me escuchan?

Lo último que escuchó María fue el rechinido de una puerta que se habría y luego el golpe que dieron para cerrarla.

La princesa se sentó en el suelo y sollozó. Estaba tan asustada como confundida…

_ Ojalá supiera dónde estoy al menos… _suspiró, sin saber que estaba en el castillo de su amado Black Doom Junior.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

_ Ufff… ¡Eso estuvo cerca! _Scourge cerró la puerta de piedra que daba a sus calabozos privados_ Por poco y esa niña se despierta y me reconoce. Ya veré qué hacer con ella más adelante…

El erizo verde dejó a Sonic –quien permanecía profundamente dormido- sobre uno de los sillones de ésa sala. Buscó más leña y encendió un fuego nuevo en la chimenea… no porque tuviese frío, sino porque era una parte importante del camuflaje de su entrada secreta.

_ Listo. _Scourge se sacudió las manos llenas de hollín y levantó a Sonic en sus brazos una vez más_ Vamos a llevarte a ti a un lugar más privado…

Cuando quiso ir disimuladamente hasta su laboratorio la campanita en el cuello de Sonic empezó a hacer su ruido de cascabel una vez más:

_ ¡Conque esto es lo que hace tanto escándalo…! _Scourge tomó el adorno y lo arrancó de un tirón para luego arrojarlo sobre la alfombra de la sala. Acomodó a Sonic sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas y reanudó la caminata.

Su laboratorio quedaba en el otro extremo del castillo y no le apetecía cruzar a nadie en el camino que le reclame explicaciones. Y casi lo consigue… de no ser porque ya había alguien esperándolo en la puerta de su laboratorio:

_ Maldita sea Fiona… _Scourge empezó a quejarse varios pasos antes de llegar_ Te he dicho mil veces que no me esperes en la puerta de mi laboratorio como si fueses un perro guardián, ¡lo detesto!

Fiona se levantó del suelo;

_ ¡Pues tú no me dijiste que te ibas de viaje…! _le reclamó ella sacudiéndose su elegante vestido_ ¿Y quién es ella?

_ No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, Fiona. Ni que fueras mi jefe… _el erizo tanteó sus bolsillos buscando la llave de la puerta_ ¡Demonios, olvidé que le presté mis llave a Black Doom Junior! ¿Tienes la copia que te di?

_ No te la voy a dar hasta que me digas quién es esa Maid… _insistió Fiona cruzándose de brazos.

Scourge resopló y dio vuelta los ojos ante la actitud de su celosa amiga:

_ Voy a hacer algunos experimentos con ella, ¿feliz? ¡Ahora dame la llave! _exigió extendiendo la mano.

Fiona le extendió las llaves de mala gana:

_ ¿Pero cómo voy a entrar a tu laboratorio para verte? _preguntó endulzando la voz.

_ Es muy sencillo: ya no tienes permitida la entrada a mi laboratorio… _repuso Scourge secamente_ Y no quiero volver a verte por aquí de nuevo, ¿soy claro?

_ ¡P-pero Scourge! Creí que…

_ ¿Qué creíste, Fiona? ¿Qué me enamoraría de ti sólo porque aprovechaste para dormir conmigo la otra noche…? _Scourge metió la llave en la cerradura.

_ ¡Prometiste que le darías una oportunidad a lo nuestro! _lloriqueó Fiona.

_ No podía prometerte nada, cariño… _Scourge rió cruelmente_ ¡Estaba muy borracho esa noche! Ahora déjame en paz ¿quieres?

Fiona lloró con más fuerza, tratando de ablandar un poco el corazón de Scourge;

_ ¿Por qué sigues rechazando mi afecto, Scourge? ¿Realmente crees que ése niñito Manic se fijará en ti alguna vez?

_ Cuidado con lo que dices, Fiona… _le advirtió Scourge.

_ ¡El te aborrece, igual que todos en ésta corte! ¡Yo soy la única persona a la que le importas realmente!

_ No tienes idea de lo que dices. _Scourge le dio la espalda_ Te agradecería que bajes la voz y me dejes solo…

_ ¡Si no empiezas a valorarme se acabó! _gritó Fiona_ ¿Entiendes? ¡Se acabó!

_ ¿Qué se acabó exactamente, Fiona? ¿Crees que te necesito para algo…? _le preguntó Scourge_ ¡Estoy bastante bien yo solo! ¿O acaso olvidaste que soy el consejero favorito del Rey?

Fiona se limpió las lágrimas dramáticamente y se irguió:

_ Pues tal vez yo también me vuelva la favorita del Rey… _afirmó.

_ ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

_ Dormí con él hoy. Y te sorprendería lo mucho que se dejan influenciar los hombres por la mujer que les cumple todos sus caprichos… _Fiona jugó con sus cabellos mientras hablabas_ Tal vez le aconseje sobre ti, Scourge…

Scourge se puso tenso por un momento, pero luego sonrió. Y segundos después empezó a reír a carcajadas:

_ Jajajaja ¡Hay Fiona, a quién crees que engañas con tus mentirotas! _Scourge enseñó todos sus dientes puntiagudos mientras reía_ No me hagas el numerito de la mujer despechada ¿quieres?

_ ¡Es cierto lo que digo! _afirmó Fiona. Nada la ofendía más que el que dudaran de sus encantos.

_ Ni aunque fuese verdad lo que dices sentiría celos, créeme. _dijo Scourge bastante seguro de sus palabras.

_ ¡Pues es cierto! El Rey se cansó de su esposa fea y vieja y… bueno, yo soy una mujer muy deseable. Tú mismo lo has dicho…

_ Seguramente también fue algo que dije la noche que me emborraché… _escupió el botánico antes de entrar a su laboratorio_ Me agrada tu sentido del humor Fiona, pero si te vuelvo a encontrar por aquí te voy a lastimar, ¿entiendes?

El erizo verde no esperó una contestación por parte de Fiona, y cerró de un portazo.

_ ¡Maldito…! _la despechada Fiona levantó su vestido y se alejó maldiciendo para reunirse con otras damas de la corte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Charmy y Silver atravesaron las puertas del calabozo –por alguna razón Big the Cat no había regresado a su puesto- a toda velocidad…

_ ¡Shadow hemos venido a rescatarte me oyes! _gritó orgulloso Silver_ Emmm… ¿Shadow?

El erizo negro no sólo no estaba encerrado en una celda, sino que estaba en el medio del pasillo, pateando a un caído e indefenso Nuckles repetidamente en el estómago y el rostro.

Sólo dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuchó la voz de Silver:

_ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí…?

_ Pues, vinimos a salvarte pero al parecer ya te rescataste tú solito… _dijo Silver mirando al pobre soldado Nuckles.

Shadow se limpió el sudor de la frente. Descargar sus frustraciones pateando al guardia del Rey lo había agitado un poco:

_ Bueno, soy un ex caballero después de todo. Aunque esté un poco oxidado aún puedo pelear y noquear a un simple guardia como él… _suspiró_ Ojalá hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo frente al Rey y así poder rescatar a mi Sonic…

_ ¡Pues ahora puedes reivindicarte, Shadow! _Silver le tocó un hombro_ ¡Porque iremos a rescatarlo ahora mismo!

Shadow asintió;

_ ¡Fantástico! ¡Iré por mis caballos! _dijo el ojirrojo_ El castillo del Rey Black Doom queda a unas horas de viaje y…

_ ¡Wow, wow…! ¿¡Horas?! _Charmy se interpuso entre los dos_ ¡No tengo tanto tiempo! ¡Si vamos a ir al castillo del Rey Black Doom iremos a mí modo!

Shadow frunció el ceño:

_ Escuchen, el castillo de Black Doom es un jodido laberinto y cuanto más seamos mejor… _dijo_ Pero no creo que debas ir con nosotros, Amy. Es muy peligroso…

_ ¡Que no soy Amy! _Charmy generó una explosión de humo y volvió a la normalidad_ ¿Ya lo ves?

_ ¡Woahhh! _Shadow retrocedió unos pasos de la impresión_ ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

_ ¡Tranquilo Shadow, Charmy es un hechicero pero es de los buenos! _Silver intentó calmarlo_ Nos será útil tenerlo en el equipo…

_ Pero… No sé si estoy listo para tratar con magia otra vez… _confesó Shadow mirando de reojo al aprendiz de mago_ ¿Qué tal si nos embauca igual que Mephiles…?

_ ¡Oye no hables como si yo no estuviese aquí! _se ofendió Charmy_ ¡Gracias Mephiles por éste estereotipo tan insidioso que nos has dejado al resto de los magos! _añadió con ironía.

Silver apartó a Charmy amablemente y puso paños fríos al asunto:

_ Confía en mí, Shadow. Tendremos que trabajar juntos si queremos traer a Sonic de vuelta y a salvo… _Silver le extendió una mano_ ¡Sé que lo lograremos! Pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga… ¿Está bien?

Shadow pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero luego asintió con una sonrisa:

_ Está bien. Haré lo que tú me digas, Silver… _el erizo negro estrechó su mano_ Seré esa cosa que ustedes llaman jugador Nº 2…

_ Hay Shadow… _a Silver se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas_ ¡Qué cosas tan bonitas dices!

_ Ejem… _Charmy carraspeó_ ¿Podemos saltarnos el circo emotivo de una vez? ¿O necesito recordarles que no tengo mucho tiempo?

_ ¡S-sí claro! _Silver se restregó los ojos_ ¿Qué necesitarás primero, Charmy?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

Interior del laboratorio de Scourge…

_ Ahhh… _Sonic apretó los ojos al sentir un pinchazo en el cuello_ ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy…?

Abrió los ojos y no distinguió más que un montón de manchas grises. Le costó un momento y varios pestañeos enfocar la mirada y distinguir a Scourge, que jugueteaba con una flor roja entre sus dedos.

_ Perdona si hace calor aquí adentro, debo mantenerlo así por las plantas… _lo saludó éste enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos con una sonrisa_ ¡Al fin despiertas, dormilón…!

_ ¡Scourge! _Sonic se sobresaltó y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba inmovilizado_ ¡¿Qué es esto…?!

Gruesos grilletes le sujetaban las manos y los pies contra la pared. Scourge se quedó viendo como luchaba por zafarse;

_ Me encanta ver el rostro de mis conejillos de indias cuando se dan cuenta de que están encadenados… _comentó acercando la flor al rostro de Sonic_ Pero contigo haré algo más que solo mirar…

_ ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo me oyes!

_ Lo único que lograrás con tantas sacudidas y berrinches es poner a circular más rápido las drogas en tu sistema… _le advirtió el botánico muy seriamente.

_ ¿Q-qué drogas…?

_ Perdona, no me expresé bien. Quise decir toxinas… _el de dientes puntiagudos le acarició el rostro con la flor_ ¿Te gusta? Es una nueva especie… yo mismo la cultivé.

_ ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí! _gritó Sónic haciendo el rostro a un lado y retorciéndose.

_ Tranquilo, pequeño… No te voy a inyectar dos veces. _sonrió Scouge_ Eso sería una dosis demasiado alta y potencialmente mortal…

Se apartó un poco, para que Sonic pudiera apreciar la flor;

_ Tiene un hermoso color, pero lo que más me interesó al momento de cultivarla fueron sus propiedades… _dijo Scourge haciendo girar la flor entre sus dedos_ Tuve que cruzar varias especies de plantas para obtenerla: un helecho con propiedades paralizantes… Un par de hierbas con poderes sedantes…

El botánico se alejó más y dejó la flor a un lado. Sonrió de espaldas a Sonic:

_ Y las asombrosas propiedades afrodisíacas de las orquídeas… _dijo finalmente_ Claro que mucho más concentradas, por supuesto…

_ ¿El pinchazo que sentí en el cuello…? _Sonic abrió muy grandes los ojos y no completó la pregunta.

_ Exacto. Fue una de las espinas de la flor… _confirmó el botánico_ Como verás tengo puestos mis siempre útiles guantes de jardinería. Hay que tener cuidado al manipular una planta como ésa…

Se acercó una vez más a Sonic, y apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos:

_ Y es que un solo pinchazo puede resultar en horas y horas de sufrimiento por temblores, fiebre, alucinaciones…

_ ¡Estás enfermo, Scourge! ¡Dame el antídoto ahora mismo!

_ Oh, claro que te lo daré… _prometió el erizo verde quitándose sus guantes_ Pero no hasta que respondas mis preguntas…

_ ¿Qué preguntas…? _Sonic empezó a sudar y comprobó con horror que no podía mover los dedos de los pies. Ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del veneno de la flor en su cuerpo.

_ ¡Sobre Shadow, por supuesto! Apuesto a que puedes decirme muchas cosas interesantes sobre él…

_ ¡Pues te tengo noticias, Scourge! ¡Apenas conozco a Shadow! _se apresuró a afirmar Sonic_ ¡Así que pierdes tu tiempo con todo esto…!

Sonic dejó de hablar cuando Scourge sacó un cuchillo de la nada y lo colocó contra su cuello:

_ Shhhh… _la hoja afilada se apretó más contra el cuello de Sonic_ ¿Esperas que crea que el juguete favorito de Shadow no sabe nada de nada?

_ ¡No, yo no…!

_ Ya mentiste sobre tu sexo y sobre tu nombre… ¿No es así? _Scourge le besó una mejilla, que ya estaba sonrosada y caliente_ Entenderás que no puedo confiar en ti. Tendré que esperar hasta dentro de unos minutos, cuando me supliques por el antídoto, para eso…

_ Maldito… ¡Jamas te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Mi amigo me rescatará!

_ ¡Pfff…! Tu amigo está muy lejos de ti ahora… _le recordó el botánico_ Y para cuando termine de jugar contigo, ya no quedará nada que rescatar…

Dicho esto hundió la hoja del cuchillo… en las capas de tul del traje de Maid. Scourge empezó a desgarrar el vestido pieza por pieza, pero pasando la afilada hoja del cuchillo peligrosamente cerca de la pie del ojiverde.

Sonic daba pequeños respingos y apretaba los ojos cada vez sentía apretarse contra su piel la hoja fría y metálica del cuchillo.

El erizo verde siguió así hasta dejar a Sonic nada más que con la ropa interior;

_ Qué lindo te ves así… _Scourge contempló el cuerpecito a medio desnudar de Sonic_ Casi me engañas con tu bonito disfraz...

Sonic jadeó ante ése comentario. De pronto estaba desnudo, pero no sentía frío sino por el contrario, tenía la boca seca y tenía cada vez sentía más calor.

_ ¿Por qué no empiezas diciéndome tu nombre real…? _le propuso Scourge sentándose frente a él a observar cómo su cuerpo se cubría de pequeñas perlas de sudor.

_ S-sonic… Mi nombre real es Sonic, aunque creí que ya lo habías adivinado…

_ No te pases de listo, pequeño… _le advirtió Scourge revisando los pedazos de vestido desperdigados por el suelo_ ¿Qué es esto que guardaste aquí?

El erizo verde levantó el mensaje que la paloma mensajera de Shadow le había traído. Sonic tragó saliva:

_ No es nada… Nada importante… _trató de mentir.

_ ¡Y hay muchos más! Creo que los leeré, aunque no sean importantes… _Scourge desenrolló el mensaje y lo leyó en voz baja. Hizo lo mismo con los otros_ ¿"Anoche me divertí, pero no pienso compartirte con nadie nunca más. Y menos con Scourge. Quiero que seas solo mío…"?

Sonic se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el suelo:

_ Jeje… ¿Seguirás insistiendo con eso de que apenas conoces a Shadow…? _le preguntó Scourge poniéndose de pie.

_ ¡Déjame ir o Shadow te pateará el trasero, Scourge! _gritó Sonic cuando Scourge le puso las manos encima otra vez.

El botánico tomó su cuchillo otra vez y cortó la única prenda que aun cubría el cuerpecito de Sonic:

_ Pagaría por ver la cara de Shadow, cuando vea lo mucho que me divertí con su juguete… _susurró.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Oye Charmy y esto es seguro…? _preguntó Silver mientras observaba al aprendiz cubrir el suelo a su alrededor con un círculo de sal.

_ ¡Sí, por supuesto! _Charmy cerró el círculo y desechó el frasco de sal, ahora vacío_ Bueno… No puedo practicarlo con mujeres embarazadas ni personas hipertensas, ¡pero con el resto de la gente funciona de maravilla…!

_ ¿Entonces ya lo has probado antes? _Silver guardó los zapatos deportivos de Sonic en un saco y se lo colgó al hombro.

_ Oye, yo voy a confiar en tu promesa ¿vas a confiar en mis métodos o no? _le reclamó Charmy sacudiéndose las manos.

_ Bueno, bueno, yo sólo decía… _se disculpó Silver_ ¿En dónde está Shadow?

Shadow volvió a entrar en la celda, armado hasta los dientes:

_ Aquí estoy, sólo fui a buscar algunas cosas que podríamos necesitar. _dijo el ojirrojo_ Aquí tienes Silver, lleva ésta hacha y un par de lanzas…

_ Así que la colección de armas de por allá era toda tuya ¿eh? _Silver tomó los instrumentos con algo de desconfianza_ ¿De veras crees que necesitemos todo esto?

_ ¡Tenemos que estar armados! _insistió Shadow_ Si no estás invitado al castillo de Black Doom los guardias te ejecutarán sin preguntar primero, eso se los aseguro…

_ ¡Yo no quiero armas! Va contra mi juramento de aprendiz de mago… _dijo Charmy.

A Shadow no le gustó escuchar eso, pero no insistió con lo contrario:

_ Al menos llévate un escudo, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí… _le pasó un escudo a Charmy, quién lo tomó de mala gana.

_ Bien… _suspiró Silver_ ¿Nos vamos ya Charmy?

_ ¡Sí, señor! Tómense de las manos… _les indicó el aprendiz_ Cuando cuente tres, cierren muy bien los ojos y no respiren hasta que yo se los diga ¿está bien?

_ De acuerdo… _dijo Silver apretando la mano de Shadow.

_ Muy bien… _Shadow respiró hondo.

_ A la una… A las dos… _contó Charmy_ Y a las TRES!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

En una de las habitaciones del castillo…

Sonia y Manic había llegado a destino luego de un largo viaje…

La erizo fue la primera en entrar en su habitación –una elegante ubicación sobre una de las torres más altas del castillo- y tiró su abrigo sobre la cama:

_ ¡Manic, apresúrate! ¡Si no puedes con ésas maletas no te hubieras ofrecido a llevarlas! _le dijo a su hermano.

_ ¡Ya voy! _Manic entró jadeando a la habitación arrastrando unas pesadas maletas él solo_ ¿Por qué traes tanta ropa? ¡Solo vinimos para que tomes el té con Black Doom Junior!

_ ¿Por qué no aceptaste que uno de los soldados te ayudara? _le retrucó Sonia_ Mira que eres obstinado…

Manic dejó las maletas en el primer sitio que encontró y cerró la puerta;

_ Pfff… ¡El castillo del Rey Black Doom está lleno de guardias aterradores y gigantescos como armarios! _se quejó el erizo_ Si tuvieran al menos un par de maids o lacayos aceptaría con gusto que me ayudaran…

Sonia se dejó caer en la cama dramáticamente:

_ Caramba, sí que me deprime estar aquí… _dijo_ El cielo siempre está gris, como si fuera a llover…

_ Ojalá lloviera, todo el jardín está seco y feo… _corroboró Manic mirando por la ventana_ Hay flores más bonitas pintadas en la pared del baño.

_ ¡Como sea…! _suspiró tristemente Sonia_ Tengo más o menos una hora para ponerme bonita y bajar a tomar el té con el príncipe… es decir mi horrible futuro marido.

_ No hables tan mal de él, al menos es amable y culto… _intentó consolarla Manic mientras habría la ventana para tomar aire fresco_ Podría ser peor y parecerse a su padre…

_ ¡Pues cásate tú con él! _le gritó su hermana, lejos de sentirse consolada.

Nada hacía enojar más a Sonia que el que minimicen sus problemas. Pero aunque Manic se sintiese mal por el destino de su hermana, no estaba de humor para rabietas:

_ ¡Lo haría si con eso dejas de comportarte como una…!

_ ¡WWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Silver cayó con un gran estruendo en el balcón, poniendo fin a la discusión entre los hermanos… que se quedaron pasmados.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios?! _exclamó Sonia, dejando de lado el lenguaje socialmente aceptado para una princesa.

_ Ha caído… del cielo… _murmuró Manic sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

_ Ouhhh… _Silver había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, pero aún emitía algunos quejidos lastimosos, que ablandaron el corazón de Manic.

El erizo verde lo tomó en brazos y trató de hacerlo reaccionar:

_ ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Hola? _Manic le examinó la cabeza, para ver que no hubiese heridas abiertas_ ¡Vaya! ¡Es un milagro que aún respire!

_ Tal vez no cayó de tanta altura como creíamos… _sugirió Sonia saliendo al balcón para ver más de cerca a Silver.

_ ¿Pero entonces de dónde viene? Estamos muy altos en el castillo y no hay más pisos sobre nosotros…

Sonia se encogió de hombros, y se concentró más en observar al erizo dormido:

_ Es muy guapo… _dijo.

_ ¿Tienes que coquetearle hasta cuando están inconscientes? _se quejó Manic.

_ ¡No le estoy coqueteando, solo es una opinión! _Sonia revoleó los ojos ante el sermón_ Además tengo razón. No parece de por aquí…

_ No…

_ ¡Y mira sus zapatos! _Sonia señaló las modernas botas de Silver_ ¡Son de lo más extraños!

"¿Zapatos extraños…?" pensó Manic frunciendo el ceño.

¡Era justo lo que Perfect Chaos le había dicho!

:::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::

__ Será un caballero valiente y apuesto… _recitó Chaos_ Con blanco pelo en el pecho y extraños zapatos…_

__ ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?_

__ En unos años… Él caerá del cielo delante de tus narices._

::::::::::::::END FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::

"_¡Es él!"_ pensó Manic observando el blanco y abundante pelo en pecho de Silver. _"¡O por Dios es él! ¡No puedo creerlo…!"_

_ Emmm… ¿Manic? ¿Por qué te estás sonrojando..? _le preguntó Sonia de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ ¡Por nada! Jejeje… Debe ser una alergia… _Manic carraspeó un poco.

_ Eres raro, hermano… _Sonia no le dio mucha importancia_ ¡Mira, está despertando!

En efecto, Silver estaba abriendo los ojos con lentitud;

_ ¿Ummm…? ¿En dónde estoy…? _cuando intentó incorporarse una puntada de dolor lo hizo desistir de la idea_ ¡Auch…! ¡Mi espalda!

_ ¡Calma, no te levantes todavía! _trató de persuadirlo Manic_ Tranquilo, estás en buenas manos…

_ ¿Manic? _Silver se sorprendió de ver al hermano de Sonic incluido en el videojuego.

El mencionado se sonrojó más al ver que su apuesto caballero sabía su nombre de antemano. Eso debía ser una prueba irrefutable de que Silver era quién estaba esperando;

_ ¡S-sí! ¡Soy yo! _dijo lleno de emoción_ Pero, yo no sé tu nombre…

_ Silver… Soy Silver el erizo… _se presentó el erizo plateado, algo mareado todavía.

_ Ejem… ¿Soy la única que considera extraño que se sepan tu nombre de antemano? _preguntó Sonia claramente desconcertada.

_ Gusto en conocerte, Silver… ¡Te he estado esperando! _Manic lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

_ ¿Uh…? _Silver se sonrojó levemente, pero seguía sin entender nada.

_ ¿Qué…? _Sonia miró a su hermano, que al parecer se había vuelto loco.

Silver por fin logró zafarse del abrazo y pudo levantarse. Observó el cielo gris y el paisaje, y luego se dirigió a los hermanos otra vez;

_ ¿Tienen alguna idea de dónde estamos? _preguntó.

_ Estamos en el castillo del Rey Black Doom… _respondió Sonia.

_ Y de casualidad, ¿no había nadie más conmigo antes de que yo despertara?

_ No, solo tú… _respondió el enamorado Manic en un tono que hizo que su hermana lo mirase raro otra vez.

_ Entiendo… ¡Estúpido Charmy! _murmuró por lo bajo_ E-es decir… ¡Debo irme ahora! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

_ ¡Espera, adónde vas! _Manic le sujetó un brazo_ No puedes salir así como así, ¡hay guardias detrás de la puerta y por todo el castillo!

_ ¡Mierda, lo olvidé…! _resopló el de ojos dorados_ ¿Ustedes son prisioneros del Rey?

_ Quisieras, ¡somos príncipes! _presumió Sonia_ Estamos de visita para conocer a mi futuro esposo…

_ ¿Entonces por qué hay guardias detrás de la puerta?

_ Es costumbre del Rey vigilar a todos sus invitados como si fuesen prisioneros… _suspiró Manic_ ¿Por qué quieres ir allá afuera?

_ Es… un poco difícil de explicar. _Silver se rascó la cabeza_ Vine con unos amigos a rescatar a alguien…

_ ¿A quién? _quiso saber Sonia_ ¡Vamos, cuéntanos!

_ Puedes confiar en nosotros… _le prometió Manic con una dulce sonrisa, que terminó de convencer a Silver.

_ Está bien… _accedió_ Mi amigo Sonic fue secuestrado por Scourge, el consejero del Rey esta tarde, y temo que pueda hacerle algún daño si no lo rescato pronto…

_ ¡Scourge! _exclamaron los hermanos.

_ Lo conocen por lo visto…

_ ¡Así es! _dijo Sonia meneando la cabeza_ Tienes razón en tener miedo por tu amigo…

_ ¿P-por qué dices eso…?

_ ¡Sonia, no lo asustes así! _le reprochó Manic a su hermana_ ¿No ves que ya está lo suficientemente preocupado?

_ ¡No! ¡Tienen que decirme todo lo que sepan sobre Scourge! _les pidió Silver_ Aunque no me guste escucharlo, puede acercarme más a Sonic.

_ ¿Estás seguro? _preguntó Manic por última vez.

Silver asintió en silencio, y los dos hermanos le contaron todo lo que sabían de Scourge: desde su afición por las plantas hasta la mala fama que tenía en la corte por probar pociones y venenos en personas vivas.

También le informaron sobre su laboratorio privado en el castillo, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo;

_ Es una persona sin escrúpulos, hasta se dice que envenenó al consejero anterior para ocupar su puesto… _comentó Sonia.

_ ¿Dicen que tiene un laboratorio aquí en el castillo? _Silver se rascó el mentón_ Sonic no sería un prisionero cualquiera como para tenerlo en los calabozos comunes… ¡Debe tenerlo allí con él!

_ Probablemente… _asintió Manic_ Pero no puedes salir a buscarlo hasta que los guardias te dejen el camino libre…

_ ¡Saldré por la ventana! _sugirió Silver.

_ Buena suerte con eso listín, estamos a muchísima altura. _le recordó la princesa_ Ni siquiera podemos hacerte una liana para que bajes porque no tenemos suficientes sábanas…

_ Podríamos atar tus vestidos, trajiste como 200… _quiso aportar Manic.

_ ¡¿Y crees que voy a sacrificar mis hermosos vestidos por un extraño que apenas conozco?! _se rió Sonia_ Manic, él se golpeó la cabeza pero el que sufrió el daño al parecer fuiste tú…

_ ¡No hace falta que peleen! _se interpuso el de pelo plateado, lamentando no poder usar sus poderes para irse volando_ Ya se me ocurrirá algo para salir de aquí…

Sonia resopló;

_ ¡Pues que sea rápido! Necesito quedarme a solas para poder empezar a arreglarme…

Eso hizo que a Manic se le encendiera la lamparilla:

_ ¡Sonia!

_ ¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo sincera con…

_ ¡No, no! Dime, ¿entre todos los vestidos que trajiste, está ese color fucsia con la falda acampanada?

_ Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

_ ¡Póntelo!

La princesa hizo una mueca:

_ ¡Pero ese vestido hace que se me vea grande el trasero!

_ Exacto…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

No muy lejos de allí…

A diferencia de Silver, Shadow y Charmy habían aterrizado sanos y salvos sobre el techo del castillo;

_ ¿En dónde está Silver? _le preguntó Shadow al aprendiz_ ¡Creí que dijiste que el procedimiento era seguro!

_ ¡Y así es! ¡Silver no debe andar muy lejos! _afirmó Charmy, aunque él también estaba confundido_ No entiendo qué salió mal… ¡Espera!

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿La sal que me trajiste de la cocina era sal gorda o sal de mesa…?

_ ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene…? _preguntó el ojirrojo con una vena en la cabeza.

_ ¡Tiene mucha importancia! ¡Las variables afectan siempre los resultados, tontorrón!

_ ¡Arrgh! ¿¡Y cómo iba a saber yo qué tipo de sal ibas a necesitar?! _se quejó Shadow_ ¡Me dijiste que ibas a hacer un truco de magia, no a cocinar un filete!

_ ¡Si fueras alumno de Merlín ésa respuesta ya te habría costado un mes lavando calderos! _se defendió Charmy.

Shadow empezaba a notar lo agotador que era tratar con magia. Cuando todo eso terminara no se acercaría nunca más a menos de 100 metros de un libro de magia en su vida:

_ ¡Como sea! No tenemos tiempo para esto, tengo que encontrar a Sonic…

_ ¿Pero y qué pasará con Silver?

_ Se las arreglará él solo, es un chico inteligente… _dijo Shadow arrastrando al aprendiz con él_ ¡Pero a ti te necesito!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? _quiso saber Charmy.

_ ¿Sabes hacer ése hechizo de disfraz en otras personas además de ti…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

En el laboratorio de Scourge…

_ ¡No…! Ahhhg… Nnnhh… _Sonic apretó los dientes para acallar sus propios gemidos.

_ ¿Te gusta así…? _Scourge le hizo más cosquillas con la flor_ El suero de las orquídeas ya debe estar actuando, respondes a cualquier estímulo que te haga…

_ B-basta… Ahhh… Scourge… _el ojiverde apenas podía modular correctamente las palabras en medio de todos los síntomas que le atravesaban el cuerpo.

Tenía la boca seca, y su cuerpo se sentía como en llamas cada vez que Scourge lo tocaba:

_ Shhh… No gastes todas tus energías intentando hablar… _el botánico le acarició el rostro empapado en sudor_ A menos que tengas algo importante que decir, claro…

"_Maldición…"_ pensó Sonic. "_Tengo todo mi cuerpo dormido, apenas puedo moverme…" _

_ ¿Sientes esto, Sonic? _Scourge lo pellizcó en el interior de uno de sus muslos.

_ ¡Nnnhhg! _Sonic emitió un gemido de dolor.

_ Como puedes apreciar, aún sientes todo lo que le hago a tu cuerpo. Pero no puedes moverte… _dijo_ Eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido…

_ Mmmmm… Ahhhh… _Scourge lamió su piel, justo allí donde había quedado la marca de sus dedos_ Scourge… A-ahh… ¡Detente…!

El erizo azul no quería aceptar los signos de excitación que mostraba su traicionero cuerpo, y empezó a gimotear:

_ Jejeje… ¿Te sientes excitado Sonic? _se burló Scourge al ver sus lágrimas asomando_ No hay mejor tortura que ésta: sentirse ansioso sin poder obtener alivio…

_ Maldito… Enfermo… ¡Ahhhh!

Scourge le pellizcó los pezones con ambas manos:

_ ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿No sabes si sentir dolor o placer, verdad pequeño Sonic…?

_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! _gritó Sonic, intentando controlar su cuerpo para no mostrar ningún signo de satisfacción.

_ Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo… _dijo el erizo verde, observando la creciente excitación de Sonic_ ¡Mírate! Si Shadow te viera ahora mismo, como te diviertes conmigo… ¡Se moriría! Jajaja

Scourge estaba en medio de su diversión cuando oyó unos potentes golpes en la puerta:

_ Fiona… _adivinó_ ¡Vaya que es molesta! Le dije que no volviera por aquí…

_ D-deberías ir a abrir… _jadeó Sonic_ Por… si acaso…

_ Jeje, buen intento Sonic… _Scourge le besó la frente_ Pero no dejaré lo que estoy haciendo, y menos ahora que las drogas están en su máximo poder…

El botánico desabrochó los grilletes de las manos y pies de Sonic, y éste cayó hacia adelante como un muñeco roto, aterrizando en el suelo frío del laboratorio.

_ ¡Ups! _el botánico lo había dejado golpearse contra el suelo a propósito_ Qué descuidado soy…

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron por tercera vez, y el botánico emitió un gruñido;

_ Maldita sea, tendré que ir a ver qué quiere. _se quejó_ Todos ésos golpes me están destrozando los nervios… ¡No te muevas de ahí! _bromeó.

Scourge iba a retirarse, cuando sintió la mano de Sonic aferrándole un pie:

_ Dame… El antídoto… De una vez… _dijo Sonic con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz en esos momentos.

Al botánico lo sorprendió que aún pudiera mover los brazos, pero no le dio demasiada importancia;

_ Pobre Sonic… _dijo sonriendo con maldad_ ¡Te mentí! No hay ningún antídoto para ésto…

Scourge se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a su indefensa víctima:

_ Aunque hay un pequeño remedio casero, que me según me han dicho funciona muy bien…

Dicho esto se subió sobre Sonic, empezando a acariciarlo por todo su cuerpo, que permanecía inmovilizado, hasta llegar a sus piernas las cuales separó lo más que pudo:

_ Déjame ver tus partes privadas, Sonic… _susurró pasándose la lengua por los dientes puntiagudos.

Sonic ya no tenía energías para defenderse. Tampoco veía demasiado bien, la visión se le había nublado por completo, transformándolo todo en una mancha gris difusa…

_ Ahhh… Ah… Scourge… ¡No! ¡Para! _gimió el ojiverde cuando Scourge empezó a tocarlo íntimamente_ N-no… no… Ahhhh…

_ Será mejor que luches menos y disfrutes más… _le sugirió Scourge, sin dejar de disfrutar la visión que le ofrecían las piernas separadas de Sonic_ Será mejor para ti…

El cuerpo intoxicado de Sonic no tardó en responder a los estímulos que Scourge le ofrecía sin tregua, y pronto empezó a liberar pequeñas gotas de pre semen, que humedecieron la mano del botánico:

_ Ahh… Ahhh… ¡Nnnn…! ¡Basta, quítame… las manos ahhh… de encima!

_ Ya casi te vienes… _observó, aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias_ Voy a probar a qué saben tus orgasmos, pequeño…

Sonic arañó el piso con sus últimas fuerzas cuando el orgasmo lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. Un orgasmo húmedo y abundante en la mano de Scourge…

_ Eso fue rápido… _observó mientras lamía sus dedos con deleite_ Delicioso… Pero insuficiente.

El ojiverde quiso poner resistencia cuando el botánico lo volteó, dejándolo boca abajo sobre el suelo;

_ ¿¡Qué vas a hacerme ahora?!

_ Tranquilo… _Scourge tiró de su colita hasta dejarlo en cuatro patas_ No quiero que te me agotes antes del gran final…

El ojiazul terminó de chupar sus dedos y los llevó hasta la entrada del azul, introduciéndolos sin más rodeos;

_ ¡Eeeeek…! _Sonic se sorprendió al sentir el húmedo estímulo de forma tan repentina_ ¡Scourge!

_ Ya te lo dije: disfruta… _insistió Scourge comenzando a mover sus dedos dentro de él, dándole un rítmico masaje que al principio no fue muy bien recibido por el azul, pero que a los pocos segundos empezó a dar resultados.

Scourge retiró sus dedos, para observar a gusto la pequeña entrada rosada de Sonic, que palpitaba por más atención:

_ Mírate. Estás a punto y ni siquiera he comenzado… _tiró más aún de la colita azul para tener mejor vista_ Mi veneno funciona mejor de lo que yo mismo creía…

Volvió a llevar sus dedos a la retaguardia de Sonic, pero ésta vez se concentró en buscar ése punto siempre tan escondido, pero que como bien sabía Scourge, desencadenaba el más puro placer en cualquier ser viviente…

_ ¡Ahhhhh! _Sonic sintió que acariciaba su punto G con la yema del dedo índice, y se mordió los labios para no gritar. No iba a darle la satisfacción a Scourge de verlo gemir en voz alta… pero era muy difícil.

_ No finjas que no te gusta, Sonic… _se burló Socurge sin dejar lo que hacía_ Se nota que te vuelve loco…

_ ¡C-cállate…! Ahhhh…

_ Estás tan húmedo por aquí… _el ojiazul hundió más sus dedos y le susurró más cosas sucias_ Tus jugos pervertidos prácticamente están goteando sobre el piso…

Sonic apretó los ojos y se sonrojó más al oír eso. Sentía el interior de las piernas empapado en sudor y en sus propios líquidos seminales, con todo su cuerpo balanceándose suavemente hacia adelante y atrás mientras los dedos de Scourge lo embestían…

Su cuerpo no lo resistió por mucho. Ésta vez el orgasmo lo sorprendió creando un charco blanquesino sobre el piso, donde después el erizo se desplomó agotado y sin fuerzas…

Antes de que los ojos se le cerraran, Sonic se hizo un ovillo sobre el suelo:

_ M-maldito… _murmuró_ Me las… pagarás…

Scourge sonrió ante la amenaza;

_ ¿Así me agradeces por haberte aliviado…? _preguntó con ironía, antes de levantarse_ Seguiré jugando contigo más tarde. Ahora iré a ver qué quiere Fiona…

Scourge se alejó y al salir por la puerta la cerró con dos vueltas de llave.

Sonic se quedó hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, sintiendo el alivio del suelo frío contra su piel afiebrada… y se durmió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Resultó que quien estaba fuera del laboratorio no era Fiona, sino uno de los guardias del palacio:

_ ¿Qué quieres…? _gruñó Scourge.

_ Señor, hemos capturado un prisionero…

_ ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

_ Dice conocerlo, Señor. Pero lo hemos encerrado de todas formas antes de corroborarlo… _dijo el soldado.

_ No me interesa… hagan lo que quieran con él, estoy ocupado.

Scourge iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó algo que sí le interesó:

_ Dice que le devuelva a su amigo, el erizo azul, señor…

_ ¡Aguarda! ¿El te dijo eso?

_ Sí, señor…

Scourge estaba intrigado. ¿Quién había podido llegar para rescatar a Sonic tan rápido?

El ojiazul salió y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él:

_ Llévame con el ahora…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

La princesa Sonia salió de su cuarto ataviada con un hermoso vestido fucsia y un peinado altísimo en forma de copo. Y como si eso no fuera lo bastante ridículo, la circunferencia de su vestido casi no la deja salir por la puerta:

_ Ejem… _carraspeó para llamar la atención de los guardias_ Señores, estoy lista para mi cita con el príncipe, si fueran tan amables de escoltarme a su encuentro…

Uno de los guardias era tan alto y aterrador como el resto, pero eso no quitaba que apreciara la buena comedia… aunque cuando quiso reírse el otro guardia le pisó el pie:

_ ¡Por supuesto, princesa! _se apresuró a decir_ ¿Y el príncipe Manic?

_ Mi hermano está… descompuesto… ¡digo indispuesto! _inventó Sonia_ Se mareó durante el viaje y se quedará acostado por un rato. Sé que el Rey comprenderá…

Para los guardias eso fue suficiente, y se abocaron a la tarea de escoltar a la princesa hasta la sala donde tendría lugar la reunión.

Con un guardia adelante y otro por detrás, la princesa trató de caminar con todo el porte real y la gracia que le era posible… aunque llevara a dos intrusos escondidos bajo la falda del vestido;

_ ¿Sonia, no podrías caminar un poco más despacio? _susurró Manic mientras gateaba bajo la falda junto con Silver.

_ Creo que estás pidiendo milagros, hermano… _dijo Sonia en voz baja y con los dientes apretados en una sonrisa falsa_ Considerando que accedí a esconder a un extraño y a ti bajo mi falda, yo no abusaría de mi paciencia si fuera tú…

_ ¡Juro que no estoy viendo nada, princesa! _se apresuró a aclarar Silver con la mirada fija en el suelo alfombrado.

_ ¡Eso espero! _gruñó la princesa apretando los puños.

_ Tranquilo, a otros muchachos no les ha pasado nada y han visto más que nosotros… _bromeó Manic entre risitas.

_ ¡Escuché eso!

Los guardias se voltearon a ver a la princesa, que había levantado la voz sin querer:

_ E-es decir… ¡Escuchen el canto de las aves! ¿No es hermoso?

_ El Rey mandó a exterminar todas las aves princesa. _informó el guardia_ Sólo tenemos lechuzas, para que mantengan a raya las plagas…

_ Oh, ya veo. Creo que debo estar imaginando cosas… jejejeje _Sonia ensayó una risita falsa_ ¡Tonta de mí!

Los guardias reanudaron la marcha –claramente convencidos de que la futura reina estaba más loca que una cabra- y doblaron en una esquina.

Sonia los siguió:

_ Eso estuvo cerca… _Manic tragó saliva.

_ Y estará más cerca si te sigues pasando de listo… _le advirtió Sonia_ ¡Así que cállense ya! ¡¿Y tú qué me estás viendo?!

El guardia que estaba admirando el anormalmente grande y ancho trasero de la princesa, dio un salto:

_ ¡Nada! ¡Nada princesa! _trató de disimular.

_ ¡Ya llegamos…! _anunció el otro guardia que iba adelante, para poner paños fríos al asunto.

La princesa se pasó la mano por el cabello peinado para verificar que ningún mechoncito se había escapado, y se alisó el vestido fucsia:

_ Bien, ya pueden retirarse… _anunció_ Entraré yo sola a ver al príncipe.

Los guardias no se movieron de su lugar. Sonia alzó un poco la voz, para tener más autoridad:

_ ¡Puedo abrir una puerta yo sola no lo creen! ¡Retírense!

Y los guardias siguieron sin moverse. Cuando los polizones Manic y Silver ya estaban empezando a sudar frío, la princesa dijo con voz muy calmada:

_ Lo pesqué a él viéndome el trasero, y si no se retiran ya mismo tendré que acusarlos a ambos de acoso sexual ante el mismísimo Rey…

Los dos guardias se esfumaron como por arte de magia, y los dos erizos salieron de debajo del vestido:

_ ¡Casi muero asfixiado ahí adentro! _dijo Manic haciéndose aire con una mano. Sonia le dedicó una mirada asesina_ ¡Es broma hermanita! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, juro que nunca más volveré a pedirte nada!

_ Yo también quiero darte las gracias, Sonia. No debe haber una princesa más valiente y con más agallas que tú… _dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

_ ¡No tan rápido! _Sonia se volvió hacia su hermano_ Manic, quiero que prometas que nunca más vas a sermonearme cuando me comporte "de manera inapropiada", como tú le dices…

_ ¡Pero…!

_ ¡Chsst! ¿Prometido?

Manic puso cara de berrinche, pero terminó aceptando el trato con un suspiro:

_ Está bien… Te lo prometo Sonia, jamás volveré a sermonearte…

_ Y en cuanto a ti… _Sonia señaló a Silver y sonrió_ ¡Más te vale que encuentres a tu amigo!

El de pelo plateado sonrió;

_ Eso haré Sonia, gracias…

_ Y yo te ayudaré. _dijo Manic con decisión_ Puede que tu misión sea más peligrosa de lo que crees, necesitarás un ayudante…

_ Pero… ¿No será demasiado riesgoso?

_ ¡Para ti tal vez…! _le recordó Sonia_ Pero siendo Manic un príncipe, es más seguro que los guardias lo atrapen a él y no a ti.

_ ¡Sí! Bueno, sé que lo del vestido no fue la mejor de mis ideas pero… _tartamudeó Manic, sonrojándose_ S-si tu aceptas que te ayude te prometo que…

_ Acepta su ayuda. _lo interrumpió Sonia_ Mi hermano es más listo de lo que parece…

Manic le obsequió una dulce sonrisa a Silver, y convenciéndolo una vez más:

_ Está bien… _aceptó el de ojos dorados tomando la mano de Manic_ ¡Vámonos antes de que nos vean!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Scourge ya había llegado a los calabozos reales en compañía del soldado, quién abrió la puerta de la celda para que pudiera ver al prisionero:

_ ¡Bueno pero si es el mayordomo! _Scourge reconoció al instante al erizo de pelo plateado y ojos dorados_ Creí que Shadow enviaría a alguien más listo o por lo menos más fuerte a recuperar a su juguete…

Silver no dijo nada, solo se le quedó mirando:

_ ¿No contaste con que los guardias te agarrarían tan fácil, eh? Lástima por ti…

_ ¡ARRGH! _el guardia que estaba en la puerta dio un alarido cuando alguien lo noqueó de un golpe en la nuca.

Scourge se dio la vuelta sobresaltado al escucharlo, pero entonces se oyó la voz de Shadow:

_ ¡AHORA CHARMY!

Charmy deshizo su disfraz de erizo plateado en una nube de humo, la cual pasó de rodearlo a él a envolver el cuerpo de Scourge:

_ ¿¡Qué demonios es esto?! _Scourge sacudió las manos tratando de apartar el humo que le impedía ver_ ¡Noooooo!

Charmy salió zumbando por la puerta de la celda, la cual Shadow cerró con las llaves que le había quitado al desmayado guardia:

_ ¡Buen trabajo, Charmy! _lo felicitó el ojirrojo_ Mi plan no podría haber salido mejor…

_ ¡Qué bueno porque estaba cagado de miedo! _admitió Charmy, que tenía ganas de hacer un poco de teatro luego de haber mantenido la sangre fría por tanto tiempo.

_ ¿En qué lo transformaste? _quiso saber Shadow.

_ En Amy…

Shadow estalló en carcajadas:

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Perfecto!

_ ¡Malditos! _Scourge -ahora transformado en Amy- aferró los barrotes de la celda_ ¡Suéltenme o los mato!

_ Ponte cómodo, Scourge. Creo que vas a estar ahí un rato… _le anunció Shadow mientras tomaba la armadura del guardia y se la colocaba_ ¡Ahora dime en dónde está Sonic!

_ ¡Jamás te lo diré…! _juró el prisionero_ ¡Por mí puedes pasarte la vida buscándolo!

_ ¿Está en tu laboratorio, verdad? _dijo Shadow_ ¿¡Ahí es donde lo tienes!?

Scourge odió su ex colega por tener tan buena puntería, pero sonrió:

_ Pero qué perspicaz me saliste, Shadow… _admitió sacando un tubo de entre sus ropas, que era lo único que no se había transformado_ Es una pena que no tengas ¡esto!

Shadow vió como sacudía las llaves del laboratorio delante de sus narices:

_ Dame las llaves o tendré que entrar a quitártelas por las malas… _lo amenazó.

_ No. Creo que no te las daré… _Scourge destapó el tubo que sostenía con los dientes y sumergió las llaves en él.

Éstas se disolvieron en medio de un burbujeo apestoso, y delante de la mirada de Shadow:

_ ¡Maldito! _Shadow pateó la puerta, lleno de rabia.

_ ¡Pobrecito Shadow! Tu astuto plan no salió tan bien como creías… _Scourge arrojó lo que quedaba de las llaves al suelo_ Siempre has sido malo para los detalles…

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora…? _preguntó Charmy preocupado.

_ ¡Tú quédate aquí y vigílalo! No dejes de actualizar el hechizo para que dure… _Shadow se colocó el casco de la armadura en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero Shadow…! _Charmy no estaba demasiado feliz con su tarea_ ¡¿Qué vas a hacer tú?!

_ Hallaré otra forma de entrar al laboratorio. _prometió el ojirrojo.

_ ¡Buena suerte con eso! Sin permiso real no lograrás entrar… _le recordó Scourge.

_ Eso está por verse…

El botánico se miró las uñas en un gesto relajado;

_ Sí… Es lo que dijo tu juguetito antes de que me lo llevara esta tarde… _dijo con despreocupación.

Shadow apretó los puños, pero no se volvió a ver a Scourge. No quería darle esa satisfacción:

_ ¡Oh, y una cosa más que acabo de recordar! _siguió provocándolo Scourge_ A tu pequeño no le queda mucho tiempo de vida. Será mejor que lo encuentres pronto…

_ Vigílalo, Charmy… _repitió el ojirrojo antes de irse_ Que no escape…

_ Sí. Eso haré… _terminó accediendo el aprendiz_ ¡Pero apresúrate!

El erizo más oscuro asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, y luego se alejó…

"_Resiste Sonic… Yo te voy a rescatar…"_ juró para sus adentros al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo que había traído con él.

"_Haré lo que sea para recuperarte…"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Rellenando el inventario, ¡otra vez!**

_ ¡Por aquí, vamos! _Silver tironeó del brazo de Manic cuando los guardias de ése pasillo se alejaron.

Ambos erizos se escabulleron por el pasillo, avanzando a través del castillo:

_ Emm… ¿Silver?

_ ¿Sí? _Silver se asomó por detrás de un pilar, para verificar que no hubiera nadie.

_ ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

El de ojos dorados se volvió hacia Manic:

_ Creí que tú sabías el camino… ¡Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti!

_ ¿Seguirme? ¡Tú eres el que va por delante! _se quejó el erizo verde. Así no era como se imaginaba su primera discusión de enamorados.

_ Pero… _Silver se tragó sus palabras. En el afán por encontrar a Sonic lo antes posible no se había parado a revisar el plan… ¡o mejor dicho no tenía ningún plan!_ Lo siento, Manic. Creo que deduje sin querer que tú sabías dónde estaba el laboratorio de Scourge…

Manic negó con la cabeza:

_ No tengo idea… _dijo_ Ni tampoco sé cómo lo averiguaremos…

_ Tal vez deberíamos empezar por… _Silver se asomó otra vez por un costado de la columna_ ¡Oh no! ¡Guardias! ¡Y ésta vez sí que son varios!

_ ¡¿Qué haremos?! _Manic miró en todas direcciones_ ¡Mira! ¡Una puerta!

Silver también reparó en la discreta puerta que había a un lado del pasillo, y se precipitó sobre ella:

_ Por favor que esté abierta… _suplicó en un susurro cuando giró el picaporte_ ¡Sí! ¡Vamos Manic!

El erizo verde entró en la oscura habitación detrás de Silver, dejando la puerta apenas abierta para que entrara un hilo de luz:

_ ¿En dónde estamos?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Silver distinguió un estante sobre la cabeza del erizo verde y se estiró para alcanzarlo. Manic se estremeció al sentirlo cada vez más pegado a su cuerpo:

_ ¿Silver? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ Shhh… _Silver estiró el brazo para alcanzar algo que parecía ser una caja de cerillos.

Manic sintió que el pelo en pecho de Silver le rozaba una mejilla. Estaban muy cerca los dos…

"_Va a besarme…"_ pensó mientras las verdes púas de la nuca se le erizaban una por una, y aspiró profundo. _"Me tomará entre sus brazos y robará mi virginidad aquí adentro, ocultos en la oscuridad… ¡Igual que en las novelas de amor!"_

_ Manic…

_ ¿S-sí, Silver…?

_ Trata de no hacer ruido… _le pidió_ Estás respirando muy fuerte…

_ Te prometo que no emitiré sonido alguno… _aseguró Manic con el corazón galopándole a toda velocidad en el pecho y las mejillas rojas como cerezas.

_ ¡Y sigue vigilando! _Silver intentó encender un cerillo.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Q-quieres que siga vigilando mientras tú… y yo…?

_ ¡Lotería! _Silver se apartó con el cerillo encendido en su poder_ Quédate ahí vigilando mientras doy un vistazo…

_ Oh… _Manic sintió los ánimos por el suelo al ver que Silver no parecía demasiado interesado en hacerle el amor en ésos momentos_ Sí, lo que digas…

El de pelo plateado inspeccionó el lugar:

_ ¿En dónde rayos estamos? Parece una despensa… _Silver trató de recargarse en una especie de pequeño barril, pero éste desapareció_ ¿¡Qué diablos…?!

"_¡El inventario!"_ Silver miró hacia arriba, y corroboró que el barril y la caja de cerillos estaban en el inventario junto a la caja de Pandora.

"_¡Por supuesto! Sonic y yo utilizamos todo lo que había en el inventario antes de irnos del castillo del Rey Huevo… ¡Necesitaré más cosas para rellenarlo y completar el nivel!" _

Silver pasó las manos frenéticamente por todo el lugar y acarició todos los objetos a su alcance, logrando juntar: una salchicha, algunas frutas y un martillo para ablandar carne.

Por suerte Manic seguía de espaldas a él, porque si no hubiese sido complicado explicarle por qué los elementos desaparecían al tocarlos.

_ ¿Ya se fueron los guardias, Manic?

_ No… Y no creo que quieran moverse de ahí, están muy entretenidos conversando sobre el clima y el trasero de mi hermana…

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Sonic! _Silver pasó la mano por una pared polvorienta, descubriendo algo interesante_ ¡Una ventana! ¡Manic, ven aquí!

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraste?

_ ¡Ésta ventana da al patio del castillo! ¡Salgamos por aquí! _el de ojos color miel tiró con todas sus fuerzas_ ¡E-está atascada! ¡Ayúdame!

Entre ambos erizos lograron abrir la ventana y se escabullaron por allí. Atravesaron el patio, ocultándose detrás de las columnas de piedra;

_ Bien, a la cuenta de tres, pasamos a la siguiente columna… _anunció Silver_ Una… Dos…

_ ¡Hola bonito pajarito! _Manic se distrajo con una lechuza blanca que los observaba desde arriba de la siguiente columna.

_ ¡Manic!

_ Lo siento, es que las lechuzas son animales hermosos y muy inteligentes… _se excusó el de púas verdes_ Yo tenía una de niño…

_ ¿Quieres concentrarte? ¡Estamos en medio de una misión! _le recordó el de ojos dorados_ ¿Además no que las lechuzas sólo salen de noche?

_ Lo siento… _Manic miró de reojo a la lechuza_ Debe de andar buscando algún ratón para alimentarse...

Silver recorrió el patio y sus jardines con la mirada. La única puerta existente para reingresar al castillo estaba vigilada por un guardia.

También había un aljibe para sacar agua, y una especie de pozo en el medio del patio:

_ Manic, ¿qué es ése pozo en el suelo?

_ El Rey Black Doom suele echar por ahí a sus enemigos… _dijo Manic, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar las historias de gente desafortunada que había sufrido ése destino horrible_ Nadie ha sobrevivido a esa caída nunca…

_ Ya veo… ¡Como en 300! _al parecer ese videojuego era un plagio tras otro.

_ ¿Cómo en 300 qué? _quiso saber Manic.

_ Quiero decir la película… ¡Ya sabes, donde actúa Gerard Buttler!

_ ¿Película…? _Manic levantó una ceja.

A Silver le corrió una gota por la cabeza, olvidó que estaban en una especie de Edad Media;

_ ¡Olvídalo! Estoy diciendo tonterías otra vez… _devolvió su atención al guardia_ ¿Cómo quitaremos al guardia de en medio?

_ No lo sé… Tal vez si lo distraemos con algo…

Permanecieron detrás de la columna, y el de pelo plateado se sentó a pensar un momento. Manic siguió observando a la lechuza, que se acicalaba las plumas tranquilamente…

_ Snif, Snif… _Manic olfateó el aire_ ¿A qué huele?

_ Oh… Es una salchicha que encontré en la despensa… _Silver sacó el embutido de entre sus ropas_ Aunque no pensé que apestara tanto, debe de estar en mal estado.

_ ¡No, espera! ¡Tengo una idea! _Manic le quitó la salchicha de las manos_ ¡Psst! ¡Hey bonita!

Manic agitó el embutido delante de la mirada de la lechuza, que abrió muy grandes los ojos y desplegó las alas dando un chillido:

_ ¡¿Manic, qué haces?! _se alarmó Silver al ver la expresión del animal_ ¡Te sacará los ojos para quitártela!

_ ¡Confía en mí! _Manic comenzó a correr en dirección al guardia, que no tardó en verlo.

_ ¡Alto ahí! _el guardia le apuntó con su lanza y caminó hacia él_ ¡Identifíquese!

Manic se frenó y le arrojó la salchicha, con tan buena puntería que ésta quedó atravesada por uno de los cuernos que adornaban el casco del guardia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la hambrienta lechuza se abalanzó sobre él y le arañó el rostro con sus garras:

_ ¡AARRGHHHH! ¡SUELTAME ANIMAL APESTOSOOOO!

El guardia trastrabilló por todo el lugar, tratando de quitarse a la lechuza de encima hasta que se acercó demasiado al pozo… y se calló adentro. La lechuza salió volando momentos después con su bocadillo entre las garras.

_ ¡Manic! _Silver se acercó corriendo a él_ ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Vaya ideas que tienes!

El agitado Manic se sonrojó como una colegiala:

_ N-no fue la gran cosa en realidad…

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres siempre tan listo! _Silver lo abrazó, riendo_ Pero no vuelvas a hacer nada tan peligroso como eso sin consultarme… ¿De acuerdo?

_ Sí, te lo prometo… _Manic aprovechó el momento y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"_Podría quedarme así para siempre…" _pensó el de púas verdes cerrando los ojos.

_ Ahora vamos, tenemos que seguir… _propuso el de ojos dorados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volviendo a los calabozos…

_ ¡Déjenme salir! _gritaba Scourge en su celda mientras pateaba la puerta.  
_ ¡Oh, cállate ya! _Charmy le arrojó más polvo mágico para alargar el hechizo del disfraz.  
Ya era la tercera vez que actualizaba el hechizo, y empezaba a sentirse cansado. ¡Malditos Shadow y Silver, lo habían dejado allí solo pese a que los había ayudado!  
Y habían ignorado sus quejas acerca de que tenía que volver con Merlín… Empezaba a sentirse estafado.

"_Silver me prometió que conocería a algunas chicas lindas pero hasta ahora no he visto ninguna…"_

A excepción de Scourge, que gritaba en su celda transformado en Amy:

_ Merlín me matará si no regreso pronto… _se quejó en voz alta.  
Y como si hubiese sido una invocación, de repente se empezó a escuchar la voz del mago:  
_ ¡CHARMY!  
_ ¡Ahhhhh! _Charmy gritó como niñita asustada y casi salta hasta el techo. Sacó el espejo de plata que escondía entre los pliegues de su ropa y ensayó su mejor cara de tranquilidad_ ¿M-merlín?

La cara del mago se dibujó en el espejo mágico:  
_ ¡POR FIN CONTESTAS! ¿¡En dónde demonios te has metido?! _Merlín-Vector no estaba para nada contento con su aprendiz.  
_ Bueno, yo… Estaba ayudando un poco a Silver… _dijo el aprendiz. Al menos eso no era del todo mentira.  
_ ¿A quién?  
_ A Silver…  
_ ¿A quién?  
_ ¡A Silver!  
_ …. _Vector hizo una pausa_ ¿A quién?  
_ ¡A SILVER! ¡SILVER Y SONIC! _se exasperó Charmy_ ¡SILVER Y SONIC, LAS NIÑAS QUE FUERON A PREGUNTARTE POR MEPHILES!  
_ ¡Sí ya te escuché, no me grites! _Vector se escarbó una oreja con el dedo meñique_ ¡Mighty hizo estallar un caldero hace un rato y ahora estoy un poco sordo! ¡REGRESA AHORA MISMO!

_ ¡Pero Merlín yo…!  
_ ¡PERO NADA! ¡TE QUIERO DEVUELTA YA MISMO!  
_ Sí, Merlín… _Charmy suspiró tristemente y guardó el espejo entre sus ropas otra vez.  
Al voltearse se encontró cara a cara con Fiona, que había escuchado los gritos de auxilio y había bajado a los calabozos para investigar:  
_ ¡¿Qué?! _Charmy entró en pánico_ ¡¿Has estado detrás de mí todo éste tiempo?!  
_ ¿Qué sucede aquí? _quiso saber Fiona_ ¿Por qué está encerrada ésta señorita?  
Scourge, al escuchar la voz conocida de Fiona, se acercó a los barrotes otra vez:  
_ ¡FIONA! ¡Nunca antes he estado tan feliz de verte! _exclamó con su nueva voz de mujer.  
_ ¿Nos conocemos? _Fiona levantó una ceja.  
_ Uh-oh… _Charmy se interpuso entre la cara de Fiona y los barrotes_ ¡No le hagas caso! ¡La pobre chica está delirando!  
_ ¡Soy Scourge! _gritó el prisionero agitando los barrotes_ ¡Estoy bajo un hechizo!  
_ ¿Scourge…? _Fiona observó sus ropas_ ¡Por Dios! ¡En verdad eres tú! ¡TE HAN TRANSFORMADO EN MUJER!  
Fionna empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, para disgusto de Scourge, que no estaba de humor para bromas;  
_ ¡Ya sé en lo que me transformaron! _gritó pateando la puerta_ ¡AVÍSALE AL REY PARA QUE ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!  
La dama favorita del Rey dejó de reírse, y miró fijamente a Scourge a los ojos:  
_ No. No haré eso… _dijo simplemente.  
_ ¿¡Qué?! _dijo Scourge.  
_ ¿Qué? _dijo Charmy al unísono.  
_ ¡Tal vez ahora que eres una mujer sepas lo que es que te ignoren y te traten como la basura que eres…! _le escupió.  
_"¡Wow…! ¡Qué mujer!"_ pensó Charmy sonrojándose. Pero Scourge no se tomó muy bien aquella declaración:  
_ ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA SERMONEARME ASÍ!? _exclamó_ ¡MALDITA SEAS FIONA, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ ZORRA!  
_ ¡No le faltes el respeto a la señorita! _Charmy hizo unos pases de magia y una ráfaga de aire salió de la nada para azotar a Scourge contra el fondo de la celda.  
Fiona se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y abrió muy grandes los ojos:  
_ ¡Lo siento, eso ha sido imprudente! _el aprendiz quiso disculparse_ ¡No quise asustarte!  
_ ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso fue genial! _los ojos de Fiona brillaron_ ¡Eres un mago de verdad!  
Charmy se sonrojó otra vez, y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo:  
_ Bueno… yo… _tartamudeó_ E-en teoría sólo soy un aprendiz…  
_ ¡Amo los trucos de magia…! _suspiró Fiona_ Mi padre solía hacer el truco de la moneda detrás de la oreja para mí cuando era niña, ¡pero apuesto a que tú sabes hacer algo mejor!  
Charmy no podía creer en su buena suerte. Era la primera vez que conversaba con una mujer… ¡y las cosas iban de maravilla!  
No iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad… ¡AL DIABLO CON ESPIO Y MIGHTY!  
¡Y AL DIABLO CON MERLÍN!  
_ Te refieres a algo… ¿COMO ESTO? _Charmy sacó un ramo de rosas rojas de la nada.  
_ ¡OH! _Fiona dio saltitos de emoción.  
_ Tómalas. Son para ti… _Charmy le alargó las flores.  
_ ¿En serio? ¡Eres tan dulce! _Fiona tomó su ramo de rosas y le dio un beso en la mejilla como recompensa_ Ni siquiera el Rey tiene éstos detalles conmigo…  
Charmy iba a responder algo, cuando se oyó una segunda voz femenina a sus espaldas:  
_ ¡Wow..! _exclamó Sonia entrando en el calabozo_ ¿Eso ha sido magia de verdad?

Mientras tanto…

_ ¡Lo logramos! _Silver se escabulló en la misma sala que Manic y cerró la puerta detrás él_ Parece que nadie nos ha visto…  
_ Bueno pero, seguimos sin saber dónde está el laboratorio de Scourge...  
Silver suspiró:  
_ Lo sé. Pero si pudiésemos atraer a un solo guardia hasta aquí… ¡Entre los dos podríamos reducirlo y obligarlo a que nos diga dónde está Scourge!  
Manic hizo una mueca;  
_ Ése plan es un poco complicado… Y peligroso.  
_ Pero no imposible… _insistió Silver, cuando de pronto pisó algo. Lo recogió y comprobó que era la campanita del disfraz de Maid de Sonic_ ¡No puede ser!  
_ ¿Qué ocurre?  
_ ¡Ésta campana la traía mi amigo en el cuello antes de que Scourge lo secuestrara!  
_ ¿En serio? ¡Entonces no debe de estar muy lejos! _se alegró Manic_ ¡Andando!  
Manic se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero el de pelo plateado lo detuvo:  
_ ¡Espera! No nos vayamos todavía… _Silver miró alrededor_ Creo que Sonic podría estar por aquí…  
_ ¡Pero es sólo una simple habitación!  
_ El castillo del Rey Huevo está lleno de pasadizos y esas cosas… _Silver empezó a tocar las paredes y los libreros_ Sonic y yo encontramos uno en el cuarto de la limpieza una vez.  
_ Podría ser… ¡Sí, tiene sentido! _Manic aprobó la idea luego de pensarlo un momento_ Ésta habitación es una sala demasiado discreta, no hay suficientes libros como para que sea biblioteca…  
_ Ni mesas ni sillas como para que haga de sala… _añadió Silver.  
_ ¡Y el fuego fue encendido hace poco! _Manic se inclinó delante de la chimenea_ Silver…  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Encontraste algo?  
_ Es solo una corazonada pero… ¿Crees que podamos apagar el fuego con algo?  
Silver pensó un momento;  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida!  
_ ¿A-a dónde vas? _se inquietó el de púas verdes.  
_ A buscar agua al patio…  
_ ¡Voy contigo!  
_ No Manic, ya has hecho suficiente. Debes quedarte aquí… _reiteró el de ojos dorados_ Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.  
_ ¡No puedo dejarte ir solo! _Manic se aferró a él_ ¿Qué tal si algo te sucede?  
_ No me pasará nada, te lo prometo…  
_ ¡Pero…!  
_ Cierra los ojos. _le propuso Silver con una sonrisa.  
_ ¿Qué…? _Manic se sonrojó ante la propuesta.  
_ Ciérralos, por favor…  
_ D-de acuerdo…  
Manic, tembló de pies a cabeza, pensando en que tendrían un romántico beso a la luz del fuego de la chimenea…. Aunque lo único que quería Silver era usar su telequinesis sin que lo vieran.  
Abrió la ventana y trajo un balde lleno de agua del patio haciéndolo flotar a metros del suelo:  
_ Ya está, ábrelos. _le indicó_ ¿Verdad que no me he tardado nada…?  
El de púas verdes pestañeó con sorpresa al ver el balde que su caballero sostenía:  
_ ¡Vaya! E-en serio eres rápido… _admitió, otra vez con los ánimos por el suelo.  
Estaba empezando a impacientarse… ¿Cuánto más faltaba para tener su propia escena de amor? ¡Estaba harto de ésa situación!

"_¡Y estoy harto de ser virgen_!" añadió una pequeña voz interior. Si Silver no tomaba la iniciativa pronto, él tendría que encargarse…  
_ ¡Ya está! _Silver apagó el fuego y cuando el humo se dispersó empujó la pared del fondo de la chimenea.

Ésta cedió con un chirrido:

_ ¡Manic, tenías razón! _Silver guardó el cordel del balde en el inventario con disimulo_ ¡El pasadizo está justo aquí!  
_ Qué bueno. _dijo el joven príncipe sin emoción_ Apresurémonos a encontrar a tu amigo, ¿sí?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino detrás de la chimenea estaba tan oscuro, que Silver y Manic avanzaron tomados de la mano a través de él. El de púas plateadas consideró encender su último cerillo, pero decidió guardarlo para algo más importante, después de todo no era la primera vez en ése videojuego que avanzaba a oscuras por un pasadizo…  
_ ¡Está helado aquí adentro…! _ensayó el príncipe_ ¿Crees que puedas… abrazarme…?  
A Silver le sonó extraño el pedido, pero no vio razón para no rodear a Manic con uno de sus brazos:  
_ ¿Así está mejor…? _le preguntó con una sonrisa.  
_ S-sí… Gracias…  
_"¡Tomar la iniciativa funciona!"_ celebró Manic internamente, mientras se recostaba contra su pecho.  
_ ¿No crees que tu novia se pondrá celosa? _bromeó el de pelo plateado.  
Manic se sonrojó:  
_ No tengo ninguna novia. _aclaró_ Ni siquiera una prometida…  
_ ¿Entonces eres algo así como un soltero empedernido?  
_ Me estoy reservando para alguien realmente especial…  
_ ¿En serio? _Silver se sintió intrigado_ ¿Y quién es?  
El príncipe emitió una risita, pensando que Silver le estaba tomando el pelo;  
_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
_ ¡Nada! _Manic tragó saliva_ No hace mucho que lo conozco, pero me enamoré de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi…  
_ O sea que es un "el"…  
Manic asintió:  
_ Es alto… Valiente…  
_ ¿Apuesto? _quiso saber Silver.  
_ ¡El más apuesto de todos los que conozco! Y usa zapatos extraños…  
_ Ya veo… _rió el de ojos dorados_ ¿Y cuándo te le declararás…?  
_ Espero no tener que hacerlo, ¡quiero que él se me declare primero!  
_ ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?  
_ Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por él… _suspiró el príncipe_ Y es una manera de estar seguro…  
_ ¿De estar seguro de qué?  
Manic se pegó más contra el pelo en pecho de Silver, muerto de amor y de emoción:  
_ De que él también ha estado esperando por mí… _murmuró contra las hebras plateadas_ Aunque empiezo a pensar que mi caballero es un poco despistado…  
_ ¿Y eso por QUEEEEE…!  
_ ¡AHHHHHH!  
Ambos erizos rodaron cuesta abajo por una escalera, abrazados y en medio de la oscuridad. …  
Manic fue el primero en aterrizar a los pies de la escalera con un golpe, y raspándose la rodilla contra el suelo polvoriento. Segundos después Silver cayó sobre él, aplastándolo:  
_ Lo siento, Manic… _Silver hizo un intento por incorporarse_ ¿Estás lastimado?  
_ Sólo es un raspón, estoy bien… _Manic quiso levantarse también, pero el peso de Silver se lo impidió_ ¿Podrías levantarte primero? No puedo moverme…  
_ ¡Eso intento pero…! ¡Auch! _uno de los mechones del extravagante peinado de Silver se había atorado en la hebilla del cinturón de Manic.  
_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
_ Mis púas se enredaron en la hebilla de tu cinturón… _esta vez fue Silver el que se sonrojó ante la situación_ ¿Podrías… separar un poco las piernas…?  
_ ¿¡Qué…?! _se escandalizó el joven príncipe haciendo lo contrario.  
A Silver se le incrustaron las rodillas de Manic en el pecho cuando éste las juntó, y emitió un gemido:  
_ ¡No es nada pervertido, lo juro! _Silver jaló su propia cabeza con más fuerza, tratando de zafarse sin resultado_ Sólo es para poder desenredarnos…  
_ E-está bien… _Manic separó las piernas un poco, sonrojado al máximo.

_ Un poco más estaría mejor… _se atrevió a pedir Silver.

Manic bufó débilmente en señal de protesta, pero obedeció. Silver se echó entre sus piernas y trató de desenredar el mechón de pelo que se había atascado:

_ ¡Arrg! ¡No puedo! _se quejó retorciéndose como un gusano en un anzuelo.

_ ¡Deja de moverte tanto! _lo regañó el joven príncipe, que empezaba a experimentar una leve excitación por cómo se frotaba la cabeza de Silver contra el interior de sus piernas.

_ Es que no puedo ver nada y ya empieza a dolerme el cuello… _llorisqueó Silver.

Manic hizo una mueca. Al parecer su caballero era el Rey del drama o algo así…

_ Déjame intentar a mí… _el peliverde retomó la tarea de Silver con sus dedos temblorosos_ Me alegra que nadie nos esté viendo en éste momento…

_ Ejem… Yo los estoy viendo… _aclaró tímidamente una voz femenina desde la oscuridad.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _Manic volvió a cerrar las piernas de la sorpresa, estrangulando a Silver.

_ ¡HHMMMP!

_ ¡Lo siento! _Manic aflojó las piernas cuando se apartó y descubrió que el pelo plateado por fin se había desenredado.

_ Uff… _Silver se puso de pie tambaleándose_ ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Conteste!

_ ¡¿Sí, por qué nos estabas espiando?! _quiso saber Manic aún con la cara roja.

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento mucho, no era mi intención! _Se disculpó la princesa María, aferrándose a los barrotes.

Manic abrió muy grandes los ojos al reconocer la voz de su amiga:

_ ¿María…? ¿Eres tú…?

_ ¡Sí soy yo! ¿Quién eres?

_ ¡Soy Manic! ¿Me recuerdas? _Manic empezó a caminar a tientas por el calabozo_ ¡Eres amiga de mi hermana, la princesa Sonia!

La princesa pareció alegrarse por un momento, olvidando su encierro:

_ ¡Oh, claro! ¡Ya me acuerdo de ti! _lo saludó_ ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos querido Manic!

_ ¿Soy el único que no entiende qué pasa aquí? _preguntó Silver, acercándose a tientas a la princesa y a Manic.

_ ¡Silver, ella es María! ¡La hija del Rey Huevo! _le informó Manic_ ¡Ha estado desaparecida desde hace un tiempo!

_ ¡La princesa María! _Silver también se alegró_ ¿Pero cómo llegó hasta aquí?

_ ¡Eso mismo querría saber yo! _lloriqueó la princesa antes de relatarles las pocas cosas que recordaba de su camino hasta el calabozo secreto.

Silver unió los pedazos en su cabeza rápidamente: el sonido de cascabel que había escuchado, los pasos pesados que se alejaban, el calabozo secretamente escondido… ¡El único responsable podía ser Scourge!

_ ¿Scourge? ¿El consejero del Rey Black Doom? _María estaba desorientada_ ¿Pero por qué haría eso…?

Silver se encogió de hombros:

_ No lo sé. Creo que quiere humillar a Shadow a toda costa...

_ ¿¡Todo esto por humillar a Shadow?! _Manic se sintió tan enojado que pateó los barrotes de la celda donde estaba María_ ¡El Rey está a punto de casar a Sonia con Black Doom Junior!

La princesa María suspiró tristemente:

_ ¡Mi pobre Black Doom Junior! _exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos_ ¡Debe de estar tan preocupado por mí!

_ Tranquila princesa, la sacaremos de aquí y aclararemos todo éste mal entendido… _la tranquilizó Silver.

Manic comprobó que la entrada a la celda tenía un grueso candado:

_ Pero tendremos que volver sobre nuestros pasos para poder conseguir una llave que abra la puerta… _dijo.

_ ¡No hay tiempo! _Silver sacó el pequeño barril que había juntado en la despensa_ ¡Princesa, recuéstese lo más que pueda contra el fondo de la celda! ¡Haré volar la puerta con una pequeña explosión!

_ ¿¡Una explosión!? _Manic se escandalizó casi tanto como la princesa con aquella idea_ ¿Cómo crearás una explosión de la nada?

_ ¡Además será demasiado peligroso! _insistió la princesa, que no estaba contenta con la idea de que algo explotara cerca de ella.

_ Aquí tengo pólvora y un cordel… _Silver combinó ambas cosas en la oscuridad y las puso junto a la puerta de la celda_ ¡Lo encenderé con mi último cerillo así que sólo tenemos una única oportunidad de que funcione!

_ ¡Pero…!

_ Manic, princesa… ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo o no? _Silver encendió el cerillo, iluminando sus caras_ Los guardias no nos darán chance de llegar al Rey Black Doom cuando salgamos de aquí. A no ser que vean a María con nosotros…

Manic y la princesa consideraron aquello último y estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea:

_ Es verdad, no voy a arriesgarme a que te maten, Silver… _dijo el príncipe.

_ ¡Hagámoslo! _María corrió hasta el fondo de la celda y se ocultó detrás de una roca.

_ ¡Muy bien! _Silver encendió su improvisada bomba y corrió hasta donde estaba Manic para resguardarse.

El cordel se consumió con un siseo y… KABOOOOOOOOOMM!

El calabozo secreto se inundó de humo y hollín cuando la bomba explotó, haciendo un enorme hoyo en la puerta.

_ ¡María! ¿María estás bien? _Manic fue el primero en entrar a buscarla.

_ ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Cof, cof, cof!

Los dos erizos ayudaron a la princesa a salir de allí, y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida del calabozo.

_ ¡Lo logramos! _celebró Silver desplomándose sobre la alfombra de la sala, llenándola de hollín_ ¡Princesa eres libre! ¡Ni los hermanos Mario lo hubieran hecho mejor!

Manic tosió más hollín sobre la pobre alfombra, y le achacó los delirios de Silver a la ruidosa explosión de la bomba, que seguramente lo había desorientado.

_ María, tú ya has estado en el castillo antes… _empezó a decir el príncipe_ ¿Crees que puedas indicarnos el camino al laboratorio de Scourge?

La princesa María no contestó. Se sacudió el hollín del cabello y se puso de pie, tambaleándose;

_ ¡María! _la llamó Manic_ ¿¡A dónde vas?!

_ ¡A buscar a Black Doom Junior! _declaró María abriendo la puerta_ ¡No permitiré que Sonia me lo robe!

Los dos erizos se levantaron y fueron tras ella, para evitar más problemas:

_ ¡Dios nos libre de éstas mujeres despechadas…! _murmuró Silver mientras corrían detrás de la princesa. Parece que Sonic tendría que esperar un poco más para ser rescatado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

María salió con la cabeza en alto de aquella sala, dispuesta a encontrar y reclamar a su novio Black Doom Junior como fuera. Hasta parecía inmune a los ataques de los soldados, que se quedaban petrificados creyendo haber visto un fantasma de la princesa:

_ ¡Princesa! ¡Está viva! _exclamó el único soldado que se recuperó de su aplomo.

_ ¡Claro que estoy viva, cretino con cuernos! ¡Y si no me dices ya mismo en dónde está mi prometido le diré a mi suegro que te tire al pozo! ¡¿ME OÍSTE BIEN!?

Manic y Silver tragaron saliva a sus espaldas, y el soldado perdió la voz del miedo así que señaló con un dedo tembloroso a la biblioteca del palacio:

_ Oh por favor, que mi hermana no esté aún con él… _suplicó el peliverde juntando las manos en una oración.

María abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con una patada. Un gesto más teatral que efectivo, porque la puerta ya estaba abierta…

Porque alguien ya había entrado segundos antes que María…

_ ¡SHADOW…! _María contempló a su amigo, que sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha.

_ ¡¿MARÍA?! _Shadow se volvió hacia la puerta, con el cuchillo aún en alto.

Silver y Manic entraron medio minuto después, para encontrarse con la misma escena que María. El plateado vió primero al príncipe Black Doom tirado sobre la mesa, y luego el cuchillo en la mano del erizo ojirrojo:

_ ¡SHADOW! _exclamó.

_ ¡SILVER! _Shadow escondió torpemente el cuchillo detrás de su espalda.

_ ¡BLACK DOOM JUNIOR! _Manic gritó al ver el cadáver del príncipe.

_ ¡MI AMOR…! _lloriqueó la princesa entrando en un estado de histeria al ver a su novio muerto.

_ ¡MARÍAAAA! _Shadow se abrazó a la princesa_ ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver…!

La princesa ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, estaba muy ocupada llorando y abrazando a su novio muerto. O sea que Silver y Manic seguían parados en la puerta mirando la confusa –y patética- escena: Shadow abrazando a María, María abrazando a Black Doom, y Black Doom… Bueno…

_ ¿R-realmente está… muerto…? _Manic se aferró a unos de los brazos de Silver. Ya era el segundo muerto que se encontraba cara a cara en su corta vida y estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Silver le dio unas palmaditas:

_ Creo que sí…

_ ¡¿SHADOW CÓMO HAS PODIDO?! _lloriqueó la princesa.

_ ¡No es lo que parece yo no lo maté! _se apresuró a aclarar Shadow.

_ ¡¿Entonces por qué tienes ése cuchillo?! _quiso saber Manic, apuntando al arma con un dedo acusador.

_ ¡Jamás iba a hacerle daño al príncipe Black Doom! Sólo quería amenazarlo para que me guiara por el castillo hasta el laboratorio de Scourge… _explicó el erizo rojinegro_ ¡Sólo trataba de encontrar a Sonic antes de que fuese demasiado tarde...!

Todos se sintieron más tranquilos al escuchar la explicación de Shadow. Y como no había sangre por ningún lado… decidieron creer en su palabra. De todas formas, Silver se tomó la atribución de darle un golpe en la cabeza:

_ ¡Creí que habíamos acordado que controlaríamos nuestras emociones! ¡Debí haber sabido que eras demasiado apasionado para la misión! _le reclamó_ ¡No puedes ir por ahí arreglando las cosas con cuchillos y amenazas!

Shadow se quedó mirando el suelo, como un niño pequeño;

_ Lo sé, Silver… Y lo lamento. _dijo_ ¡Pero es que estoy dispuesto a todo por mi Sonic!

_ Ahhh… _Silver suspiró tontamente al ver a Shadow tan enamorado, pero Manic le dedicó una mirada enojada como para recordarle la situación ante la que estaban: con un príncipe muerto sobre la mesa_ E-es decir… ¡Arrrgh!

El de pelo plateado se acercó a la mesa, para ver más de cerca a BDJ. Hizo una mueca:

_ Pues creo que lo hizo alguien que tenía cuentas pendientes con él… ¡No se conformó solo con matarlo, también le desfiguró la cara a golpes!

Manic carraspeó:

_ Ejejem… Así es como luce siempre… _aclaró con un susurro.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Ejejeje! _Silver emitió una risita que sólo sirvió para ofender más a María_ L-lo lamento princesa…

_ ¡Mi Black Doom Junior es hermoso por dentro! _le aclaró esta con un grito.

El príncipe Manic examinó la mesa:

_ No creo que lo haya hecho mi hermana… _murmuró, tratando de converserce de sus palabras_ ¿Qué es esto…?

Manic abrió el sobre que había encontrado y leyó rápidamente:

_ ¡Es de Black Doom Junior! _exclamó_ ¡Escuchen!

"_Acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa y debo decir, que aunque me encanten las mujeres con traseros grandes… no puedo olvidar a mi amada María, y no puedo seguir viviendo sin ella ni un minuto más._

_Por eso he decidido quitarme la vida con éste veneno que saqué del laboratorio de Scourge. Espero que puedan entender lo que siento…_

_Black Doom Junior."_

María estalló en un llanto histérico al oír a Manic leer la triste carta;

_ ¡Mi pobre Black Doom Junior! ¡Yo sabía que me extrañarías demasiado! _dijo_ ¡Esto es culpa mía…!

_ Princesa, por favor… _Manic le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro_ No diga esa clase de cosas, no culpa suya el haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo…

_ No, María. _dijo Shadow al ver a María tan triste_ Eso fue todo por mi culpa…

Los tres clavaron la mirada en Shadow al mismo tiempo:

_ ¿D-de qué hablas Shadow…? _preguntó la princesa entre lágrimas.

_ Creo que ha llegado el momento de aclararte todo… _Shadow inspiró profundamente_ ¿De casualidad soñaste que eras un dragón, María…?

CONTINUARÁ CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!


End file.
